IRREAL
by Diluz
Summary: Nacidos para odiarse, así es como manda la tradición de esas familias, pero al convertirse en mejor amigo de su primo y luego en amigo suyo cambiará su perspectiva NUEVO CAP 22!
1. Amistad inesperada

**Hola**

**Solo decir que la mayoría de personajes son de Rowling, si no reconocen un personaje es mío.**

**Es una historia de la nueva generación, Rose, Scorpius, Albus, James, Freddy... y muchos más. **

**Para los que ya leen mi fic, no es nada nuevo solo hay corrección de errores.**

**Muchas Gracias Magdalena TR, que es la beta reader que me ha ayudado.**

**_Diluz_**

* * *

La mañana llegó con un radiante sol, y al sentir la luz del día, la pelirroja comenzó a despertar

La mañana llegó con un radiante sol, y al sentir la luz del día, la pelirroja comenzó a despertar. Estaba muy contenta, sería su primer día de clases en Hogwarts, después de tantos relatos de sus padres, de sus tíos y de sus primos… Sin embargo, con todo el entusiasmo que sentía, también sentía miedo; sabía que nunca iba a estar sola ya que tenia sus primos, en especial a Albus, que tenía la misma edad que ella, pero quería tener amigas y amigos, sentir que encajaba en ese lugar, y no sólo ser juzgada como una cerebrito o por ser sobrina de el Niño Que Vivió y por la fama que ya tenían sus padres.

Flashback--

Al subir al tren, luego de todas las recomendaciones de sus padres, Rose y su primo Albus comenzaron a buscar un compartimiento donde poner sus cosas, ya que sus primos Fred y James, que ya iban en su tercer año de Hogwarts, estaban con sus amigos y quedarse con ellos no les parecía opción.

Luego de caminar por casi todo el tren encontraron un compartimiento casi vacío. Tan solo había un chico de finos cabellos rubios que a la luz del día parecían plateados, tez blanca y mirada altiva que observaba el paisaje por la ventana. Éste, al notar la presencia de los primos solo les dio una cálida sonrisa.

- No Albus, él es un Malfoy ¿recuerdas? - Murmuró Rose a su primo

- Rose, no hay otro compartimiento. Además, solo es por el viaje…  
¿o prefieres quedarte en los pasillos?

- Esta bien….- Bufo Rose y entraron en el compartimiento

- Ehhh… disculpa … ¿Podríamos sentarnos contigo? Todos los compartimientos están llenos y… - preguntó Albus con voz tímida.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema - respondió el chico rubio- por cierto, soy Scorpius Malfoy.

- Yo soy Albus Potter y esta es mi prima, Rose Weasley - dijo Albus, dándole la mano a Scorpius en un gesto de saludo. Rose, en cambio, solo le dio una mirada muy fría, a la que Scorpius respondió retractando la mano que había comenzado a extender hacia ella.

- Rose, no seas malcriada- espetó Albus. Ella solo se cruzo de brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- ¿Es por qué soy un Malfoy, verdad?- susurró Scorpius

- Eh… bueno, la verdad es que mi tío le dijo algunas cosas a Rose –dijo rápidamente Albus- pero este… ¿En qué casa piensas estar?- era mejor cambiar de tema que seguir con aquello.

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Todos los Malfoy han estado en Slytherin! - exclamó Rose.

- Si, es cierto, aunque no por eso yo voy a estar, o quiero estar, en esa casa- exclamó Malfoy- ¿o acaso tú estas tan segura de que por ser una Weasley vas a quedar en Gryffindor? – habían herido su orgullo.

Scorpius ya sabía que por ser un Malfoy muchos lo miraban mal, cuando era pequeño le afectaba mucho que les dijeran mortífagos, o que susurraran cuando pasaba con su familia. Con los años aprendió que tenía que hacer caso omiso porque sabía que si talvez su padre estuvo en el bando equivocado un tiempo fue por obligación, no porque él realmente deseó estarlo.

Rose sólo lo miró con odio y se quedó callada. Luego, cogió uno de sus libros y todo el trayecto estuvo leyendo.

Albus y Scorpius, en cambio, pasaron todo el viaje hablando de de temas como Quidditch y las cosas que harían en Hogwarts.

Fin del flashback --

Rose cogió sus cosas de aseo y entró al baño para darse una ducha. En media hora ya estaba bajando a la sala común, donde se encontró con Albus: ambos habían quedado en Gryffindor.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor se encontraron con Scorpius. Él, al verlos, se acercó y saludo animadamente a Albus, quien le respondió de la misma forma. Rose sólo desvió la mirada y le dijo a su primo que se iba a desayunar.

- Eh... disculpa a mi prima, de verdad a veces es un poco testaruda- comenzó Albus, disgustado con la actitud de Rose.

- No hay problema- dijo Scorpius- ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

- Mmm… creo que Transformaciones...- dijo vagamente Albus.

- ¡Que sí! Yo también, creo que esa clase la comparten los Gryffindor con los Slytherin- aclaró Scorpius, que había sido seleccionado en Slytherin, estuvo un poco desilusionado al principio, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba mal después de todo, algunos de sus compañeros de casa eran sociables.

- Eh... Si me imagino- replicó Albus en voz muy baja.

- ¿Te molesta que esté en Slytherin?- preguntó Malfoy- ¿es por la tonta tradición que los Slytherin no se pueden juntar con los Gryffindor?

- ¿Qué? !No, nada que ver! – exclamó Albus- Mi padre dice que las casas solo son lugares en los que te seleccionan por tus habilidades y te juntan con personas que tienen tus mismos intereses, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer amistad con personas de otras casas- aclaró Albus

- …sí, creo que tu padre tiene razón- aceptó Scorpius.

- Yo creo que, si te parece, ¿podríamos ser amigos, no?- Albus dijo, extendiéndole la mano al chico rubio.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó Scorpius feliz- claro que si.

Los dos entraron conversando al gran salón sin saber que ese era el comienzo de una gran amistad.

* * *

- ¿Qué tanto hacías con Malfoy?- preguntó molesta Rose.

- Rose, por favor, se lo que te dijo tu padre de los Malfoy, ¿Acaso vez que el sea así? Al contrario, se ha portado muy amistoso con nosotros, bueno, conmigo, porque tú no has querido.

- ¡Y tampoco quiero! Albus, deberías de ver con que clase de personas te juntas, ¿no vez que él es un Slytherin?

- ¡Merlín! Rose, te escuchas? ¡Estás siendo totalmente irracional! A veces el cerebro de tu madre no te ayuda. – dijo Albus mientras reía.

- Aw, Albus! – respondió Rose, moviendo sus brazos hacia sus caderas.

- En serio, Rose, en este momento estas hablando igual a tu padre.

- Si vas a seguir así, Albus, será mejor que te vayas a clase con tu amiguito Malfoy. Yo ya termine de desayunar. ¡Me voy a clases!- exclamó molesta Rose.

- Rose, no te molestes, era solo una broma ¿si? – pronunció Albus con un tono un tanto nervioso, temiendo hacerla enojar más.

- Nos vemos en clase Albus- contestó Rose fríamente, y con media vuelta salió del gran comedor.

Minutos después, él se levantó de su mesa para ir a clases, y al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con Scorpius. Juntos se fueron conversando hasta el salón de clases.

Cuando entraron al salón, encontraron a Rose sentada con una niña de Gryffindor, aunque hablaban entre ellas. Viendo la situación, Albus decidió sentarse con Scorpius.

Al terminó de la clase, Scorpius se fue a él aula de Historia de la magia, mientras que Albus empezó a caminar hacia clase de Herbología, con el profesor Neville Longbottom, gran amigo de sus padres.

* * *

- ¡Rose! ¡Espera! – gritó Albus cuando vio el cabello de su prima asomarse más adelante.

Rose solo volteó y lo vio corriendo detrás de ella

- ¡Por favor Rosie! ¡No te pongas así conmigo! ¿Es por Scorpius, verdad?- preguntó Albus.

- Es que no entiendo como te puede juntar con él, sabes que nuestros padres nunca se llevaron bien con su padre! – exclamo Rose- es mas – agregó suavemente - creo que se odiaban.

- Rose, ¡date cuenta! - vociferó Albus- estás hablando de nuestros padres, esa es su historia. No porque ellos se hayan llevado mal significa que nosotros no podamos llevarnos bien con Scorpius – dijo, intentado hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Pero es su hijo!- gritó Rose- ¡mi padre me dijo que eran iguales!

- Pero, Rose, piensa. ¿Acaso vez que el se comporte como te dijo tu padre? No, ¿verdad? él es diferente, dale una oportunidad, Rosie, no seas tan mente cerrada.

- ¡Ay! ¡Albus! No lo se, la verdad, no lo se… no te prometo nada.

- Bien, pero al menos no te enojes conmigo porque sea su amigo! No te digo que tu también te lleves bien con el porque eso ya depende de ti, pero al menos yo si quiero ser su amigo; me cae muy bien!

- Está bien, Albus, está bien- respondió Rose más tranquilamente – Bueno, ahora vamos a clase sino llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera clase de ese ramo.

- Está bien Rose, ¡vamos! – contestó Albus riendo.

Cuando Draco Malfoy se enteró que su hijo era amigo del hijo de Potter, casi le dio ataque, pero con la persuasión de su mujer terminó aceptando la amistad, además, gracias a Merlín no congenió con la Weasley.

La reacción de Harry fue muy parecida, pero igual aceptó la amistad, ya que confiaba en el criterio de su hijo para escoger sus amistades. Si Scorpius hubiera sido como su padre, Albus jamás hubiera entablado amistad con él.

* * *


	2. Eres un odioso!

Los siguientes años pasaron rápido, aunque Rose aun no se llevaba del todo bien con Scorpius, compartía tiempo con el debido a su primo, Albus con el tiempo se acostumbró a sus tontas discusiones, a veces las encontraba tan desesperantes aunque muchas veces se divertía.

Albus! Hasta ahora no puedo comprender como eres amigo de el! – grito Rose

Rose! No otra vez! Creí que ya lo teníamos aclarado si! - dijo resignado Albus

Pero es que… aun no t entiendo!

Ey!!! No hablen como si no estuviera aquí!- exclamo Scorpius

Pero si es lo mismo! – chillo rose

Sabes que? Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir- dijo cansado Scorpius

Discutir? Pero quien esta discutiendo contigo malfoy? – grito rose

Tu Weasley, pero como te dije hoy no discutiré! Vienes Al?

Pero a donde creen que van a ir ya es muy tarde, es mas deberías de irte ya mismo a tu sala común, vamos Al! ya es muy tarde, si nos encuentran nos castigarán!

Rosie! Es que con Scorpius vamos a ir a las cocinas queremos algunos dulces! –dijo Albus

No albus! Nos vamos a la sala común, ya es tarde no quiero perder puntos si los encuentra Filch!

Albus te dije que no le cuentes a tu prima! Sabes como es de aburrida! Siempre acatando las normas, próximamente la señorita prefecta perfecta!

Cállate Malfoy! Si no fuera por mis modales tendrías un ojo morado en este instante!

Jajajaja MODALES WEASLEY? Desde cuándo?

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy cállate malfoy y piérdete!

Ya paren por Merlín! Bueno Scor será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día, buenas noches, vamos Rose!

Si la próxima no te olvides de escapar de tu prima porque si no nos seguirá malogrando nuestros planes! Buenas noches

Muérete malfoy! Ajjj – dijo molesta Rose

Rose vamos ya! – dijo Albus

La siguiente semana, tuvieron uno de los últimos paseos a Hogsmade, casi todos los paseos que habían tenido siempre iban Rose con Albus y Scorpius, aunque siempre acababan mal ya que siempre terminaban en discusiones entre Rose y Scorpius.

La pelirroja estaba en su cama llorando con tanta furia, le daba mucha cólera lo que le había dicho Malfoy, aunque sabía que ya de por si le tenía cólera lo que le había dicho era cierto y por eso se sentía tan triste. Las chicas de su año eran más que nada compañeras, no eran amigas a las cuales les podía contar sus problemas, lo que sentía, no era que ellas no quisieran solo que Rose sin querer se había enfrascado mucho en los libros y el tiempo con su primo, no se unía en las típicas conversaciones de chicas, además pensaba que eran muy superficiales y no se preocupaban por lo importante.

Flashback--

Bien si voy a salir con ustedes dos, es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz! De acuerdo? – pregunto Albus

Bien Al, hare lo posible pero ya sabes que yo siempre estoy tranquilo y ella es la que comienza.

Ah si pues quien acaba de comenzar en este momento?

Rose, por favor si? – pregunto albus

Si, si, este bien vamos que se nos va hacer tarde, quiero pasar un momento por la librería, quiero comprar algunas plumas y pergaminos porque ya no tengo.

Si si esta bien venga ya!

Después de comprar lo que quería Rose y tener una pequeña discusión con Scorpius, fueron a comprar caramelos a Honeydukes. Los tres salieron con bolsas llenas de todo tipo de dulces,

Albus decidió ir a las tres escobas, los tres pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla.

Por demorarte tanto en la librería ya no vamos a tener tiempo de ir a ningún otro lado, por Merlín!- exclamo molesto Scorpius.

Nadie te dijo que me acompañaras Malfoy- espeto Rose

¿Qué?- grito molesto- pero si era algo obvio que tenia que tenia que ir, total los dos salimos con Albus

Yo le dije a Albus que me acompañe- grito Rose- no a ti, tu viniste porque quisiste

Era obvio, albus es mi amigo, y queremos salir a ver algunas cosas, tu eres su prima y una chica, no crees que deberías de estar con chicas?¿Qué pasa? No tienes amigas? Oh Rose es que acaso nadie a parte de tu primo te soporta? – dijo sarcásticamente Scorpius

Como te atreves? Muérete malfoy! Muérete! ¿Sabes qué? Eres el ser mas detestable que existe en la tierra, TE ODIO! Púdrete- grito Rose y salió corriendo de las tres escobas con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Fin flashback --

De regreso a hogwarts

No debiste de hablarle así a Rose! Tu eres mi amigo pero ella es mi familia y no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto así!- dijo molesto albus- esta vez si te sobrepasaste, lo que le dijiste fue muy hiriente

Scorpius iba caminando al costado de albus pensando todo lo que le había a Rose, era cierto había pasado el límite. El sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto, Rose no tenia amigas del curso siempre paraba con Albus o sino muy rara vez con su prima Lily, ya que ella siempre paraba con sus amigas, Lily, había entrado ese año junto con Hugo, el hermano de Rose.

Te estoy hablando!!- grito molesto Albus

Ehh…. ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

Te estoy diciendo que si no quieres que yo también me moleste contigo vas a tener que pedirle perdón a Rose!- dijo calmadamente albus

Yo… ehh ¿Qué?... vamos no puedes hacer esto?- dijo Scorpius intranquilo

De verdad Scorpius esta vez si te pasaste- espeto albus

Si bueno, lo sé tienes razón, pero es que ella comenzó y yo no me di cuenta y lo que dije ayyyy es que ella es tan molestosa, a todo lo que yo hago le busca un porque. Acaso no entiendo que nadie es perfecto como ella?- grito Scorpius

Ayyy debes pedirle perdón- dijo albus

Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso Albus, mi orgullo va a caer!- dijo con voz apagada Scorpius

Lo siento pero debes de hacer eso – dijo calmadamente Albus

Ella no va a querer escucharme y cuanto te apuesto a que me va a mandar muchos hechizos- dijo con una voz un poco asustada

Mmmm si viene de rose creo que si jajaja – dijo albus

Bien, bien… mañana tratare de hablar con ella- dijo con voz apagada

Al día siguiente, Rose se despertó mas tarde de lo normal, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, cogió sus cosas y se fue al baño. Cuando se miro al espejo se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, pero su orgullo Weasley podía mas, se prometió que nadie iba a ver que ella había llorado, bajaría con una falsa sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado, no iba permitir que Malfoy la viera en ese estado para que siga burlando de su patética vida

Justo a tiempo bajo a la sala común donde encontró a Albus sentado, al parecer esperándola

Rosie, err… como estas? – dijo tímidamente albus

Bien, por qué?- dijo en un tono muy falso, felizmente sabía actuar bien

Ehh.. no nada… vamos a desayunar?- pregunto feliz

Si vamos! Muero de hambre- dijo con una falsa sonrisa. La verdad es que desde que había regresado el día anterior no había comido nada ya que había estado encerrada en su habitación

Al llegar al gran comedor, se encontró con la mirada gris de Scorpius, a pesar de que la tenia muy fija y penetrante, ella no se inmuto por nada y siguió con su sonrisa falsa conversando con sus primos James y Fred que se habían sentado enfrente de ella.

Estaban hablando cuando en ese instante sintió o una persona a su costado, volteo a ver quién era.

Hola Rose- dijo Chris Wood

Ehh hola Wood- dijo Rose tímidamente, la verdad es que no había hablado mucho con Wood, estaba en su mismo año y también en Gryffindor. Era uno de los cazadores del equipo, todas las chicas lo veían como un famoso y babeaban por él.

Hola chicos- viendo a James y Fred- hoy hay entrenamiento verdad?

Si Chris- dijeron a la vez- bueno nosotros nos vamos jiji- dijo James - tenemos algunas cositas que hacer antes de empezar las clases- dijo Fred con su cara maliciosa

Chicos, no hagan mas travesuras saben que ya han sido castigados muchas veces- dijo Rose pero ellos salieron rápido del comedor sin hacer caso

Bueno yo… tengo que ir a dejar un libro en la biblioteca antes de ir a clases- dijo Rose mientras se paraba

Te acompaño- dijo Chris mientras también se paro

No es necesario, mejor termina tu desayuno – dijo rápidamente Rose

No ya termine – dijo Chris nuevamente- vamos dame el libro yo te lo llevo

Errr si… bueno… gracias- dijo rose tímidamente con un poco de color en las mejillas

Mientras salían de el gran comedor Rose sintió muchas miradas en ella, ya que estaba caminando con Wood, todas las chicas susurraban celosas, pero sobre todo sintió la mirada de Scorpius, a pesar de eso no volteo a verlo

Ni bien rose se fue, Scorpius fue a la mesa de Gryffindor

Hola Al - dijo rápidamente- qué hacía tu prima con Wood?

Ni yo lo se- dijo albus que seguía mirando por donde se habían ido- solamente se paro diciendo que tenia que ir a la biblioteca a dejar un libro antes de clase y Wood se levantó y le dijo que la acompañaba…raro no?

Err si, es muy raro, casi nunca se han hablado y de la nada le quiere hablar- dijo rápidamente, no entendía porque eso le había molestado, todo el tiempo Rose paraba con su primo, en qué momento se había hecho amiga de Wood?

Después de los arduos exámenes que tuvieron todos, el ultimo día de clases llegó, había pasado un mes desde que Scorpius y Rose no se hablaban, cuando Albus estaba con Scorpius, Rose no se acercaba y viceversa.

Scorpius dentro de una hora nos vamos, es ahora o nunca, debes disculparte con Rose, creo que con un mes ya se le habrá pasado el enfurecimiento no? – dijo albus tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

Eso es cierto, quiero llegar vivo a mi casa- dijo en tono de broma Scorpius

En ese instante Rose bajaba desayunar al gran comedor, cuando estaba por entrar albus la vio y dijo a Scorpius que vaya a hablar con ella, este acepto

Ehhh…- se rasco la nuca- Weasley tengo que hablar contigo

Lo siento malfoy pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo secamente rose

ay porque me la haces mas difícil- dijo en un murmuro, Rose ya se estaba alejando cuando este se dio cuenta y la cogió del brazo para que volteara a verlo

Suéltame quieres? –dijo molesta

Espera, por favor necesito que me escuches – dijo bajando la cabeza

Rose lo miro fijamente- vas a hablar o me voy?

Si, si, bueno yo te quería pedir disculpas por lo que te dije, eh… sé que lo que dijo fue horrible- dijo con una voz apagada

Rose lo miro un rato- esta bien malfoy te perdono, pero igual mantente alejado de mi- dijo secamente Rose- adiós- antes de irse a sentar a su mesa con su hermano y prima que estaban ahí

Y después de unas horas, todos estaban llegando a la estación donde sus padres los recogían con fuertes abrazos

Rosie! Mi Rosie- dijo Ron, el padre de rose- cuanto has crecido y que bella que estas

Gracias papa- dijo Rose sonrojándose un poco

No tendrás novio verdad? – dijo Ron en un tono muy celoso

Ron- dijo su mujer- hola hija como has estado, y tu mi amor?- mirando Hugo para luego abrazarla también

Bien mama- dijo Hugo- pero por favor no me abraces acá, están mis compañeros

Ohh, hijo es que te extrañe tano- dijo Hermione

Hola campeón! Que tal el colegio?- dijo rondándole un fuerte abrazo pero no como el de su madre

Bien, papa, gracias, todo bien

Bien,- dijo Ron- entonces vámonos a la casa hay un rico almuerzo esperándolos- dijo Hermione

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se supone su padre había estacionado el carro cuando Rose sintió una mirada, volteo a ver y era nada mas y nada menos que Scorpius que la miraba, ella solamente volteo y siguió caminando con su familia, total no era su amigo y no tenía porque despedirse de él.

Por otro lado la familia Potter también recogían a sus hijos, estaban felices de tenerlos otra vez en casa, los tres Potter habían crecido mucho, Harry se emociono tanto al ver a Lily, era la menor y su única hija, su pequeña, la había extrañado mucho ese año. Sus dos hijos ya estaban mas grandes, James ya era casi todo un hombre, aunque cuando se juntaba para hacer las travesuras con su primo salía su niño, Albus aunque menor que James parecía mucho mas maduro que el, había crecido unos centímetros y cada vez se parecía mas a su padre.


	3. Celos? no, imposible

Hola!!! muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que bueno que les haya gustado la historia! Respondiendo a la pregunta, en el capítulo anterior estaban en tercer año, en este capítulo están en sus vacaciones.

bueno, para terminar solo decirles que tengo ya algunos capítulos y los iré subiendo cada día aunque no sería muy recomendable porque cuando se acaben tal vez demore jejeje, espero que no, en fin sin más que decir solo otra vez GRACIAS, les dejo el capítulo y espero sus reviwes!

Diluz

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily- grito Rose mientras salía de la chimenea- Lily! ya estas lista?

Hola Rosie, como estas? – saludo su tía Ginny

Hola tía, bien gracias, Lily ya esta? Mamá nos esta esperando- dijo Rose

Mmmm, creo que si, sabes como es ella, mejor anda a verla

Si, esta bien tía- dijo mientras subía las escaleras- Lily!

Rosie espérame un momento- gritó Lily

Pero que tanto griterío es ese?- dijo james- Rosie! Hola como estas¿a donde van? Y que haces vestida así?- pregunto en un tono muy serio

Jajaja, hola James también me alegro de verte, jajaja nos vamos al Mall, es un lugar muggle, mi mama nos va a llevar a mi y a Lily

Si bueno y qué es ese lugar? – pregunto confundido James

Jajaja ya no te acuerdas? – pregunto burlona Rosie- un lugar donde hay muchas tienes y se compran cosas, hay lugares para comer, todo eso

Ahhh si ya me acorde que una vez fuimos- recordó James cuando en eso vio salir de su cuarto a Lily- Lily! Regresa a tu cuarto y cámbiate de ropa!

Ehh que? – pregunto confundida Lily

Has escuchado bien, como vas a salir así?, esa … esa falda es my chiquita- dijo molesto James. Todos siempre decían que james se parecía mucho a su tío Ron en cuanto al cuidado de su hermana y primas, era un celador.

Pero James! Mi ropa esta bien, por favor – dijo resignada Lily, a pesar que sólo tenia 12 años era muy alta, con un cabello pelirrojo que cubría su espalda, sus ojos eran del color de los ojos de su padre, pero era la viva imagen de su madre cuando pequeña

Qué pasa aquí?- dijo albus saliendo de su cuarto

Albus!, no sabia que ya estabas en casa- dijo Rose abrazando a su primo

Si, hola Rosie! – dijo Albus- ya estoy de regreso, el viaje fue muy divertido, verdad Scor?- en eso Rosie vio que alguien salía del cuarto de Albus, nada mas y nada menos que Scorpius malfoy

Malfoy- dijo Rosie en un tono un poco despectivo, a pesar que antes de terminar el año, el se había disculpado y ella perdonado, era muy orgullosa y lo que le había dicho la había herido mucho.

Scorpius se tardo en reaccionar, aunque no había querido aceptar, se habìa quedado embobado mirando a la Weasley, la pelirroja había crecido mucho en ese tiempo que no se habían visto, su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era una niña aunque tampoco una mujer completa, estaba con un vestido veraniego de color blanco, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, aunque no estaba completamente ceñido dejaba ver un poco la forma de su cuerpo.

Weasley- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Malfoy a modo de saludo, luego de bajar la mirada al piso

Bien, nosotras nos vamos cierto Rose? – dijo Lily apresuradamente

Sisisisi, adiós- fue lo único que dijo Rosie pues la otra pelirroja ya la jalaba escaleras hacia abajo.

Rosie dile a tu mama que después vienen a cenar acá, Hugo llegara dentro de un rato y le diré a Harry que le avise a tu padre, diviértanse!

Si tía yo le dijo a mama, nos vemos-dijo Rose.

Adiós mama- dijo rápidamente Lily antes de irse por la chimenea

Ah!!!!!!!!!!!! Este lugar es fantástico!, los muggles si que son interesantes- dijo Lily tan emocionada, todos pensaban que Lily había sacado esa afición por los muggles de su abuelo Arthur

Shhhhhhhh Lily, no lo digas tan fuerte- dijo Rose

Hermione, Hermione Granger? – dijo una mujer mientras se acercaba a Hermione

Ehh sii- dijo Hermione tímidamente

No lo puedo creer! Sigues igualita! No te acuerdas? Soy Samantha Rouge – dijo la mujer sonriendo a Hermione

Ohhhh!! Si claro que me acuerdo, por dios! Que gran coincidencia – dijo Hermione alegremente

Si han pasado muchos años, se nota que muchos- dijo viendo a Rose y Lily

Oh si ella es mi hija Rose- dijo Hermione- y ella es su prima Lily

Oh Hermione que bella hija tienes- dijo la mujer- pelirroja eh! Y esos ojos azules tan hermosos, serán del padre? Aunque la verdad es igualita a ti – termino de decir la mujer sin dejar de sonreír, Rose por todos estos comentarios se sonrojo mucho

Si – dijo Hermione sonriendo- gracias, mi esposo es pelirrojo y de ojos azules jajaja, pero veo que tu no te quedaste atrás- dijo mirando al chico alto que estaba detrás de ella

Si el es mi hijo Steve, tiene 15 y es una replica de su padre jaja- dijo amablemente la señora Rouge

Buenas tardes señora Granger- dijo el chico amablemente, aunque su aspecto dijera otra cosa, era un chico muy respetuoso, vestía unos jeans sueltos y rasgados como cualquier muggle de su edad, una polera blanca y unos tenis gastados, tenia cogido su skate.

Weasley, ahora soy Hermione Weasley - dijo rápidamente, luego se rio

Hay Hermione tantas cosas que contarte han pasado muchos años desde que no nos vemos, desde que te fuiste a ese internado de mujeres- dijo su amiga – cuando regresabas en vacaciones te veía muy poco

Si, es cierto Sam, que te parece si vamos a la cafetería y nos ponemos al tanto- dijo Hermione- Rose deseas entrar con nosotros o prefieres pasear con tu prima?

Yo… mejor paseo con Lily- dijo rápidamente Rose

oh Steve, porque no vas con ellas?- dijo Samantha

si claro mama- dijo Steve que al momento se acerco a Rose

hola, soy Steve¿donde les gustaría ir?- pregunto Steve

hola, soy Rose y ella es mi prima Lily, la verdad no se donde queremos ir, tienes algún lugar en mente? – preguntó Rose

ehh… bueno yo iba a ir a patinar- dijo Stev- enseñando su skate- pero si ustedes quieren podemos ir a otro lugar

no esta bien, nosotros podemos verte- dijo Rose rápidamente- verdad Lily?

Si claro- contesto rápidamente Lily

Pasaron casi una hora viendo al chico patinar, mientras Lily gritaba a cada pirueta que el hacía y Rose trataba de callarla diciendo que eso era normal y no por casi volar era un mago, después los tres fueron a la heladería y se sentaron a comer sus helados.

Es demasiado increíble lo que haces!- le dijo Lily entusiasmada

Si, gracias, se hace con la practica- dijo un poco sonrojado

Y Rose en que colegio estas? – pregunto aun sonrojado el chico, la verdad es que desde que la había viste, le pareció muy bonita

Yo ehh, estoy en el mismo internado de mujeres que mi madre estuvo cuando pequeña – dijo nerviosamente Rose- Lily también solo que ella va a su segundo años, yo voy al cuarto.

Wau! Debe ser aburrido estar en un internado no? – dijo Stev

La verdad no- contestó Rose- es muy divertido además que tenemos muchas amigas y nos enseñan cosas muy divertidas

Y tienes novio? – pregunto Stev sonrojándose por la pregunta que había soltado sin querer

Yo… eh…no, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, además que casi todo el año paso en el internado- dijo sonrojándose Rose

Lily sólo escuchaba la conversación muy entretenida al ver como se sonrojaban los dos.

Vaya aquí están- dijo Hermione- los estuvimos buscando, bueno chicas creo que ya es tarde, Lily tu madre ya querrá verte, será mejor irnos. Las dos chicas asintieron

Bueno Hermione ha sido un gusto volverte a ver, por favor no te pierdas, estamos en contacto si? – dijo amablemente

Claro Sam, estamos en contacto- no vemos dijo abrazando a su amiga y a su hijo- cuídate, chau Stev, chau Sam

Hasta pronto señora Weasley- dijo Stev amablemente- chau Rose y Lily, espero verlas pronto

Igualmente- contesto rápidamente Lily – hasta luego señora Rouge

Chau querida, chau Rosie- dijo Samantha

Hasta luego señora Rouge, chau Steve-dijo Rose con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas

Cuando ya se estaban caminando hacia la salida del mal, Stev las alcanzó

Espera Rose, este es mi teléfono, me gustaría que me llamaras, bueno si quieres- dijo tímidamente Stev

Gracias- dijo rose sonrojándose

Tu madre tiene el nuestro Stev, puedes llamar cuando quieras- dijo Hermione amablemente

Muchas gracias, ahora si me voy porque mi madre se molestara, hasta luego, chau Rose- dijo acercándose a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en su mejilla, ella solo se puso del color de su cabello y sonrió viendo como el chico se iba corriendo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Potter

Ya es tarde, Ginny no te dijo Hermione a que hora iba a venir, van a ser las 8 de la noche- dijo Ron un poco desesperado cuando en eso escucharon un pop! Afuera de la casa de los Potter.

Ron rápidamente se paro y abrió la puerta, ahí venia su mujer con su hija y su prima.

Rosie tiene novio!, Rosie tiene novio! – decía burlonamente Lily

Que no! Lily, sabes que es solo un amigo lo acabamos de conocer por Merlín! – dijo Rose desesperada, todo el camino de regreso, Lily la había estado fastidiando

Jajaja pero te dio su numero de telofono- dijo Lily

Teléfono Lily!, teléfono- corrigió Rose

Se puede saber de quien están hablando?- pregunto Ron desde la puerta, ninguna de las tres se había percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo

Cariño- dijo Hermione yendo a abrazarlo- llegaste temprano- dándole un fugaz beso

Sisisi- dijo rápidamente – salimos antes con Harry – dijo mientras entraban en la casa- aun no me han respondido- dijo en un tono serio- de quien estaba hablando Lily

Hermione sabía bien del temperamento de su esposo, sabia como había sido con su hermana menor y ya esperaba que sus celos de padre aparecieran con Rose, ya que era una chica muy hermosa.

Nada cariño- dijo desinteresadamente

Pero yo escuche claramente que Lily fastidiaba a Rose con un novio- dijo un poco molesto

Todos que ya estaban en la sala esperando que llegaran las tres chicas para comenzar a cenar miraron hacia la entrada donde Rose venia con la cabeza agachada, pero se podía ver que su cara estaba roja y se imaginaron que era por lo que había preguntado Ron

Qué?- dijo james- Rosie tiene novio?- con un cara de incrédulo- pero eso es imposible, es muy pequeña para que tenga novio- dijo muy serio, muy rara vez se lo veía serio

Muy bien dicho James – dijo Ron- es muy pequeña, aun eres una niña

Ron- dijo Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos- Rose no tiene novio, en el Mall me encontré con una amiga de la infancia y estuvimos hablando, ella estaba con su hijo que tiene la edad de Rose, bueno un año mas…- dijo Hermione calmadamente

Lily porque fastidias a Rose entonces con que tiene novio? – esta vez fue James el que pregunto

Lily con inocencia de una niña le respondió sin saber que le iba causar problemas a su prima- es que Stev le dio su numero de teléfono a Rosie

Eso es cierto Rose?- preguntó Ron

Ehh…- dijo Rose tímidamente mientras que veía a su mamá que asentía con la cabeza diciendo que le diga la verdad a su padre- sí papa

Pero que se ha creído ese mocoso? – grito Ron – eres una niña aun!

Ron- dijo Hermione tranquila - él solo se llevo bien con Rosie, además, son solo amigos, por Dios Ron! No le vas a prohibir a tu hija que tenga amigos verdad?- pregunto desafiantemente Hermione

Pero… Hermione… si eso mocoso tiene otras intenciones con nuestra Rose?- pregunto Ron

Son solo amigos Ron, además si te consuela, Rose pasa mucho tiempo en Hogwarts así que solo lo vera poco tiempo

El gesto de la cara de Ron cambio por una sonrisa- si tienes razón cariño

Albus que estaba sentado en una esquina de la sala con Scorpius solo miraba la escena como si fuera algo muy divertido, por otra parte Scorpius había estado muy atento a toda la charla, desde el momento en que dijeron que Rose tenia novio sintió como si le cayera agua fría, no entendía porque había sentido eso, acaso eran celos?, no sería imposible, además se llevaban a matar, aunque su estado cambio a una gran calma cuando negaron que tenia novio y mejor aun cuando dijeron que no iba a ser mucho a ese muggle.

Bueno, vamos todos a cenar, por favor- dijo rápidamente Ginny antes que comiencen otra vez con la discusión, la actitud de James no había ayudado mucho así que ya se las vería con ella luego.

La cena transcurrió normal, todos cenaban tranquilamente Ron conversando con Harry y Hermione y Ginny, Rose callada mirando su plato sin mucho apetito, Lily riéndose con james y Albus, Scorpius miraba fijamente a Rose, aunque trataba de ser disimulado, no podía, felizmente Rose y los demás estaban concentrados en sus cosas porque si no se podían dar cuenta.

Mamá! Este año va a ver un baile en Hogwarts, me compraras un traje? – pregunto Lily soñadoramente

Lily querida tu recién vas a tu segundo año, los bailes son a partir de cuarto para arriba- dio Ginny

Pero es injusto- dijo Lily- pero yo quiero ir

Eso no va ser posible querida- dijo su madre- si ningún chico mayor te invita - termino Ginny

Bueno entonces algún chico me tendrá que invitar porque yo quiero ir- dijo firmemente Lily

QUE??- exclamo Harry- de ninguna manera Lily, ere una niña aun, no simplemente no puedes ir

Pero papa yo quiero ir- dijo rápidamente Lily

Hija tu padre tiene razón, todavía estas muy pequeña, ya habrán muchos bailes – contesto Ginny

Pero mama…- trata de hablar Lily

Sin peros Lily- dijo James igual de serio como cuando interrogo a Rose- eres muy niña

Lily solo se cruzo de brazos y luego dijo-Rosie tu vas a comenzar tu cuarto año- dijo Lily- ya pensaste con quien quieres ir?, no creo que puedas llevar a Steve porque el es muggle, tendrá que ser un chico de Hogwarts

Rosie estaba completamente roja, casi del mismo color de su cabello- ehhh no aun no he pensado en eso

Ni lo tienes que pensar hija- dijo Ron tranquilamente, todos los mayores en ese momento pensaron que no la iba a dejar ir al baile- tendrás que ir con uno de tus primos

Que??- fueron las exclamaciones de Rosie, Hermione y Ginny

Lo que escucharon, James podrás ir tu con tu prima? – preguntó ron

Ehhh tío veras…. Yo…- tartamudeaba James

Ron tu no puedes decirle a mis hijos con quienes ir – dijo Ginny molesta- de seguro ellos ya tienen en mente una chica con la que quieren ir

Pero Ginny estamos hablando de tu sobrina - dijo Ron incrédulo- no vas a esperar que vaya con cualquiera no?

Yo conozco a mi sobrina y sé que erigirá una buena pareja, no a cualquiera- dijo Ginny, luego su expresión cambio por una sonrisa- oh Hermione la pequeña Rose va a tener su primer baile, que emoción, Rosie tendrás que escoger un chico muy guapo para que hagan una pareja muy bonita – dijo Ginny son todavía una gran sonrisa

Ginevra!- dijo Ron- pero que ideas le estas metiendo en la cabeza a mi hija, es una niña

Sin hacer mucho caso a Ron, Ginny siguió hablándole a su sobrina- pobre de ti mi querida Rosie, yo te entiendo, no sabes como era tu padre celándome en Hogwarts! Pobre de ti querida sobrina, justo tu, tan bella y te toco un padre como él.

Ginevra que estas diciendo? - dijo Ron molesto- eras mi hermana y tenia que cuidarte y Rosie es mi hija y con mayor razón la debo de cuidar hay tanto chicos y no todos son buenos, no todos quieren ser tus amigos! – termino Ron molesto

Ron basta ya! – dijo Ginny- felizmente tu padre ya no esta en Hogwarts- dijo Ginny tranquilamente

Pero estoy yo mamá- Dijo James- y también Fred! Como los primos mayores nosotros cuidamos a nuestras primas, todo lo que dice el tío ron es cierto! No todos los chicos quieren solo ser amigos

Ya vez!- dijo ron- muy bien dicho james, ese es mi sobrino, sabe cuales son sus obligaciones

Bueno termínenla ya!- dijo Hermione- Rosie tienes mi aprobación de ir con el hico que deseas al baile, confío en tu criterio- dándole un sonrisa sincera

Si mama, gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Rose, estaba tan roja por todo lo que habían hablado, lo que mas cólera le daba es que lo habían tenido que discutir delante de Malfoy, ya tendría del cual burlarse todo el año, se sentía tan frustrada.

Hermione!- grito Ron- no… - pero fue interrumpido por Hermione- basta ya Ronald! Se termino acá la discusión – y con eso Hermione dio por sentada la discusión- bien creo que ya es tarde Ginny, la comida estuvo deliciosa, disculpa por las tontas discusiones, bueno Weasley vámonos a la casa.

Los cuatro Weasley se despidieron, Ron amaba escuchar a su mujer, el amor de su vida, llamarse Weasley, adoraba cuando hacia eso, por eso todo el mal humor se le paso al llegar a la casa y con algunos hechizo silenciadores y otros para cerrar bien la puerta él y su amada esposa se amaron como lo habían hecho todos eso años.


	4. parejas de baile

Hola

Gracias por los reviews, me hace feliz saber que les gusta la historia, de verdad mil gracias.

Espero que este capítulo también les guste, es un poco corto, pero bueno solo decir que en resumen hay un acercamiento de Rose con Wood, no digo nada más porque quita la emoción y tengo una buena noticia! Creo que el día de mañana estaré ocupada estudiando y no tendré tiempo de subir un capítulo más así que hoy subo los dos, espero que les guste y ya saben su opinión es importante, asi que dejen reviews.

Diluz

-----------------------------------------------

Las dos semas siguientes pasaron tan rápido ya se encontraban otra vez en la estación de King Cross.

Adiós hija, estudia mucho y mándanos cartas si, no tengo que decirte que te portes bien porque se que lo haces- dijo Hermione a su hija, luego en un susurro- si Steve te escribe cartas te las mandaré al colegio – luego miro a Hugo- y tu Hugo, deja de hacer tantas travesuras, no quiero recibir otra carta de la directora, esta bien?

Si mamá- dijo Hugo

Si Hugo, haz caso a tu mama pórtate bien- dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo- gánales a todos en ajedrez si?

Claro que si papá – dijo Hugo- hasta ahora nadie en Hogwarts me ha ganado

Así se hace hijo- dijo Ron- que orgullo

Bueno ya voy subiendo, Lily ya esta subiendo

Si esta bien hijo, ya sabes cuida a tu prima y a tu hermana- dijo Ron- adiós hijo nos vemos en Navidad- dándole un fuerte abrazo- cuídate Lily

Chau tío Ron, tía Hermione- dijo Lily antes de irse con Hugo

Chau Lily, estudia- dijo Hermione mientras ya subían al tren

Rosie vamos?- dijo Albus acercándose a Rosie

Si Albus, adiós mama, papa, prometo escribirles cartas- dijo Rosie

Cuídate mucho, suerte- dijo Hermione antes de darle un abrazo y beso a Rose

Si mama tú también- dijo Rosie

Hija, mi Rosie, te voy a extrañar mucho, ya sabes si algún chico te molesta mandas una lechuza y yo voy al colegio o sino le dices a tu primo James

Papa se cuidarme sola no te preocupes – dijo Rosie – te quiero – y le dio un abrazo y un beso antes de irse

Y yo a ti mi Rosie- dijo Ron- cuida a tu prima Albus

Si tío- dijo Albus- no te preocupes- adiós tía

Adiós Albus cuídate- dijo Hermione dándole un beso

Así dieron las once y el tren comenzó a comenzó a moverse hacia su destino.

El tema de de todos los meses antes de navidad era el baile, buscar parejas, las chicas siempre salían muy coquetas esperando que las invitasen, el tema del baile para Rose no era de mucha importancia, no era que no le importase pero tampoco iba dejar los estudios para estar como esas huequitas saluando a todos los chicos como estúpida.

Como siempre Rose si no estaba en la biblioteca, estaba con su primo o sino leyendo en la sala común. Esa tarde ya había terminado todas sus tareas y estaba leyendo un libro para pasar el rato.

Hola Rose, que tal las vacaciones? – dijo Wood

Hola Wood, bien gracias, todo tranquilo y tú?

Por favor Rose, ya te he dicho que me digas Chris – reclamo Wood

Si… yo.. Esta bien Chris- dijo sonriendo

Mejor!- le dijo sonriendo- y también mis vacaciones estuvieron buenas, estuve entrenando mucho para el quidditch

Que bueno, entonces así este año también ganaremos- dijo Rose con una sonrisa- James y Fred también han estado practicando mucho y más ahora que James es el capitán

Es muy agradable conversar contigo Rosie- dijo Wood- no eres como las otras chicas que solo son superficiales, contigo se puede conversar y pasar un buen tiempo

Gracias- dijo Rosie sonrojándose- también es muy agradable conversar contigo

Yo… errrr …. Yo- comenzó a decir Wood

Si?- respondió Rosie

Yo me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al baile de navidad conmigo, bueno si no tienes pareja claro y no te obligo a que vayas conmigo si quieres me puedes decir que no, yo, tu me caes muy bien y me divierto contigo por eso quisiera que vayas conmigo, pero de verdad, no te estoy obligando ni nada yo solo- seguía hablando Wood muy nervioso

Rose solo lo vio y le sonrió – si me gustaría ir contigo al baile

De verdad?- pregunto Wood incrédulo

Si- volvió a responder rose

Eh genial! Digo que bien, gracias – respondió Wood- bueno ahora tengo ir a buscar mis cosas porque dentro de un rato tengo entrenamiento

Si este bien, nos vemos – dijo Rosie y siguió leyendo su libro

Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta que un grupo de chicas los estaba viendo, si las mirada mataran la pelirroja estaría tres metros bajo tierra, recordemos que Chris era idolatrado por todas las chicas, era el novio con el que todas soñaban

Rosie! Te estaba buscando!- dijo Albus ni bien entraba a la sala común- necesito que me ayudes

Albus te dije que terminaras tus tareas, que no dejes todo para el ultimo momento- dijo Rose que seguía con la mirada en el libro

Rose por favor, te lo imploro, quieres que me ponga de rodillas?- dijo Albus con una cara suplicante

Albus, ayayay, esta bien esta bien- dijo Rose resignada

Gracias Rosie, por eso eres mi prima favorita- dijo albus en un tono muy meloso abrazando a rose

Ya basta que me voy a arrepentir- dijo Rose

Nonono, vamos, mis cosas están en la biblioteca – dijo Albus

Al llegar a la biblioteca se encontró con malfoy sentado esperando a Albus – no me dijiste que el también iba a estar

Rosie por piedad- dijo Albus - ya le dije que no te fastidie, si comienza a hastiarte lo boto te lo prometo

Esta bien Albus, ahora comencemos para terminar mas rápido- dijo Rose resignada, se sentó al frente de Malfoy pero trato de hacer como si no existiera

Weasley – dijo Malfoy- que ya no me saludas?

Malfoy- dijo Rosie en señal de saludo pero sin mirarlo- Albus en que quieres que te ayude?

Así rose estuvo ayudando a Albus cerca de una hora con su redacción para pociones de un metro, el Slytherin solo la miraba pero no le decía nada, ella se sentía intimidada por su mirada pero trataba de que el no se diera cuenta.

Bien Albus creo que eso es todo- dijo Rose- ya es tarde creo que deberíamos ir a cenar

Si Rose muchas gracias – dijo albus dándole un beso en la mejilla – eres la mejor

Al entrar al gran comedor se encontraron con Wood saliendo – hola Rose, todo bien? - dijo dándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas

Si, todo Chris- dijo Rose sonrojándose

Bueno me voy a la sale común, buenas noches- se fue Wood despidiéndose de los tres, Scorpius solamente bufo

Desde cuando tan amiga de Wood Rose?- dijo Albus

Oh no albus! Tu también no! No sigas las tontas ideas de mi padre y si Chris es solo un amigo nada mas- dijo aun sonrojada.

Si claro – dijo Albus- y desde cuando paso a ser Chris y no Wood como siempre?

Eso es algo que no te interesa Albus, por dios – dijo caminado de prisa hacia la mesa donde se sentó junto a Lily y comenzó a cenar

Pienso lo mismo que tu albus, tienes que hacerle caso a tu tío, ese Wood no la mira con ojos de amigo, el quiere algo mas con tu prima – dijo en un tono muy serio, después que termino se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y encima en un tono muy serio, Albus solo lo vio y se encogió de hombros


	5. Gracias Scorpius

Hola

Aca esta el otro capítulo, espero que les guste, solamente decir que hay un pequeño acercamiento en Rose y Scorpius.

Ya saben dejen reviews, para saber su opinión, bye

Diluz

-------------------------

Un momento señor Potter, deseo hablar con usted- dijo el profesor de pociones

Si profesor- dijo Albus- Rose anda a almorzar yo voy después, nos encontramos allá

Si esta bien- dijo Rose- no te tardes

Rose iba caminado hacia el gran comedor, ya todos los alumnos se habían ido a almorzar, por eso los pasillos estaban vacios.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! – Exclamó una chica con desprecio- nada más y nada menos que la tonta Weasley

Oh valiente Weasley- dijo la otra chica con tono de burla – pero que haces sola, hasta tu primo se canso de ti

Que les pasa a ustedes?- grito Rose- no les he hecho nada para que me traten así

Ohhhh pero miren se hace la mosquita muerta – dijo otra chica, dos chicas eran de Slytherin y una de Gryffindor, en de quinto año

No te permito que me hables así, no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así, estúpida! – grito Rose con furia, si no fuera por su carácter y orgullo Weasley ya se hubiera echado a llorar ya que eran tres contra una

Cállate zorra! – grito una de las chicas – a nosotras no nos engañas, te haces la niñita que estudia, calladita, siempre siguiendo las normas, pero todo eso es mentira para esconder tu verdadera personalidad, zorra! Así es la mejor forma de ligarte a los chicos verdad?

Pero que diablos están hablando ustedes? – grito Rose – no les voy a permitir que me digan zorra porque yo no soy la zorra que se ha acostado con medio Hogwarts como ustedes tres, ustedes son las zorras! – grito furiosa

Cállate estúpida Weasley, si antes no te soportábamos, ahora te odiamos, pero déjame decirte que te admiramos, te pusiste el disfraz de mosca muerta y así te ligaste a Wood, buena táctica, pero sabes que? El jamás será tuyo me entiendes jamás! - dijo una de las chicas

Te dije que no me digas mosca muerta, porque la verdadera mosca muerta eres tú, zorra!! – Siguió gritando furiosa- además Chris es solo mi amigo, vamos a ir al baile solamente como amigos

Scorpius estaba yendo hacia su sala común cuando en uno de los pasillos escucho muchos gritos, se quedo escondido escuchando toda la conversación de las chicas, no podía creer que la Weasley tuviera problemas, cuando escucho que ella afirmaba que iba a ir al baile con Wood volvió a sentir esa sensación que había sentido en la casa de los Potter cuando Lily le había dicho que tenia novio, aun así se quedo escuchando todo lo que se gritaban

Ohm claro y nosotros vamos a creer que tu solo quieres la amistad de Wood verdad? – dijo una sarcásticamente- no somos tontas Weasley, ninguna chica que se acerque a Wood va a querer ser solo su amiga, el es todo lo que una chica sueña y no vamos a dejar que el este contigo, eres muy poco para el Weasley, muy poco, no vales nada- río como loca una chica

No voy a dejar que me hablen así, ustedes no son nadie para hablarme así, hijas de la mala bludger, si para valer algo tengo que ser como ustedes sin cerebro, huecas, entonces prefiero no valer nada

Pero como te atreves a de decir eso Weasley, esta vez fuiste muy lejos- Dijo una de las Slytherin sacando su varita- me las vas a pagar – cuando termino de decir eso las otras dos chicas ya habían sacado también su varita.

Rose no fue tan rápida y antes de que saque su varita una de ellas se la quito con el hechizo expelliarmus .

Jaja desarmada Weasley- dijo una de ellas riéndose – que pena pero todo el mundo recibe lo que se merece- y tú sufrirás

Expelliarmus – grito Scorpius , Rose volteo para ver quien era , cuando lo vio se sorprendió pero también sintió un alivio, tenia miedo de lo que le fueran a hacer .

Déjenla en paz!- grito Malfoy- no escucharon? Dije que la dejen- a pesar de eso no la soltaron

Y que nos vas a hacer tu Malfoy? – dijo sarcásticamente una chica, mientras que las otras dos solo comen

Bueno por si su cerebro no sirve mi padre fue un mortífago, así que como se imaginaran me enseño algunos maleficios, estaba deseoso de probarlos, quien quiere ser la primera?

Que? – Dijeron las tres a la vez- nosotros ya nos íbamos – dijeron mientras las tres salían corriendo asustadas

Y no vuelvan a molestarla – grito para las tres chicas asustadizas- ese es mi trabajo – susurro para el y para Rose. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa y se callo al piso de rodilla.

Estas bien?- pregunto Scorpius acercándose a ella – te hicieron daño? – ella solo negó con la cabeza, después de un rato comenzaron a caer grandes lagrimas por sus ojos, Scorpius se sentó a su costado viéndola llorar, ella solo lo miro e hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, lo abrazo como si ella fuera una niña indefensa, se cogió tan fuerte a el, que él podía sentir su corazón latir.

Tranquila, todo esta bien – dijo Scorpius abrazándola también, no sabia porque se sentía también, el olor de Rose era delicioso, tenerla tan cerca hizo que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeciera, quería que el mundo se pare en ese instante y quedarse así con ella para siempre.

Gra..Gracias Scorpius – dijo Rose

No hay de que, Rose – dijo Scorpius un poco nervioso al sentirla tan cerca

Se puede saber que esta pasando acá? – pregunto Albus que recién había salido del salón de pociones y se dirigía al gran comedor .

Albus- dijo Rosie y se fue corriendo a abrazar a su primo, el rubio tenia ganas de matar en ese instante a su amigo, aunque no lo aceptara quería seguir abrazando a Rose, cuando la tenia entre sus brazos sentía tanta paz, tanta felicidad que no podía explicar.

Rosie, Rosie… que pasó? Le hiciste algo malo Scorpius?- dijo albus mirando a su amigo fríamente

No! – Dijo Rosie, albus se sorprendió para que ella defienda a Malfoy, el mundo estaba de cabezas- el me ayudo

Qué, … pero… Rosie qué paso? – pregunto albus, luego de que Rosie se calmó le conto todo a su primo

Pero que hijas de la mala bludger!!! – Grito albus- como se atrevieron a hacerte eso? No! esto no se va a quedar así, nos la van pagar Rosie, no se queda así

No es necesario – dijo Rosie- Scorpius ya las asusto bastante. Muchas gracias

Ehh si esta bien no hay de que- dijo Scorpius sonrojándose - pero en realidad todo lo que les dije fue mentira, mi padre jamás me ha enseñado nada de esos maléficos, al contrario, me prohibió que los aprenda!

Pero igual las asustaste!- dijo Rose ya sonriente- muchas gracias de verdad Scorpius, si no hubieras llegado tal vez no estaría acá con ustedes – luego decir eso se acerco a Scorpius y le dio un beso en la mejilla, hasta ella misma se sorprendió por lo que hizo, el rubio sintió como la sangre le subía hasta la mejilla en que le había besado Rose, sentía como su corazón se iba acelerando y poco a poco se le hacía mas difícil respirar

Si Scorpius de verdad que te pasaste – dijo dándole un abrazo a su amigo que le ayudo a bajar de las nubes- todos te debemos una y a pesar de eso esas tres arpías van a tener que sufrir la venganza Weasley! – con una mirada que jamás habían visto en Albus

Los tres entraron al comedor, Albus y Rose se fueron para su mesa, aunque Rose quiso aparentar que nada había pasado sus ojos la delataban, estaban tan hinchados.

Rosie! – Dijo Fred preocupado- pequeña Rosie! Qué te paso?

Nada Fred- dijo Albus- luego hablaremos de eso, habrá una reunión famular, hoy en la noche en la sala común

Si esta bien Albus – dijo James – ningún adelanto? nos están preocupando!

No en la noche hablaremos y Rosie ya esta bien gracias a Scorpius- dijo Albus

Qué? Pero si ellos dos se llevan a muerte? Ahora si que no entiendo nada- dijo Fred

Ya les dije en la noche lo hablaremos – dijo Albus

El resto de el día fue muy tranquila aunque Albus no dejaba a Rose para nada sola, hasta que llego la noche, ahí estaban reunidos todos los Weasley y los Potter .

Albus, James, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Molly (hija de Percy, que por su cargo de prefecta hizo que todos subieran a sus habitaciones para que ellos se quedaran a conversar, ella estaban en su último Hogwarts ese año) y Louis el menor de todos que era el segundo hijo de Bill.

Albus les conto lo que le había sucedido Rosie, como lo esperaba todos estaban muy indignados.

Esas hijas de la mala bludger- grito Fred indignado- nos las van a pagar nadie se mete con nuestra pequeña Rosie

Eso es cierto Fred – dijo James- nadie se mete con nuestra familia!,

Chicos creo que esas chicas hicieron mal, pero yo soy prefecta tengo que dar el ejemplo- dijo Molly

Por favor, Molly es nuestra prima de la que estamos hablando, al diablo las tontas reglas- grito Fred

Yo creo que Molly tiene razón- dijo Rose que fue la prima vez que hablo – ella es prefecta no tenemos que ponerla en esta situación y tampoco ustedes, los pueden castigar

Rosie es que no solo se han metido contigo, se han metido con nuestra familia, nunca vamos a dejar que hagan daño a nadie, si le hubieran hecho algo a Molly también hubiéramos hecho lo mismo- dijo James

Tienes razón James – dijo Molly- es nuestra familia, al diablo las reglas! No vamos a dejar que nadie hable así de nuestra prima.

Así se habla Molly – dijo Fred feliz

Te juro Rosie- dijo Hugo que también había permanecido callado- si no fueran mujeres las mato a golpes, nadie se mete con mi hermana, me las van a pagar

Oh Hugo gracias hermano! – dijo Rosie abrazándolo

Pero no te preocupes Hugo- dijo Louis- todos acabaremos con ellas

Bueno a poner en marcha el plan Weasley – dijo Fred – tengo una bromas que mi papa me mando la semana pasada, pero creo que le voy a pedir muchas mas jajaja- dijo sonriendo con malicia


	6. La Venganza Weasley

Hola!

Antes que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews, me gusta mucho saber su opinión porque de verdad a veces no se no siento que queda tan bien como espero y pienso que no les va a gustar.

Algunas cosas por decir mmmmmmmmm, si bueno no odien tanto a Wood, es un buen chico como su padre aunque un poco más extrovertido, sobre la venganza no incluí a Scorpius porque pense que sería mejor algo que sea sólo de su familia, bueno solo decirles que en el próx cap habrás un acercamiento Rose/Scorpius aunque otro más.

No sigo diciendo mas porque terminaría por contar que pase en los siguientes capítulos, espero que les guste el cap.

Diluz

------------------------------------------------------------------

El plan que idearon Fred y James fue digno de los Weasley, intelgente y muy bien planficado ya que no solo trabajaban los típicos bromistas sino también los demás primos que eran muy estudiosos, así que el plan tenía que ser muy bien diseñado.

Rose, Molly y Lily se encargarían de la poción multijugos, conseguirían todos los ingredientes y la prepararían

Louis y Hugo se encargarían de coger cabellos de Chris Wood.

Albus tenía que vigilar a la chica de Gryffindor mientras Fred y James a las dos de Slytherin.

Después de tres semana ya tenían todo planeado, las chicas como eran muy inteligentes habían logrado tener la poción antes de tiempo, los chicos habían conseguido los cabellos de Wood y los otros tres ya sabían muy bien los horarios de las chicas.

James, Fred y Albus tomaron la poción multijugos convirtiéndose en Wood, Rose trataría de distraer al verdadero Wood en la biblioteca, Lily se convertiría en una chica de Ravenclaw que Hugo distraería también

Weasley listos?- dijo Fred

Oh! Claro que si Freddy- dijo James con la misma sonrisa maliciosa

Entonces plan Weasley en marcha! – grito Fred

Cada Wood se fue con una chica diferente que cada uno, lo difícil iba a ser que las dos Slytherin estuvieran separadas, para esto, Lily que con la poción era una Ravenclaw le entregaría una nota.

Toma esto es para ti, me lo dio un chico- dijo Lily

Que?- dijo la Slytherin - quien? Como era?

La verdad no me acuerdo quien era- dijo Lily

A ver que dice?- dijo la otra Slytherin

Bella Dama, me gustaría que seas mi princesa en el baile de navidad, si quieres saber quien soy encuéntrame en la torre de astronomía. Por favor ven sola.

Te espera,

tu príncipe

Oh dios mío! Morgan debes ir- le dijo la otra Slytherin- yo me quedaré aquí esperando para que me cuentes.

Si! – Dijo eufóricamente- ya regreso

En la torre de astronomía estaba Fred ensayando lo que iba a decir.

Hola? – Preguntó la Slytherin – ya llegue- dijo nerviosa

Bella princesa- dijo Wood (Fred)

Wood, no puedo creerlo! –grito eufórica

Que bueno que te haya gustado mi sorpresa, me gustaría que me acompañes al baile de navidad que me dices?- dijo en un tono pícaro

Claro- sonrió Morgan pícaramente- pero, tú no ibas con Weasley?

No! Por dios! Solo fue una apuesta para ver si ella aceptaba, jamás saldría con ella, bueno – dijo pensativo- mientras no sea para una ayuda académica, en cambio tu eres perfecta no sabes cuanto me encantaría que fueras mi pareja – dijo sensualmente

Entonces acepto, sisisis – dijo feliz

Ehh bueno toma esto es para ti!, lo compre para dártelo como obsequio por aceptar ser mi pareja en el baile – dijo Wood

Oh muchas gracias! – dijo la chicas- chocolates! Son mis favoritos muchas gracias- abriendo la caja para coger uno

Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo practica, nos vemos princesa- dijo Wood dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del salón

Si claro príncipe- dijo Morgan comiendo el chocolate y pensando ' Wood es mejor de lo que pensé, qué romantico!'

En el mismo momento en el lago, se encontraba Wood (James)

Ehh, Abi, puedo hablar un momento contigo – dijo Wood

Wood- grito Abigail emocionada- claro, claro que si

Bueno yo… soy muy tímido pero he tomado valor para pedirte que seas me pareja en el baile de navidad- sonrojándose un poco

Oh claro Wood – dijo entusiasmada- nada me gustaría mas que ser tu pareja… pero no ibas con esa Weasley?

Si bueno tu lo has dicho iba o voy si no aceptas… yo quería invitarte a ti, pero tenia mucho miedo pensé que no ibas a querer y antes de quedarme sin pareja le dije, pero ella no me interesa en lo absoluto es una aburrida todo el día para estudiando y bueno... le dije por eso... por que al menos se puede sacar beneficio siendo su pareja... pero su aceptarás no me importaría decirle que no– termino Wood

Ohh claro que acepto- dijo Abi sensualmete – creo que somos muy parecidos, pensamos de la misma forma- guiñándole un ojo

Bueno yo..eerrr… te compre esto – dijo entregándole una caja de bombones- espero que te guste

Ohhhh Chris! Son mis favoritos como supiste? –dijo Abi

Simple intuición, una chica tan hermosa como tú debe tener buenos gustos

Oh que lindo que eres Wood los voy a probar, gracias – dijo la chica mirándolo pícaramente

Si, bueno yo ya me voy, tengo entrenamiento – dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia el castillo

Si nos vemos- dijo la chica llevándose a la boca el primer bombom

En el mismo memento en la sala común de Gryffindor

Claire, yo ehh podemos hablar?- dijo Wood (Albus) para Albus era mas difícil porque él no sabía como tratar a las chicas, si no fuera porque en ese momento era Wood y la chica moría por él no hubiera funcionado el plan.

Chris dime qué pasa? – dijo Claire

Yo ehh bueno… bueno quería hablar contigo, podemos ir al salón de al lado

Claro - Dijo la chica entusiamada- bueno ya estamos aquí, qué querías decirme?- le dijo dulcemente

Albus suspiró – yo me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo, claro si es que aun no te han invitado, que yo espero que no.

Qué? Pero si tu vas a ir con la Weasley, yo te vi cuando le pedías – dijo rápidamente

Si bueno ehhh – dijo nervioso- yo le dije a ella porque pensé que nunca me armaría de valor para pedírtelo a ti, tu siempre fuiste mi primera opción pero es que eres tan bella que seguro todos los chicos se pelearían por invitarte y bueno digamos que iba a ser muy dificl que me escojas- dijo rojo de la vergüenza porque no sabia lo que le decía

Oh Chris que lindo- dijo tiernamente- lo que me acabas de decir es tan tierno, claro que me encantaría ir contigo al baile, pero que le dirás a Weasley - dijo la chica

Bueno la verdad, que yo deseo ir contigo- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- toma estos son para ti, espero que te guste, te los compré aun si aceptabas o no ser mi pareja

Ohh de verdad eres un amor, muchas gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – uyyy chocolate mis favoritos, creo que los comeré ahora , deseas?

Nono- dijo rápidamente- yo ahora tengo que ir al entrenamiento ya sabes como es el capitán y se pondrá peor cuando sepa que voy a decirle que no a su prima...

Si anda no quiero terminar sin pareja – dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Wood salir y ella se metía un chocolate la boca

En la biblioteca

Hugo estaba con una chica de Ravenclaw haciendo un trabajo mientras en otra parte de la biblioteca estaba Rose con el verdadero Wood

De verdad que eres dedicada a tus estudios, eso te hace aun más especial- dijo Wood ruborizándose

Rose también un poco roja por el comentario de Wood – en vez de conversar deberíamos de terminar le trabajo...

Si pero yo tengo que irme a preparar para el entrenamiento

Noo! Espera aun no te vayas, quería preguntarte algo antes – dijo Rose tímidamente

Si, dime Rosie – dijo sonriéndole

Yo veras, este…. Estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo al baile?- dijo rápidamente

Claro que si Rose – dijo Wood aun sonriéndole- ya te lo dije ese mismo día, tu eres una chica diferente a las demás lo que te hace especial y mucho mejor que todas además nos llevamos muy bien y tenemos muchos temas de conversación, pero por qué preguntas? No te quedó claro? – dijo preocupado- o es que otro chico te invitó y prefieres ir con el?

Nonono – dijo Rose rápidamente- no es eso, yo bueno... solo pensé que te habías arrepentido y nadie me ha dicho para ir al baile, igual si me lo pidieran ya tengo una pareja no? - preguntó sonriendo

Claro rose- dijo también sonriendo- bueno ahora si es hora, debo ir a entrenar si no me matan

Si esta bien- dijo Rose mirando su reloj dándose cuenta que si el plan había salido bien, para ese momento ya habían terminado todo. Saliendo de sus pensamientos sintió una mirada muy penetrante sobre ella, se volteó y vio a Scorpius que la miraba fijamente, su miraba parecía molesta y con decepción, quiso acercarse para hablarle pero no podía porque según el plan debía de estar en el cuarto de requerimiento viendo como había marchado el plan . Al salir se volteó y él la seguía mirando, ella sólo le sonrío a modo de saludo y se fue.

Después que la ayudo, ella ya no lo trataba con desprecio como antes, se podía decir que se toleraban aunque sus tontas peleas seguían siendo continuas.

Después de diez minutos todos los Weasley estaban en el Salón de los Menesteres, para ese momento las chicas ya habrían comido el chocolate que era producto de Sortilegios Weasley, estos contenían muchas bromas, tendrían toda su cara llena de granos que se reventarían solos saliendo de ellos una sustancia muy asquerosa de color amarillo, parecidos a los que una vez los gemelos Fred y George le dieron a Filch, además le saldrían arrugas por toda la cara lo que haría que se vieran como viejas y si esto parecía malo había algo mucho peor, sus cabellos parecerían los de Snape, asquerosamente grasientos. A pedido de su hijo Fred, George había creado estos chocolates con todas estas bromas juntas y mejor aún duraban dos meses, así con esa cara llena de arrugas y granos nauseabundos y el cabellos asqueroso nadie las invitaría al baile.

Bien hecho Weasley's! – dijo Fred- el plan funciono de maravilla, James ahora que lo estoy pensando por qué diablos solo nosotros hacemos bromas si tenemos tantas cabezas expertas en bromas?

No lo sé Freddie, nunca lo pensamos, pero tiene razón, chicos deberían unírsenos en esta noble labor que...

Ni lo sueñes James – dijo Molly – esta vez ayudamos pero no significa que nos volvamos una pandilla de bromistas! Además recuerda que yo soy prefecta y esta más que seguro que cuando Alan y yo nos vayamos, Rose y Albus serán los prefectos, por lo tanto ellos tendrán que cuidar que aya orden, Y Hugo, Lily y Louis están muy pequeños para que los corrompan!

Blah, bla, blah – comenzó Fred – Molly ya sabemos tu discurso sobre las normas y blah, blah... bien James parece que seguimos siendo solo tu y yo – con una fingida resignación

Travesura realizada – dijo James al mapa- muchas gracias merodeadores, estamos siguiendo su noble y ardua labor con mucho empeño- con un seriedad que fue cortada por la risa de los demás.

Las tres chicas llegaron corriendo a la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey no sabia que hacer, había probado todo antídoto pero nada funcionaba, les dijo que según el hechizo realizado no se les pasaría en menos de dos meses, las chicas lloraron desconsoladamente mientras se contaban como habían caído en la trampa que estaban seguros habían sido planeada por los Weasley.

Al entrar al gran comedor todos voltearon a verlas y comenzaron a carcajearse en sus propias narices, las chicas desconsoladas, se fueron corriendo a sus cuartos, mientras los Weasley se daban miradas cómplices y reían con satisfacción.

Por suerte nadie supuso que había sido ellos, bueno solo Scorpius que ya se imaginaba que ellos como familia ya se vengarían pero no imagino lo que eran capaces de hacer, miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindo y vio a Rose riendo, ella al sentir su mirada lo miro y sonrío, una sonrisa de complicidad, él le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose un poco al igual que Rose.


	7. y el baile tan ansiado llego

Albus queda menos de dos semanas para el baile, ya pensaste con quién ir? – pregunto Scorpius

Scor, me viene pregunatndo lo mismo toda la semana y te voy respondiendo lo mismo todos los días, sabes que no!, no lo vuelvas a mencionar- puso cara de frustración - imaginate que le pida a una chica y me rechace de la peor forma o peor que ya tenga pareja, ya has visto la cara que ponen los chicos cuando Rosie les dice que ya tiene pareja, no quiero tener la misma cara ...

Uyyyy sii, claro como a Rose la invitan tantos... – dijo en tono burlon aunque un poco receloso, desde que Scorpius la había salvado se llamaban por sus nombres, salvo cuando peleaban

Para que lo sepas me han invitado mas de 15 chicos, siiiiii aunque no lo creas – dijo molesta- Al no te preocupes, he escuchado que muchas chicas están esperando que las invites- dijo con una sonrisa picara Rose, luego cambia su cara seria- tu por el contrario seguro no encontraras pareja

Te equivocas Weasley, para tu información si tengo pareja y ella es muy afortunada que la haya elegido – dijo Scorpius un tanto arrogante

Oh si claro, todas las chicas morirían por salir contigo – dijo Rose sarcásticamente

Para que lo sepas, muchas chicas me han estado mandado regalos para que vaya con ellas, lamentablemente solo una es la afortunafa, no te pongas triste porque no te haya elegido- dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia

Ja, ya quisieras que yo aceptara ser tu pareja, pero lo siento voy con Chris, pobre niñas que quieren ir contigo, de seguro tiene algo malo en el cerebro...

Paren de una vez- dijo albus- no estoy de humor para otra de sus peleas, los dos chicos solo se cruzaron de brazos

Las peleas eran rutina diaria para ellos ya que casi todos los días paraban juntos por Albus, la diferencia era que estas peleas eran solo para molestarse, más no para herirse.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lil – dijo Rose entrando a la sala común – por qué tienes esa cara?

Es que nadie me ha invitado al baile y yo quería ir – dijo triste

oh Lil sabes que eres pequeña – Lily la fulmino con la mirada – tu sabes que eres muy madura y todo eso y que eres muy bonita pero entiendo... aunque talvez podrías ir con tu hermano...

no creo, acaba de invitar a una chica al baile ... -cambio su expresión por divertida- fue tan divertido, te la perdiste Rose! Hubieras visto su cara! Pero bueno la chica lo aceptó

a quién invitó?

A una chica de su año... tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, mmm creo que era...

Vada Fhettby

si ella, es bonita

y también inteligente, al menos no es como las otras de mi año – termino Rose haciendo reir a Lily

bueno... al menos tu irás! Y vaya pareja que tuviste! - dijo con una emoción que hizo sonrojar a Rose – todas las chicas se mueren por el, pero si es tan ... perfecto

ya Lily – rodando lo ojos – es mi pareja porque es mi amigo y bueno nos llevamos bien, por eso

si, claro – dijo Lily socarrona – un amigo, no me digas que no te morirías porque te de un beso

Lily! Qué cosas hablas por Merlín – dijo más roja que su cabello

Vamos Rosie, no me vas a decir que no te morirías por recibir un beso de ese simplemento perfecto chico, no me digas que no te parece un dios! Un apolo!

Lily! Que forma de hablar es esa! Tienes 12 buena ya se que dentro de poco cumpliras 13 pero igual, si tu padre supiera la forma que hablas de chicos, estoy segura que se no muere

jajajaja pero no le diras nada a papá verdad?

Claro que no Lil – dijo Rose tranquila

Decirle qué a papa Lily? - pregunto James que justo había escuchado la última parte de su conversación...felizmente

ehhh...nada hermanito nada...

Lily Ginevra!

Jame, Lily me decía que no le diga nada al tío Harry sobre... sobre lo mucho que quería ir al baile si eso

estas segura Rosie? - preguntó incrédulo

claro que sí James de qué mas podíamos estar hablando?

Mmm...no lo sé, en fin, me voy tengo entrenamiento, no vemos

Adios – dijeron las dos pelirrojas al unisono

felizmente no se dio cuenta – dijo Rose suspirando

bueno pero aún no me has respondido...

qué cosa Lil?

Si no te gustaría que el dios Wood te de un beso?

Lily! Ya te dije que no! Nunca lo he pensado de la única forma que lo veo es como un amigo...bueno no te puedo negar que... bueno si, es muy simpático – dijo sonrojándose

aunque creas que soy muy chica, me doy cuenta como te mira Rose, creo que le gustas! - dijo Lly entusiasmada

no! Lilu somos solo amigos el mismo me dijo que cuando me invito que yo le caía muy bien y que por eso me invitaba porque somos amigos

mmmm... que tonta para creerte esa mentira- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Lily ya basta deja de tergiversar las cosas y se acabo la discusión yo me voy a la bibliote, tengo que estudiar

Como digas Rose – seguía con su sonrisa burlona – espera!

Qué pasa? Si vas a comen..

no, te quería preguntar si te podía ayudar a arreglarte para tu baile?

Claro que si Lil – dijo sonriente- si eso es todo me voy

no vemos Rose – dijo Lil – ya verás en el baile se te verá como una princesa – por supuesto el coentario hizo ruborizar a Rose

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El día del baile llego, todos los estudiantes estaban muy entusiasmados, como caía sábado no tenían clases, Albus y Scorpius habían salido a volar en sus escobas un rato mientras Rose estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro.

Rose! - gritó Lily

dime

que ya es tarde! Dentro de poco será el baile, tienes que arreglarte y yo tengo que ayudarte

vaya! Creo que tu estas mas entusiasmada que yo por el baile

sabes que sí!

Bien bien, déjame avisarle a Al y Scorpius!

bien!

Chicos- grito Rose- yo ya me voy, me tengo que arreglar para el baile

Pero Rose, todavía es muy temprano – dijo Albus – faltan 4 horas para el baile

Por eso mismo ya se tiene que ir! - dijo Lily desesperada – es muy poco tiempo

Es que tu primita quiere arreglarse para su noche especial con su novio Wood- dijo Scoprius con un tono un poco molesto

Chris no es mi novio! – grito molesta – el es solo mi amigo

pero sería muy lindo que lo fuera – dijo Lily mientras Scorpius la miraba enojado, felizmente ella no se dio cuenta

Si claro, si fuera solo tu amigo no te arreglarías tanto – dijo molesto Scorpius – total es solo un amigo, no le va a importar mucho como vayas

Rose hizo ignoro el comentario – ya me voy, nos vemos despues

Scorpius! No es necesario que le guste un chico para que se arregle, además va a ser la pareja de Chris Wood – dijo Lily

Tu que sabes Lil! Eres una niña! Además ni que ese Wood fuera... fuera...

un dios? - termino Lily

Lily qué diablos estas diciendo? - esta vez fue Albus molesto – eres muy niña para estar diciendo esas cosas

yo solo dije la verdad Al – dijo inocentemente

claro que no! - masculló Scorpius – es mentira porque el no es un dios! Es un chico muy patétito

no voy a permitir que hables así de él Malfoy! - dijo Rose

ahora soy Malfoy? - dijo sorprendido ya que ella hace tiempo no lo llamba así, de forma tan despectante – tan mal te pones que hable mal de tu noviecito?

Chris no es mi novio – grito molesta – ya les he dicho que sólo es mi amigo, nada mas y por esa razón no te voy a dejar que hables mal de él en mi cara!

Scorpius iba a responder pero Albus fue más rápido – ya basta los dos! Pueden dejar de pelear como niños! Ya basta!

Bien nosotras nos vamos – dijo Rose – nos vemos más tarde – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con su prima con la cabeza tan altiva que hacía que su nariz respingona se vea más bonita, al menos eso penso Scorpius.

Por que siempre tienes que ser tan molesto con Rosie, están empezando a llevarse mejor y la malogras – dijo Albus resignado

Yo solo he dicho la verdad – dijo Scorpius en un tono que si Albus no fuera tan despistado se huera nada cuenta que estaba celoso – si solo fuera un amigo no se preouparía tanto por como esta no crees?

No veo nada de malo en que se quiera arreglar – dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros

Ya cállate quieres – dijo Scorpius - no ayudas en nada

Que? – dijo albus sin entender nadad

Nada, nada, sigamos volando – dijo aun molesto, no entendía porque se sentía asi, porque se sentía tan molesto al saber que Rose iba a ir con Wood, era la weasley, por qué iba a sentir algo por ella si a duras penas se soportaban.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Llegó las 9 de la noche y la mayoría de los chicos de Gryffindor estaban nerviosos esperando a sus parejas en la sala común.

Las primeras en bajar fueron las parejas de Fred y James, las dos iban en su mismo año, eran unas chicas muy bonitas, la pareja de Fred era alta, delgada de tez blanca, ojos verdes esmeralda, su cabello era de color marrón claro. La pareja de James también era alta, de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

Justo a tiempo señoritas – dijo Fred brindándole su brazo a su pareja, al mismo tiempo James hacia lo mimo con su pareja mientras decía – nos vamos? – ellas solo asintieron

Pasaron 10 minutos y la mayoría de parejas ya salian de la sala común, solo quedaban Wood y Albus esperando a sus parejas y muchos chicos de años menores que no podían asistir.

No se deseperen chicos – dijo Lily tratando de tranquilizarlos – ya van a bajar, Albus deja de ponerte así

no ayudas en mucho Lily – dijo rodando los ojos

Después de cinco minutos mas bajo una chica de cuarto año llamada Vada (se pronuncia Veida) era la pareja de Albus, era una chica de cabello castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran de color miel, era una chica muy bonita. En ese momento Albus se sintió tan afortnado de ser su pareja, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rosa.

Te .. – Albus tragó saliva – te vez … muy bonita – termino de decir todo sonrojado

Gracias – dijo la chica sonrojándose también – tu también te vez muy bien

Gracias.. nos vamos? – dijo Albus extendiéndole el brazo

Claro – dijo la chica dándole una sonisa muy bonita a Albus y asi salieron por el retrato

Al minuto en que se había ido Albus bajo Rose, ella a estaba lista hace mas de media hora pero tenía mucha vergüenza, ya estaba pensando en no asistir pero no podía dejar a Chris.

Chris estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, esperando a Rose, estaba muy nervioso porque no bajaba, hasta que comenzó a sentir pasos por la escalera de las chicas y miro, ahí estaba bajando Rose, se veía tan hermosacomo un ángel, Chris se sentía muy afortunado de ser su pareja. Rose llevaba un vestido azul del mismo color de sus ojos, era largo, pegado hasta el comienso de sus caderas donde tomaba volumen que la hacía verse como una princesita, su vetido se amarraba atrás de su cuello y tenía un pequeño escote que resaltaba sus no muy grandes senos pero perfectamente es su lugar, su cabello lo llevaba recogico en un moño que parecía una rosa aunque tenía algunos bucles callendo por su espalda. Wood se había quedado embobado viéndola que había hecho que ella se sonroje mucho.

Guauuuu Rose- dijo Wood cuando reaccionó- te vez muy hermosa- este comentario hizo sonrojar mucho a la pelirroja

Si de verdad Rosie, pareces una princesa! - dijo Lily, haciendo que se sonrojara más y peor aún cuando los niños que no iban al baile la veían como si fuera un ángel

Gracias, tu también te vez muy bien Chris – fue lo único que pudo decir

Nos.. nos vamos – dijo Chris

Si, vamos- dijo sonriendo

Diviertnase! - dijo Lily después de darle un beso a su prima y susurrando – suerte

Gracias Lil – dijo Rose , Chris solo le dio una sonrisa encantadora en modo de agradecimiento.

El gran comedor estaba muy decorado con el tema de la navidad, ya no estaban las largas mesas de siempre, habían muchas mesas como para 3 parejas y una gran pista de baile.

La mayoría de parejas ya se encontraban ahí, Scoprius era uno de ellos, el había ido con una chica de Slytherin de su año, era muy bonita, su cabello era tan negro como el de Albus, sus ojos de un color azul mar y tez muy blanca, la chica estaba con un vestido de color plata que le quedaba muy bien en su figura.

Hey, albus – dijo Scorpius- por aquí- llamándolo para que se siente en su misma mesa

Hola Scor, hace cuanto llegaste – dijo Albus

Hace unos minutos – dijo Scorpius sin interés, luego mirando a los costados de Albus – qué y tu prima y su novio? – tratando de no poner interés

Que no es su novio – dijo resignado – no se cuando yo sali ella aun no bajaba

Seguro Wood se arrepintió, pobre – dijo Scorpius sonando burlón aunque en realidad prefería que fuera así para que no este con Wood.

Mira – dijo Vada – allá esta! Merlín que hermosa se ve!

Albus volteó hacia la puerta, ahí estaba entrando su prima del brazo de Wood – Scor creo que no, mira ahí esta entrando del brazo Wood

Scorpius miró hacia la puerta, ahí estaba ella, en ese momento pensó que ella talvez podría ser una veela porque lo había hipnotizado, ese vestido ceñido a su figura se veía tan hermosa, pero luego la vio cogida del brazo de Wood y sintió unos celos inexplicables, sintió ganas de golpearlo y ser él el que la tuviera del brazo, ser él el que disfrutaría de su prescencia en toda la fiesta.

La pelirroja al entrar al salón sintió muchas miradas en ella, los chicos la miraban embobados y no solo los de su edad, también los de último año; por el contrario, las chicas la miraban recelosas por que estaba con Wood y se veía espectacular, habían algunas pequeñas excepciones de chicas que la miraban emocionadas. Después de haberse sonrojado y estar mirando el piso, alzó su mirada y se encontró con la de Scorpius que la miraba detenidamente como queriendo grabarse esa imagen en su cabeza, ella se sonrojó aun más, si se podía. Rose pensaba que Scorpius se veía increiblemente guapo, el traje le quedaba perfecto y su presencia siempre tan fina y elegante.

Rosie! Ven para aca- le dijo Albus mientras ella mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos – Guauuuu Rosie te vez espectacular, estas muy hermosa primita

Rosie solo se sonrojó – tu también te vez muy bien primito- luego volvió a mirar a Scorpius pero al sentir su mirada se sonrojó y dejo de mirarlo.

Hey Wood! – dijo Fred que caminaba hacia ellos con su pareja, a su costado estaba James y su pareja – ten cuidado con nuestro prima, te vamos a estar vigilando – dijo muy seriamente, luego cambio su tono – Rose te vez muy hermosa

Sí pequeña Rosie, creo que ahora te pondremos más cuidado – afirmó James, luego miro a Wood – mas te vale que la respetes si no vas a conocer a los Weasley y Potter, a su padre que realemente no te aconsejo – dijo en un tono un poco amenazante y un poco burlon

Fred, James – dijo Rose entre sonrojada y molesta- ya basta y gracias, ustedes también se ven bien

Lo siento pequeña Rosie pero es nuestro deber como tus primos mayores – dijo Fred

La ceremonia dio comienzo y todos bailaron el vals de apertura , Albus era un poco torpe bailando, tanto como su padre en su prmer baile. Rose parecía una princesa, aunque no tuviera familia veela, tenía el encanto de una, su pasos de baile eran tan finos que parecía que estuviera volando. Scorpius no lo hacia nada mal, altivo y elegante, digno de un Malfoy.

Después del vals, la música cambio a rock, la mayoría de parejas bailaban animadamente, Albus, Scorpius y sus parejas bailaron las primeras canciones pero luego se fueron a sentar.

Por el contrario Rose estuvo casi toda la noche bailando, no solo con Wood, también bailo con sus primos, con algunos chicos que también le pedán bailar y ella con la aceptación de Wood (aunque su cara decía todo lo contrario) aceptaba.

La pareja de Scorpius era muy bonita pero a pesar de eso no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rose, no podía entender sus pensamientos, estaba realmente confundido, no entendía lo que sentía, pensaba que era imposible sentir algo por ella, total era la prima de su mejor amigo, la chica insoportable, con la que nunca había podido tener un conversación, siempre peleas, era imposible que le gustara; pero porque sentía ganas de matar a golpe a cualquier tipo que baile con ella,que se acercara, que la mirara y porque tenía una locas ganas de besarla, abrazarla, sentir su dulce piel...

Merlín me estoy volviendo loco! Es imposible – penso- ella es imposible para ti – después bajo la mirada – simplemente estas confundido y ahora que la vez así, Merlín! Esta jodidamente hermosa, es por eso, sí es por eso.

Scor – dijo Albus – en qué piensas? …. Hey …. Scorpius – grito

Qué,qué pasa? – preguntó dudoso Scorpius

Te estaba preguntado en qué pensabas – dijo tranquilamente Albus

Qué? Yo? No en nada... nada – dijo nervioso 'Maldición se habra dado cuenta'

Si, claro y por eso miras tanto a Rose? – dijo Albus medio burlón

Qué, yo mirar a la Weasley? Qué dices compañero – dijo Scorpius un poco nervioso – ni que estuviera loco para mirarla!

No te permito! - dijo un poco molesto – es de mi prima de la que estamos hablando

Con mayor razón, por qué crees que estoy pensando en ella? Tu si que estas loco – dijo Scorpius

bueno – dijo Albus meditando – yo nunca dije que estuvieras pensando en ella, solo te dije que la estabas mirando – sonriendo con satisfacción al darle esa estocada a su amigo – o es que acaso pensabas en ella?

La cara de Scorpius era todo un dilema, estaba nerviso, sonrojado – ya basta! Deja de pensar cosas que no son!

Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente

Compañero, por favor , no malogres el baile si? – dijo Scorpius y en ese instante salió a bailar con su pareja muy cerca de donde estaba bailando Rose con Wood.

Divirtiéndote Weasley? – dijo Scorpius

Mucho mas que tu, sí! – dijo rápidamente

Cambio de parejas – gritó James

Todos los chicos como si hubiera sido una orden cambiaron con la pareja mas cercana, la pareja de Scorpius, lo solto e inmediatamente cogió a Chris, este un poco sorprendido acepto. Rose al darse cuenta de que los únicos que quedaban eran ella y Scorpius se disponía a irse a la mesa a sentarse cuadno el la cogió del brazo e hizo que ella volteara y quedara frente a el – me tienes miedo Rose? – dijo Malfoy con un sonrisa maliciosa

Miedo a ti, por favor - dijo Rose ocultando su nerviosismo – solo quiero ir a tomar algo

Jajaja si claro, me tienes miedo . dijo retándola, la verdad es que sabía que por ese camino, ella iba a terminar bailando con el, que era justo lo que el quería

Que no! – grito Rose- ya te dije que no!

Entonces, por qué huyes de mi? – dijo sonriendo

No huyo de ti – dijo rápidamente – solo quiero tomar algo ya te dije

Pero lo puedes hacer después o no?

Si, esta bien si tengo que bailar contigo para probarte que no huyo de ti esta bien – dijo resignadamente, en ese momento la música cambio a una balada, Malfoy leyendo el pensamiento de Rose antes que ella se escapara puso sus manos en su cintura

No me tienes miedo no Weasley? – pregunto pícaramente

Claro que no – dijo Rose un poco roja por tener las manos de Malfoy en su cintura, ella con un poco de timidez puso sus manos detrás del cuello del rubio, estaba muy nerviosa aunque no lo aparentaba, sentía la respiración del rubio tan cerca que la hacía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago, sin pensar que el estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Parecía como si ellos dos fueran los únicos bailando, tan bien se sentían bailando juntos o simplemente juntos, Scorpius recordó esa vez que ella lloraba y lo abrazo, se sentía tan bien teniéndola en sus brazos que no se dió cuenta que la música había terminado. Rose fue la primera que regreso a la tierra y comenzó a separarse de el.

Ehhh, si Weasley… ehh .. gracias por el baile – dijo un nervioso Scorpius. Hizo una reverencia y se fue un poco sonrojado . Rose solo agachó la cabeza para no enseñar su rostro sonrojado.

La mayoría de parejas ya se habían retirado, las que quedaban eran las parejas de grados mayores.

Pequeña rosie – dijo Fred serio – ya es hora que te vayas, es muy tarde no creo que tu padre le guste que estes hasta tan tarde

Deja de llamarme pequeña – dijo un poco molesta – mi padre no esta acá y no tiene porque enterarse

En eso te equivocas pequeña Rosie – dijo James – nosotros somos los ojos de tu padre

Qué? – dijo indignada – cómo se atrevan a decirle cosas mías a mi padre ya verán lo que les haré, además ya me iba, es tarde y estoy cansada, buenas noches.

Buenas noches, pequeña Rosie – dijeron al unisono los dos

Chris, creo que ya me voy, si deseas puedes quedarte – dijo Rosie

No Rosie, te acompaño – dijo sonriendo – buenas noches a todos

Directo a la torre Wood – dijo James en tono amenazante

Wood trago saliva – claro – Rose se sonrojó ante el comentario de su primo, Scorpius que había permanecido callado, solo se quedo mirando como los dos se iban, sintiendo como su estomago se retorcía tenía miedo que en ese trayecto pase algo.

Albus, creo que deberías de acompañar a tu prima – dijo Scorpius serio – ese Wood se puede sobrepasar con ella, no creo que sea bueno que la dejes ir sola, además a tu tio no le gustaría

Jajaja y desde cuanto te importa lo que dijo mi tio? – dijo medio burlón

A mi no me importa – dijo molesto o celoso? – anda ya!

Jajaja esta bien, si tienes razón, aun no conozco del todo bien a Wood aunque parece buen tipo, bueno igual ya me iba estoy cansado – dijo Albus- buenas noches, vamos Vada?

Si vamos, yo también estoy cansada, Adios Scorpius – dijo dándole una sonrisa el chico también sonrío e hizo una reverencia con su cabeza.

Rose y Chris iban caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor muy callados, hasta que Chris tomo valor y le cogió la mano en ese momento Rosie se sorprendió.

Rose, la pase muy bien esta noche – dijo sonriendo sin soltar su mano, ella se sonrojo – creo que no pude escoger mejor pareja, bueno… eh mañana cada uno se ira a su casa a pasar las fiestas.. yo...

Yo ...yo también la pase muy bien- dándole una calida sonrisa. En ese instante Chris se estaba acercándo a la cara de Rose, estaba a pocos centimetros que cada vez se hacían menos…

Rose! – grito Albus, sorprendiéndolos – qué pasa aquí? – dijo serio, Rose solo negó con la cabeza- creo que ya es tarde, anda a domir, mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano- ella volvió asentir y se retiro – buenas noches Wood

Buenas noches Potter – molesto por la interrupción. Todos entraron por el retrato y las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos .


	8. Besos inesperados

En el compratimiento del tren estaban Fred, James, Albus, Scorpius y Rose.

Pequeña Rosie – comenzó Fred – ¿qué pasó ayer cuando te fuiste de la fiesta? Albus nos dijo algo muy vagamente pero preferimos escucharte a ti.- Rose se puso muy roja y miro con odio a Albus

No sé que haya dicho ese tonto – dijo molesta – pero no paso nada

Segura pequeña Rosie? – dijo James serio

Si! Y dejen de llamarme asi! – dijo molesta y salió rápido del compartimiento

Creo que se molesto – dijo Albus – y en realidad creo que no paso nada porque yo llegue en el momento indicado, creo que si hubiera llegado un poco tarde si hubiera pasado algo.- Cuando Scorpius escucho eso sintió como el estomago se le retorcía y tenía ganas de salir de ahí y matar a Wood

¿Qué? – dijoron al unisono – ¿ese mocoso se iba a atrever a besar a la pequeña Rosie ? ¿es eso lo que nos estas queriendo decir?

Bueno – dijo tranquilamente Albus – eso parecía pero ya les dije no paso nada

Yo voy al baño – dijo Scorpius, ya no podía seguir escuhando eso, sentía que era un tormento, aunque no aceptaba sus sentimeintos por Rose, le molestaba escuchar eso, necesitaba aire, camino por todo el tren buscando un comprtimiento vacio en donde pensar.

Y en el último vagón, estaba ella sentada viendo el paisaje por la ventana, se veía tan bonita , no supo en que momento entro al compartimiento, cuando se percatode lo que había hecho ya estaba adentro y la pelirroja lo miraba confundida.

Si tu también vas a venir a burlarte de mi, lo siento pero en estos momentos no me encuentro de humor para soportar tus burlas – dijo cabizbaja

¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo – pero si vengo en paz Rose, por dios, ¿por qué siempre a la defensiva? – dijo un poco exasperado

Porque asi tengo que estar contigo – dijo parándose

Ah si? – dijo subiendo el tono – pero por dios! Yo no te hago nada!

Que No me haces nada? si tu vida es fastidiarme Scorpius – gritó molesta

Ya quisieras que mi vida girara alrededor de ti – gritó acercándose mucho más a ella

Ajj eres un arrogante, egocéntrico, est... – comenzó a decir Rose, pero Scorpius no la dejo terminar, se había acercabo lo suficiente para sujetarla por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, a su boca...cerrando los ojos comenzo su beso, Rose seguía estática sin hacer nada pero al sentir los labios tan suaves y deliciosos de Scorpius cerró los ojos y le siguió el beso. Scorpius se sentía en cielo, no podía creer que estaba besando a Rose y más que ella le respondía son dulces y castos besos. Cuando volvió a funcionar la parte racional de Rose se separó de él y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo de ese compartimiento del tren.

Scorpius sentía como muchas mariposas revoloteban en su estómago, se sentía muy feliz, nunca creyó que él iba a poder hacer eso, en eso momento lo único en que pensaba era en los labios de Rose sobre los suyos, inconcientemente se cogió los labios recordando ese dulce beso. Debía hablar en ese momento con ella, explicarle porque la había besado pero en realidad no sabía que le iba a decir, pero igual sentía la necesidad de verla.

Rose caminaba por el tren, no sabia exactamente a donde ir, solo sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, aunque era muy inteligente, su cerebro en ese momento no procesaba lo que le había pasado.

Rose – dijo Wood que la había visto pasar – Rose – dijo ya acercándose a ella

Qué , ahh, no te escuche, lo siento – dijo Rose aunque seguía en shock

No te preocupes, yo eh quería hablarte de lo de ayer, bueno… ehh… deloqueestuvoapuntodepasar – dijo rápidamente

Qué –dijo entre incrédula y confundida- no te entendí

lo que quiero decir es de lo que ayer estuvo apunto de pasar antes que llegara Potter -dijo Wood, Rose lo vio con una cara confusa, él solo se fue acercando a Rose y ella aún sin entender no se dio cuenta que él la iba a besar. Él le dio un corto beso en lo labios, Rose por el momento no se dio cuenta y no respondió al beso, seguía parada como si la hubieran petrificado, solo salió del shock cuando vio esos ojos grises mirándola fijamente, al sentir la fría, rencorosa y a la vez triste mirada del rubio rápidamente se separo de Wood y salió corriendo.

Rose, espera – dijo Wood, pero ella ya hbaía entrado al compartimiento donde estaban sus primos.

Scorpius regreso al compartimiento vacío donde había besado por primera vez a Rose, entro, se sentó y miro el paisaje, su mirada no era la misma, no tenia el brillo de siempre.

Se sentía destrozado, traicionado, pero ella no era nada suyo como para sentirse traicionado, pero igual el la había besado y había sido su primer beso y fue tan dulce y inexplicable pero a ella al parecer no le había importado porque no había pasado ni 5 minutos y ya se estaba besando con otro. Soy un tonto, cómo diablos pude pensar que podía pasar algo con ella, por Merlín!, ese beso para ella no significo nada. Pero ¿en qué diablos pensaba cuando la besé? Oh rayos ¿por qué la bese?Es Weasley, es imposible que algo suceda entre nosotros, mi padre no me lo perdonaría y creo que los padres de ella tampoco, pero ¿en qué rayos estas pensando Scorpius Malfoy? Entre ella y tu nunca podrá existir nada, si nos llevamos bien es por Albus, sino ni conocidos seríamos. Ella no te pude gustar, simplemente es imposible.

Cuando terminó de arreglar todos sus pensamientos regresó al compartimiento donde estaban Rose y sus primos, como si nada hubiera pasado entro al compartimiento y se sentó al lado de Albus, mientras escuchaba la conversación que tenía o mejor dicho el interrogatorio que le hacía a Rose.

Pero Rosie, ¿que te ha pasado? – dijo James- ¿por qué has regresado así?, te hiceron algoRosie ?

Cuando escucho esa pregunta pensó que era hombre muerto, que Rose le contaría que él la había besado y los celosos primos simplemente acabarían con el.

Sucede algo?- preugno tranquilo, la forma en que preguntó le sorprendió a Rose que volteo a verlo pero el ni la miro.

Eso es lo que queremos saber – dijo Albus encongiendose de hombros

Pequeña Rosie, ¿cuéntame que pasó? – dijo Fred ya un poco preocupado

No me ha pasado nada, ¿que no entienden? – dijo Rose, lo ultimo casi grito, por eso sus primos ya no le preguntaron nada todo el resto del viaje.

Ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos- ¿cómo puede estar aca como si no hubiese pasado nada, el me besó y yo…yo le respondí el beso, pero por Merlín! Que tonta soy!, seguro un beso para él no significa nada, cuántos besos ya habrá tenido que besarme a mí ni le importa...entonces porqué lo hizo, debe de haber un motivo por el que me haya besado y …. No… lo peor fue que vio cuando Chris me besó, ¿qué pensara de mí? Merlin! Pero es que Chris me beso cuando aún seguía en el shock del beso de Scorpius, ¿pero el se habrá dado cuenta que yo no lo bese? ...será por eso que no me habla...derrepente piensa que estoy con chris, no Rose, en que cabeza se te ocurre pensar que le importes a sScorpius, el te detesta sino por qué siempre te esta fastidiando … pero esa vez que me defendió, cuando lo abrace, el también lo hizo y me sentí tan bien como con el beso que me dio. – a pensar esto ultimo no pude dejar de sonrojarse, felizmente nadie lo noto.

Bueno, ya llegamos – dijo Fred – creo que – no pude terminar de hablar ya que Rose salió del compartimiento como una bala – bien creo que si le paso algo

Al salir del tren se encontraron con Rose que ya estaba con sus padres, Ron la estaba abrazando y ella también a el, siempre había sido muy pegada a su padre es por eso talvez que el era tan celoso con ella.

Rosie, hija, te extrañe tanto ¿pero qué tienes? – pregunto Ron, el abrazo que le había dado Rose trasmitía miedo como cuando niña ella había visto una araña y se puso a llorar como loca hasta que su padre se deshizo de ella y la fue a abrzar (fobia heredada de su padre)

Nada papá, estoy bien, solo que los extraño mucho – mintió Rose aunque no era una completa mentira los había hechado mucho de menos

Rose, sabes que a mi no me engañas, pero a hablaremos en casa ¿te parece? – dijo su padre ella solo asintió

Cuando llegaron a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación y encerrarse a llorar, todo el viaje había aguantado las lágrimas, ya no podía mas, sentía como su corazón le dolía, no entendía porque se sentía así, habían pasado tantas cosas seguidas que el motivo principal no lo sabía.

Cuando la vieron subir con tanta prisa la preocupación de sus padres subió.

Cielo, algo le ha pasado a nuestra bebé, me preocupa – dijo Ron – lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con ella

Amor, será mejor que vaya yo – Hermione intuía que eran problemas que el celoso de su marido jamás entendería

Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto

Hija, puedo pasar? – era su madre

Si mama pasa – dijo secándose las lagrimas

Oh hija!, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué estas asi?, ¿es por el baile? ¿No la pasaste bien? – preguntó su madre preocupada

No mama, no es eso, el baile fue genial, no te imaginas, fue demasiado divertido – dijo tratando de sonreir cosa que no logró

Entonces hija ¿porqué estas asi? - pregunto más tranquila Hermione - ¿algún problema con el chico qué fuiste entonces?

No, mamá como te conte Chris me invitó primero aunque me invitaron muchos pero ya lo había acetado y fue muy divertido, yo quise ir con el porque me cae bien – esbozando una sonrisa

Entonces hija, ¿por qué estas llorando?

No sé, no has sentido alguna vez ganas de llorar sin saber el porque

Si, bueno no se la veces que llore así eran porque me sentía sola, o cuando me peleaba con tu padre cuando eramos adolecentes o cuando lo ví besándose con su novia en sexto curso o bueno sucesos que pasaban en eso tiempos oscuros.

¿novia? Papá tenía una novia?

Si, bueno era como su novia, pero todo fue una tontería, veraz el se enteró que yo había besado a un chico y bueno él se puso celoso y tu sabes que tu padre a veces no piensa con la cabeza sino solo actúa y así fue que estuvo con ella, practicamente para sacarme celos y de verdad lo logró

guauu mamá su historia fue... muy... no se...

si la verdad que sí, tu padre y yo cuando eramos niños nos pelabamos todo el tiempo, pero no nos dimos cuenta que era porque nos amabamos tanto y hasta ahora lo hacemos

si lo sé mamá, se nota que siguen muy enamorados

si lo amo tanto! - mientras suspiraba – a tu hermano y a ti tambien, por eso no me gusta verte llorar, hija, se que talvez tienes las ideas confusas, talvez te han pasado cosas importantes, solo espero que encuentres el motivo y ya no estes así.

Eso espero mamá, pero ya estoy mejor – dijo sonriendo, cosa que hizo que su madre se tranquilice.

Bueno, Rosie ya sabes que este año la cena de navidad es acá, en nuestra casa, así tienes que ponerte muy hermosa bueno más hermosa de los normal para recibir a toda la familia el día de mañana – dijo sonriente su mamá, Rose solo asintió- por cierto, tu padre te compro un vestido para que uses mañana, de verdad es muy bonito, desde que lo vio dijo que era hecho para ti- termino casi riendo

Gracias, dale a papa las gracias de mi parte y por favor, hoy no quiero cenar solo quiero descansar puedo? – dijo Rose

Claro hija, descansa –dijo Hermione acariciándole el cabello y salio de su cuarto dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

En la casa de los Potter

Albus, vi muy extraña a Rose, ¿pasa algo? – dijo su madre curiosa

No lo sé – dijo albus enconigedno de hombros – desde el tren que esta asi, no nos quiso contar que paso

Bueno ya mañana hablaremos con ella, Scorpius la cama ya esta en el cuarto de Albus, si deseas puedes ir a descansar – dijo Ginny amablemente

Muchas gracias señora Potter – dijo Scorpius – por cierto, tengo un presente que les envío mi padre por acogerme esta navidad en su casa ya que el esta de viaje.

Oh! Muchas gracias, pero ya sabe que eres siempre bienvenido, no era necesario – dijo Ginny

Igualmente, espero que acepte este pequeño obsequio – dijo Scorpius dándole un paquete envuelto en finos papeles, era un fino porta retrato de oro puro.

Oh scopius, es muy heromoso, muchas gracias – dijo Ginny sonriendo

No ha de que señora Potter – dijo scorpius

Si, muchas gracias, es muy bonito – dijo Harry

De nada señor Potter

Bueno, Scor, vamos a mi cuarto – dijo albus

Bajen dentro de una hora para la cena ¿si?, por cierto Albus, este año la cena de navidad es en la casa de tu tío Ron – termino de decir Ginny, esto ultimo fue como agua fría para Scorpius

Cuando llego al cuarto de albus, se animo a preguntar –¿ vamos a ir a casa de Rose? – dijo un poco temeroso

Si, ¿por qué tienes algn problema?

Claro, ella me odia, me puede botar de su casa, además no sabe que he venido a pasar las fiestas en tu casa

Ay no te preocupes, sabes que ella no te odia, desde que la ayudaste se llevan mejor, no creo que se atreva a eso, sería imposible que te heche de su casa – dijo Albus, el problema es que Albus no sabía los últimos acontecimientos entre ellos y mientras mas lo pensaba mas se imagina siendo hechado de la casa de Rose – además no podría, le caes bien a su madre asi que no creo

Pero a su padre no y Rose es su engreída así que ella solo abre la boca y su papá le pone el mundo a sus pies, asi que me pueden botar

Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar tía hermione no lo dejará.


	9. Navidades

Por fin la noche de navidad llegó y toda la familia comenzasa a llegar al hogar de los Weasley-Granger, una casa bastante grande con un jardín delantero y un gran patio trasero.

Hija, baja ya – dijo Ron – ya llegaron Victtorie, Teddy y Thony

Ya voy papá – dijo Rose- mientras baja habían llegado los Potter pero como no había sido avisada por su padre no sabía, termino de bajar las escaleras con suma elegancia y al llegar al último escalós su mirada se cruzo con la de Scorpius, el cual la miraba boquiabierto.

Rose –dijo Teddy – pero como has crecido, estas muy hermosa – luego mirando a Victtorie- amor no te pongas celosa eh! Ya sabes que Rose es como una hermana para mí

Lo sé amor – dijo Vic- pero primita parece que los años te han sentado muy bien, estas muy hermosa, cuántos corazones habras roto en Hogwarts – este comentario hizo solo que se ponga roja y recuerde el beso de Scorpius.

Eso si que no pequeña Rosie, más te vale que te mantengas alejada de los chicos – dijo Ted

Amor, basta ya – dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios – Rose ya esta en edad de bueno al menos poder conocer chicos

Vic, que ni te oiga su papá – dijo Albus entrando a la conversación – sabes que en una los mata a todos jajaja – contagiando la risa a todos los presentes felizmente Ron no se encontraba ahí

Hola chicos – dijo un poco avergonzada por toda la conversación – qué bueno verlos! -fue lo único que pudo decir Rose, la verdad que el vestido que le había comprado su padre era perfecto para ella, le hacía resaltar su fina figura, era de un color turqueza que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos y su tono de piel.

Cuando terminaron de llegar los invitados todos fueron al gran comedor que había en la casa y se sirvió la cena navideña, Ron que se había quedado sorprendido cuando llegaron los Potter y traín con ellos a Scorpius, no pudo decir nada al respecto pues solo vio en la cara de su esposa un 'dices algo malo y ya sabes como te irá', por eso tuvo que aceptarlo, no es que le odiaba al hijo del huroncito ya que varias veces lo había visto en la casa de los Potter, solo que solo por el hecho de ser un Malfoy, no le agradaba, sino hubiera sido por ese mínimo detalle, Ron se hubiera llevado de maravilla con Scorpius.

Toda la cena Rose trató de ignorar a Scorpius, al igual que él a ella, pero su querido primo Fred soltó la historia de la venganza que le habían hecho a las tres chicas que atacaron a Rose, por tal motivo tuvo que contar el porqué de la venganza.

Rosie, es verdad lo que nos cuenta tu primo? – preguntóo su padre indignado, ella solo asintió avergonzada.

Si, y si no hubiera sido por Scorpius, talvez le hubieran hecho algo – dijo Albus, el mencionado se sonrojo.

Oh muchas gracias Scorpius, gracias por ayudar a Rosie – dijo Hermione totalmente agradecida

Si – dijo Ron, le costaba mucho agradecer al hijo del huroncito pero más increíble saber que un Malfoy había defendido a su hija - te debemos una

No fue nada señor Weasley – dijo amablemente Scorpius – además yo solo la ayude en ese momento el merito se lo llevan todos sus primos con su venganza.

Déjenme decirles que es un orgullo llamarlos familia – dijo george con fingiendo con su dramatización de la cual todos se rie.ron – de verdad heredaron los genes Weasley- que orgullo – secándose unas lágrimas ficticias

ya basta George – dijo Molly – no los incentives por el mal camino

Si bueno, la causa estuvo buena – dijo Hermione tranquilamente – pero si los encontraban, los podían castigar

Si tía, pero era nuestra prima y nadie se mete con un Weasley y sale bien parado– dijo Fred

Asi se habla hijo –dijo George – que orgulloso estoy de ti

George! - gritó su madre – no le aplaudas las travesuras a tu hijo – luego cambio la expreción de su cara a una melancólica – me hacen recordar tanto a Fred y todas las travesuras que hacía junto con George – sonrió melancólica y sintió un apretón en su mano, su esposo la estaba reconfortando

Pero no vuelvan ha hacer mas travesuras – dijo Hermione

Si – dijeron todos excepto Fred y James que se madaba miradas complices

Si y mas ustedes dos – dijo la abuela molly mirándolos

Todos sonrieron nsotalgicos y después de un breve silencio Victtorie lo termino

Bueno primita, parece que ahora vas a tener que tener más cuidado con las estúpidas celosas de Hogwarts, cuando yo aún estaba en el colegio, siempre me molestaban pero nunca paso de solo palabras, pero ya sabes a mi me daban igual, nunca le hacía caso a esas huecas celosas porque los chicos quería salir conmigo...

Si – dijo Ted recordando – eso era cierto, todos los chicos siempre paraban detras de ti – terminó con un poco de celos que todos los adultos notaron y sonrieron

Pero Teddy, sabes que yo nunca les hice caso, siempre te quise sólo a ti – luego le dio un beso en la mejilla que sonrojo a Ted

Bueno chicos , ¿les parece si vamos a abrir los regalos?

Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron los mas chicos

Cuando estaban repartiendo los regalos, una lechuza llego haciendo sonar la ventana, Ginny que era la más cercana abrió la ventana y recibió la carta y el regalo.

De quién es? – pregunto Ron

Rosie! No sabía que tenías novio! – dijo Ginny emocionada dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta

Rosie no me habías contado que tenías novio – dijo Vic sonriendo

¿Qué? – grito Ron con la cara totalmente roja de furia – ¿es eso cierto Rosie?

¿Qué? – dijo Rosie – no, por merlin! No tía, no tengo novio – dijo tan roja como su cabello

¿Y por qué ese chico te envía una carta y un regalo? – dijo Ron un poco molesto y muy celoso aunque ya no hecho furia

No… no lo sé … de quién es? – dijo Rosie confundida

Mmmm… aquí dice Chris Wood… Wood? El hijo de Oliver Wood? – dijo sonriente – debe ser un muchacho muy guapo

Rose ya no podía estar mas roja – si tía, su padre es Oliver Wood- fue lo único que pudo decir

Si no es tu novio, por qué te manda regalos – volvió a decir Ron

Él es mi amigo papá, sólo eso – dijo tranquilamente

Pero … - ya no tenía mas argumentos que decir

Ron, por favor, Rose puede tener amigos y si ese chico que quiso regalar algo no significa nada – dijo tranquilamente Hermione

Pero Hermione, por el mi pobre Rosie estuvo a punto de ser atacada – dijo Ron

Papá, el no sabe nada – dijo rose – además ya sabes el porque ellas me quisieron atacar

Tío – dijo James – no te preocupes, conocemos a Wood, esta en el equipo de Quidditch y es muy buen chico

Claro – dijo Fred- si no, no hubiera ido al baile de navidad con la pequeña Rosie, no hubiéramos aceptado – dijo serio

Venga ya niños! – dijo la abuela Molly – son sus primos no sus celadores, seguro la pobre Rosie no podrá tener amigos, déjenla ella es libre de hacer amistades

Tu lo has dicho mama – dijo Ron serio- de hacer amistades, porque aun es pequeña y me parece muy bien lo que hacen mis sobrinos al cuidar de su prima

Bueno vasta ya! –dijo Ginny – toma dijo dándole la carta y el paquete

Gracias, tía – fue lo único que pudo decir y luego lo dejo a un costado, en ese momento fue la primera vez que sintió la mirada de el rubio pero trato de no mirarlo.

Después que entregaron todos los regalos, todos los nietos Weasley estaban emocionados, Rose por el contrario estaba sentada con la mirada ida, sus pensamientos no dejaban de rondarle por la cabeza el beso de Scorpius y tampoco el de Wood aunque no con la misma intensidad en que pensaba en el rubio.

Mamá, voy a salir un rato al jardín, solo estaré un rato, quiero tomar aire fresco – dijo muy bajo para que solo su mama la escuchara

Esta bien cariño, yo te cubriré – dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo.

Gracias – después de decir esto se paro y salió por la puerta trasera hacia su jardín, era tan hermoso, todo lleno de una blanca nieve, su madre lo había decorado con muchas luces, era una tradición muggle decía ella, pero en definitiva se veía precioso, al sentir el frío se arrepintió de no llevar un abrigo, se estaba abrazando para sentir calor…

Toma – dijo Scorpius caminando hacia ella, su voz hizo que Rose sintiera un leve cosquilleo por su cuerpo – tan inteligente y no te das cuenta que si sales así pescarás un resfriado- dijo extendiéndole una capa.

Gracias – dijo Rose aceptando el abrigo, luego se sentó en una banca cercana y miro a Scorpius como para que el también se sentara.

Yo quiero… eh… bueno hablar contigo – comenzó Scorpius, dio un suspiro y siguió- bueno sobre lo que pas…

No es necesario – dijo Rose nerviosa

Si, bueno yo quiero aclarar las cosas, lo que paso fue un…- pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Rose

Un error, lo se, no tienes porque decírmelo – dijo Rose mirando hacia el suelo, se notaba en su voz un poco de tristeza

Si bueno, lo fue – dijo Scorpius, no supo entender porque en el momento en que Rose le dijo que todo había sido un error, sintió que algo le oprimía el corazón, su voz también se escucho triste – bien si todo esta aclarado, espero que estés bien con Wood – esta vez cambio su voz, volvió a ser dura y cortante.

Pero… qué – dijo confusa la pelirroja – ya no estoy con Chris, lo que paso…

No me importa tu vida Weasley, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras yo solo quería explicar lo que paso entre nosotros – su voz era fría, aunque también era muy dolida.

Pero es que tu no entiendes, ese día en el vagón – pero no pudo terminar por la interrupción de Scorpius

Ya te dije que tu vida amorosa me tiene sin cuidado – dijo duramente

La pelirroja no entendía porque sentía tanta necesidad de decirle lo ocurrido, que ella no había besado a Chris, pero lo que le dijo el rubio la hirió mucho, no le importaba su vida, así que el orgullo otra vez pudo mas – tienes razón Malfoy, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida, TOMA!- prácticamente le tiro su abrigo y se fue caminado con la cabeza altiva digna de una Gryffindor aunque por dentro se sintiera destrozada.

Al entrar llegó al sillón donde antes había estado sentada, para su suerte su papá no había cogido ni la carta ni su regalo, los cogió excusándose de que se iba un momento a su cuarto.

En su cuarto, se hecho en su cama, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero sabía que no era el momento, la noche aún no había terminado y no iba a tener excusa para decir que no iba volver a bajar, además no le iba a dar el gusto a Scorpius de siquiera pensar que estaba así por él, sin mucho ánimo cogió la carta y empezó a leerla.

Querida Rose:

Espero que estés pasando una Feliz Navidad!

Bueno, te escribía esta carta porque las cosas entre nosotros no quedaron claras, me hubiera gustado que en vez de decírtelo por carta sea en persona pero no quiero que pienses que ese beso fue algo sin importancia, debo confesar que fue todo lo contrario.

Rose, la noche del baile fue maravillosa, de verdad me encanta tu compañía, gracias a que fuiste mi pareja pude entender que no solo te quiero como amiga, me gustas mucho Rose, como una chica.

Espero que esta carta te ayude a aclarar ese beso y me encantaría saber si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, espero tu respuesta.

Te quiere,

Chris Wood

PD. Ojala te guste el regalo, lo compré pensando en tí.

Cuando Rose termino de leer la carta, estaba demasiado sorprendida, tenía los ojos como plato, acaso Chris Wood se le había declarado?, aún no podía creerlo.

En ese momento sintió que su puerta era abierta y por ella entraban Albus y Scorpius.

Primita! Con qué aquí estabas! – dijo Albus sonriendo

Qué hacen aquí? - dijo Rose molesta

Albus sin hacer mucho caso se acerco a su cama y cogió la carta de Wood – mmmm a ver que tonterías te ha escrito Wood – dijo en tono burlón

Scorpius no quería mirarla, seguía mal por lo que había pasado momentos antes así que se dedicó a ver su cuarto, en cual estaba pintado de un color melón claro, era bastante amplio, no tanto como el suyo, pero si lo suficiente para tener un amplio ropero, una mini biblioteca, un escritorio, un pequeño sillón y cosas muggles que el no sabía para que servían. Cuando Scorpius escuchó lo de la carta reaccionó inmediatamente poniéndose al costado de Albus para tratar de leer lo que el estúpido de Wood le escribía a Rose.

Albus- dijo Rose quitándole la carta antes que empiece a leer la declaración – lo que me escriba Chris no les interesa! Es mi vida privada y no tienen derecho a saber de ella – terminó molesta.

Rosie – dijo Albus un poco nervioso – lo siento, si? Pero no tienes que molestarte de esa forma, además claro que tu vida me interesa soy tu primo!

Eso era verdad, Rose se había quedado callada, pero en realidad lo que había dicho era más para Scorpius que para Albus, era su primo y claro que se preocupaba por su vida, al igual que ella por la de él.

Para qué quieres leerla Albus? Para que se rían los dos? – dijo Rose aún molesta – además podías haber pedido permiso para leerla

Lo sé Rose, lo siento – dijo Albus disculpándose – pero igual no la mostrarás verdad?

No! – dijo un poco mas tranquila sintiendo como el color se subía sus mejillas – son cosas privadas!

Bien, bien – dijo Albus viendo que no podría leer la carta

Bueno ahora si, por favor váyanse de mi cuarto – dijo cortante

Albus se dio cuenta que su prima no estaba bien y era Navidad no quería pelear con ella, haciendo caso a su prima regreso a la sala junto con Scorpius, a los pocos minutos bajaba Rose ya para despedir a todos los invitados.

Cuando todos lo invitados se fueron, Rose subió a su cuarto diciendo que estaba cansada y que deseaba dormir.

En su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el vestido y ponerse la pijama para luego hecharse a su cama a llorar. -Por qué? Eres un tonta! No entiendo como pueden pensar que eres tan inteligente! Simplemente fue un error, un error... eso fue UN ERROR, pero por qué me importa tanto? Si fue Malfoy, aunque fue mi primero beso! Que triste que mi primer beso fuera un error! Pero no! No! No voy a llorar por ese estúpido el no merece mis lágrimas, no alguien que piensa que soy un error. – pensó secándose las lágrimas

Y Chris? Que voy a hacer con él?, es un buen chico, un gran amigo, Merlín! Porque se tuvo que enamorar de mí! Pero al menos para él yo no fui un error, el me quiere, talvez sea la única persona que se va a enamorar de mi, que no pienso que soy un error! Talvez deba darle una oportunidad – fue lo último que pensó Rose antes de quedarse dormida.

Scorpius también se la había pasado mal, no había podido dormir lo que quedaba de noche, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos! Pequeñas lagrimas se asmomaban por sus ojos, pero no podía, no debía, Albus se iba a preocupar y terminaría diciéndole la verdad, pero qué verdad? Acaso le gustaba la Weasley?, no por favor se llevaban a matar! Entonces porque duele tanto saber que fue un error? Maldición Weasley! Maldición! Por Merlín Scorpius! Qué diablos estas pensando? La Weasley no te gusta no! Ni te gustará no! Solo es un juego de tu mente… ademas imaginta que estupides un Malfoy y una Weasley? No! Mi padre no lo permitiría, me desheredaría nono ya vez las cosas con ella son simplemente absurdas, irreales! no...no...- hasta que llego a conciliar el sueño

Por Merlín estas dos semanas se han pasado rápido – dijo Ron – no sabes cuanto los extrañaremos – mientras abrazaba a Rose – Rosie hija, sé que soy un padre celoso pero es que tengo a una hija tan hermosa a la cual cuidar, yooo... yo tengo miedo que alguien te lastime, eres uno de mis grandes tesoros, me moriría si te pasara algo, por eso soy tan sobreportector, pero no quiero que por eso dejes de confiar en mi si? Yo aceptaré al chico que te guste, claro si te conviene, aunque yo sé que tu elegirás bien…

Papá te quiero mucho mucho– dijo Rose abrzando más fuerte a su papá – y claro que confío en ti y también gracias por confiar en mí – terminó abrazando a su padre

Rose – dijo un voz muy familiar, cuando ella volteó vio a Chris acercándose junto a sus padres - ¿qué tal las fiestas?

Rose muy sonrojada – Hola Chris, muy bien gracias, y las tuyas?

Bastante tranquilas – mientras Scorpius llegaba y se reunía con Albus que estaba cerca de la familia de Rose – muchas gracias por tu regalo, me va a ser muy útil para la nueva escoba que me regalo mi padre – cuando recibio el regalo de Wood pensó que sería de mala educación no enviarle nada.

Scorpius no podía sacar su cara de asombro y molestia al saber que Rose le había dado un regalo a Wood, suerte que todos estaban pendientes de la conversación de los chicos y la reacción de Ron sino se hubiera delatado.

Buenas tardes señor y señora Weasley – dijo Chris dando un beso en la mano de Hermione para luego darle la mano a Ron, el cual lo veía con bastante recelo.

Hermione solo le sonrió a forma de saludo y Ron se limito a darle una mirada que asusto al pobre Chris

Oliver! – dijo Harry tratando de cortar el hielo – cómo estas? Cuanto tiempo?

Harry, hola – dijo Wood estrechándole la mano – si de verdad mucho tiempo, felizmente la vida me ha tratado bien y veo que a ti también – dijo mirando a la familia Potter – Weasley! – dijo volteando a ver a Ron el cual le estrecho la mano – cómo esta tu familia? Hace poco vi a George, le va muy bien

Si, todos bien en mi familia, gracias Wood – dijo Ron amablemente – veo que nuestros hijos se conocen

Sí – dijo sonriente la mama de Chris, Katie – Chris nos ha hablado mucho de tu hija, Ron – luego mirando a Rose – veo que tienen una hija preciosa

Este comentario hizo sonrojar aún mas a Rose – muchas gracias, señora Wood

Scorpius miraba la conversación anonadado, Wood tenía todas las de ganar, sus padres se conocían parecían viejos amigos, por el contrario con sus padres que eran enemigos, él tenía las de perder.

Bueno, yo voy subiendo al tren – dijo Chris interrumpiendo la conversación de los mayores, ya que su madre lo estaba delatando, tanto que estaba muy rojo – viene Rose? – la chica solo asintió y se despidieron de todos

Albus, creo que deberías ir tu también con tu prima – dijo Ron viendo como se iba su hija con Chris

Jajaja no puedo creerlo Ron, tu no cambias, con tu hermana eras igual – dijo riendo Katie, hasta que tuvo que callarse por la mirada severa de Ron

Tranquilo, nuestro hijo es un buen chico – dijo Oliver

Albus deberías hacer caso a tu tío ya vamos! – susurro Scorpius en la oreja a Albus, con esto ellos también se despidieron dejando a todos los adultos hablando.

Caminaron por el tren hasta que encontraron el compartimiento en el que estaban Rose y Chris, entraron y se sentaron junto a ellos, la presencia de ellos se noto que incomodo a Wood. Poco tiempo después el tren dio marcha, todos iban callados, Wood iba tomando valor para hablar con Rose, ella iba pensando que le iba a responder, porque hasta el momento no había respondido la carta.

Rose – comenzó Chris – podemos hablar? – ella sólo asintió

No creo que tengas que pedirle permiso para hablar Wood, simplemente háblele – dijo Scorpius burlo

Wood solo lo miro rojo pero de vergüenza – podemos hablar a solas? – Rose se puse tan roja como su cabello y sólo asintió y salio del compartimiento detrás de Wood

Ohhhh, seguro la parejita va ir a hablar de lo mucho que se ama y a besarse como locos – dijo Scorpius en tono burlón pero se notaba que con algo de molestia

Venga ya Scor, son sólo amigos – dijo Albus – además creo que Wood es un buen tipo

Eso enfureció a Malfoy mucho más – pero qué diablos dices? Un tipo se quiere ligar a tu prima y tu normal – el tono de voz ya había cambiado

Y eso qué te importa? – dijo Albus con una sonrisa en la cara – no qué odias a mi prima? Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto por ella – termino aguantándose la risa por la cara de su amigo

Qué dices idiota? – dijo molesto – estás insinuando que me gusta tu prima? No seas imbecil! Es de tu prima de la que hablamos, cómo me va a gustar?

Yo no dije que pensaba que te gustaba – dijo aun sonriendo – tu solo has…

No creas estupideces – grito Malfoy

Y qué tiene Rose ah? Ella es mi prima y no puedes hablar así de ella, además en una chica muy bonita

Basta ya Albus! Terminemos esta conversación porque tu cerebro se irá a otro mundo con todas esas alucinaciones – tratando de aparentar tranquilidad aunque por dentro se pasaba nervioso pensando que podrían estar haciendo Rose y Wood., esto hizo que todo el viaje se lo pase enfurecido.

En otro compartimiento del tren se encontraban Rose y Chris

Bueno – empezó Chris nervioso – yo…tu…tuya sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice en la carta

Chris yo…- se puso nerviosa Rose – no te respondí la carta porque…

Porque no sientes lo mismo que yo verdad? – dijo sonriendo con tristeza

Déjame terminar, por favor – pidió Rose – yo no te escribí porque pensé que sería mejor hacerlo personalmente – tomo aire – Chris, sabes que eres un gran chico, que me caes muy bien, eres buen alumno, buen jugador de Quidditch, muy guapo – al decir esto se sonrojó- pero sabes realmente que todo eso es superficial y lo que realmente me importa es lo que tu eres y de eso no tengo duda, siempre me has demostrado como eres interiormente y eres grandioso, yo… mis sentimientos…tu…tu también me gustas Chris, pero no estoy muy segura aún de mis sentimientos…yo…

Rose, dame un oportunidad de enseñarte mi amor – dijo Wood sonriendo – no sabes cuanto te quiero, eres simplemente perfecta Rose

Nadie es perfecto Chris – dijo sonriendo Rose – yo tengo miedo… de herir o salir herida, de que talvez no seas buena idea salir juntos, de que todo sea un error

Rose, escúchame – dijo Chris levantándole el mentón – tu jamás serías un error para mí- cuando escucho eso recordó el momento en el que había hablado con Malfoy y le había dicho que lo sucedido había sido un error, pero no ahí estaba Wood, un chico muy guapo y sincero dándole su amor y diciéndole que ella jamás sería un error

Quizá si deba intentarlo – pensó Rose – es un gran chico y jamás seré para el un error

Sin darse cuenta por lo hundida que estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta el momento exacto en que Wood comenzó a besarla, sólo comenzó a disfrutar del beso.

Rose, por favor dame una oportunidad – suplicó Wood, ella solo asintió con la cabeza – te gustaría ser mi novia entonces? – dijo feliz

Si – dijo Rose para luego terminar en un beso

Me haces muy feliz Rose – dijo dándole pequeños besos en los labios – te quiero, te quiero Rose

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Son cierto los rumores Rose – dijo Vada, una de las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio y había sido la pareja de Albus en el baile

Qué? – pregunto confusa la pelirroja – qué rumores?

Que sales con el guapo de Wood? – dijo Vada sonriéndole emocionada

Bueno, si – dijo Rose avergonzada

Que lindo, hacen una muy bonita pareja- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Gracias – dijo sonriendo sinceramente también

Pobre, mañana vas a ser un caos, si esto fue un rumor, mañana lo sabrá medio Hogwarts- dijo riendo

Merlín! – dijo Rose asustada- no había pensado en eso

No te preocupes! – dijo Vada – si quieres mañana yo soy tu compañía

De verdad? – la chica asintió- muchas gracias de verdad Vada – aunque Rose no hablaba mucho con las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio, desde que Vada había sido la pareja de baile de Albus se comenzaron a hablar y se llevaron bien ya que Rose se dio cuenta que ella no era tan superficial como las demás.

Y – pregunto Vada – qué tal besa Wood? – dijo con una sonrisa sosacarrona

Ohhh por Merlín, Vada! – dijo avergonzada

Jajajaja no me vas a decir que aún no se han besado no? – dijo cuestionando

Bueno, si, esta bien, si y besa bien – dijo Rose sumamente avergonzada

Jajaja no tienes que avergonzarte así – dijo Vada – son cosas de novios

Tu ya has tenido novio? – pregunto curiosa Rose

No! – dijo Vada un poco triste – bueno pero si hay un chico que me gusta,,,

Asi? – dijo Rose sonriendo- se puede saber quién es?

Bien, si...pero...pero por favor es un secreto si? Y no te burles de mi ni nada esta bien? – pregunto Vada

Claro, no hay problema sabes que puedes confiar en mi y jamás me burlaría

Gracias- dijo sonrojada – bueno… el chico que me gusta es…es… Albus Potter – estaba totalmente roja que se tuvo que tapar la cara con sus manos

mi… mi primo? – dijo Rose desconcertada – bueno el es un buen chico… y bueno… tu también eres buena chica harían buena pareja

No lo sé, no creo que yo le guste – dijo un poco triste

pues sería un tonto – dijo Rose – bueno a veces lo es, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré

No le gusta ninguna chica? – pregunto curiosa

No creo, bueno a mi no me dicho nada, es que a veces Albus es tan despistado y a veces creo que se quedo en la infancia – dijo riendo y haciendo reír a la otra chica – venga ya! Mañana hablaremos más, debemos de dormir porque si no mañana nos levantaremos tarde, buenas noches

Buenas noches, Rose


	10. Salida a Hogsmade

Al espera! – gritó Scorpius al ver a Albus entrando al Gran Comedor

Scor, buenos días – dijo Albus, en ese momento pasaron dos chicas de Gryffindor chismoseando que Weasley estaba con Wood- escuchaste lo que yo escuche?

Si – dijo molesto- parece que ya están juntos

Es imposible, Rose no me ha contado nada- dijo Albus también molesto mientras entraban para desayunar, ahí estaba Rose conversando con Vada, cada uno se fue a su mesa.

Después de unos minutos llegó Wood, sonriendo como tonto, se notaba a kilómetros su felicidad, visualizó a Rose y se acerco a ella y le plantó un beso en la boca que dejó muchas caras sorprendidas, entre ellas la de Scorpius.

Se puede saber qué mierda haces? – grito Fred que también estaba atónito

Yo…yo…- dijo Wood nervioso, casi todos los alumnos presentes miraban la conversación, Chris miro a Rose pidiendo ayuda

Responde la pregunta Wood – gritó James

Chicos, por favor, basta- dijo Rose

Pequeña Rosie¿quieres qué estemos tranquilos cuando este imbécil viene y te besa de la nada? – gritó molesto James

Deja de decirme así- gritó molesta Rose – y el me beso porque es mi novio – su cara esta tan roja que sentía que iba a estallar, por otra parte Scorpius presenciaba el espectáculo hasta lo último que dijo, sentía como la sangre le hervía y escucha en su cerebro repetidas veces 'es mi novio'

¿Cómo? –grito Fred incrédulo

Chicos, yo desde ayer somos novios, ustedes me conocen, saben que jamás le haría algo malo a Rosie- dijo nervioso pero sincero Wood, todas las chicas babeaban y miraban con envidia a Rose

Más te vale Wood, porque si le haces algo, te digo desde ya, que no me importa perder al guardián del equipo – dijo James amenazante

Si- trago saliva- esta bien

Muy bien, porque si nos enteramos de algo, ya sabes, vas avisando a tus padres en que parte del cementerio de Hogsmade buscarte – sonrío Fred con malicia, Wood solo asintió temeroso, no pensó que salir con Rose iba a atentar contra su vida

No te preocupes no te harán nada o yo los mato a ellos – le susurró Rose al oído haciendo que él se tranquilizara

Otra cosa más – dijo James – nada de muestras de cariño en frente de nosotros

Y Rose tendrás que contarle al tío Ron – dijo Fred – de lo contrario lo haremos nosotros- Rose los miro molesta y se fue del Gran Comedor caminando a zancadas, Vada segundos después la alcanzó corriendo junto con Wood.

Tú quédate aquí Wood, recuerda que tenemos entrenamiento y debes desayunar – dijo James, él solo asintió y regreso a terminar su desayuno o mejor dicho a comenzar.

Rose espérame – dijo Vada, la pelirroja se paró en seco, aún se podía notar su cara roja de furia y de vergüenza – no te molestes con tu primos debes entender que ellos solo te quieren cuidar porque se preocupan por ti

Pero me avergonzaron delante de todo Hogwarts porque los que no estuvieron en ese momento se enteraran por los chismes – dijo molesta

Sí lo se pero no te pongas así entiéndelos, mi hermano es igual, si es odioso pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que lo hace porque me quiere al igual que tus primos

¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntó un poco avergonzada por no saber

Sí, solo uno está en Ravenclaw, en sexto, no sabes como se puso cuando fui al baile con tu primo, felizmente lo acepto jijiji

Me acompañas a la biblioteca, debo reservar un libro antes que alguien lo coja – dijo Rose dejando por terminado el tema anterior.

No creo que nadie este tan pendiente como tu de la biblioteca – dijo en tono burlón – peor vamos

A pesar de haber ido a la biblioteca, las dos chicas llegaron temprano a clases, como siempre Rose se sentó en primera fila para sus clases de transformaciones, esta vez junto con Vada.

Chris llegó con un amigo y se sentó atrás de la pelirroja, Al y Scorpius se sentaron en la antepenúltima fila juntos ya que esa clase la compartían con Slytherin.

La profesora llegó a tiempo y comenzó con su clase, a pesar de ser joven, la profesora era muy exigente y algunas veces malhumorada.

Señor Wood, la señorita Weasley no se irá de su lugar hasta que acabe la clase¿puede dejar de mirarla y prestarme atención? – dijo un poco molesta la profesora Scout

El comentario hizo que casi todos los alumnos rieran y que Rose y Chris se pongan extremadamente rojos – si, disculpe profesora

Bien, entonces continúen con el ejercicio – dijo la profesora

Al terminar las clases, Wood esperó que Rose hiciera su mochila para que salgan juntos – Rose ¿me irás a ver al entrenamiento? – pregunto Chris

La verdad Rose tenía pensado en esas dos horas ir a la biblioteca, a avanzar algunas tareas, pero no le podía decir que no a su novio, además ese trabajo era para dentro de 2 semanas, ya tendría suficiente tiempo – claro- respondió sonriendo

Entonces te veré aya, ya me tengo que ir sino tu primo me mata y ahora con mayor razón – dijo dándole un pequeño beso – ¿tu también vienes Vada?

Claro, Chris – dijo sonriendo

Entonces las veo allá – saliendo corriendo del salón

De verdad Rose, te ganaste con tu novio – dijo Vada halagando a Wood – se nota que te quiere mucho si la profesora no hubiera estado de buen humor le hubiera bajado puntos jajaja

Por favor no me hagas acordar de eso – dijo avergonzada – fue muy vergonzoso

¿Sientes vergüenza de tu novio Weasley? – dijo en tono burlón Malfoy – la verdad es que tienes razón en sentirla, fue realmente patético

Cállate Malfoy!- dijo indignada – Chris jamás me avergonzaría y no es nada patético, en cambió tú, jaja ya veo por qué no tienes novia, simplemente porque nadie estaría con alguien tan arrogante como tú – termino desafiante

Ese comentario le molesto mucho a Scorpius, pero sobre todo le hirió – No tengo novia porque me gusta ser una persona libre no porque no quiera, si quisiera en este momento le puedo pedir a la primera que esta pasando y verás que afortunada se sentirá – termino con su tono arrogante – pero de verdad me alegro por fin encontraste a un mártir que te pueda soportar¿qué le hiciste¿Acaso lo embrujaste? Bueno sabemos que eres buena con los hechizos…

Eres un estúpido Malfoy, si alguna vez se me cruzó por la cabeza tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, estaba mal porque es realmente imposible, TE ODIO MALFOY! – grito Rose

Chicos, por favor – dijo Albus resignado – ¿no empiecen si?

Empezar Albus, pero si ya terminamos – dijo Rose mientras se iba corriendo no quería que la vean llorando

Se te paso la mano Malfoy- dijo molesta Vada, después salió corriendo tras Rose

A ella también – respondió disgustado

Ustedes dos son unos tontos! – dijo Albus – el día que se lleven bien será el fin del mundo

Tu lo has dicho Al, el fin del mundo – dijo triste – aun no entiendo como puede ser tu prima

Por favor, no otra vez – dijo molesto – y ya vamos que James me dijo que vaya a verlo entrenar¿vienes no?

Si vamos – dijo resignado – no tengo nada que hacer, aunque seguro ahí estará tu primita viendo a su adorado novio, imbécil! – dijo molesto, el solo hecho de recordar la imagen de Wood besando a Rosie hacía que le hirviera la sangre

Porqué lo odias tanto? – dijo Albus confundido – o es que acaso… - miro incrédulo a su amigo – te gusta Rose – termino la oración

¿Qué? – grito nervioso Scorpius – ¿que mierda hablas idiota?, Rose por dios! Ni que estuviera loco, estamos hablando de Rose, tu prima, en la vida Albus quítate esa tonta idea de la cabeza, si serás imbécil

Oye! Tranquilo yo solo hice una suposición no era para que me trates así

Pero es que piensas idioteces, es de Weasley de la que hablamos ajjj

Más respeto Scorpius, Rose es mi prima, además no tiene nada de malo, ella es una chica muy bonita…

Ya déjalo si, vamos ya o me arrepentiré de acompañarte

Sisisisi, bien vamos – así caminaron hasta el campo de Quidditch

Cuando llegaron al campo Rose ya estaba ahí sentada con Vada y Wood se había acercado a ellas porque el capitán y los jugadores aún no salían, Rose al percatarse de la llegada de Scorpius, no supo porque reaccionó así, en su sano juicio jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba dolida por todo lo que Malfoy le había dicho, se acerco mas a su novio y lo besó, al comienzo fue lento y tierno, pero luego fue subiendo de intensidad, Chris paso su brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cuello de él. Scorpius al ver tal escena se enfureció, quería acercarse y separar a Wood de Rose y matarlo a golpes, pero sabía que no podía, el era su novio, pero no podía ver más esa escena así que se marcho furioso al castillo.

Albus miraba atónito a su prima, nunca había pensado verla en esa situación, luego mira a Vada que se encontraba tan sorprendida como él.

Albus carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de ellos dos, felizmente lo consiguió a la primera, ya que Rose se había separado rápido de Chris toda roja, Chris aún no reaccionaba se encontraba en Babia.

Será mejor que vayas al entrenamiento – dijo Rose aún avergonzada- ya llegó el capitán- el chico solo asintió y se fue a empezar el entrenamiento muy feliz y ni que decir como le fue en el entrenamiento, parecía que se hubiera tomado la poción Félix Felicis.

Wood parece que el noviazgo te ha sentado bien, no has dejado que entre ninguna quaffle – dijo James, el capitán

Sí, parece que sí capitán – dijo feliz

Bueno chicos, el entrenamiento terminó, si siguen así ganaremos a Ravenclaw por muchos puntos, vayan a cambiarse

Nos vemos entrenador – dijeron todos

En las mazmorras, más específicos, en el dormitorio de los alumnos de cuarto año, se encontraba un furioso Slytherin, golpeando su cama con toda fuerza, suerte que ningún compañero estaba ahí.

¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué me dio tanta cólera cuando los vi besándose? Maldición no puede ser, no me puede gustar Weasley, no que idea para mas idiota, cómo me va a gustar ella, por dios solo estoy así porque después de lo que dije ella se vengó, no, y por qué diablos deseaba tanto ser yo el que estuviera besándola, ser yo el que la abrazara por qué, es acaso una obsesión, pero si nos llevamos a muerte ¿cuándo empecé a verla diferente?, pero que carajo dices Scorpius a ti no te gusta la Weasley, puedes tener a la chica que quieres, pero no te importa ninguna, no maldición, eres un idiota¿una Weasley? Seré para que tu padre te desherede, es una tontería y yo mismo me demostraré que solo son malas jugadas de mi maldita cabeza, talvez… talvez… si creo que ella esta bien, si Aryla esta bien, chica bonita, con elegancia y sangre pura, pero que diablos si a ti ni te importa eso, esas son las boberías de tu abuelo, pero en fin, esta bien, además después del baile no sabe que hacer para llamar mi atención y creo que esta de suerte…

Scor dónde te metiste? – Pregunto Albus – volteé y ya te habías ido

Si recordé qué tenía cosas pendientes, además, iba vomitar al ver a la Weasley y al imbécil de su novio.

Yayaya, paz, por dios – dijo Albus

Claro que me encantaría ir este fin de semana contigo a Hogsmade – dijo Aryla con una nota en sus manos

Que bueno – dijo con galantería – entonces te espero a las 10 de la mañana te parece?

Claro, por mi esta bien, nos vemos – dijo Aryla yéndose con un grupo de amigas que las esperaban emocionada

¿Y bien? – dijo Albus

¿Y bien que?

Pensabas decírmelo o ibas a esperar hasta el mismo día para dejarme solo¡pero que grandes amigos tengo! – dijo Albus fingiendo dolor

Ya Albus, no exageres

Primero Rose, ahora tú, me dejan solo y eso que antes se peleaban por salir conmigo – fingiendo tristeza

Jajaja, definitivamente no te queda ese personaje Al – decía Scorpius entrando al Gran Comedor, los dos se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin

Vamos Vada, anímate, le diré a mi primo para que vaya con nosotras, vas a ver que aceptará – convencía Rose a Vada

Pero me da vergüenza, si el se da cuenta, no, que horror – decía Vada horrorizada

Vamos, le diré yo y no te mencionare mucho, solo le diré que saldremos ¿si?

Rosie de repente ya tiene planes, ya sabes siempre va con Scorpius y no creo que tengas ánimos de soportarlo

Buen punto, pero no importa, si con eso al menos pasas tiempo con Albus y se conocen, además también estará Chris, no creo que me moleste mucho¿qué dices?

Bien, esta bien Rose – dijo avergonzada

Entonces, ya vengo – se paro de su mesa antes que la otra chica pueda hacer algo

Albus – dijo Rose llamando a su primo

Rosie dime – dijo Albus volteándola a ver, en ese mismo instante Scorpius también volteo a mirarla pero ella lo ignoro

¿Que hay Weasley? – dijo Scorpius, pero ella siguió ignorándolo

¿Qué planes para el fin en Hogsmade? – dijo Rose mirando a su primo

Mmmmm nada Rose, ustedes son los peores amigos, cada uno hace sus planes pero no me incluyen – dijo fingiendo pena

Ey! Ya te dije que solo por esta vez- dijo Scorpius

Bien para que veas que yo no soy como tu otro amigo te venía a invitar para que vayas conmigo a Hogsmade – dijo Rose

¿Tan rápido se aburrió tu novio de ti? O es que son tan liberales que cada uno sale por su cuenta – Rose siguió ignorando a Scorpius

Bien, si va a ir Chris … - dijo avergonzada porque aún recordaba lo que había hecho en el campo de juego delante de su primo por un tonto impulso.

Entonces no Rose, prefiero ir solo que verlos besándose a cada rato – dijo Albus serio

No, bueno también vamos a ir con Vada, no te preocupes no vas a ver nada – dijo muy roja – ¿qué me dices?

Bueno, si es así… claro que voy, además Vada me cae bien y pienso en la pobre si no voy yo con su violín – dijo como burla

No seas tonto- dijo Rose – bueno entonces todo bien, me voy a terminar de comer, nos vemos

No te tragues toda la mesa Weasley! – dijo Scorpius, cada vez que le decía cosas así, comenzaban sus típicas peleas, pero esta vez nada, ella no se volteo ni le dijo nada, ni una mirada ni nada, lo hizo sentir peor

Creo que se ha molestado mucho – dijo Albus al ver la cara de su amigo – más que esa vez que le dijiste que no tenía amigas, creo que va a ser mucho más difícil que te perdone

Como si muriera porque me hable – dijo molesto, en realidad si, necesitaba aunque sea un insulto algo, una mirada aunque sea de desprecio, pero algo de ella

Son unos tontos – termino de decir Albus

Y llegó el sábado, todos los alumnos que podían asistir claro, estaban emocionados, aun quedaba la nieve del invierno, lo que hacía que Hogsmade se viera más bonita.

Rose, creo que no iré, no se que ponerme, ni como actuar frente a Albus que pasa si piensa que soy una tonta porque me quedo callada – hablaba la chica como loca

Vada tranquila, mi primo es un chico sencillo no necesitas ponerte ropa fuera de lo común, creo que unos jeans, con ese sweater quedará perfecto y solo se tu misma – calmaba Rose

¿De verdad? – pregunto nerviosa – ¿crees que le llegue a gustar? Merlín es que es tan lindo y en el baile fue tan, …ahhh – dijo enamorada Vada

Jajaja jamás pensé que mi primo podría producir eso en una chica jajaja – reía Rose

Rose Weasley! – grito roja la chica

Ya venga! Que con la paciencia el día se irá – dijo sonriente

Si y tu ya te mueres por ver a tu novio – dijo sonriendo Vada

Jajaja no pero apúrate que algo que no le gusta a Albus es esperar – dijo Rose

Ya estoy lista! – dijo rápidamente Vada causando que Rose se ría con ganas

Las chicas bajaron y se encontraron a Wood conversando con Albus de Quidditch, de qué mas van a hablar los hombres si no es de deporte?

Al bajar Chris se quedo embobado viendo a Rose, la verdad que el pobre estaba muy enamorado y después de ese beso, vivía en Babia. Rose vestía muy simple, unos jeans, al igual que Vada que le quedaban ajustados, lo que hacía resaltar su fina figura, también llevaba un sweater de color rose no muy ceñido a su cuerpo, su cabello no estaba como antes, parece que su madre le había enseñado a usar bien la poción alisadora ya que su cabellos lucía radiante y ordenado a pesar que lo llevaba suelto.

Buenos días chicos – dijo Rose – ¿nos vamos?

Hola amor - dijo Chris dándole un beso a Rose

'amor?pensó Rose al momento que se ponía roja y escuchaba la risa de Albus, ella lo miro y con eso se calló.

Vamos – dijo Vada

Si, vamos- dijo Albus animado – hoy nos toca ser violinistas – le susurro a Vada que sin querer se puso roja y solo asintió

¿Creo que primero debemos desayunar verdad? – dijo Rose

Si tienes razón – dijo Chris – ¿vamos?- todos asintieron y bajaron, Chris abrazó a Rose por la cintura gesto que hizo que ella se ruborizara

Rose, por orgullo no había querido preguntar a Albus porqué no salía con Scorpius, pero encontró respuesta a su pregunta cuando se cruzo con él y la chica que había sido su pareja en el baile.

¿Qué tal Al? – dijo sonriente, luego saludo con un gesto de la cara – Vada, Weasley, Wood

Hola Scorpius- dijo Vada que ya lo conocía por el baile

Malfoy – dijo Wood a modo de saludo

¿Qué Weasley otra ves problema con los modales? – dijo en tono sarcástico

Ella lo miro indignada pero no le hablo – vamos ya a desayunar Chris

Si vamos, nos vemos – dijo a modo de despedida

Te lo repito, esta vez si que esta difícil que te perdone – dijo Albus, Scorpius solo soltó un bufido e hizo un gesto con su mano como diciendo me tiene sin cuidado.

Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Scorpius – diviértanse, aunque realmente lo dudo, soportando a la aburrida de tu prima, peor aun con su novio ya me compadezco de ustedes

No digas eso de Rose, Scorpius – dijo tranquila Vada – es mi amiga y no me gusta que hables así de ella, además no creo que la pasemos mal ¿verdad Al? – dijo un poco nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Claro que nos divertiremos – dijo sonriendo – nos vemos Scor, talvez nos encontramos un rato por ahí

Si puede ser, aunque no creo que a tu prima le guste mucho verme – dijo en tono burlón

Bueno, pensándolo bien, sólo podríamos ser Vada y yo, así la dejamos a solas con Wood… ya sabes…para que…

Sí, sí, ya entendí, no tiene porque decírmelo – dijo Scorpius un poco molestó, él sólo hecho de pensar en Rose y ese estúpido besándose hacía que le hierva la sangre. – bueno entonces nos vemos¿vamos Aryla?

Claro Scorpius – dijo la chica sonrojándose – nos vemos – les dijo de un modo creído a Al y Vada.

Caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, Al sólo pensaba en su amigo y lo extraño que estaba desde que Rose salía con Wood¿es qué acaso le molestaba tanto¿pero ellos no se odian?

No sabía que Scorpius tenía novia – comenzó Vada, haciendo que Albus salga de sus pensamientos

Ni yo, bueno creo que no es su novia, solo la invito a salir, creo que si fuera su novia me contaría, soy su mejor amigo – dijo pensativo- aunque la verdad esa chica, no sé, me parece demasiado creída, arrogante, egocéntrica, a veces no la soporto

Ni que lo digas Albus, no viste como nos miro

Sí vi, pero no me digas Albus, me puedes decir Al, es más corto y no gastas mucha saliva – dijo divertido Al, haciendo que la chica se sonroje

Esta bien Albus, digo Al – sonrojándose aún más

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en Hogsmade

¿Y a dónde vamos primero? – dijo Vada, haciendo que los dos primos se miraran cómplices.

Honeydukes – gritaron emocionados

Sí, esta bien – dijo Wood – vamos – y los cuatro se encaminaron hasta la tienda de la cual salieron con muchas bolsas de dulces.

Al – dijo Rose – con todo eso tendrás para todo el año

Claro que no Rose, sólo para algunas semanas – dijo Albus haciendo que todos rían

Vamos a las tres escobas, quiero tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Chris – además ya está haciendo demasiado frío

Sí – dijo Rose – debí abrigarme más – mientras se trataba de tapar la cara con su bufanda, de repente sintió una mano que se poso en su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Para que no sientas tanto frío – dijo Chris un poco sonrojado. Al hacer esto Rose se sintió un poco incomoda pero no lo apartó. Vada veía la escena enternecida. Albus con un poco de recelo, Rose era su prima favorita, siempre había estado con ella desde pequeños, eran como hermanos y aunque no era muy celoso, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, que no le hicieran daño porque si ella estaba mal el también lo estaba, tenían un vínculo que iba mas allá de lo terrenal.

Bien, vamos ya – dijo Albus que comenzó a caminar junto con Vada, seguidos de Rose y Chris.

Cuando entraron a las tres escobas, se dieron cuenta que había sido una mala idea ir porque estaba lleno, todas las mesas estaban llenas.

Creo que es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar – dijo Vada

Al – se escuchó el grito de su amigo llamándole – ven acá

Albus miró hacia la mesa en donde estaba un rubio con un morena tomando un cerveza de mantequilla, el iba a comenzar a caminar para ir a la mesa pero su prima lo cogió del brazo.

No creo que sea buena idea Al – dijo Rose

¿Por qué Rosie? Anda ya deja la pelea con Scor, además solo vamos a compartir la mesa ya que no hay ¿no quieres tomar un cerveza de mantequilla?

Tu primo tiene razón Rose, sólo vamos a compartir sitió, además no creo que Malfoy sea tan molestó – dijo Chris acariciándole la cara a Rose

Esta bien, vamos – dijo resignada, luego miro a su primo – aunque no pienso hablarle

Albus rodó los ojos y camino hacia la mesa seguido de Vada y de Chris que cogía a Rose de la mano.

Hola Scor – dijo Albus sentándose a la mesa - ¿qué tal?

Todo bien Al – dijo Scorpius, luego sin querer vio como Chris sujetaba la mano de Rose y el gesto de su cara cambio a molestia.

¿Estas bien Scorpius? – preguntó Vada al ver su cara

Si, perfecto – dijo dejando de mirar las manos entrelazadas y luego fingir una sonrisa – parecen que se han llevado todo Honeydukes.- Al mismo tiempo llegaba una vieja señora a preguntar que deseaban.

4 cervezas de mantequilla, por favor – dijo Chris

En seguida – dijo amablemente la señora mientras se retiraba

Hubo un corto silencio que por fin Scorpius se animó a cortar.

¿Y cómo vas con los entrenamientos Wood? – preguntó Malfoy haciendo que Rose levante su cabeza con una expresión de confusión.

Bien, tenemos un gran capitán, las jugadas son muy buenas, definitivamente la copa de Quidditch nos la llevamos este año – dijo feliz

¿Estas tan seguro? – dijo un poco sarcástico – no creo que sea tan fácil, creo que nuestra casa ganará.

No lo creo – dijo Wood desafiante – escuche que este año has entrado al equipo ¿es cierto?

Creo que los rumores son muy rápidos y efectivos – dijo desafiándolo también – por eso te digo que vamos a ganar

¡Qué modesto! – dijo Wood viendo como Scorpius se alababa solo

Para que ser modesto con la verdad – dijo Scorpius y si no hubiera llegado la señora con las bebidas las cosas podían haber terminado mal.

Rose se sentía muy incómoda, podía sentir la mirada de Scorpius pero cuando ella lo miraba el la ignoraba totalmente y se ponía a conversar con Aryla, cosa que tampoco le gustaba¿desde cuando salía con esa chica?

¿Te sientes bien Rose? – le preguntó su novio acariciando su rostro

Si, estoy bien –dijo Rose sonriéndole

Scorpius había visto la escena y una sensación de furia se apoderó de él, quería sacar los sucios dedos de Wood de esa hermosa cara de ángel, pero no podía el era su novio.

Chicos, por Merlín, demostraciones de amor en público NO – dijo Al, haciendo que Rose y Chris se sonrojen.

Cállate Al – dijo Rose

Por Merlín, pensé que te habías quedado sin voz – dijo sarcásticamente Scorpius – como ni hablabas – lo que el rubio dijo hizo enfurecer a Rose y si no fuera por su orgullo le hubiera contestado.

Oh! Vamos Weasley¿hasta cuando piensas estar así? – dijo Scorpius un poco frustrado

'Hasta que me pidas perdón por tus horrorosas palabras idiota, hasta que me digas que ese beso no fue un error' pensó Rose

¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? - pregunto Chris porqué no entendía que cosa tan grave la había podido decir Scorpius a Rose para que esta no le hablara..

Nada – dijo Rose - ¿podemos irnos?

Pero no haz acabado nuestra cerveza- dijo Chris, mientras Rose cogía su vaso y lo terminaba – ya terminé ¿vamos?- dijo parándose

Esta bien, vamos – parándose también

Si que te traen mandado Wood – dijo el rubio que recibió un codazo de parte del moreno para que se callara. – auch Al! Sólo digo la verdad

Nos vemos – dijo el muy sonrojado Wood que salía detrás de su novia.

¡Qué maleducada esa Weasley! Ni siquiera se despidió – dijo en su tono arrogante Aryla- sus padres debería de enseñarle modales.

No digas esas cosas – dijo muy molesto Albus – estás hablando de mi prima y de sus padres que como sabrás son mis tíos, respétalos

Yo sólo dije la verdad – dijo Aryla – ella ni saludo ni se despidió

Bueno de repente sus modales son con gente que valga la pena – dijo Vada

¿Qué esta queriendo decir? – dijo ya molesta

Yo sólo dije la verdad – dijo Vada usando el mismo tono que uso la chica momentos antes, Albus se rió a carcajadas y aunque el rubio también lo deseaba trato de no hacer enfadar a la chica.

Será mejor que ya nos vayamos, se esta haciendo tarde – dijo haciendo que Al y Vada paren de reír y Aryla no se enfade más.

Si Scor, vamos – dijo Albus mientras todos se levantaba y se acercaban a la puerta.

---------------------

Rose salía como alma que lleva al diablo de las tres escobas seguida de su novio que iba un poco preocupado.

Rose, espera – dijo el castaños haciendo que ella parara, la cogió del brazo haciendo que ella volteara a verlos - ¿qué pasa?

Nada – dijo Rose

¿Es por Scorpius? – dijo cogiéndole la cara - ¿qué ha pasado con él?

Nada Chris¡no entiendes! – dijo ya un poco molesta

Esta bien Rosie, discúlpame – dijo un poco arrepentido

No, Chris discúlpame tú a mí, no debí de hablarte así – dijo Rose un poco apenada, lo había tratado mal y el no tenía la culpa.

Esta todo bien amor – dijo el castaño acercando su cara a la cara de la pelirroja – te quiero mucho Rose – dijo antes de darle un beso

Al comienzo su novia se sorprendió, no por el beso, sino por las palabras que había usado, 'amor' 'te quiero mucho', pero luego se dejó llevar por los dulces besos de su novio y poso sus brazos en la nuca de su novio mientras el apoyaba los suyos en su estrecha cintura.

Cuatro chicos salían de la taberna y se sorprendieron al ver la escena que tenían enfrente, una pelirroja se besaba con su novio, las reacciones fueron diversas. Vada los miraba feliz, Albus, bien Albus no sabía que pensar, era raro ver a su prima así, Aryla los miraba con el seño fruncido y Scorpius, él era todo un poema, los celos, la frustración, la furia, todo se apoderó de él.

Así que por eso tenías tanta prisa de irte Weasley – dijo en un tono muy molestó, su voz hizo que la pareja se separaran asustados.

Eh chicos – fue lo único que pude decir el castaño que estaba rojo como tomate- hola de nuevo…eh iban para el castillo… nosotros también íbamos…

Si se nota que iban al castillo – dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente pero aún enfadado

Bien, vamos – dijo Rose que cogía el brazo de Chris, los dos comenzaron a caminar rápido

Sin duda hacen una linda pareja – dijo Vada muy risueña la cual comenzaba caminar hacia la misma dirección por la que ya había desaparecido la pareja.

Este comentario no pareció gustarle para nada a Scorpius, al menos eso pudo notar Albus, acaso su mejor amigo podría tener sentimiento hacia su prima, no estaba seguro, pero tenía que sacarse esa duda aunque, no es ese momento, ya habría tiempo suficiente.

Tal para cual – dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente

Venga ya – dijo Albus rodando los ojos – vamos ya

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno el prox cap creo que va a demorar un poco porque este era el último que tenía así que tengo que volver a pensar como sigue la historia jiji así que talvez demore un poquito.

Dejen REVIEWS porfa es poco el tiempo, sólo le dan al GO y ponen su comentario, de verdad me gusta saber su opinión de como va el fic y que mejor manera de saber que con los reviews, es la manera que tengo de enterarme si les gusta o sus consejos. Además cuando dejan reviews me hacen sentir bien! jaja y puedo seguir con el ff porque se que hay gente que lee¿me entienden? bueno espero los reviews, al menos para decir, sigue con la historia jajaja

Diluz


	11. Pociones

Hola!

De verdad siento haberme demorado tanto!, como les dije tenía ya escrito regular de capitulos, pero con el anterior se terminó y no sabía muy bien como continuar el fic! De verdad mil disculpas! Espero que sean buenos y me perdonen…y no sólo por eso sino por el capítulo que no sé si les guste o no!

Cambiando de tema! Mil gracias por los reviews! Wau!( expresión de asombro) nunca antes había recibido tantos reviews en un cap! 11 genial!

Bien aquí van mis agradecimientos:

**Andrés:** gracias! Q bueno q te encante el fic! Y qué pasará aún no te puedo decir…

**Maggie Granger Weasley:** gracias por siempre leer y mandarme reviews! Y síp y esos celos no son nada jaja

**Karo:** gracias por amar el fic! Bueno sorry por demorarme y espero te guste el cap!

**Sol Potter Black (la odiadora nº 1 de Wood)** jaja muchas gracias! De verdad siempre me mandas reviews, jaja ya luego se verá lo de Wood y Rose jeje espero que te guste este cap! Y yo también te mando besos!

**Linc:** perdón por la demora, de verdad no quise hacerete sufrir tanto ni a nadie, pero tenía que plantearme como va el fic! Bueno y que bueno que te guste Wood y más Scorpius es que los dos son tan lindos jeje, bueno si habrá besitos jaja

**Brujitalovex100pre;** gracias que bueno que te guste mi fic y que haya sido de ayuda para ti, y bueno aca está el cap espero sea de tu agrado.

**Jakie-RiverPlate:** qué bueno que te haya parecido interesante, espero sigas leyendo y también he leído tu fic Rose/Scorpius y me gusto!

**Bella M. Black :** hola, de verdad muchas gracias que bueno que te guste mi fic! Que genial me gusta Brazil! Jeje bueno acá esta el cap espero te guste y siga teniendo reviews tuyos

**Marisol:** muchas gracias que bueno que te encantó! Es bueno escuchar que gusta mi fic! Me emociona! Acá está la actualización y espero la disfrutes.

En final para que ya puedan leer, mil gracias a todos por los reviews esperó obtener más reviews en este cap!

Besos

**_Diluz_**

--------------------------------------------------

_Querida Hija:_

_Nos alegra tener noticias sobre ti, qué bueno que estas con Chris Wood, me alegro mucho por ti, es tu primer novio. Sé que es un buen chico, conocemos a sus padres. Tu padre acepta la relación, aunque ya sabes como es él, esta celoso, pero debes de entender lo difícil que es para él saber que su pequeña hija esta creciendo, que ya no es su bebé y más que ahora piensa en chicos. Las cosas en la casa están muy bien, como siempre los extrañamos, mándales saludos a tus primos. Ya le mande una carta a Hugo para que no te este fastidiando tanto y también hablé con tus tías para que tus primos no te molesten mucho, aunque debo decirte que tu padre ya les escribió diciendo que te cuiden, no te molestes con él, lo hace porque te quiere. Espero tener noticias seguidas de ti, te quiero mucho y tu padre también, te manda saludos y me dice que si Wood te hace algo, le digas y él lo mata jaja, no te preocupes, está todo bajo control. ¬¬_

_Cuídate y escríbeme seguido._

_Te quieren,_

_Tu madre y tu padre._

Uff pensé que iba a ser más difícil – dijo Rose

¿Qué cosa? – dijo Lily que había bajado del cuarto de las chicas y había escuchado a su prima.

La carta de mis padres contándoles que estoy con Chris – dijo Rose sonrojada

Ah eso… mi mamá está feliz por ti, me escribió, bueno además me dijo que te ayude, ya sabes por los primos celosos que nos toco- dijo Lily haciendo reír a su prima.

Si, me compadezco de ti Lily cuando tengas enamorado, si James es así conmigo… imagínate con su hermana – dijo logrando asustar a Lily

Bien, suerte que el año que viene se va jaja y Al, él es más fácil de convencer – dijo Lily

Sí él y Fred!, creo que los voy a extrañar… a pesar de todo…siempre estuvieron cuando los necesite- dijo Rose un poco triste

Aún falta Rose, no te pongas nostálgica – dijo Lily haciendo sonreír a su prima – cambiando de tema, hoy estuve con Al y Scorpius, Merlín, ese chico cada vez se vuelve más simpático, es tannnnnnnn

Lily ¿es que estas enferma? – dijo un poco molesta Rose - ¿cómo vas a hablar así de él? Es de Scorpius Malfoy de quién estas hablando

Sí, por eso lo digo, cada vez está más bueno – dijo Lily

Ni que fuera comida – dijo Rose ¬¬- además es él mejor amigo de tu hermano y no le veo nada bueno

Vamos Rose, no me vas a decir que Scorpius no te parece simpático serías ciega- se burló Lily

No soy ciega! Y no me parece para nada simpático – dijo molesta – ya no escucharé más tonterías tuyas, me voy a la biblioteca, tengo que hacer un trabajo

Esta bien, nos vemos – dijo Lily – prefieres pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca que con tu prima – dijo resentida

Sabes que no es así Lily, tengo ese trabajo

Sí, está bien anda!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Señores, tranquilos por favor – dijo el profesor de pociones Belby – hoy tendremos una clase práctica – todas las miradas de intriga – prepararemos una poción y habrá un premio para dos personas, los que tengan las mejores pociones, recibirán una pequeña botella de esta poción… ¿alguien sabe qué es? -La mano de Rose Weasley fue la única que se levantó en clase – si señorita Weasley

Esa es la poción Felix Felicis, esa poción es suerte líquida, hace que tengan el mejor día cuando la toman – dijo Rose recitando de memoria

Muy bien señorita Weasley, 10 puntos para Gryffindor, está poción claro está no se puede usar para fines como una competencia exámenes, sería ilegal- terminó de decir el profesor, todos estaban entusiasmados por ganar esa poción- bien ahora les diré que poción tienen que hacer, sé que talvez sea un poco avanzada para ustedes, por tengo fé en ustedes- cogiendo el frasco con la poción- ¿alguien me puede decir que poción es está?... si señorita Weasley

Esa es la poción Amortentia, es la poción de amor más poderosa que existe – dijo Rose

Muy bien señorita Weasley, es usted muy buena distinguiendo pociones – dijo el profesor haciendo que Rose se sonroje- otros diez puntos para Gryffindor, muy bien, ahora, todos harán la poción y la probarán, las dos que estén mejor se llevaran el Felix Felicis, ahora a trabajar.

Todos cogieron sus libros de pociones y comenzaron a preparar la poción, Albus estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía que hacer, miraba lo que hacía su prima y trataba de hacer lo mismo pero desde que se llevo una mirada de reproche de ella desistió y comenzó a ver lo que hacía Scorpius.

¿Crees que sea seguro probara la poción Rose? – dijo Vada a Rose

No lo sé Vada, creo que es una locura por la reacciones que tendrían, pero la recompensa es buena ¿no?

Sí, eso creo – dijo Vada, en la mesa del costado esta sentado Albus con Scorpius, al cual le iba muy bien con su poción.

No hagas intentos en vano Weasley, yo me llevaré la poción – dijo Malfoy – mira mi poción tiene mejor color que la tuya – Rose trataba de ignorarlo pero cuando se trataba de estudios y decirle que no era lo suficientemente buena en algo era una gran herida.

Ya verás Malfoy, mi poción será mejor que la tuya, yo me ganaré la poción y te la restregaré por la cara soy mejor que tú – terminó Rose con aires de superioridad

Ya quisieras – dijo Malfoy mirándola desafiante – me pedirás un poco de mi Felix Felicis y no te lo daré!

Señor Malfoy, Señorita Weasley por favor compórtense – dijo el profesor – estamos en clases y haciendo un trabajo sigan en lo suyo que ya queda poco tiempo y ustedes dos serán lo primeros en probarla – dijo el profesor, ninguno de los dos avergonzados por ser llamados la atención en clase discutieron más y se concentraron en sus pociones.

Una hora después, muchos aún no tenían la poción – El tiempo se acabó, ahora es tiempo de probarlas, comenzamos con… si verdad dije que el señor Malfoy y la Señorita Weasley serían lo primeros, vengan adelante! -Los dos chicos molestos iban con un frasco de su poción- muy bien el primero en probar será el señor Malfoy

Todos estaba muy atentos, Scorpius estaba nervioso, sabía que su poción estaba bien hecha, tenía ese brillo nacarado que debía tener, para ser peor le tocaba con Rose, qué cosas le iba a decir, el profesor era un maldito, muy nervioso le dio un sorbo a su poción y se quedó parado nervioso luego alzó la vista y lo primero que vio fue a Rose.

¿Estas bien? – dijo nerviosa porque veía que el chico la miraba demasiado

Ahora que estas conmigo sí, mi hermosa Rose – dijo Scorpius causando muchas risas y que la chica se ponga más roja que un tomate- calma mi agonía, ya no puedo más vivir si ti, déjame poder besarte esos dulces y hermosos labios que me tienen loco- Rose estaba muy roja y asustada por lo que él decía, miro a su novio para ver que no tenía la mejor de las caras, por mirarlo no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Scorpius la cogió de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo y la besó, Rose tan sorprendida no le devolvió el beso.

Muy bien suficiente señor Malfoy, muy buen su poción, 10 puntos para Slytherin, puede ser que se gane la poción – dijo el profesor separando a Scorpius – ahora tome esto

No ve que estoy en algo importante – dijo Scorpius separándose de Rose

Señor Malfoy tome esto – volvió a repetir

No voy a tomar eso horrible – dijo molesto

Señorita Weasley por favor haga que lo tome – susurro el profesor a Rose

Malfoy toma eso – dijo aún avergonzada

Malfoy¿por qué me dices así? Dime por mi nombre o amor, corazón, mi vida como tu desees – dijo el rubio sonriendo seductoramente, Rose estuvo más roja

Esta bien Scorpius, toma esto – dijo insistente

Solo si me prometes que después me darás un beso – dijo acercándose y cogiéndola de la cintura, Rose miro al profesor avergonzada y este le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que acepte

Si, esta bien, ahora tómate la poción – dijo Rose, él chico muy obediente tomo la poción y comenzó a sentirse raro, luego vio que todavía seguía sujetando a Rose la cintura y al instante la soltó. La cara de Malfoy casi igualaba el rojo que tenía la cara de Rose.

Muy bien ahora la señorita Weasley probara su poción – dijo el profesor Belby, ella con mucho miedo tomo su poción. Cuando la tomó, sintió un pequeño mareo y si no fuera porque el rubio estaba cerca y se percató, la pelirroja se caía.

¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Scorpius que la tenía cogida del brazo

Ella lo miro y una sonrisa se vio en su rostro – Scorpius!- gritó eufórica luego lo abrazó y lo besó, el rubio se quedó atontado pero luego siguió el beso.

Basta – se escucho en el silencio de la clase, era el novio de la pelirroja que ya no soportaba verla con otro.

Los dos chicos reaccionaron y se soltaron aunque la pelirroja estaba muy molesta – no nos molestes ¿quieres? Si no te has dado cuenta estoy ocupado con mi Scorpi bebé- dijo Rose haciendo que toda la clase se ría.

Rose – dijo Chris molestó, iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por el profesor

Señor Wood, debe saber que la señorita Weasley estaba bajo el hechizo de la poción, no se moleste – le dijo el profesor, luego volteó a ver a la pareja- muy buena poción señorita Weasley otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor, ahora tome esta poción

¿Para qué¿no la puedo tomar en otro momento? Estoy ocupada – dijo la pelirroja

Tómese esto y luego seguirá con él señor Malfoy – dijo el profesor

¿Me lo prometes amor? – dijo Rose mirando a Scorpius, él chico no podía estar más rojo – si me tomo esto estaremos juntos por siempre

Si – dijo el rubio viendo la mirada del profesor, la chica se tomo la poción y volvió un poco desubicada sintiendo la mirada de toda la clase.

¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Rose desconcertada

Su poción fue muy buena, al igual que la del señor Malfoy, regresen a sus lugares que ahora tenemos que seguir con la clase- los dos chicos obedecieron – bien ahora señorita Fhettby y a ver si… señor Wood por favor acérquense – los dos chicos se acercaron – bien, primero usted señor Wood, el castaño tomó de su frasco y no pasó nada – mmmm…. A ver señor Wood enséñeme su frasco … si al parecer no funcionó porque mezcló mal… ¿puso los ingrediente en orden?

Yo…eh… creo me equivoque en el orden, puse primero el jugo del ajenjo y luego los otros ingredientes – dijo avergonzado

Sí, ya veo, muy bien, a pesar de eso no está tan mala la poción sólo debe de tener más cuidado con el orden sino fallará – termino de decir el profesor

Si, profesor – dijo Wood

Muy bien, ahora usted señorita Fhettby – dijo el profesor, la chica tomó su poción y se quedo callada mirando el piso, luego miro a Wood y se puso roja

¿Estas bien Vada? – dijo temeroso Wood, esperando que su poción no haya funcionado como la suya, la chica se puso más roja aún.

¿Sabes mi nombre? – dijo la chica entusiasmada- eso quiere decir que sabes que existo, oh Merlín! Sabe que existo – comenzó a gritar la chica entusiasmada, dando pequeños saltos, haciendo reír a la clase

Claro que te conozco, eres mi amiga – dijo Wood un poco desconcertado por su reacción

Oh Merlín, dice que soy su amiga! Oh Merlín – dijo Vada alegre, luego se paró y volteó a verlo, cambió su cara alegre por una seductora – pero hermoso, yo no solo quiero ser tu amiga – dijo acercándose a Wood – yo quiero más rodeando su cuello y acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

Albus había estado observando toda la escena que había hecho Vada, no entendía porque le estaba molestando tanto la situación de que Vada este coqueteando con Wood, un monstruo rugía dentro de él. ¿Celos?

Vada, yo estoy con Rose – dijo Chris como defensa

No me importa ser la otra – dijo Vada acercándose más a punto de besarlo

La mayoría de personas veían a la pareja y luego a Rose que estaba seria mirando el piso, como si fuera interesante.

Bien, bien, su poción es buena Señorita Fhettby, pero por lo que veo le falta llegar al punto nácar que debía, igual es muy buena, 5 puntos para Gryffindor, ahora por favor tomo esto- dijo el profesor entregándole un vaso

¿Y luego nos dejaría en paz? - Dijo Vada

Sí señorita – dijo el profesor

Esta bien – dijo tomando la poción. Cuando termino de tomar la poción, se quedó quieta y vio que estaba colgada del cuello de Chris – Chris!- dijo alarmada soltándolo, estaba tan roja como el cabello de su amiga pelirroja, luego no pudo evitar ver a Albus, él tenía una expresión de molestia, al verlo se sintió tan avergonzada que camino hacia su sitió cabizbaja.

Bien sigamos que falta poco para que termine la clase – dijo el profesor mirando su reloj – Señor Potter y mmm Señorita Zabini acérquense, Señor Potter tome su poción, él hizo lo que él profesor le pidió y no obtuvo el resultado deseado. El profesor observó su poción que tenía un color lila – bien señor Potter parece que su poción no está del todo bien, mmmmmmmm ¿corto bien las raíces?

Creo que no, señor – dijo avergonzado

Eso debe ser – dijo el profesor – debieron ser más delgadas, si hubiera cortado bien su poción hubiera salido como la de la señorita Weasley, bueno ahora el de usted Señorita Zabini – la chica probó su poción y tampoco sucedió nada – creo que cometió el mismo error que el Señor Potter.

Bueno creo que tendremos que acortar las demostraciones, los restantes traigan su pociones, quiero ver el aspecto que tiene – dijo el profesor, los alumnos hicieron caso y la mayoría de ellos obtuvieron un aceptable los otros dejaron mucho que desear- bien como hay alumnos que hicieron demostraciones de sus pociones, obtendrán 10 puntos para sus casa, esto quiere decir 20 puntos para Slytherin y 40 puntos para Gryffindor – todo los chicos se pusieron felices – La poción Amortentia no crea realmente el amor. Es imposible fabricar o imitar el amor. Simplemente causa un encaprichamiento poderoso u obsesión. Como han visto cuanto mejor esta la poción mejor resultado tendrá y viendo los resultados, como es de esperar las mejores pociones fueron las de la Señorita Weasley y el Señor Malfoy así que ellos se llevan los frascos de Felix Felicis – los dos chicos estaba muy entusiasmados por tener esa poción- la clase terminó chicos, pueden retirarse no si antes dejar todo en orden – luego miro a los ganadores – Señor Malfoy, Señorita Weasley tomen su premio.

Gracias profesor – dijeron al unísono

Todos salían de clase un poco extrañados por las demostraciones que había habido en clase, Rose estaba muy avergonzada porque no recordaba que había hecho pero se dio cuenta que Chris estaba enfadado, Vada también estaba avergonzada con Rose porque al que había acosado era novio de su amiga y la mirada de Albus, otro problema más. Scorpius salía como siempre con su cabeza altiva y su pose arrogante, pero iba más que feliz y no solo por haber ganado a poción sino también por el beso que le dio Rose aunque, también le invadía la vergüenza de que le habría dicho a Rose bajo los efectos de la poción.

El resto del día, de lo único que se habló o mejor dicho burló fueron de las demostraciones en pociones, Chris y Rose ni se miraban, por suerte Rose no se había enojado con Vada, aunque ella seguía muy avergonzada. Albus se había alejado de las dos, estaba con Scorpius, ninguno de ellos se preguntó que habían hecho bajo la influencia de la poción, por vergüenza.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento Rose estaba esperando cerca de los vestidores a que Chris salga, tenía que hablar con él porque sabía que estaba molesto. Cuando lo vio salir se acerco a él que la miró extrañado.

¿Qué haces aquí Rose? – dijo Chris serio

No es obvio, vine a hablar contigo – dijo Rose sonriendo pero al ver la cara de su novio se puso seria - ¿podemos hablar?

Si, esta bien – dijo tranquilo

Chris yo no recuerdo que hice en clase de pociones – y como vio que él iba a hablar – y no quiero tampoco saber que hice, yo estaba bajo la influencia de esa poción, en mi sano juicio jamás habría hecho eso, de verdad, no te molestes conmigo, perdóname

No Rose, no tienes que pedirme perdón, soy un tonto por molestarme, es que a pesar que sabía que estabas bajo la poción me puse celoso- dijo Chris, Rose le cogió la mano y le sonrío, luego se acercó para darle un beso – tu le gustas, tu le gustas a ese Malfoy – dijo molestó

¿Qué cosas dices Chris? – dijo Rose alterada – eso es imposible, él y yo ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, él también estuvo bajo los hechizos de su poción, si no jamás hubiera hecho eso…no veas cosas donde no hay…

Es que si hay Rose, tú le gustas, he visto como te mira – espetó Chris

No, no, y no, tus celos te están haciendo ver cosas que no son Chris, él jamás se fijará en mí

¿Y por qué estas tan segura? – dijo un poco desconfiado de la seguridad de sus palabras

Porque sí y punto – dijo Rose ya molesta- deja de decir tonterías o seré yo la que me moleste

Esta bien Rose, lo siento – dijo Chris abrazándola – es que te quiero mucho y me muero de celos que alguien más te mire

Pero yo estoy contigo no? – dijo Rose – yo te elegí a ti

Te quiero Rose – dijo Chris y acto seguid la beso.

Vamos a cenar – dijo Rose y se fueron abrazados hasta el comedor dónde todos se quedaron asombrados porque las noticias de que estaban molestos habían volado por todo el colegio.

Scorpius no dejaba de ver la puerta por dónde habían entrado los dos chicos abrazados y él buen humor que había tenido todo el día se desvaneció, terminó su comida y se fue a dormir.

Vamos a dormir Vada – dijo Rose, ella asintió y con un buenas noches las dos se fueron a su cuarto.

Cuando ya estaban por dormir Rose no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que había hecho cuando estaba bajo la poción – Vada

Si – dijo la aludida

Necesito preguntarte algo – dijo acercándose a la cama de Vada

Claro, dime – dijo Vada aunque tenía vergüenza que sea algo sobre lo que ella hizo

¿Qué hice bajo los hechizos de la poción? – dijo en un susurro Rose

Bueno, tu…tu- comenzó a tartamudear la chica

Vamos, dime por favor – dijo Rose

Bueno tu, lo primero que hiciste fue besar a Scorpius- dijo Vada

¿QUE? – grito Rose- ¿Qué yo hice qué?

Si tu lo besaste y el bueno el siguió el beso – dijo Vada, Rose no podía estar mas roja y avergonzada – luego – y no pudo dejar de sonreír aunque no río

¿Luego qué Vada? -dijo Rose asustada - ¿hice algo peor que eso?

Bueno le dijiste Scorpi bebe – dijo Vada y no pudo evitar reírse aunque pero se detuvo porque Rose la fulminó con la mirada

Merlín! – dijo Rose – creo que nunca saldré de este cuarto – esta avergonzada – no sé como pude pasearme por el colegio, hubiera sido mejor que no me contaras

Sí, bueno luego el profesor dijo que te tomes la poción y no te la tomaste hasta que le hiciste prometer que luego que te la tomaras iban a estar junto por siempre – dijo sonriendo

Merlín, Merlín – decía la chica mientras trataba de respirar - ¿qué he hecho? Con razón Chris estaba molesto

Si, bueno pero estabas bajo la poción, no tienes de qué culparte – dijo Vada – tu misma me dijiste que no me culpe por lo que hice cuando tome mi poción…por cierto ¿qué hice?

Bueno – dijo Rose riendo – primero te emocionaste cuando Chris te hablo, y cada vez te emocionabas más, luego te pusiste coqueta cuando el te dijo que eran amigo y que estaba conmigo, le dijiste que no te importaba ser la otra – dijo sonriendo – y bueno luego casi lo besas

Merlín Rose, que vergüenza! – dijo Vada – cuanto lo siento

Vamos Vada, las dos sabemos que estábamos bajo los efecto de la poción – la dos sonrieron- aunque déjame decirte alo bueno salió de esto, creo que mi primo se puso celoso de ti

¿Qué? – dijo emocionada - ¿estas segura? No creo, él no siente nada por mí – dijo triste

Bueno, yo sólo te digo lo que veo, cuando te vio que estabas a punto de besar a Chris – dijo Rose y se puso a reír – su cara era un poema!

¿lo crees? – dijo aun incrédula

Sí, ya sabemos como hacer que mi primo se fije en ti, tienes que darle celos con alguien, al menos que piense que vas a salir con alguien, no sé – dijo Rose pensando – ya sé le diré a Chris que le diga a uno de sus amigos… así mi primo te verá con un chico y se pondrá celoso

No lo sé- dijo Vada

Te lo digo yo que conozco a Albus desde que nacimos- dijo Rose – el es un poco despistado, necesita que le abran los ojos y hoy nos dimos cuenta que la mejor forma son los celos

Espero que sea cierto – dijo Vada sonriendo

Lo será – dijo Rose – ahora a dormir que mañana tenemos clases temprano y antes de eso necesitamos a un amigo de Chris, había estaba pensando en Daniel Peakes mmmm mejor no, ya sabes comparte el cuarto con él, no sería una buena idea sospecharía, mmmm ya sé, le diré a Lysander, ella es mi prima, bueno de cariño, es la hija de mi tía Luna, esta en quinto año, en Ravenclaw, de seguro nos ayudará…

Si, puede ser – dijo Vada – Buenas noches

Buenas noches

----------------------------------------------

Vada ya estas lista? – dijo Rose mirando hacia el baño donde estaba su amiga – tenemos que ver a Lys antes del desayuno

Si, ya estoy, vamos – dijo Vada y las dos salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, caminaron por todo el castillo hasta que la encontraron en el tercer piso

Lysander! Hola, por fin te encuentro – dijo Rose saludando a un chica rubia, alta y delgada de ojos azules verdosos.

Hola Rose, has visto por casualidad mi bufanda, bueno no importa mi madre siempre dice que todo siempre regresa a quien pertenece.

Lys, necesito tu ayuda – miro a Vada que asentía con un gesto de cabeza – a mi amiga Vada le gusta Al

Oh! Pero que bueno, él es un gran chico! – dijo ilusionada Lys – pero no entiendo qué tengo que ver yo?

Bueno, yo creo que a Al si le gusta Vada y que aún no se ha dado cuenta, ya sabes, es un poco despistado mmmm y ayer en clase – se sonrojo – nos dimos cuenta, me di cuenta que… rayos! Es una larga historia, el profesor nos hizo tomar Amortentia y ella se flechó de Chris y mi primo se puso molesto, creo que fueron celos, Vada es mi amiga y yo quiero ayudarla… entonces se me ocurrió algo, la mejor manera de que Al se de cuenta si le gusta Vada es por los celos…

Aun no entiendo dónde entro yo Rose – dijo risueña la rubia

En que yo pensaba en uno de los chicos de nuestra casa pero, creo que talvez Al se de cuenta y me pregunto si tu nos podrías ayudar a conseguir a alguien de tu casa…

Claro que las ayudare – sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal – le podría decir a mi hermano si quieres… no creo que tenga problemas… te parece bien?

Eh… sí creo, no lo conozco, quién es? – pregunto avergonzada Vada

Es mi mellizo, se llama Lorcan, es un gran chico, le preguntaré, les parece? – dijo sonriendo con sinceridad

Yo creo que sí – dijo Rose - ¿por qué no pensé en el antes?

Si esta bien – dijo Vada

Las chicas estaban a punto de despedirse cuando alguien venía corriendo por el pasillo y gritando, cuando se dio cuenta de las chicas, frenó nervioso

Ho-Hola Lys-Lysander – dijo un nervioso James, que se estaba poniendo rojo – Rose, Vada

Hola James – dijo sonriendo Lys - ¿otra broma eh?

Yo…eh…me voy – dijo nervioso y se fue corriendo

¿y a este qué le pasa? – dijo Rose

No lo sé, desde él año pasado que se comporta así, no sé – dijo Lys

Bien, entonces…

Rose, Vada, Lys¿han visto a James? – dijo Fred

Acaba de salir corriendo ¿qué tiene? – preguntó Rose

Fred miró a Lys y sonrío burlón – tonterías, nos vemos – y se fue corriendo

Como iba diciendo, le dices a tu hermano sí? – dijo Vada

Claro, bueno, me voy a desayunar – dijo la chica y se fue saltando

Nos vemos, dijeron las dos chicas – que también se fueron – tu prima es un poco rara no?

Rose solo sonrío – así es ella, siempre está risueña, como su madre – vamos más rápido o no desayunaremos

Esta bien- dijo Vada

----------------------------------------------------------

En el Gran Comedor, la mayoría ya había terminado de desayunar cuando las dos chicas llegaron y se sentaron en su mase.

¿Dónde estaban? – dijo Albus – las estuve esperando para bajar hasta que Lily me dijo que ya habían salido temprano, vengo y no las encuentro

Buenos días para ti también Al – dijo Rose – tuvimos cosas que hacer

Hola Rose – dijo Chris acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hola Chris – dijo Rose sonriendo

En ese momento llegaron a la mesa dos Ravenclaws, los mellizos Lysander y Lorcan.

Hola Lys, Lorcan – dijo sonriendo Albus - ¿qué milagro por aquí?

Entonces Lys se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído – mi hermano quiere que Rose le presente a su amiga – la cara de Albus se comenzó a poner roja

Hola Lorcan – dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿cómo has estado?

Hola Rose, muy bien y veo que tú también – sonrío pícaramente al ver como Chris le cogía la mano

Ehh – Rose se sonrojó – si bueno él es Chris mi novio, Chris – dirigiéndose al chico – él es Lorcan, mi primo, bueno de cariño, es hijo de nuestra tía Luna

Mucho gusto- dijeron los chicos al unísono y se sonrieron, luego Lorcan se volteó hacia Vada - ¿y cómo se llama tu amiga Rose?

Oh!, perdón, ella es Vada – dijo Rose mirando a su amiga que estaba roja

Hola, mucho gusto Vada, soy Lorcan – dijo Lorcan y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Vada, mientras ella se ponía más roja, Rose miraba de reojo la expresión de Albus que era digno de burla, tenía una mirada acusadora, de molestia, estaba rojo de ira parece que sí le gustaba Vada

Hola – dijo Vada avergonzada

La mirada de Lys se fue por la mesa de Gryffindor hasta encontrar a Fred y George flirteando con dos chicas - ¿esos dos no cambian no?

No lo creo – dijo Rose rodando los ojos – al menos hasta que maduren, pero lo veo muy lejano – casi todos rieron

¿Y qué clase tienes Vada? – preguntó Lorcan

Trans-transformaciones – dijo Vada aún avergonzada

Sí y si no salimos ahora llegaremos tarde – dijo Albus y cogió a Vada del brazo y con él otro cogió a Rose – nos vemos luego chicos- dijo mirando a los mellizos¿vamos Chris? – el aludido asintió con la cabeza y los siguió.


	12. Partido, celos, nuevas amistades

Hola!

Estoy muy feliz de verdad muchas gracias por los reviews, cada vez son más y eso me pone muy feliz, otra vez 11 rr por cap! MILLONES DE GRACIAS porque además de eso les encantó el cap anterior, de verdad pensé que no iba a estar tan bueno… pero les gusto mucho, eso me pone más contenta.

Creo que ahora actualizaré por semana aún no sé muy bien, es que el lunes comienzo otro ciclo en la universidad y ustedes espero entiendan la tedioso que es, pero eso si les digo de que termino el fic lo terminó!

Además que espero que sigan enviando tantos review y espero muchos más porque ustedes saben que lo más importante es que a los lectores les guste y con sus reviews, me alegrarían mucho. Si no me dejaran tanto reviews como ahora me pondría triste L

**_Los agradecimientos:_**

****

**Maggie Granger Weasley:** gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto lo del amortentia, espero que este cap también te guste.

**Sol Potter Black:** me encantó tu review, de verdad mil gracias, me hiciste reir mucho, de verdad eres muy deductiva! Si bien todo lo que dijiste es cierto y bueno en este cap verás más de los hermanos Potter y también algo de Rose/Scorpius pero no te digo… léelo!

**Marisol:** gracias por tus dos review, te digo que yo tampoco soy paciente, pero es que aún no tenía terminado el cap, que bueno que te guste mi fic y lo del premio que se ganaron mmm se verá pronto.

**Andres:** gracias por tu review, que bueno que te encante y más aún que esperes con ansias otro cap.

**Kili Black:** oh! Que bueno que regresaste, de verda muchas gracias por tu consejo, ya sabes siempre he dicho que la opinión es muy necesaria, espero que sea más entendible para ti y sigas leyendo.

**Linc:** si, espero sólo cumplir con las expectativas de ustedes, de verdad que lo que más importa es que les guste a los que leen.

**Missdagane:** que bueno que te guste, gracias por tu review, y te invito a que sigas leyendo!

**Ginny-potter151:** hola que bueno que te gusto y más cuando me dijiste que era uno de los primero Rose Scorpius que leías al igual que mi otro fic! Espero te guste este cap!

**Xina:** Hola, gracias, espero que te guste este cap y que sigas leyendo!

**Laura Marina Lovegoog**: no te preocupes por lo corto, es genial que te haya gustado y si ahora vas a ver más parejas aunque de verdad no sé muy bien, alguien para Fred y para Lily mmmm espero me ayuden con eso.

Mil gracias

**_Diluz_**

* * *

****

Era sábado en la mañana y como nunca Rose tenía mucho sueño, la noche anterior se había acostado tarde por terminar de leer una de sus libros.

Rose, despierta ya – dijo Vada moviendo sus sábanas

No – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados – tengo mucho sueño

Pero Rose, hoy juega tu novio ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Vada – de seguro ya estará desayunando y tu ni siquiera irás a desearle suerte

NO! – dijo Rose asustada se paro y se metió al baño para asearse, cunando terminó salió aun con el cabello mojado – Vamos, Vamos, no sólo el me matará sino también mis primos.

Vamos – dijo Vada y las dos salieron corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor donde el equipo de Gryffindor estaba desayunando y algunas fans dando ánimos.

Rose – dijo emocionado Chris, pensé que no llegabas

Yo, lo siento – dijo avergonzada – es que me quede dormida

No importa amor, llegaste justo a tiempo – dijo el castaño y se acercó a darle un beso

Te dije Wood que no en nuestras caras – dijo James

Oh ya sabías lo que te iba a pasar – termino Fred

Perdón – dijo Chris muy avergonzado, no sólo el también Rose ya que todos los presentes los veían

Suerte en el partido Chris! – dijo Rose – Gryffindor Ganará – le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó al pobre chico en el cielo.

Bien equipo, vamos a prepararnos – dijo James

Suerte primitos – dijo Rose y les dio un abrazo a cada uno y así varios estuvieron dando ánimos al equipo.

Vada, Rose y Al estaban conversando sobre el partido.

¿Quién es el nuevo cazador de Slytherin? – preguntó Vada a los dos primos

Yo – dijo un chico rubio que se había acercado a su mesa

No me habías dicho nada Scor – dijo Albus un poco asombrado

Sí, es que era una sorpresa – dijo Albus sentándose al costado de Rose que trataba de ser indiferente pero después de lo de pociones trataba de esconderse de él.- ¿qué no van a felicitarme?

Felicitaciones Scor – dijo Albus y Vada a la vez

¿Y tu no me vas a felicitar? – dijo mirando a Rose, la cual seguía entretenida viendo su plato de cereales

Eh…sí, felicitaciones – dijo con voz baja

No debes estar triste, no dejaré tan mal a tu noviecito – dijo a modo de burla, cosa que molestó mucho a Rose

Gryffindor va a ganar – dijo ya un poco molesta – y Chris no va a dejar que pasen la quaffles

Ya lo veremos – dijo el rubio cogió una tostada y se despidió de todos

Yo no entiendo porque siempre se tiene que llevar tan mal – dijo Albus – es un buen chico

Acaso no vez que tu amigo siempre está fastidiando, como puedes decir que es un buen chico – dijo molesta y se salió como una bala del comedor

Siempre tiene que terminar molestos ¿no? – dijo Vada

Casi siempre – dijo Albus – vamos a la cancha, hay que coger los mejores asientos para ver todo – dijo Albus emocionado

Sí – dijo Vada y cuando se estaban parando para salir

Vada – dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules

Oh! Hola – dijo Vada

¿Vas al partido? – preguntó el chico solo mirándola a ella luego se percató que Albus lo estaba viendo y sonrío amablemente – Hola Albus

Hola Lorcan – dijo secamente

Si vamos a ver el partido – se apresuró a decir Albus

¡Qué bueno! Yo también voy con ustedes – dijo sonriendo

¿No vas a ir con los de ravenclaw? – dijo Albus un poco molestó

Bueno sabes que nosotros estamos con ustedes – dijo Lorcan – queremos que Gryffindor gané! No veo malo que valla a su tribuna

No claro que no - dijo Vada porque ya estaba viendo que Albus iba a responder y talvez le iba a decir algo malo y a regañadientes Albus fue con ellos.

Los tres habían conseguido buenos sitios y Albus estaba guardando un sitio a Rose que aún no llegaba pero sabía que no iba a faltar, estaba muy molesto porque Vada y Lorcan se la pasaban conversando y el no se incluía en la conversa.

Parece que estamos de malas – dijo una voz inconfundible atrás de él burlonamente.

No estoy para burlas Lily – dijo Albus

Qué genio hermanito – dijo Lily y se fue a abrazarlo – aún así yo te quiero mucho

Basta Lily, aquí no! Es que no entiendes! – dijo Albus un poco avergonzado

Te avergüenzas de tu hermana – dijo falsamente ofendida

No, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo Albus

James no se molesta cuando lo abrazo – dijo aún triste y lo dejó sin hablas, siempre pensó que a James le molestaría que haga eso en público afectaría su imagen pública.

Niños, basta ya! – dijo Rose que también venía con Lily y Hugo

Mira quien habla Srta. Enojada – dijo Hugo

Eso no es cierto – dijo Rose molesta y todos los primos se rieron

Ya va a comenzar el partido, por favor guarden silencio que ya sale mi hermano – dijo Lily emocionada

Si también Fred y el noviecito de Rose – dijo un poco celoso

Hugo! – dijo Rose – ya te he dicho que no te metas en mi vida

Lo siento Rose- dijo Hugo indiferente – es mi deber según papá

No, tú debes de hacerle caso a mamá – dijo Rose

Yo debo de cuidar a mi hermana de las garras de esos mocosos estúpidos – dijo Hugo como repitiendo una frase – así me dijo papá – mientras Lily y Albus se partían en risa

Ya basta – dijo Rose – el partido empezará

Y no te quieres perder de ver a Chris – dijo Lily picadamente – en realidad nadie se lo quiere perder – dijo mirando a la cancha

Lily – dijo esta vez Albus - ¿qué estas diciendo?

Yo…nada – dijo Lily inocente

Eres muy pequeña para pensar en chicos – dijo Albus molestó

Qué tu seas un lento- dijo mirando a Vada que seguía conversando con Lorcan - no significa que yo también

Cállate enana – dijo Albus tan rojo como el cabello de su hermana

No me digas enana – dijo Lily gritando y no pudieron seguir discutiendo porque el equipo de Gryffindor estaba saliendo.

Y AQUÍ TENEMOS AL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR CON SU NUEVO CAPITÁN Y BUSCADORJAMES POTTER!! ES UN GRAN CHICO Y UN GRAN JUGADOR ¿O NO CHICAS?- decía la comentarista, el comentario hizo ponerse rojo a James y no por lo que había dicho sino por la persona. Se escuchaba una ovación total.

Señorita Scammander, enfóquese en el partido – dijo la directora Mc Gonagall

SI PROFESORA, NO SE PREOCUPE, Y AHORA ESTA FRED WEASLEY, EL CAZADOR, EL CHICO MÁS TRAVIESO –dijo haciendo reír a todo y Fred sólo hacía reverencias a todo el público y James lo veía con un poco de receloso por el comentario de Lys – CON JAMES SON DE LO MEJOR, SIN SU BROMAS HOGWARTS NO SERÍA EL MISMO, MI MAMÁ ME HA DICHO QUE SE PARECEN MUCHO A LOS HERMANOS DEL TÍO RON, FRED Y GEORGE, QUE ERAN IGUAL DE TRAVIESOS Y TAMBIEN A JAMES (ABUELO DE JAMES) Y SIRUIS BLACK QUE ERAN LOS MERODEADORES DE HOGWARTS, A MI ME HUBIERA GUSTADO CONOCERLOS, DICEN QUE ERAN DE LO MEJOR… - la gene gritaba como loca

Señorita Scammander, deje de decir cosas que no van con el partido – dijo ya molesta la profesora Mc Gonagall

LO SIENTO PROFESORA, BIEN QUIEN MÁS, AH SÍ, EDMUND MC LAGGEN COMO GOLPEADOR, ESE CHICO LOS MATARÁ A TODO CON UN GOLPE, GERALD PEAKES COMO EL OTRO GOLPEADOR, NO ES TAN MOLE COMO MC LAGGEN PERO NOS HA DEMOSTRADO QUE ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES, LAS CAZADORAS QUE SON ALEXANDRA COTE Y LA OTRA NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE MMMM AH SI CATHLEEN CADWALLADER ¿ES CORRECTO PROFESORA MC GONAGALL? – la profesora sólo asintió

Y AHORA SU GUARDIÁN QUE ESTE AÑO PROMETE MUCHO, CHRIS WOOD, UNA GRAN JUGADOR ADEMÁS ES EL NOVIO DE MI PRIMA ROSE, HACEN UNA MUY LINDA PAREJA, EL ES MUY GUAPO Y ELLA ES MUY BONITA ¿VERDAD QUE SI? – algunas chicas celosas dijeron que no pero no se escuchó mucho.

Señorita Scammander, se dedica al partido o le quito el micrófono – Lys solo asintió- ahora los de Slytherin

BIEN AHORA TOCA NOMBRAR A LAS SERPIENTES, PERDON, PERDON, A LOS SLYTHERIN, SU CAPITAN Y GUARDIÁN FLINT, QUE HORROR, EL BUSCADOR ES MMMM COMO SE LLAMA RAYOS DEBÍ DE APRENDERME LOS NOMBRES…

Wirthel, y los cazadores Conut, Guther y Malfoy, los golpeadores Zabbini y Plings

MUY BIEN, EL BUSCADOR ES WIRTHEL, LOS CAZADORES SON CANUT GUTHER Y MALFOY ¿SCORPIUS MALFOY? EL DEBE SER NUEVO NUNCA ANTES HABÍA JUGADO, ES MUY AMIGO DE MI PRIMO AL ASI QUE NO DEBE SER COMO LAS OTRAS SERPIENTES, SI PROFESORA DISCULPE ...Y LOS GOLPEADORES SON ZABINNI Y PLINGS.

Se escuchó un grito de Slytherin pero era opacado por los gritos que apoyaban a Gryffindor que eran las tres cuartas partes del colegio.

En una de las tribunas de Gryffindor, una pelirroja se escondía detrás de su primo por la vergüenza que le había echo pasar Lys.

Tu hermana me cae genial – dijo Lily a Lorcan- siempre con sus ocurrencias – no paraba de reír

Si verdad, es genial, me cae muy bien – dijo Vada sonriendo a Lorcan cosa que no le gustó mucho a Albus

No me pareció genial que me haya echo eso delante de todo el colegio – dijo Rose aún avergonzada

Entonces déjalo – dijo Hugo con tanta tranquilidad, los demás rieron

Si me parece muy genial Lys, todo lo que dijo pobre mi hermano lo viste y también al pobre Scor – dijo Albus burlón, pero no sabía la razón exacta porque James había estado tan avergonzado y a la vez molesto.

Y LOS CAPITANES SE HAN DADO LA MANO, QUÉ GANE GRYFFINDOR – gritaba Lys, James se emocionó cuando la escucho gritar –Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!! Y GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA QUAFFLES, COTE SE LA PASA A FRED, VAMOS FRED TU PUEDES, Y AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FRED ANOTA 10-0 VA GANANDO GRYFFINDOR

Y así transcurrió todo el partido los Gryffindor iban a la cabeza por 80-40.

VAMOS JAMES, ENCUENTRA LA SNITCH PARA QUE GANEN – gritaba Lys, James no se podía en emoción estaba tan feliz, por la chica que se olvido los celos que tenía cuando alentaba a Fred.

Y MALFOY TIENE LA QUAFFLE, PARECE QUE ES UN BUEN JUGADOR, CUIDADO WOOD, OH NOOOOO 80-50 VAMOS GRYFFINDOR AÚN PUEDEN, CUIDADO CON LA BLUDGER JAMES!– gritaba Lys. Por el aviso la pudo esquivar, porque si no él equipo estaría perdido.

Vamos Wood, cuida más la portería, este juego se está volviendo muy facil – le dijo Scorpius muy arrogante

Cállate Malfoy – dijo Wood molestó, se notaba que no sólo hablaban del partido. Scorpius tenía ganas de quitar un bate y tirarle la bludger si no fuera porque fue interrumpido.

Chris, basta no le hagas caso y tu Scorpius, dedícate a jugar – dijo James, luego vio un destello de luz y la siguió.

Y PARECE QUE JAMES HA VISTO LA SNITCH, SI LA HA VISTO, QUE BIEN, VAMOS JAMES, QUE GRYFFINDOR VA A GANAR, VAMOS COGE LA SNITCH– James cada vez se sentía más motivado por seguir y así fue que le ganó al buscador de Slytherin que le daba una fuerte lucha y cogió la snitch.- AHHHHHHHHHH GRYFFINDOR GANA 230-50 EHHHHHHHHHHHHH BIEN HECHO JAMES SABÍA QUE GANARÍAS MUY BIEN CHICOS EHHHHH!! OH QUE PENA POR LAS SERPIENTES PERO PARA OTRA SERÁ.

Toda la cancha estaba emocionada gritando, estaban muy felices y todos los chicos del equipo que decir de los felices que estaba.

Muy bien hecho equipo – gritó James – así se juega - todos se abrazaban

Hermanito jugaste muy bien – dijo Lily que se iba a abrazarlo

Gracias enana!- dijo James bajándola ya que la había cargado

Tu también Fred- y se fue a abrazarlo igual que a su hermano

Rose Albus y todos también los saludaron.

Muy bien hecho Chris, Felicitaciones – dijo Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero Chris no cabía en felicidad y la cargo y le comenzó a dar vueltas, Rose reía y gritaba que la baje.

Estoy tan feliz, ganamos – dijo muy efusivo Wood

Rose no se había dado cuenta que un rubio había visto todo desde una esquina con una mirada muy triste. No sólo triste por haber perdido el partido sino triste por verla tan feliz con ese estúpido novio que tenía, porque el quería en ese momento ser Chris y tenerla en sus brazos, pero eso no podía ser.

Chicos – dijo una voz cantarina – Felicitaciones Gryffindor, yo sabía que iban a ganar

Gracias Lys, era un hecho que ganaríamos – dijo Albus – tenemos el mejor equipo

Jugaron muy bien, felicitaciones Fred – dijo Lys acercándose a abrazarlo, el pobre de James estaba rojo de furia, de celos, porque¿es que acaso a Lys le gustaba Fred? Ardía de celos.

Gracias Lys – dijo sonriendo y se fueron soltando

Felicitaciones James, sabía que atraparías la snitch – dijo Lys sonriendo y se fue hacia él para abrazarlo

Ehhhh gracias Lysander – dijo James rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo¿cómo era posible que James Potter se ponga así por una chica? La chica lo abrazó y ahora el estaba rojo como un tomate de vergüenza pero por dentro estaba que saltaba en un pie.- ehh…vamos a hacer una…una fiesta – seguía rascándose la nuca y luego se paso una mano desordenando más su cabello, ante la mirada burlona de su primo Fred – en la sala común, festejando nuestro triunfo…ehhh yo…tu…si quieres vas

Oh! Claro que iré – dijo Lys sonriéndole y James mirándola de forma boba – ya me dijo Rose para ir, bueno los dejó para que se cambien, no creo que quieran estar en una fiesta todos sudorosos no? – este comentario hizo reír a los que había escuchado y a James ponerse rojo de la vergüenza que hizo que salga corriendo a los vestidores a bañarse, Fred corrió detrás de él riéndose a carcajada de su primo,

Bueno, vayan, nosotros los esperamos en la sala común para festejar – dijo  
Albus que también comenzó a caminar hacia un rubio que estaba entrando al castillo.

Hey Scor, buen partido – dijo Albus, la mirada fulminante que le mando el rubio lo hizo callar – lo siento, pero de verdad jugaste muy bien, la mayoría de puntos fueron los que hiciste tú, para ser la primero vez jugaste muy bien.

Sí gracias – dijo con desánimo, aún estaba triste porque vio a Rose muy feliz con Wood

Scor, me vas a decir que diablos te pasa, somos amigos, por Merlín, estas muy raro desde…

Estoy bien Albus, no me pasa nada, sólo estoy molestó por el partido eso es todo – dijo el rubio muy cortante, Albus no preguntó nada más.

Me voy, nos vemos luego – dijo y se fue

Scorpius sabía que se había equivocado pero estaba mal, no entendía porque tanto le podía afectar lo que esa pelirroja hiciera¿es que acaso tanto le gustaba? NO, no nonono- se repetía a menudo – ella no me puede gustar, no puede. Además esta con ese imbécil y lo quiere. Olvídate de una jodida vez de ella Scorpius.

---------------

En la sala común de Gryffindor ya había un montón de chicos y chicas de todas las edades celebrando, aún no llegaban los del equipo. Habían muchas personas de otras casas que se habían unido a festejar.

¿A qué hora piensan llegar ni que fueran todos mujeres para que se demoren horas? – dijo Albus ofuscado, su enojo lo botaba de esa forma, ya que era bastante, primero Vada con Lorcan, así habían estado todo el día, Scorpius que se había molestado, era su mejor amigo y estar molesto con él lo ponía triste, además que necesitaba con quien hablar sobre sus recientes sentimientos hacia Vada, no le podía contar a Rose porque ella se lo contaría a Vada o peor aún le diría que sus oportunidades con ella eran mínimas o inexistentes.

Calma Albus ya llegarán – dijo Lorcan, para colmo tenía que ser él, el que conteste, no podía ser peor, siempre se llevaron bien pero desde que estaba pegado demasiado a Vada le caía pésimo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

En lo vestidores de Gryffindor los chicos aún se estaban cambiando.

Vamos James, deja de ponerte tanto perfume que vas a apestar- dijo Fred en son de burla, James lo fulminó con la mirada. Aún seguía molesto con Fred por lo de Lys.

Oh! Por Merlín James! No me vas a decir que sigues molestó por lo de …- dijo Fred

Cállate – grito rojo porque no queria que nadie se entere

Ya! – dijo en un susurro – lo siento, pero sabes que ella a mi no me gusta, además sé que a ti te gusta y jamás te quitaría una chica aunque sea bonita – dijo pensativo, vio la mirada de odio de James- sabes que a ella la veo como una prima, Merlín, de verdad que esta vez te chocó fuerte, nunca te había gustado tanto una chica.

Lo sé – dijo James rojo – es especial

Especialmente loca – dijo Fred –auch! – se ganó un golpe en la cabeza de James

Vamos ya! – dijo James entre emocionado y nervioso

Esperan antes tenemos que ir a la cocina por provisiones – sonrío picadamente

-------------------------------------------

La gente en la Sala común ya había tomado un poco y los menores ya se habían ido a dormir.

Lily ya anda a dormir – le dijo James a modo de orden

No voy a ir a dormir – dijo Lily- aún nos queremos quedar

Son muy pequeños – dijo otra vez James – quieres que papá se entere

No – dijo Lily – ajjj está bien me voy – y se fue a su cuarto

Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo – dijo James mirando a sus otros primos pequeños, tu también Rose y Albus

Ah no James, yo ya no soy una niña como para irme – dijo Rose

Esta bien pero ustedes si – les dijo a sus primos que subieron a regañadientes

Todos estaban tomado bailando, conversando, era una gran fiesta, James y Fred hacían sus payasadas aunque James estaba todo el rato concentrado en Lys, estaba recordando cuanto él hubiera querido invitarla pero fue muy tarde un chico ya la había invitado según sus investigaciones.

Vamos a bailar preciosa – le dijo un Gryffindor de 7mo curso, ni le dio tiempo de contestar porque se la llevó

James los miraba fijamente, quién rayos se creía ese tipo para sacarla a bailar y encima llamarla preciosa, no entendía de donde había salido tan celoso, muchas veces su mamá le decía que se parecía a tío Ron¿acaso era tan celoso como él?

James cambia la expresión o estarás tan arrugado con Minni (McGonagall) – dijo Fred haciendo que todos se rían

Cállate – dijo rojo de la vergüenza ya que si él estaba así todos se darían cuenta.

¿Qué tanto miras James? – dijo Albus

No miro nada, solo estoy pensando – dijo James

¿Qué? Pero si eso es imposible¿desde cuándo piensas? – dijo Rose fingiendo estar asombrada

Cállate Rose, yo siempre he pensado si no como crees que hago las bromas – dijo James desafiando a su prima

Mmmmmmmm – dijo pensativa – creía que era porque no pensabas y así te salían las cosas – todos comenzaron a reírse

De esta no te salvas pequeña – grito James y se fue hacia ella tratando de hacerle cosquillas y ella gritaba para que la suelte mientras el la cargaba y la paseaba por toda la sala común.

James, para ya – dijo Rose

James vamos déjala ya! La vas a hacer vomitar – dijo Lys que se acercaba al grupo después de haber bailado con el chico. James tuvo que bajar a Rose

Gracias Lys, si fuera por él me tenía así toda la noche – dijo Rose

¿Quieres que te traiga algo Rose? – dijo Wood que la veía jadeando

Sí, un poco de cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Rose y Wood enseguida se fue

Cuando se acercó a la mesa no encontró ninguna así que le pregunto a la persona más próxima.

Disculpa¿ya no hay más cerveza de mantequilla? – pregunto Chris

No han ido a traer más – dijo la chica que al escucharlo se volteó a verlo y le sonrío

Oh- murmuró Chris, la chica era de Hufflepuff, tenía que haberla visto en alguna clase aunque él era muy despistado, era rubia de ojos verdes, era muy bonita, aunque pensaba que nunca la había visto.

Buen partido – dijo la chica

Ehh si gracias…¿disculpa te conozco? – dijo un poco avergonzado

Puede ser – dijo aún sonriendo – estamos en algunas clases, como adivinación

Ah – dijo aún sorprendido, no entendía como aún no la había visto antes, será porque las 25 horas del día pensaba en Rose

Bueno, creo que ahí traen la cervezas de mantequilla – dijo la chica mirando a un chico que las traía

¿Es tu novio? – pregunto un poco interesado Wood y luego se arrepintió de la pregunta

No, es mi mejor amigo – respondió amablemente

Creo que deberías ir ya, tu novia nos esta mirando – dijo la rubia

Ehh si – dijo Wood un poco confundido, cogió la botella y se estaba yendo cuando volteó a verla – disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Valery, Valery Smith – dijo sonriendo

Un gusto Valery, nos vemos en clase – y se fue sonriendo más de lo normal

Por fin – dijo Rose – pensé que habías ido a fabricar la cerveza- todos rieron

Es que no había y fueron a traer más así que espere – dijo Chris

Gracias, moría de sed – dijo Rose

Todos se quedaron en la fiesta como hasta las 2 que fue cuando acabo todo, la mayoría ya conversaba o tomaban, Chris todo el tiempo se había quedado en la chica que había conocido, la encontraba muy bonita pero eso no era todo, parecía ser una chica muy agradable.

Creo que iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado – dijo Chris

Esta bien, yo me quedaré un rato más con mis primos, buenas noches – dijo Rose

Buenas noches – le dio un beso y subió a su cuarto

Todos seguían conversando contentos, aunque la pelirroja estaba muy pensativa, se sentía preocupada por Scorpius, de seguro estaba triste por haber perdido y más con su gran ego 'yo soy el mejor' se sentiría devastado, pero que diablos hacía pensando en el rubio, no siquiera eran amigos como antes, no eran nada… Se levanto y sólo le dijo a Lys que era la más próxima que ya regresaba, que iba a salir a caminar un momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación en las mazmorras había un chico que no podía conciliar el sueño, recordaba el beso que aquella pelirroja le había dado en esa clase que estuvo bajo la poción, cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía feliz, recordaba los suave que eran sus labios y al mismo tiempo se hundía en una depresión al pensar que un idiota los disfrutaba y no él, que no era él el que la abrazaba, él que caminaba con ella cogidos de la mano, él que había sido felicitado por ganar el partido¿porqué? Desde cuando esa pelirroja era la dueña de sus pensamientos, porque aunque su orgullo no le dejara admitir pensaba en ella día y noche y se sentía mal al verla con el imbécil de Wood¿qué tenía ese que no tenía él¿por qué ella prefería estar con él y no conmigo¿acaso por ser un Malfoy? Maldito apellido, maldito…yo…es que acaso la ¿amo?... no puede ser que me sienta atraído por ella. No me puedo negar que es un chica preciosa, muy hermosa con ese ojos azules tan hermosos y llenos de brillo, esa cabellera pelirroja aunque a veces un poco enmarañada igual le encantaba, Merlín, ya ni siquiera se podía mentir el mismo al decir que no le gustaba, se estaba dando cuenta que estaba hasta los codos por ella, pero no podía hacer nada, ella apenas y lo registraba, ya ni le hablaba por lo que le dijo en aquella clase, pero es que estaba dolido, verla con otro lo hería y esas fueron palabras de cólera, sería imposible que alguien no la quiera con lo perfecta que es, basta ya Scorpius, deja de pensar en ella, ella es solo un sueño para ti, jamás pasaría algo con ella, necesito aire, no, no vas a poder dormir, quizá si salgo a caminar, nadie debe de estar despierto a esta hora…- y así salió de sus pensamientos y se comenzó a caminar por todo el castillo aún con sus pensamientos y como si la hubiera llamado ella también iba caminando por el mismo pasillo, los dos se quedaron mirando como si nada más pasara en ese instante solo los radiantes zafiros mirando los grises ojos de Scorpius.

Yo… - trato de hablar Rose

No podías dormir ¿eh? – dijo Scorpius con una voz muy sincera, no estaba llena de su aire arrogante, Rose se sorprendió mucho

No, la gente aún está festejando en la Sala Común – pero no terminó de hablar porque se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, como le iba decir eso – yo… lo siento – lo dijo a modo de disculpa

No, ya fue, además tu primo es un gran buscador – dijo sonriendo y se sentó apoyándose en la pared y miro a Rose como para que hiciera lo mismo, ella aún con duda aceptó y se sentó a su costado.

Tu… tu jugaste muy bien – dijo Rose también sonriendo, si no fuera porque la luz era muy baja se hubieran dado cuenta que los dos se habían sonrojado

No lo suficiente para ganar – dijo el rubio con un poco de molestia

Claro que sí, si no fuera porque James había atrapado la snitch ustedes hubieran podido ganar – dijo Rose – juegas muy bien, no sabía que jugabas tan bien

Yo lo dije pero ya vez – dijo adoptando su tono arrogante

Tonto – dijo Rose y le dio un golpe en su hombro

Escucha Rose – dijo serio – yo…yo…

Si – dijo Rose esperando que continúe

Te debo una disculpa, lo que yo dije ese día en el salón no es cierto, discúlpame, me pase de la raya – dijo bajando la cabeza

La verdad que sí, lo que dijiste fue muy hiriente – dijo Rose bajando la cabeza mirando sus manos que estaba sujetando sus piernas

No quise, es en serio, discúlpame – dijo otra vez en tono de súplica, Rose se sintió un poco incómoda ¿acaso le estaba suplicando?

Esta bien – dijo Rose sonriendo – te creo sé que eres fastidioso pero que nunca harías las cosas con intención de herir a las personas, te perdono

Gracias – dijo el rubio, sentía como se quitaba un gran peso de encima – entonces…

¿Entonces? – preguntó ella sin entender

Podemos ser ¿amigos? – la pregunta que hizo no solo la sorprendió a ella sino también a él, hasta donde podía llegar su inconsciente, porque el no haría eso ¿o si?

Claro – dijo la chica sonriendo, luego levanto un mano para darse – amigos – y el rubio la acepto mientras los dos sonreían.

Creo que ya es tarde – dijo ella un poco nerviosa porque se había quedado perdida en s mirada – deberíamos ir a dormir

Sí tienes razón- dijo el rubio – nos vemos mañana

Sí – dijo la chica – buenas noches

Buenas noches – dijo el rubio, cuando la chica ya se estaba yendo – espera

¿si? – preguntó la pelirroja

Yo me preguntaba si mañana querías estudiar conmigo y con Al para transformaciones en la biblioteca – dijo muy nervioso, de repente ella tendría otros planes con su novio y él se estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas

Sí, esta bien, mañana en la biblioteca, talvez le diga a Vada ¿puedo verdad? – dijo Rose

Claro que sí – dijo sonriendo 'con tal que no lleves al estúpido de tu novio, te acepto que llevas hasta a el calamar gigante'

Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, digo más tarde – dijo Rose y ambos sonrieron – Hasta más tarde

Hasta más tarde- dijo el rubio mientras la veía alejarse, de algo si estaba seguro, ese día dormiría mejor que nunca.

* * *

-Como se habrán dado cuenta sí, Albus se va a ir dando cuenta por los celos que le gusta Vada y ella se juntará con Lorcan para eso. (Los nombres de los Scamanders son reales, salen en un documental de J.K. Rowling)

-Sí, al gran James Sirius Potter le gusta Lysander que se parece mucho a su madre jaja pero piénsenlo ¿no hacen una pareja bonita?

-Este cap, es importante aunque no sé si me haya quedado bien, es como una explicación a los hechos que pasarán pronto, ya que se ve que Chris conoce a una chica y Rose se hace amiga de Scorpius.

Espero les guste y ya saben espero MAS REVIEWS SI POR FAVOR!

Ah! esta cabezota mía casi lo olvido! tengo otro fic de esta pareja, algunos ya la han leído espero que los otros se animen, se llama **Fue un Mal entendido** y una de Ron/ Hermione **¿Cómo se lo pido?** que es muy cómica.

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!


	13. Ya no es igual

Hola:

No! No estaba muerta, aunque debo de estarlo porque me querrán matar por demorarme mucho, lo siento de verdad es que tuve una crisis, no sabía que escribir, lo siento de verdad, me sentaba frente a la laptop y trataba de escribir y nada buaa no saben como me sentí pensé que no volvería a escribir jajaj, pero yo les prometí que terminaría. Además como les dije comencé la universidad y me llenaron de lecturas de todos los cursos. Para colmo semana Santa, jaja feriado largo del cual aproveche para un pequeño viaje jaja ahora sufro de insolación jaja ese es el karma por no escribir, mil perdones de verdad.

Advertencia: como tiene autocorreción, a veces corrige lo que no debe así que si se encuentra algún error disculpen. (Por si acaso es Eward Zabini).

Bien aquí van los agradecimientos a los que siempre están pendientes del fic, a ellos les dedico el cap, mil gracias por siempre leer!

**Ginny Potter Weasley 151:** gracias por tu review y desde ya te digo que no le pondrá los cuernos y es cierto si le hiciera daño a Rose, Scorpius lo mataría, espero te guste el cap.

**Sol Potter Black (la odiadota nº 1 de Wood):** discúlpame sé que me dirás outra vez que soy mala por demorarme en actualizar, disculpa que en este cap no ponga nada de Vada y Albus pero es que si me ponía a escribir algo de ellos, creo que el cap no se hubiera actualizado hasta la próxima semana jaja, pero en el siguiente si hay de ellos. Que bueno que te gustó Lys, si es igual a la madre, en este cap verás un nuevo trama de esta pareja James /Lys. No como les dije Wood es noble, jamás engañaría a Rose, pero con este cap sé que te pondrás feliz jaja, espero te guste.

**ArtePop:** gracias por tu review, es la primera vez que escribes y espero no sea la última ¿si? Jaja que bueno que te gusta la pareja y mi historia. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Missdagane:** hola! Que bueno que te guste como va evolucionando espero que este no te defraude y bueno luego actualizaré mi otro fic, no te preocupes, solo pido paciencia y sé lo difícil que es porque yo no tengo paciencia.

**Maggie Granger Weasley:** gracias por seguir leyendo y que bueno que te guste las parejas, espero este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Laura Marina Lovegood: **hola! Muchas gracias por tus consejos! Son muy útiles, si tenía pensado algo así para Fred jeje y bueno por ti le pondré a la chica Daphne, pero en este cap aún no aparecerán, espero te guste este cap y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda.

**MaKiss:** gracias y gracias y gracias por todos los halagos ya me los voy a creer jajaja que bueno de verdad que te guste todo y bueno solo te digo paciencia ay que maldita que soy pido paciencia cuando soy la reina de las impacientes jajaja.

**Marisol:** gracias por tu review, si a mi también se me partió el alma cuando escribe lo de Scorpius viéndolos festejar, pero bueno así es el amor si no hay sufrimiento… te digo que es bueno que sean amigos porque así se irán conociendo y enamorarse más si es que se puede jajaja espero te guste el cap.

**Christine:** gracias! Que bueno que te gusto, si a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando me gustan los fics, me los leo de un tirón acá traigo un nuevo cap, espero te guste.

**Brujitalovex100pre:** si regresé, perdon por la tardanza pero aquí estoy y que bueno que te gusta el fic, no te pierdas eh! Sigue leyendo!.

**Victoria Krum:** jajaja no sabes cuanto me alegra que te gusten tanto mis historias de verdad! Soy feliz de saber que hay gente que le gusta leerlas, gracias y sorry por recien actualizar hoy, perdón.

**Kili Black:** jaja que bueno que te gusto las parejas jeje me hace feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo, espero les guste este cap.

Solo pido perdón si no les gusta el cap, de verdad discúlpenme, entenderé si no les gusta y si les gusta espero muchos reviews, que ambiciosa jaja no de verdad porque sólo así sé que me leen y les gusta lo que hago, mejor dejo ya de escribir esto para que puedan leer en paz.

Besos

**Diluz**

* * *

Buenos Días Rose – dijo Vada que estaba saliendo del baño - ¿ a qué hora regresaste

Mmmmm…no lo sé, no vi la hora, pero no me demore mucho – dijo Rose

¿A dónde fuiste? – dijo Vada

Yo no sé quise salir a caminar un poco y me encontré con Scorpius – dijo Rose

¿no me digas que otra vez discutieron? – dijo rodando los ojos

No, claro que no, sino le hubiera dicho Malfoy en vez de su nombre ¿no crees?

Si, tienes razón, ¿entonces qué paso? – dijo Vada confundida

Aunque no lo creas hablamos…-Rose le fue contando todo lo que sucedió - ¿estudiarás con nosotros?

Claro que sí – dijo feliz ya que ahí también estaría Albus – así que Rose apúrate para bajar a desayunar

Sí, esta bien – dijo Rose yendo hacia el baño

Mira Plings, ¿no es esa la niña estúpida que estuvo de comentarista? – comento molesto un Slytherin

Si, es ella, se llama Lysander Scamander, va en el año de mi hermano, otro estúpido, mira que deshonra para la familia, no quedar en slytherin y estar en Ravenclaw – dijo molesto Plings

Al menos no quedo en Gryffindor – dijo Zabini

Al menos… aunque debo decir si le quitas lo extravagante que es, esa Scamander es muy bonita – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Y que lo digas – dijo Zabini con la misma sonrisa que su amigo - ¿te apuesto a que cae a mis pies?

mmmmmmmmm… tentadora apuesta pero ¿que gano yo si eso sucede? – dijo aun sin entender

Bien, si yo gano me darás 50 galeones y si tu ganas yo te los daré a ti ¿trato? –dijo Zabini

Sí, me parece bien, pero y ella, ¿no puede ser otra? – dijo Plings

Porque esa estúpida aprenderá a respetarnos, esa maldita nos dejó mal en el partido y mi querido Plings, todo se paga en esta vida – dijo Zabini – además no esta nada mal – mirándola de arriba abajo. Lys iba caminando hacia el lago muy cerca de donde estaban ellos sentados, en la sombra de un árbol haciendo sus tareas.

Pues, me parece muy justo entonces – dijo Plings dándole la mano para sellar la apuesta, Zabini también le tendió su mano.

Mírame en acción – le dijo parándose para ir hacia ella – Hola Lysander Scamander

La chica que iba buscando criaturas acuáticas ni se había dado cuenta que ellos estaban ahí, se sobresaltó cuando escucho una voz – ehh Hola mmmm… - no podía recordar su nombre

¿ya no te acuerdas mi nombre? – dijo el chico ofendido

Mmmmmmmm, la verdad es que no recuerdo, pero sé que eres una de los jugadores de Slytherin ¿cierto? – siempre ella tan sincera

Si, soy Edward Zabini, golpeador de Slytherin, alumno de 6to año, mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo y dándole la mano

Si igual, no necesito decirte el mío, porque ya lo sabes – dijo dándole la mano

El chico se quedo muy sorprendido con la chica, todo lo que pensaba lo decía, era demasiado directa no iba con rodeos, así que tenía que comenzar - ¿qué hacías?

Estaba buscando criaturas acuáticas, mis padres dicen que hay muchas que viven en este lago y aún no han sido descubiertas – dijo sonriendo risueña como siempre

Que interesante – tuvo que mentir el chico, la verdad es que nada de eso le importaba

Sí, la verdad que sí, yo quiero ser como mis padres naturista, viajar por el mundo, descubrir nuevas criaturas mágicas – seguía la chica

Sería muy divertido – 'esta tipa si que está loca'

¿a ti también te gusta? – preguntó emocionada

Claro que me gusta, me resulta…fascinante las criaturas y mejor saber que hay muchas que aún no han sido descubiertas, es emocionante –fingió el chico mucha felicidad

Es genial que te guste nunca pensé que a un chico como tú le gustara - dijo Lys

Guau, ¿pero que concepto tienes de mi para que creas eso? – aun sorprendido de la sinceridad de la chica

Bien, la verdad es que no te conozco y no debería de juzgarte, pero como todos los Slytherin son iguales, creí que eras el prototipo de un chico de Slytherin

Asi… ¿y como es el prototipo de Slytherin? – preguntó seductoramente, ella ni lo notó

Son arrogantes, orgullosos, se creen el centro del mundo, que son mejores que los demás, ¿sigo? – dijo la chica sonriendo

No, mejor no, con eso me vasta para saber que poco me conoces – 'o mucho'- pero debo decirte que no soy así, soy un chico normal, le gusta estar con amigos, estudiar,… 'las fiestas, estar con muchas chicas, ser el centro del mundo' y claro las criaturas mágicas – dijo sonriendo

Es muy divertido que te guste, casi a nadie le agradan, ni siquiera a mi hermano – dijo pensando

¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunto Zabini

Si uno, es mi mellizo, se llama Lorcan – dijo sonriendo

¿Mellizo? Debe ser interesante – dijo dudoso

La verdad sí, me llevo muy bien con él, muchas veces pensamos las mismas cosas o sabemos cuando el otro no se siente bien, no sé, hay conexión entre nosotros – dijo risueña

* * *

Es cierto lo que dice el mapa James, sabes que nunca se equivoca – dijo Fred confundido

Entonces vamos, de repente la estará molestando o no sé vamos antes que le haga algo – dijo James y salió corriendo con dirección al lago, mientras Fred decía 'travesura realizada' y lo seguía

James corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegó casi sin aliento, la imagen ante sus ojos fue incomprensible, Lysander conversando con Zabini como si fueran amigos, el monstruo de los celos creció en él y sin pensarlo se acercó a ellos.

Eso debe de ser genial – dijo Eward

Lysander – dijo el pelinegro a modo de saludo

James, hola, ¿cómo estas? – contestó la rubia feliz

Bien, ¿se puede saber que haces con ese? – preguntó ya molesto

Ese no es tu problema – ladró Zabini

Tu no te metas – respondió James

Chicos tranquilos, - dijo Lys, luego vio que Fred se acercaba – Hola Fred

¡Que hay Lys! – dijo el pelirrojo

Bien, estaba buscando criaturas en el lago – dijo Lys

¿y qué hacía ese aquí? ¿te estaba fastidiando? – preguntó James

Oh! Pero si es el héroe San Potter, ¿por qué crees que molestaría a Lysander? ¿además por qué te importa que este haciendo con ella?– respondió molesto

'¿Desde cuando este estúpido le dice por su nombre?' '¿Desde cuando lo conoce?' – pensaba James

Eward, no digas eso, por favor, James es mi primo- dijo Lysander viendo al Slytherin, luego miro a James- no me estaba haciendo nada James, estábamos conversando, nada más – dijo sonriente

Ya la escuchaste San Potter, no le estaba haciendo nada, por el contrario estábamos conversando amenamente, tenemos muchas cosas en común ¿verdad? – dijo el Slytherin a la rubia

Sí, es muy divertido que también le guste las criaturas mágicas – respondió emocionada

Bueno, yo me voy aun debo de terminar mi tarea, después hablamos Lysander – se despidió el chico y se fue con su amigo

¿desde cuando hablas con él Lyssander? – preguntó James

Recién lo acabo de conocer, es un buen chico no sé porque te enfadas- respondió la rubia aun sonriendo, gesto que molesto más a James

¿Qué es un buen chico? – espetó molesto - ¿es qué acaso estás loca?

James cálmate – dijo Fred – Lys lo que sucede es que ellos no se llevan bien

No entiendo porqué – respondió dudosa – el no es malo, yo también pensé que era así, pero desde que hable con él me pareció buen chico, además le gustan las criaturas mágicas, eso es genial – dijo risueña

No me parece bien que te juntes con el Lyssander, no es un buen chico, lo digo en serio –trato de convencer a Lys

No lo creo James, a mi no me ha hecho nada…bueno creo que ya es hora del almuerzo será mejor que vaya a almorzar- les dijo la ravenclaw a los chicos

Espera, nosotros también vamos – dijo Fred y los tres chicos caminaron con dirección al colegio

Los dos chicos de Slytherin observaron a los tres chicos dirigirse al castillo hasta que entraron.

¿qué hacían Potter y Weasley? – preguntó Plings

Pues me acabo de enterar que son sus primos – dijo Zabini – algo que me da más ganas de seguir el plan

Si ahora que esta incluido Potter, mucho mejor – dijo Plings

Será mejor que ya entremos, es hora de almuerzo – dijo Zabini

* * *

Me parece muy bien que otra vez sean amigos – comento feliz Albus, el rubio y la pelirroja se miraron y se sonrieron.

Si, de verdad es que a veces era cansado verlos discutiendo siempre – dijo Vada

Chicos, estamos en la biblioteca, si no quieres que nos voten, dejen de hablar – dijo Rose

Si es lo mejor – dijo Scorpius

Vaya, ahora hasta se ponen de acuerdo – dijo Albus

Albus Severus será mejor que te pongas a estudiar – dijo Rose en su tono mandón

Entendido Rose – dijo Albus y comenzó a leer su libro

Se pasaron una hora estudiando, revisando apuntes, algunos chistes de parte de Albus, muchas quejas de parte de Rose, nunca creyó que una tarde estudiando con Scorpius, Vada y Albus sería tan divertido.

¡Scor! – dijo una chica que llego hasta la mesa donde estaban estudiando, abrazo al rubio por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla - te estuve buscando por todo el castillo, no pensé que estarías aquí y estudiando con ellos – dijo Aryla en un tono de enojo

Hola Aryla, ¿podrías soltarme? – dijo Scorpius rojo, por la vergüenza que la chica este colgada a su cuello. Los otros tres chicos miraban asombrados con que efusividad la Slytherin había saludado al rubio.

Lo siento Scor, pensé que hoy pasaríamos la tarde juntos – dijo la chica

Yo… estoy estudiando, será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día – dijo el rubio. Rose escuchaba la conversación de los dos Slytherin atentamente, ¿es que acaso ellos estaban juntos? ¿qué otra explicación para que la chica vaya y lo abrace de esa forma y le diga que tenían pensado pasar la tarde juntos? ¿por qué le tiene que dar explicaciones de lo que hace? ¿y por qué demonios me importa tanto?

Estamos estudiando, si deseas puedes unirte a estudiar con nosotros – dijo Rose como invitación, pero resultó muy fingida

No gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo la pelinegra

Dentro de poco entraremos en exámenes finales, no creo que haya algo más importante en estos momentos que no sea estudiar – contestó mordazmente Rose

Sí, hay cosas más importantes, lamento que para ti sea prioridad el estudio y no tengas algo más interesante que hacer – respondió de la misma manera que la chica.

Claro, pero si es más importante arreglarse el cabello que estudiar – dijo Rose sarcásticamente. Los otros tres chicos miraban la discusión de las chicas como si fuera un partido de tenis.

Señoritas – dijo la voz de la bibliotecaria – es que tengo que repetir que esta es un biblioteca y deberían estar en silencio, si desean discutir será mejor que lo hagan afuera, retírense, por favor- terminó enfada

Señora, disculpe, esto no volver a suceder – dijo apenada la pelirroja

Sé muy bien que ese no es su comportamiento en la biblioteca señorita Weasley, pero hoy no se comportó de la forma debida así que por hoy será mejor que no regrese – dijo la bibliotecaria y después se retiro a su puesto.

Bien, creo que se terminó el estudio por tu amiguita Scorpius – dijo la pelirroja

Ey!- dijo el aludido – yo no dije que te pelees con ella

Será mejor que nos vayamos porque ya te está mirando mal otra vez la señora – dijo Vada

No es necesario, ustedes pueden seguir aquí estudiando – dijo Rose

No, creo que ya hemos estudiado mucho por un día – dijo Albus- ¿qué tal si vamos a caminar un rato por el lago? – propuso Albus

Sí, está haciendo buen clima, vamos- animó Vada

Scor – dijo la pelinegra que aún estaba allí solo que un poco apartada- me voy a la sala común, hablamos después – se acercó a el le dio un beso en la mejilla y mira a los demás en especial a Rose con una mueca de enfado y se fue

Creo que deberías de ir con tu novia Scor – dijo Rose en doble sentido, parecía que lo decía en tono burlón pero había cierta nota de enfado en su voz

Ella no es mi novia 'Rosie' – dijo el rubio en el mismo tono que ella. La pelirroja se puso roja porque muchas veces su novio la llamaba así.

Pues parecía que sí, ¿por qué le tienes que estar diciendo que haces si dices que no es tu novia? – preguntó molesta

Solo me preguntó que hacía y le conteste, sólo eso – el rubio no quería que su pelirroja piensa cosas que no eran de él ¿es que acaso le importaba a ella si Aryla era su novia?

Chicos, recién se han amistado, por favor no vuelvan a pelear por tonterías – dijo Albus.

Los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza y luego se sonrieron, los cuatro caminaron hasta el lago y se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol y conversaron hasta que anocheció. Hablaron desde las clases, los profesores, sus familias, se pasaron una tarde muy entretenida. Luego entraron al comedor para cenar.

* * *

Terminado el entrenamiento que tuvieron esa tarde (ya que muy pronto sería el último partido, el capitán James hacía muchos entrenamientos porque quería que Gryffindor gane la copa otra vez), Chris Wood caminaba solo por los pasillos de el castillo con su bolso de entrenamiento, iba sumido es sus pensamientos, desde ese día de la fiesta no había dejado de pensar en esa chica de Hufflepuff que había conocido, Valery Smith, se sentía culpable por pensar en ella ya que estaba con Rose, la quería mucho pero a veces sentía que lo que tenían no era mutuo, el le demostraba lo mucho que la quería pero ella parecía que no sentía lo mismo, tal vez se equivocaba y lo que sucedía era que ella no era tan expresiva, pero él la veía con sus primos y hermano y a pesar que siempre los regañaba por su comportamiento era muy cariñosa con ellos ¿por qué no era así con él? Caminaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía en sentido contrario e igual de distraída que él.

Auch- dijo la chica que se cayo golpeándose el trasero y botando los libro que tenía el la mano. El castaño cayó a su costado, gracias a su entrenamiento, sus reflejos eran buenos por eso no se golpeó nada al sostener su peso con sus manos.

Lo siento – dijo el Gryffindor parándose, volteó para ayudar a la chica y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica era Valery Smith – Hola Valery, discúlpame, iba pensando y no me di cuenta – dijo el chico y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a parase ella aceptó

Gracias- dijo la rubia – no te preocupes yo también venía pensando y no me di cuenta – dijo sonriendo

¿estás bien, no te golpeaste fuerte? ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería? – dijo el chico

No tranquilo estoy bien, no fue nada – dijo a modo de agradecimiento por su preocupación – que suerte tiene tu novia por tener un chico tan atento como tu

El castaño se sonrojó y ella también porque en realidad eso lo había pensado pero no lo quiso decir para que el la oyera.

Ehhh Gracias – dijo el chico aún rojo – por lo de atento… ¿y a dónde ibas?

Estaba yendo a la biblioteca a dejar estos libros – dijo la chica mostrando los libros que estaba en el piso, Chris inmediatamente cuando los vio los recogió

Si quieres te puedo acompañar, vamos yo llevo los libros – dijo el chico

Esta bien, gracias, pero no es necesario, debes tener cosas más importantes – dijo la chica tratando de que el recapacite de su idea

No te preocupes, vamos – dijo Chris y los dos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la biblioteca conversando de Quidditch ya que la chica era muy aficionada al Quidditch a diferencia de Rose que solo fingía agradarle por su padre.

Con el tiempo Chris y Valery se volvieron buenos amigos, aunque él seguía con Rose, pero la relación se había enfriado, con el estudio, los entrenamientos, era muy poco el tiempo que tenían para verse, además ella pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca con Vada y a veces se les unían Albus y Scorpius, rara vez estudiaban los novios juntos. También había que sumar las largas molestias de Chris porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Scorpius y cuando ella trataba de pasar tiempo con él, no lo encontraba.

Flash back--

Todo el día te la pasas con él – decía molesto Chris es uno de los pasillos solitarios del castillo

Eso no es del todo cierto – respondió tranquila Rose – estoy con él Vada y Albus

Oh – dijo el molesto – claro siempre paras con ellos, ¿y yo que? ¿estoy pintado?

No Chris, es solo que cuando yo estoy libre, tu estas en entrenamiento o a veces te busco y no te encuentro ¿me vas a decir donde estas? – dijo ya molesta

Yo…- el chico se quedo pensando, no era momento para decirle a su novia que pasaba mucho rato con una amiga – estudio o descanso, pero no nos desviemos del tema, no me gusta que pares mucho tiempo con Malfoy, ya te he dicho muchas veces que él no te ve solo como amiga y a mi no me gusta.

Y yo también te he dicho muchas veces que él y yo solo somos amigos y no hay nada más – dijo Rose – él no siente nada por mi- y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo seguida por Wood.

Eso no es cierto Rose, sabes que es…- no pude terminar la frase porque se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que vio

* * *

Scorpius, espera – dijo Aryla, que venía siguiéndolo

¿qué pasa Aryla? – dijo el chico un poco impaciente, mientras más conocía a la chica más superficial la veía

Te estaba buscando para conversar – dijo la chica

¿conversar? ¿sobre qué? – dijo el chico confundido, no habían dejado ninguna conversación pendiente

Sobre nosotros – dijo la chica de modo coqueto, él chico la miró con una ceja alzada esperando que ella continuara – bueno creo que ya vamos saliendo lo suficiente como para formalizar lo nuestro

'¿formalizar lo nuestro?' – pensaba Scorpius – era cierto que habían salido varias veces y que no habían sido solo salidas de amigos, había algo entre ellos, era cierto, pero él nunca pensó en formalizarlo, nunca tuvo esas intenciones con la pelinegra.

Creo que estas tergiversando las cosas Aryla – dijo Scorpius

Así que confundo las cosas ¿eh? – dijo ya un poco enfadada por la reacción del rubio - ¿y como vas a explicar las salidas, los besos? Que yo sepa los amigos no se besan de esa formal – le dijo la chica seductoramente - ¿es que acaso me vas a decir que no te gustan mis besos? – termino la chica acercándose a él mucho más y mirándole la boca – dime que no te gustan mis besos – no le dio tiempo a Scorpius de contestar las preguntas ya que ella le había callado con un beso. El Slytherin no podía negar que le gustaban sus besos, pero no sentía nada por ella, no podía formalizar algo que no existía por parte de él, pero en ese instante no pudo pensar sólo siguió el beso.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que dos jóvenes venían caminando hacia ellos y al parecer iban discutiendo.

Ves – dijo una pelirroja que trataba de sonar casual - ¿aun te queda dudas? – termino de decir y salió corriendo

Los dos chicos que se besaban reaccionaron por la voz de la pelirroja y se separaron, la chica molesta por la interrupción pero el chico muy arrepentido. Si ya se sentía mal, por lo que había hecho, cuando miro a los ojos a la pelirroja sintió que su vida se le iba poco a poco… la mirada de tristeza, decepción y enojo que tenía ella le hizo sentirse miserable.

Lamentamos la interrupción – dijo Chris a modo de disculpas y salió corriendo detrás de Rose. Scorpius quiso hacer lo mismo, saber porque se había ido corriendo y por qué lo había visto de esa forma, trató de hacerlo pero otra vez más estaba ahí Aryla y no habían terminado su plática.

Escucha Aryla – dijo secamente Scorpius, estaba enfadado por haber caído ante el beso – no estoy para tener un relación contigo, no niego que me gustan tus besos y que eres muy bonita, pero no sólo busco eso, si lo que quieres es que formalicemos, lo siento pero no estoy dispuesto

Escúchame bien Malfoy – estaba rabiosa por lo que le había dicho – no soy una chica con la que pasas el rato ¿me entendiste? Ya vas a ver, vendrás a mi y me suplicaras por un beso, porque sea tu novia, porque yo soy la chica perfecta – y no podía ser menos, era una Slytherin, arrogante y orgullosa - Olvídate de todo entonces, maldito imbécil – después de terminar su mini discurso, le dio una cachetada que le dejó toda la mejilla roja, la chica siguió caminado con la frente en alto.

* * *

Rose corría por los pasillos del castillo, sentía una ganas tremendas de llorar, la rabia, la decepción, el enojo, la tristeza, no podía con todo los sentimientos, sabía que Chris la perseguía porque iba gritando su nombre pero lo que menos ella quería era escucharlo, quería estar sola, así que lo primero que pensó fue la Sala de los Menesteres, paso tres veces por el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado pensando tres veces 'un lugar para estar sola' y la puerta apareció delante de ella y entro apresuradamente y se dejó caer en un sofá.

No pudo seguir aguantando, lloró, lloró como una niña pequeña con miedo a la oscuridad, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, sentía mucha tristeza. Sabía que Scorpius no sentía nada por ella, pero muchas veces le gustaba soñar que él guardaba sentimientos por ella, le gustaba creer, aunque lo negara, las suposiciones de su novio, de que el Slytherin sentía algo por ella. Pero no era así, él no sentía nada por ella y eso había quedado demostrado porque nadie le había contado ella misma lo había visto, se estaba besando con esa estúpida de Aryla Zabini. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar se sentía culpable porque ella estaba con Chris y en vez de pensar en él, pensaba en Scorpius, desde que se habían vuelto amigos, conversaban mucho y lo había llegado a conocer mucho más y sin pensarlo se enamoró, que tonta había sido, él jamás se fijaría en ella, sólo la veía como una amiga. Pero el no puede estar con Aryla, se merece alguien mejor, ella es muy superficial, no lo va a saber entender, él necesita una perdona inteligente como él, que converse con él, que lo escuche, que sepa hacerlo reír y reírse con él, alguien como …ella, pero no Scorpius Malfoy se había enamorado y bien dicen que cuando uno se enamora no importa la razón, no le importo ninguna cualidad de la chica solo se enamoró y ya no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Se seguía lamentando -muy tarde Rose, te diste cuenta muy tarde de tus sentimientos, creo que mejor nunca te hubieras dado cuenta. Habían cosas más importantes que hacer, la primera terminar con la farsa de noviazgo que no daba para más y la segunda definir como iba a seguir la relación con Scorpius, no creía poder aguantar estar cerca de él, sabiendo que era de otra y menos iba poder verlo besándose con su novia, no, ella tenía que pensar que iba a hacer, pero en ninguna de las posibilidades estaba confesarle su amor, eso sería perder su amistad y era lo que ella menos quería. Primero lo primero se dijo a si misma, se secó las lágrimas y mejoró su rostro lo mejor que pudo para que nadie sepa que había llorado.

* * *

Chris seguía caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a Rose, en verdad se había equivocado al decirle todo eso a Rose, a Malfoy no le gustaba Rose y eso estaba claro. Pero a pesar de eso, ya no podía mentirse, la relación con Rose no era la misma, ella no era la misma, él no era el mismo, si hubo amor, se había apagado y por parte de los dos, si no querían terminar lastimados era mejor terminar, todavía podían quedar como amigos, pues si seguían con la farsa, no acabaría bien y era lo que menos quería.

Hola – dijo una chica rubia, el iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que el saludo de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa

Hola Val – dijo Chris

¿te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupada

No, la verdad que no, todo esta mal – dijo Chris con voz apagada y se fue deslizando por la pared hasta sentarse, la chica lo imito.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – dijo la chica poniendo su mano encima de la de él, los dos sintieron un estremecimiento cuando sus pieles se tocaron pero la chica no movió su mano.

Lo sé – dijo el dándole una sonrisa – las cosas no andan bien con Rose, cada vez hay más discusiones y yo la quiero mucho pero sé que lo nuestro ya no da más, por eso creo que es mejor ponerle fin, por que la quiero mucho y quiero seguir siendo su amigo.

Sabes que es lo mejor- dijo la chica comprendiéndolo – soy conciente de lo mucho que la quieres y por eso no deberías de perder su amistad, sabes que todo comenzó en amistad, no deberían perder eso

Gracias – dijo el castaño

¿por qué? – dijo la chica

Por entenderme, por aconsejarme, gracias Val, gracias por estar conmigo siempre que te necesito – dijo Chris

Para eso están la amigas tonto – dijo la chica sonriéndole – y ya no te pongas tan sentimental que me harás llorar – dijo burlona

Creo que ahora debo de ir a hablar con Rose – dijo Chris levantándose - antes de que todo empeore

Es mejor anda – dijo la rubia parándose – suerte en todo – le dijo y se fue hacia su sala común, mientras el se dirigía en dirección contraria en busca de Rose.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado bajo un árbol, no era un chico al que le guste mucho la naturaleza, pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensar todo lo que había sucedido. Había cometido un error y lo sabía, no debió de besar a Aryla si no quería nada con ella, pero la tentación fue fuerte, no quería engañarse ese tema en su cabeza no era de importancia. En su cabeza y en su alma sentía un martillo golpeándolo, la miraba que le había dado la pelirroja fue muy dolorosa pero a la vez incomprensible, muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, ¿estaba molesta? ¿y por qué? ¿le había molestado verlo besándose con Aryla?, no eso no tenía sentido, ella no podía sentir nada por él porque estaba con su noviecito ese don perfecto, maldito cabrón, lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser él el que estuviera con Rose, lo detestaba por tener el amor de Rose que él tanto anhelaba. Y seguía sin comprender por qué ella tenía esa carita cuando lo vio, esa decepción le partió el corazón, solo encontraba dos explicaciones lo bastante lógicas para que haya estado así, la primera suposición fue que haya estado discutiendo con Wood como últimamente lo hacían, si era así le partiría la cara a golpes al hijo de la mala bludger de Wood, podía aceptar que estén juntos, pero pobre de él si le hiciera daño, lo mataría con sus propias manos. La segunda suposición y la más dolorosa para él, ella se había molestado con él al enterarse de que el y Aryla tenían 'algo', Scorpius y Rose eran amigos y lo más lógico es que ella al verlos besándose haya pensado que eran novios y conociendo el carácter de la pelirroja, sabía que ella lo tomaría como una traición a su amistad, era lo más lógico, no había otra explicación para su comportamiento, si era esa la razón, él mismo le contaría todo hasta que en su cabeza testaruda entre que no había nada entre él y Aryla, se lo tenía que explicar si o si, aunque tenga que ponerle un hechizo para que se quedará quieta escuchando todo, pero no quería malos entendidos, menos de ella. Fue interrumpido por un absurdo pensamiento, si era totalmente absurdo, cuanto daría porque ese último pensamiento fuera cierto y ella lo haya mirado de esa forma por los celos de que se este besando con otras, si que era imposible ese pensamiento, si tuviera celos significaría que el le gustaba, cosa que le encantaba al rubio pero no podía llenarse de ilusiones, tenía bien claro que Rose Weasley era inalcanzable para él, tenia que contentarse con que al menos era su amiga y era lo más cerca que podía estar de ella. Debía hablar con ella, tenía que hacerlo, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento, de seguro la encontraría besándose por un pasillo oscuro con su novio y era lo que el menos quería ver. Esperaría, porque el momento indicado se daría, eso él lo sabía.

* * *

DISCULPEN, RECIEN ENTRE Y VÍ QUE LAS LINEAS QUE SEPARABAN LAS DIFERENTES ESCENAS NO APARECÍA Y ERA MUY DIFICL ENTENDER, POR ESO YA LO CORREGÍ, POR CIERTO AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS QUE YA LEÍ HASTA EL MOMENTO JEJE... ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO COMO COMPENSACIÓN POR LA DEMORA PERO SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS JAJA (YA SABEN AUNQUE SEA QUE DIGAN: ESTOY LEYENDO, SIGUE CON EL FIC)

**REVIEWS! por fa!**

**chauuuuuuu!**


	14. ¿hablarás con él?

Hola!

Primero que nada...GRACIAS! No saben lo feliz que estoy! Es el cap que más reviews he tenido wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy feliz (Diluz salta en un pie por todo su cuarto y va a despertar a todo el mundo) sip, aca esta el nuevo cap, ahora si pido disculpa en serio porque no me parece que esté bien, pero como les conté (creo) la semana pasada y esta que comienza estoy en exámenes en la universidad, mira como los quiero que a pesar de estar así me he dado un tiempo para escribir... por eso les digo que no está muy bien... si se imaginarán son las 3 de la madrugada y yo aquí sentada termiando el cap para no hacerlos esperar cuando mañana tengo clases muy temprano y luego mi prueba, waaa espero que les guste, al menos algo tiene que salir bien... ya ya la hago breve porque muero de sueño...

Agradecimientos:

**Sol Potter Black:** gracias, siempre tú infaltable con los reviews, por fín eres feliz, por fín leerás el rompimiento y te aseguro que en este cap no odiarás tanto a Chris Wood. Hay más Vada y Albus aunque poco por mi falta de tiempo y con eso imaginación.

Gracias **Marisol,** si por fin ya no esta Wood.

**Victoria Krum:** gracias por tu review, me hizo reir mucho jaja Aryla a la hoguera por calienta braguetas aunque no sería por calienta... hue...jaja

**Maggie Granger Weasley:** siempre infaltable, gracias por tus reviews, me encantan, que bueno que te gusta James Lyssander.

**Ginny-Potter 151:** si yo también odio a Aryla jaja que bueno que te gusto

**flormania:** wiiiiiiiiiii soy feliz jaja no lo puedo creer gracias a mi fic cambiaste de oponión sobre la pareja ahhhh que bueno que te guste a mi me encanta!

**Linc:** perdón es que sólo vi que estaba mal y lo corregí, pero ahora si es un nuevo cap y esperto tu review!

**!:** hola! Nueva lectora! Espero que sigas la historia y recibir tus reviews! Gracias guauuu no sabes lo bien que me hace lo que me haz escrito wiiiii gracias!

**camilooza lunks:** Hola! Gracias que bueno que siues mi fic desde hace un mes y que bueno que puse eso de 'estoy leyendo, sigue con el fic' porque bastantes personas que leían y no me mandaban reviews lo han hecho. Gracias! Nos abes lo importante que es como escritora saber que te leen y te dejan comentarios.

**Kili Black:** jaja wuuuuu espero que ahora si lo puedas leer por completo siii y gracias por recomendar mi fic a tu hermana! Recibí tu pedido y aquí estoy actulizando! Dile a tu hermana que espero sus reviews también.

**Andres:** ehhh pensé que ya habái dejado de leer que bueno que sigas y que te guste, espero este tmb te guste.

**Joslin Weasley:** wiiiii otra nueva lectora! Gracias por tus reviews, sí por todos tu revies he llegado a tner 19 en un cap jaja soy feliz! Y que bueno que leeas mi fic y espero te guste este cap. Agradezco a la persona que te recomendo el fic!

**ainhoaangel:** hola! Gracias no sabes lo genial que se siente cuando lees reviews como el tuyo! Son una super fuerza para saber que haces bien las cosas! Gracias guau ya me voy a creer lo que se plasmar lo que la escritora no! Jaja Gracias, espero este tmb te guste.

**Ale:** Hola, gracias por hacer caso, es bueno saber que hay muchas personas que leen, gracias, me alegra que te paresca bueno mi historia y espero no sea el unico review! Ya sabes lo que digo jujuju

**Michis:** también muchas gracias por hacerme caso con el anunció, si de verdad! Espero este también te guste y puedes entrar a mis favorites stories y ahi encontrarás algunas de Rose Scorpius aunque son muy pocas!

También agradezco a las personas que leen y no me dejan reviews, gracias por leer! Pero ya saben no les cuesta ni un minuto un review! Wuuuuuuuuu!

Ya no puedo más muero de sueño o , nada más espero les guste y decir que este captítulo estña dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron revies, espero les guste!

**_Diluz_**

* * *

Después de una semana ya era noticia viejo que Chris Wood y Rose Weasley habían terminado, muchas chicas tomaron la noticia como si hubieran sacado un aceptable en sus trabajos (es que para ellas, un aceptable era la mejor calificación que podían tener), los chicos también se encontraban felices, sobre todo un Slytherin.

FLASH BACK--

Chris buscó a Rose por todo el castillo pero no la encontró, sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar y él también, la había estado buscando pero no se había puesto a pensar que decirle, como comenzar, no… sólo hasta ahora no sabía como decirle que era mejor terminar… estaba triste, una parte de él no quería terminar con ella… pero tenía que reconocer que sus sentimientos no eran los mismos que al comienzo de su relación… quería a Rose Weasley pero cada vez más como amiga que como novia. Desistió de la búsqueda y se fue a la sala común, la esperaría, sabía que después de todo ella llegaría a dormir, tarde pero llegaría.

La sala común estaba llena de gente después de la cena pero conforme pasaron las horas, los alumnos fueron subiendo a sus dormitorios… y Rose?... ella aún no aparecía, eran las doce de la madrugada y Chris se estaba quedando dormido, había tomado la decisión que mejor se iría a descansar y así le daría más tiempo a la pelirroja para que esté más calmada. Estaba por subir el primer escalón cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió, por inercia giro el cuello hacia la puerta y se encontró con una pelirroja triste, caminaba mirando al suelo por lo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño, se dirigía hacia las escaleras que daban al cuarto de la chicas cuando sintió el calor de una mano sobre la suya.

Rose- dijo Chris, su voz reflejaba tranquilidad pero había una pizca de nerviosismo- te estuve buscando y no te encontré, decidí esperarte pero como no llegabas justo me iba a dormir hasta que te vi llegar – en este momento la pizca de nerviosismo creció hasta apoderarse completamente de su voz – tenemos que hablar, por favor

La ojiazul sabía que era necesario, es más ella también venía con esa idea pero nunca pensó encontrárselo a esa hora en la sala común, sí, el momento había llegado, no podía postergar las cosas, cuanto antes se solucione un problema era mejor, era uno menos en su lista.

Sí, creo que debemos hablar – trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió

Yo, Rose antes que nada te debo una disculpa – dijo muy apenado – no debí de decir eso, no debí dejarme llevar por los celos, espero me puedas perdonar – bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo, la pelirroja se conmovió, de verdad estaba arrepentido, no muchas veces vio pidiendo perdón a Chris y mucho menos de esa forma. Le cogió el mentón para que la mirara a los ojos – descuida, todo esta olvidado – sonrió, fue una sonrisa sincera, tan sincera como su perdón – debemos hablar – seguía con la sonrisa pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza, nerviosismo.

Sí, tienes razón – sonrío también el chico, cogió una de sus pequeñas y suaves manos dentro de las suyas y la guió hasta uno de los sillones. Los dos se sentaron juntos pero no hablaron, sus manos seguían entrelazadas pero los dos miraban el piso.

Yo- dijeron los dos al unísono, se miraron y se sonrieron, pero el castaño hablo primero – tu primero Rose- respondió amablemente

Sí, esta bien – dijo la pelirroja, estaba nerviosa no sabía como empezar, ya había estado meditando más o menos lo que iba a decir pero… en ese momento todo se le había olvidado, era su primer novio y por ende su primera ruptura, en ese momento maldijo a Merlín por no crear libros donde le enseñen como terminar con alguien sin dañarlo – yo… yo Chris – dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos – yo te quiero mucho – era la primera vez que la chica le decía que le quería, se sintió fatal, él la iba a terminar y ella le decía eso – pero como un amigo – al terminar la frase agachó la cabeza, por fin pudo volver a respirar, ya no se sentía tan mal, al parecer ella también tenía en mente lo mismo que él.

De la misma forma en que ella le levanto la cabeza, él lo hizo, la miro unos segundos a los ojos, luego sonrío – yo también – la relajación se hizo notar en la mirada de la pelirroja que le devolvió la sonrisa, acto seguido se vio rodeada de unos fuertes brazos, que la abrazaban de manera fraternal – creo que los dos tenemos que decirnos lo mismo – dijo el castaño, el abrazo terminó y los dos se quedaron mirando. Esa era la última señal que necesitaba para decirle todo, sabía que ninguno iba a salir lastimado.

Chris, el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue hermoso, eres mi primer novio y eso jamás se olvida, pero creo que los dos – lo miro esperando una afirmación de su parte, la cual se hizo presente con una sonrisa – concordamos en que es mejor ya no seguir juntos, es decir como novios

Sí, tienes razón Rose, todo este tiempo juntos ha sido magnífico, yo también te quiero mucho y jamás lo olvidaré… pero parece que ha llegado el final… nunca me arrepentiré de lo que tuvimos, espero que tu tampoco, pero no quiero que el final… arruine nuestra amistad, no lo permitiría, te quiero mucho Rose, no quiero perderte como amiga, no… - no pude terminar porque fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

Y no la perderás, jamás, claro que seguiremos siendo amigos… eso era lo que más me preocupaba de terminar nuestra relación, temí que nuestra amistad se arruinara… yo tampoco me arrepiento de lo que tuvimos – dijo Rose, se miraron tiernamente y se unieron en un nuevo abrazo, un abrazo que reflejaba que no había resentimiento, que la amistad seguiría y mucho más fuerte que antes.

¿entonces, amigos? – preguntó un sonriente Chris

Amigos – respondió la pelirroja – creo que ya es tarde Chris, será mejor irnos a dormir

Sí, ya es tarde – sin pensarlo le salió un bostezo, estaba muy cansado – hasta mañana Rose

Hasta mañana Chris – contestó la chica ya subiendo a su cuarto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK --

Rose se veía triste, todos pensaban que era por el rompimiento con Chris, muchos chicos aprovechaban su estado para 'consolarla', pero ella no estaba mal por Chris, muy por el contrario, su amistad iba muy bien.

Desde aquella tarde que vio a Scorpius con Aryla, no había vuelto a hablar con él, no porque él no trató, muy por el contrarió ya no podía contar con la mano las veces que le había pedido a Rose que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero siempre tenía una excusa, muchas veces para no tener que volver a escuchar al rubio pedirle que hablaran se escabullía ni bien terminaba la clase, ya no iba a la biblioteca a estudiar porque sabía que la estaría esperando ahí.

Lo que más cólera le deba es que de seguro el ya sabía que ella y Chris habían terminado y de seguro se uniría a la lista de personas que le tenían pena, mientras que ella no estaba mal por el rompimiento con Chris, sino porque había visto al Slytherin besándose con otra, le había dolido y mucho, esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan triste… estaba más pálida, su cabello había perdido el hermoso brillo que tenía, sus ojos ya no eran eso farolitos que alumbraban cuando los veían, estaban apagados… todo por el rubio.

Rose – dijo el rubio – he estado tratando de hablar contigo toda la semana pero me haz estado evitando, ¿por qué?

No sé de que me hablas, no te he estado evitando – contesto Rose sin mirarlo – lo siento pero tengo que ir a estudiar con…

De eso es lo que te habla, ya estas huyendo – dijo subiendo un poco el tono, estaba molestó no entendía el comportamiento de Rose, no le hablaba, había terminado con Chris y la veía muy triste, verla en ese estado le preocupaba, si era por culpa del maldito Wood, lo mataría, prefería que ella esté con él a verla tan parecida a un fantasma.

No estoy huyendo, de verdad voy… – pero no termino la frase pues alguien venía corriendo y gritando su nombre

Ro-ooo-se – dijo agitado por haber corrido- te estuve esperando pero como no llegabas, salí a buscarte…

Disculpa Chris, ya estaba yendo, sólo tuve algunos percances, ¿tienes los libros que te pedí? – preguntó la ojiazul

Sí, todos están en la sala común, vamos – dijo Chris sonriendo

Vamos – dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia él, no sé había olvidado que el rubio estaba ahí, pero no quería hablar con él, no se sentía preparada, el rubio reaccionó y la cogió del brazo, ella lo volteó por inercia, no quería verlo a los ojos, no quería que él leyera en ellos la tristeza y decepción que sentía hacia él.

¿no habías terminado con él? – su tono era acusador, cuando se había enterado de la noticia sintió otra vez la esperanza, ella ya no estaba con Wood, él podía tener una oportunidad para demostrarle lo que sentía, su mirada reflejó la desilusión que sintió.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones – su tono fue frío- pero sí, él y yo terminamos- al ver la expresión de su cara, agregó- que hayamos terminado no significa que no podamos ser amigos, me voy, tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes- Wood la estaba esperando un poco más alejado para darle su privacidad, la chica caminó hacia él y se fueron juntos hasta su sala común dejando atrás a un celoso y molestó Scorpius.

* * *

Vada caminaba por los pasillos del colegio junto a Lorcan, desde que se había prestado para el plan se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, tenían muchos gustos en común, como la música, las comidas, los libros que leían,…

De verdad, yo pienso que es mejor la calabaza en pastel que en jugo – dijo Lorcan

Sí, puede ser, pero no me vas a negar que te encanta el jugo de calabazas – dijo Vada

No, no lo puedo negar – dijo Lorcan – mira que en poco tiempo ya conocemos nuestros gustos

Sí, y es porque tenemos casi los mismos gustos – dijo Vada

No en todo… – dijo Lorcan mirándola picadamente, Vada se sonrojó

No digas nada – lo interrumpió Vada – creo que fue un error…- su semblante cambió, su mirada se apagó- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y nada, nada…

Vamos Vada, no pienses eso, no es un error – dijo el Ravenclaw, la vio tan triste que atinó a abrazarla. Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta que un moreno de ojos verdes esmeralda los estaba siguiendo. Estaba escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad, cuando vio como Lorcan abrazaba a Vada fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se quito la capa.

¿interrumpo? –preguntó bastante molestó, en realidad bastante celoso, Vada al escuchar su voz se separo rápido de Lorcan

Albus, ¿qué haces acá? – preguntó Vada nerviosa, se sentía culpable y en realidad la mirada de Albus le decía culpable

Yo… buscaba a Rose – se apresuró a decir Albus, que gran mentira, se había cruzado con un enojado Scorpius que venía refunfuñando cosas como 'Rose se ha ido a estudiar con Wood', 'se supone que ya no están juntos', 'y conmigo no quiere hablar y se va con él'

Ahhhh…- dijo un poco desilusionada Vada, le hacía ilusión que Albus le diga que la estaba buscando, pero sólo sucedía en su imaginación – ella esta en la sala común estudiando con Chris…

Bien – dijo Albus, no sabía que más agregar pero no quería dejarlos solos, talvez el se iba y podía suceder algo más que un abrazo, de sólo pensarlo le ardía la sangre – yo…

Si…- trató de animarlo a seguir

Yo me tengo que ir, quede de estudiar con mi hermana – dijo Lorcan, despidiéndose de los dos chicos.

Yo… ya me voy – preguntó Albus

Espera – dijo Vada antes de que él aligere el paso – ya que estamos juntos podemos estudiar ¿no crees?

Ehhh… sí, claro – dijo Albus - ¿Dónde estudiamos?

¿Te parece en el lago? – dijo Vada sin pensarlo pero al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Albus, se sonrojó – me imagino que la Sala común debe estar llena y la biblioteca igual, los exámenes están próximos.

Sí, tienes razón, además, es un lugar tranquilo – si no hubiese sido tan despistado se hubiera dado cuenta que Vada se había sonrojado.

* * *

James, nadie se dará cuenta, todos están tan preocupados por los exámenes…- decía Fred

Eso es lo peor Freddy, sabes que nos gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande para que todos se enteren y con los estúpidos exámenes… nadie nos hará caso – dijo James

Es por eso, todos están tan estresados con los exámenes que nosotros les brindaremos diversión a sus vidas – Fred a cada frase que decía hacía muecas y expresiones con su brazos.

Tú si que estás loco, pero – se detuvo pensativo James – siempre es bueno una broma para Zabini y más ahora, lo quiero matar – James apretada tanto su puño que los nudillos estaban blancos.

Tranquilo hombre, él no tiene comparación contigo, Lyssander será loca – James lo fulminó con la mirada –bueno, bueno, algo 'diferente' pero no creo que le haga caso a Zabini, aunque – hizo una mueca de pensativo – si está tan loca puede ser que sí, yo que tú me preocupo Jamsie

De esta no te salvas Freddy – dijo James – te voy a matar – Fred se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio y comenzó a correr para que no lo atrapara – ven acá cobarde, te voy a matar – sabía que lo decía en broma, ¿quién mejor que ellos dos que eran expertos en bromas para saber cuando era una broma?

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, dos alumnos de cuarto año estaban estudiando en una de las mesas pegadas a un esquina de la sala; la mesa estaba llena de libros de todos los tamaños y colores.

Rose, Rose, Rose – llamaba el castaño a la pelirroja que estaba con la mirada en el libro pero el pensamiento se había quedado en el pasillo en el que hace un momento había visto a Scorpius

Ehhh… lo siento

No hay problema… Rose- comenzó la conversación mostrándose indiferente – bueno… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Sí, adelante – respondió la chica sin levantar la vista del libro, está vez si trataba de leer

Yo … bueno… ¿por qué estás molesta con Scorpius?... eran buenos amigos y ahora ni le hablas – la chica lo miraba nerviosa pero no decía nada, solo habría la boca pero no salía nada – sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero eres mi amiga y si él te ha hecho algo se las va a ver conmigo…

No, no, Chris, no, el no me ha hecho nada – dijo Vada deprisa porque al ver la mirada del chico sintió miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer al rubio – yo…

Rose, sabes que somos amigos y que puedes confiar en mí – le sonrío sinceramente

Sí, lo sé – lo miro y dio un suspiro – estoy molesta con él, ese… ese día que nosotros… discutíamos por el pasillo… y lo vimos… yo… - Rose tenía miedo, sabía que podía confiar en él, pero tenía miedo que él se de cuenta de sus sentimientos para con Scorpius. – el era mi amigo y no me contó que estaba con esa estúpida que sólo le importa como se ve, unineuronal.

A Chris le causó mucha gracia escuchar a la pelirroja dirigirse así a alguien y río levemente porque pensó que talvez Rose se ofendería.

Se supone que los amigos se cuentan lo importante de su vida ¿no?, se supone que una novia es importante, ¿cómo me va a ocultar eso? ya sé que de repente le dará vergüenza mostrar a esa hueca como su novia pero al menos debió contármelo ¿es qué acaso no soy su amiga? ¿cuándo quería que me entere? ¿cuándo se casen? ¿cuándo tengan un hijo? ¿Cuándo? – se notaba que estaba muy molesta, se había callado todo lo que sentía desde ese día en que lo vio con Aryla, no había conversado con Vada porque sabía que ella ya sospechaba que sentía algo por el rubio, así que, confesárselo sería admitir sus sentimientos y eso era lo que menos quería porque él no estaba disponible.

Rose, yo entiendo que te moleste que no te lo haya contado, pero – estaba nervioso, nunca había visto tan molesta a la pelirroja – yo creo que hay algo que te molesta más…

¿qué? – fue lo único que pudo articular la pelirroja ante la respuesta de un amigo

Eso Rose, creo que no te molesta que no te lo haya contado, quiero decir sí te molesta pero no es por eso que estás tan molesta, yo… pienso que lo que más te molestó fue verlo así…

Rose habría la boca como pez, estaba tan asombrada por la deducción de Chris, sabía que era inteligente pero no se imaginaba cuanto, la había descubierto.

Parece que estoy en lo cierto – tuvo que el sólo responderse ya que ella no articulaba nada – Rose, sabes que muy bien no me cae Malfoy, pero si quiero ser justo… deberías de dejarlo hablar y no salir huyendo cada vez que lo vez…

Merlín, ¿es qué acaso era tan obvia?, no puede ser, pero Chirs tenía razón ella era una Gryffindor y los Gryffindor eran valientes, sí, ella era valiente y además tarde o temprano tenía que hablarle, todavía le quedaban 3 años en el colegio, sería imposible evadirlo siempre.

Yo…yo – trataba de hablar Rose, pero se sentía desnuda, en un segundo Chris había sacado sus sentimientos a flote – no sé Chris – se sincero – no lo sé, en verdad yo tampoco sé cual es la razón por la que estoy muy molesta… yo… no sé

Por eso Rose, para que te aclares todos los pensamiento, deberías darle la oportunidad de aclarar todo, porque estoy seguro que hay mucho que aclarar, sino, no te buscaría todos los días para hablar… habla con él Rose, no sabes lo extraño que es defenderlo pero creo que todos se merecen una oportunidad… además te veo muy triste y no me gusta – le acarició la mejilla dulcemente y ella sonrío.

Tienes razón Chris, debo de hablar con él… pero será en el momento adecuado… - se quedó pensativa, mientras dos jóvenes entraban a la Sala Común con todo el uniforme desordenado y riendo, volvió a mirar a Chris y le sonrío – Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, no había hablado con nadie de…esto…gracias – miro al chico y lo abrazo a modo de agradecimiento.

No hay de que Rose, ya sabes que para eso están los amigo – respondiendo al abrazo.

¿se puede saber que esta sucediendo aquí? – decía un molestó James que los miraba con los brazo cruzados y la cara seria, a su costado se encontraba Fred con la misma actitud.

Fred, James – dijo Rose sonriendo - ¿ahora que hicieron? ¿por qué traen el uniforme así? – los dos se miraron y se sonrieron.

No hemos hecho nada Rose – dijo Fred poniendo una cara de angelito – pero no has respondido, ¿Qué hacías abrazada de él? ¿es qué acaso no terminaron?

Sí, pero somos amigos, ya te dije, ¿lo recuerdas? – pero como no lo iba a recordar si cuando se enteraron que habían terminado querían matar a Wood pensando que él había tenido la culpa.

Sí… pero ¿por qué tienen que abrazarse entonces? – dijo James

Porque es mi amigo y le estoy agradeciendo por su ayuda y yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a ustedes dos – hablaba subiendo el tono – ahora! Ustedes dos suban a cambiarse de que están todos cochinos, ¿qué esperan? AHORA!

Sí señor, sí – dijeron los dos a la vez con un postura recta y en fila india se fueron a su habitación.

Parece que tienes mucho poder sobre tus primos – dijo Rose que aún no paraba de reírse de los dos chicos.

Para que ves – dijo sonriendo con suficiencia – ahora tú, a estudiar – imitando el mismo tono que había usado con sus primos.

Sí, señor sí – dijo Chris imitándolos y cogió el primer libro que encontró, luego miro a Rose que ya estaba tomando apuntes de un libro – Rose

Si? – dijo Rose

¿Hablarás con él? – pregunto interesado

Sí, pero ahora no, es él momento de estudiar – dijo Rose dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

La semana de exámenes había terminado, todo el stress por ellos había pasado, todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes conversando que harían en vacaciones, algunos preocupados por los resultados del examen, muchos habían preferido salir a Hogsmade ya que tenían permiso, otros como Rose se habían quedado con el colegio.

Estaba echada en su cama cuando Vada le dijo si no quería ir con ella y los demás a Hogsmade, la pelirroja instantáneamente pensó que en los demás estaría incluido Scorpius y talvez Aryla y realmente no deseaba verlos, estaba feliz por los resultados que tendría en sus exámenes y no quería deprimirse, ella se quedó.

Media hora después ya estaba aburrida de estar echada en su cama mirando el techo, cogió un libro y caminó hacia un árbol que estaba cerca del árbol, felizmente no había nadie, podría leer en paz y con el buen clima del día mucho mejor.

Estaba leyendo una novela muggle, su madre se la había regalado y era una de sus favoritas, por eso no le importaba leerla mil veces, se llamaba Orgullo y Prejuicio, desde la primera vez que la había leído soñaba con tener un amor tan puro y verdadero. Estaba leyendo la parte en la que Mr. Darcy declaraba su amor a pesar de todos los contra que iba a tener la relación cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su costado.

Instantáneamente volteó y lo vio, la persona que había estado evitando por semanas estaba a su costado y la miraba con un semblante serio.

Creo que ha llegado la hora que hablemos Rose, no insistí por semana de exámenes, pero ya no hay nada que no permita que hablemos – su mirada la penetraba, tenía miedo que leyera su alma, pero él tenía razón, ya era hora y ella era una Gryffindor, ella era valiente.

No te escaparás Rose, ni lo pienses, esta vez hablaremos – tenía miedo que la chica huya como siempre

Sí, hablaremos – dijo Rose desafiante, era el momento y ella como Gryffindor no tendría que mostrar su temor – hablaremos….


	15. Emociones

**

* * *

**

Hola!

**Como siempre mil disculpas, pensé actualizar la semana pasada pero de verdad he tenido 4 semanas llenas de practicas seguidas y no sé que hago aca si mañana tengo otra práctica pero ya me moría por darles más caps!. **

**Ahhhh no saben lo que me costo escribir la imaginación se iba y venía, de verdad disculpas de antemano si no está como quisieran pero es que creo que todo a su debido tiempo... ahhh si me olvido de algo, no duden en decirme!**

**NUEVA NOTICIA:**

**Bueno como sabrán yo escribo los caps y muchas veces no los reviso, además que este es mi primer fic y la verdad me puedo ir dando cuenta como con la práctica se mejora, en serio, pensaba volver a escribir los primeros caps en mis vacaciones que aún son en Julio-Agosto pero me informé sobre los beta readers! que gran idea de verdad! bueno este cap no esta corregido porque no quería hacerlos esperar! pero desde el siguiente ya vienen corregidos! y los anteriores iré mejorándolos con una gran ayuda!**

**LLEGUE A LOS 100 CAPS! ahhhhhhhh! no saben lo genial que se siente! me puse muy feliz! que bueno que les gusta mi fic! soy feliz! wiiii MIL GRACIAS porque por las personas que leen es que sigo, gracias, gracias,gracias, espero seguir teniendo mucho reviews! este cap fue el que más reviews tuvo.**

**ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEWS EN EL CAP ANTERIOR! **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**MICHIS **_muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que estes esperando y aqui estan las dos pags que faltan aunque creo que se volvieron 6 pags jaja_

**MAGGIE GRANGER WEASLEY **_gracias! espero este también te guste_

**JOYCE MALFOY BLACK **_gracias! de verdad no es un review grande pero dice mucho! gracia! _

**KILI BLACK **_espero que aún te queden uñas, sorry por demorarme mucho y ya sabes a la vida hay que ponerle suspenso jaja_

**KARMEN **_siento dejarlo así, pero acá esta la continuación y es larga_

**VICTORIA KRUM **_si es cierto lo que dices adolescentes hormonados pero todo siempre se aclará, aunque a veces se toma su tiempo_

**LAURA MARINA LOVEGOOD **_sí gracias, eso era lo que quería dar a saber que si puede existir amistad entre hombres y mujeres y ahora si esta dedicado a tí_

**FLORMANIA **_gracias! si! hay muy buenos fics de esta pareja, podría darte una lista larga, son una pareja linda! yo también me volví fanática_

**FABS WEASLEY **_disculpa por no seguir rápido pero como dije la universidad me tiene muerta, aca hay mucho Vada Albus_

**COLUMBINE ELFGLITTER **_eh! jaja te entiendo yo también soy impaciente, bueno aca se ve la continuaciony también de otras parejas, espero te guste y también espero tu actualización_

**ANDRES **_gracias! si acá verás lo que pasa con esas parejitas_

**JOSLIN WEASLEY **_OH! soy tan olvidadiza jaja tengo la cabeza en otro planeta jaja _

**SOL POTTER BLACK **_ohhh! esta vez no firmaste como la odiadora numero uno de Wood jaja que bueno, vez yo te dije que era un buen chico! y sobre los Potter acá encontrarás más!_

**MARCE **_hola! gracias por mandarme un review! espero que sigas con el fic! espero te guste lo que pase entre nustra parejita_

**ANGEL **_hola angel, no sabes como quería responderte pero no se puede sino te creas una cuenta o me dejas tu mail, fue un mal entendido no es una continuación son dos fics diferentes, espero te gusten y ya actualicé el otro también! mil gracias que lindo de verdad! gracias por calificar tan bien mi trabajo y no te preocupes escribiré más._

**JACKIE RIVERPLATE **_hola! gracias por entender sobre el tiempo, espero te guste la continuación! ah! espero tu actualización también, claro, tómate tu tiempo_

**NANDA ROWLING **_gracias! si es que bueno rowling nos dijo como quedó la generación de Harry, encambio de esta solo nos dio pistas, espero te guste y siga teniendo tus reviews_

**REBELDE4E **_gracias por los mil reviews! que bueno que te gusto mi fic, aqui esta la continuación espero que sea buena_

**BRUJITALOVEX 100PRE **_hola!! gracias ya sabes que no fue ningun problema con tal de ayudar, siempre, que bueno que tienes tantos fics! como vez yo sigo con los mismos jaja y aun no los termino, oh muchas gracias por la caliicación de mi fic_

**CHRISTINE **_mil perdones espero que no te haya dado nada, aca esta la continuación_

**MARISOL WEASLEY **_gracias! no creo que es la primera que lo firmas y por eso más gracias, espero te guste el cap!_

**DARKETRACH **_lo siento, de verdad no quise ser mala, ojala el cap ayude aunque sea un poco la espera_

**Como verán son bastantes, no saben lo feliz que me hacen! Espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final porque falta mucho! **

**Los dejó que aún tengo que estudiar para mi examen y son las 12:40 am, no los aburro más y disfruten.**

**¡oh verdad! hay muchas personas que me mandaban reviews, espero que al menos sigan con el fic y les agradeciría si me dejaran reviews para saber de ustedes.**

besos con sabor a Remus, sí! es que lo amo! pronto cuando tenga más tiempo haré fics de él, pero aún tres fics son suficientes.

**Diluz**

* * *

Creo que ha llegado la hora que hablemos Rose, no insistí por semana de exámenes, pero ya no hay nada que no permita que hablemos – su mirada la penetraba, tenía miedo que leyera su alma, pero él tenía razón, ya era hora y ella era una Gryffindor, ella era valiente.

No te escaparás Rose, ni lo pienses, esta vez hablaremos – tenía miedo que la chica huya como siempre

Sí, hablaremos – dijo Rose desafiante, era el momento y ella como Gryffindor no tendría que mostrar su temor – hablaremos…

Maldición – pensó el rubio - ¿Cómo comienzo? ¿ qué le digo? Di algo ya porque te esta mirando impaciente.

¿por… por qué has estado molesta conmigo? – se animó a preguntar

No estoy molesta contigo – respondió tratando de engañarlo, sin resultado

¿Así? – Preguntó él - ¿y por qué me has estado huyendo más de tres semanas?

Yo no he estado huyendo, … solo… solo que cuando me buscaba tenía algo que hacer – respondió esquivando la mirada del rubio.

Vamos Rose – dijo un poco impaciente – te conozco y sé que estabas enojada

¿Así? – respondió la pelirroja - ¿con qué me conoces? – su voz era de indignación

Claro Rose – respondió no entendiendo a lo que se refería la chica - ¿somos amigos no? – más que pregunta, para el era una afirmación.

Pues, pensándolo – puso una mano sobre su mentón y haciendo un gesto de ironía – no somos amigos

¿Por qué dices eso? – fue un golpe directo para el rubio, pensó que ya se había ganado la amistad de la pelirroja, al parecer, había sido pura imaginación – necesito que seas clara porque no te comprendo

¿Quieres que sea clara? – preguntó la chica entre desafiante y molesta, cerró su libro y se paró, el rubio también hizo lo mismo – seré clara, no somos amigos, pensé que sí, pero ese día me di cuenta que no! – salía más su molestia.

¿Ese día? – preguntó el rubio, tenía la idea que hablaba del día en que lo vio con Aryla, pero no quería animarse y embarrarla más

No te hagas el estúpido Malfoy – siseo la Gryffindor – ese día que te encontramos con tu noviecita

¿Novia? – preguntó él, esbozo una sonrisa, ¿es que acaso Rose estaba celosa? – si hablas por Aryla…

Ahhh – respondió sarcásticamente – si hablo de la sin cerebro esa… ¿hay más?

No! – respondió rápido – no tengo ninguna novia

Encima eres un mentiroso, negador de novias – la pelirroja estaba llena de furia y cuando estaba molesta ya no pensaba todo lo que decía

¿negador de novias? – respondió el chico con un sonrisa burlona, pensó unos segundo y se animó a preguntar – ¿es que acaso te molesta que tengo novia?

Ja – río sarcástica – por mi puedes tener mil novias a la vez

¿entonces por qué te molestaste? – se decepciono cuando la respuesta de la pelirroja pero si no era eso ¿Por qué se molestó?

Porque… porque según tú éramos amigos y tu no me contaste que estabas con ella – contestó Rose, analizando lo dicho se dio cuenta que la pelea a ojos de los demás era muy estúpida pero ella aunque no lo aceptará se molestó porque le dio celos.

Porque no estoy con ella – respondió en el mismo tono que usó Rose

¿Me dices entonces que tú vas por ahí besando a cualquiera? – preguntó mordazmente?

No – el rubio se sonrojo y bajo la mirada – yo…

Si – dijo desafiante sabía que iba ganando

¿te molesta que yo ande besándome con cualquiera? – si esa conversación era un desafío, ninguna estaba dispuesto a perder.

La pelirroja se quedó perpleja ante esa pregunta ¿qué si le molestaba? Claro que sí, pero eso él jamás lo sabría – por mí bésate con todo Hogwarts

Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta que me bese con Aryla? – preguntó molesto por la respuesta anterior

No me molesta – gritó la pelirroja, se dio cuenta con que efusividad había gritado y se sonrojó – memolestoporqueyocreíqueeratunoviaytunomehabíascontadoysesuponequeéramosamigosy – respiro la pelirroja – como amigo me debías decir

¿qué? – preguntó el rubio sin entender, sólo entendí lo último

Rose suspiró – me molesté porque pensé que era tu novia – lo miro para verlo directamente a los ojos y ver si le mentía – y como éramos amigos me debías contar al menos si salías con alguien y no enterarme solo por verlos

Yo – el Slytherin bajó la cara arrepentido – lo siento Rose, no pensé que eso significaba tanto para ti no te dije nada porque no era mi novia, solo… solo nos besábamos y no le di importancia – se sonrojó y miró hacia el lago.

Claro que significa, es como si Albus esté con alguien y no me lo diga, me molestaría – respondió la pelirroja también avergonzada por todo lo que estaba sacando a flote, trataba de ocultar la decepción que escucho que él se besaba con ese unineuronal.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el rubio sentía una gran desilusión pues sus sueños de que Rose estuviera celosa por haberlo visto besándose con otra se habían desvanecido y que a ella le molestaba que no le contará algo 'tan importante' como un noviazgo de la misma forma que le molestaría si Albus no le contaba. Los pensamientos de Rose eran muy distintos sabia que no eran novios pero no estaba muy segura de que ya no se besaban, quería preguntarle, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Entonces – dijo el rubio moviendo nerviosamente sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, alzó su mirada para ver esos hermosos zafiros que lo volvían loco - ¿seguimos siendo amigos? – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

Si – respondió Rose igual de sonrojada que él – amigos – le devolvió la sonrisa

Se quedaron mirando unos segundo que parecían interminables, perdidos en la mirada del otro, transmitiendo con la mirada los sentimientos que sus orgullos no aceptaban.

Yo debo de ir a terminar de hacer las maletas – al parecer ya no tenían de que más hablar y los silencios se hacían incómodos – nos vemos luego

No, Rose, espera – dijo el rubio cogiéndola del brazo – quédate – se sonrojo levemente al igual que la pelirroja – hace mucho que no conversamos… como amigos

Sí, esta bien – respondió un poco dudosa - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Bien, primero quiero aclararte que ya no hay ni habrá nada entre Aryla y yo – sabía que no tenía que darle esa explicación pero necesitaba hacerlo, se sentó otra vez en la falda del árbol y con un gesto de cabeza incitó a la pelirroja para que también se siente y así lo hizo – solo para que sepas, como amigos – estaba avergonzada

Esta bien – sonrío la chica, aunque por dentro estaba que hacía fiesta – esa chica es una tonta, te dije que no era para ti – se sonrojó al pensar en lo que había dicho.

Sí, ¿ y quién crees tú que es para mi? – preguntó sonriendo

No sé, digo alguien con cerebro no una tonta superficial – respondió esquivando su mirada - ¿que tal tus exámenes? – cambio de tema si no quería volverse un tomate.

Bien – respondió Scorpius – creo que mi mínima calificación será aceptable en Adivinación las demás serán superan expectativas o extraordinarios

Vaya, estarás bien para los timos el próximo año – respondió Rose

No mejor que tu, me imagino que tendrás puros extraordinarios – dijo el Slytherin sonriéndole

No lo sé, creo que no están del todo bien – contestó deprimida

Oh vamos Rose, eres la mejor, vas a ver que tendrás las mejores notas – convenciéndola, la chica sonrío de lado y otra vez se dio cuenta de lo apagada que había visto en esos días.

Supe que terminaste con Wood – dijo indiferente mirando la tapa del libro de Rose

Oh, sí, pero fue por mutuo acuerdo – respondió la pelirroja mirando las uñas de sus manos

¿y… estas triste? – pregunto fijando sus ojos en ella esperando su reacción

No, bueno nos dimos cuenta que ya no funcionaba y bueno ahora somos otra vez amigos – respondió con una sonrisa – creo que no debimos de pasar de eso, aunque en verdad no me arrepiento

¿no?- preguntó cabizbajo

No – respondió, se sonrojó – digo fue mi primer novio y bueno… no sé, estamos mejor como amigos

Mejor – respondió el rubio por inercia, se avergonzó al darse cuenta de su comentario – digo, sabes que no me caía muy bien, además no le gustaba que fuéramos amigos

Es un buen chico – dijo Rose, si supiera que gracias a su conversación había decidido hablar con él

Seguro – respondió con ironía y una gota de celos, decidió cambiar de tema antes de comenzar a pelear y recién se habían amistado - ¿qué leias?

Una novela muggle – le invadió un poco de vergüenza al leer algo tan romántico y que él se entero – mi mamá me lo regaló

¿Si? – preguntó curioso- ¿ y de que trata?

Es… es una historia de amor, un joven heredero de una fortuna, de buen corazón pero un poco arrogante se enamora de una joven de clase media y al comienzo no congenian bien, pero luego el se enamora de ella y le pide matrimonio a pesar que sea un error casarse con ella, la joven se molesta y le decide que jamás se casaría con alguien como él. Con el tiempo el cambia su arrogancia y hace muchas acciones por demostrar el amor hacia la joven y ella se enamora de él y bueno…. Se quedan juntos – se sonrojó por lo cursi que sonaba la historia

Parece interesante, algún día me la prestarás – dijo el chico ojeando el libro

¿Lees este tipo de novelas? – el chico se sonrojó de golpe

Bueno… leo de todo y parece interesante – dijo el rubio

Esta bien, cuando terminé te lo prestaré – contestó con una sonrisa la Gryffindor.

¿Me escribirás? – le preguntó dudoso

Claro – respondió la joven animada – bueno si quieres que te escriba

Sí, claro que quiero – respondió sonriente – ¿yo te puedo escribir?

Sí – respondió – claro que sí

Bien, creo que esta es la despedida ¿no? – dijo el joven Slytherin

Oh vamos Scorpius – dijo dándole un leve golpe en su hombre – lo dices como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más… son solo vacaciones – lo digo casi en un susurro porque ella también se puso a pensar en que no lo verías hasta el 1 de septiembre, lo extrañaría mucho

Si, son solo vacaciones – dijo con voz apagada – te… te echaré de menos Rose

Yo también Scorpius – se miraron intensamente y fueron disminuyendo el espacio que había entre ellos.

Se necesitaban aunque ellos no lo aceptaran, aunque sus padres no lo aceptaran, era tan necesario como respirar aunque aún no se dieran cuenta…aún…, se perdieron en la mirada del otro y aunque Scorpius se moría por sentir otra vez los labios de la pelirroja sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, tenían una amistad, era un paso hacia su corazón y si la besaba podría volver a cero otra vez, desvío su rostro hasta posarlo en el hombro de su 'amiga' y sus brazos rodearon a la pelirroja; el gesto de su 'amigo' la tomo por sorpresa pero no demoró en aceptarlo y devolvérselo, sentía una paz en sus brazos como si solo existieran ellos dos, quería quedarse así para siempre, sus pensamientos no eran muy diferentes a los del rubio, pero todo llega a su final, se fueron separándose lentamente con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

Entonces… - dijo levantándose del pasto y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla, se arreglaron el uniforme y se volvieron a mirar – adiós

No, hasta pronto – dijo ella como corrigiendo a un niño pequeño y luego sonrío

El también sonrío – sí, hasta pronto

Los dos iban caminando en silencio hacia la puerta del castillo cuando fueron interrumpidos por una alocada pelirroja de ojos color avellana – Rose, te estaba buscando – dijo entre respiros porque había estado corriendo, se percató del rubio y le sonrío – hola Scorpius – volvió a mirar a su prima – ¡adivina Rosie! – exclamó con efusividad y no dejó que su prima contestará- mamá me acaba e mandar una carta- Rose la miraba intrigada porque no entendía porque tanta efusividad de su prima por una carta de su madre – ¡nos vamos a Francia!, el tío Bill y la tía Fleur se van por vacaciones y nos invitaron, bueno… a ti, a mí y a Albus, ¿no es grandioso?

Rose estaba emocionada, ya conocía Francia pero igual le gustaba volver a ir, pero por otra parte sentía que iba a estar más lejos de Scorpius y eso la entristecía.

Rose… Rose… ROSE – gritó su prima para llamar su atención

Dime – dijo mirando a su prima

Hasta que por fín respondes – dijo rodando los ojos - ¿y bien?

¿bien qué? – contestó con una pregunta

¿Qué te parece la idea de ir a Francia? – preguntó emocionado su prima

Si esta bien – dijo sonriendo pero no con tanta emoción como debería

Parece que no te emocionará – dijo Lily – para animarte más te recordare algo… comienza con cuñado de y termina con Gabrielle.

Rose recordó que cuando tenía 9 años conoció a Francois, hermano del esposo de la tía de Victorie, Gabrielle, en ese tiempo él tenía 15 años y era un chico muy guapo, desde que lo vio le dijo a su mamá que se casaría con él. Cada reunión sus queridos primos James y Fred se encargaban de recordárselo.

No es algo que me guste recordar Lily – dijo Rose fulminando a su prima con la mirada, las dos se habían olvidado que Scorpius seguía presente, la expresión de su rostro cambió cuando escuchó hablar a Lily sobre el cuñado de Gabrielle, ¿qué tenía que ver él con Rose?, carraspeó para hacerse notar y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se sonrojó hasta estar del color de su cabello cuando se acordó que él estaba ahí y peor había escuchado lo que le había dicho su prima.

Me tengo que ir – se despidió con un leve y elegante moviendo de cabeza y se adentró al castillo.

¿y bien? – dijo Lily

¿y bien qué? – respondió Rose

¿Qué hacían los dos solos? – dijo Lily

Solo conversábamos, ya somos amigos otra vez, nada más – dijo Rose mirando sus zapatos – ehh Lily me voy aún me falta terminar de hacer la maleta, nos vemos luego… - apresuró el paso hasta perderse de su prima, la verdad sabía que su prima la inundaría de preguntas y era lo que menos quería, entró a la torre de Gryffindor y como esperó estaba casi vacía de no ser por algunos alumnos de primer año, subió despacio hasta su dormitorio, que estaba completamente vacío, se hecho a su cama y sonrío, estaba feliz y más cuando recordó el abrazo del rubio, su corazón latía más fuerte.

* * *

Vada y Albus caminaban muy callados por las calles de Hogsmade, había ido a las tres escobas pero estaba muy repleta y la idea de ir a Madame Tudipie les parecía muy vergonzoso, se refugiaron un tiempo en Honeydukes pero se llegó a abarrotar de gente así que decidieron salir a caminar, como hacía buen clima.

¿crees que se arreglen? – dijo Vada

¿quién? – respondió Albus un tanto confundido por no haber entendido la pregunta

Scorpius y Rose – dijo Vada rodando los ojos

Creo que sí, aún no entiendo porque se pelearon, Scorpius tampoco sabe explicarme y Rose, no me quiso decir nada – dijo Albus

A mi tampoco me explicó nada Rose, solo la vi mal en estas semanas y no hablaba con Scorpius, además que terminó con Chris y tuvimos las semana de exámenes, pobre – dijo Vada haciendo una cara de afligida

Sí, tienes razón – miró la calle – algo me dice que se amistarán, sin querer los dos se quedaron en el colegio

Sí, eso espero – dijo Vada mirándolo de reojo

Sabes… a veces pienso que a Scorpius le gusta Rose – dijo Albus – pero cada vez que le pregunto me lo niega, entonces no sé

Debo decir que yo también he pensado igual – dijo Vada – a veces creo que los dos se gustan, pero cuando le pregunto a Rose también lo niega, espero que estas vacaciones les ayuden.

Si – se quedó pensativo y el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente, la miro – ¿nos escribiremos verdad?

Sí claro – respondió muy feliz Vada de que Albus no haya querido perder contacto con ella - ¿y que harás en vacaciones?

No lo sé aún – dijo Albus – talvez iré a la Madriguera, como siempre con todos mis primos, ¿y tu?

Viajaré a visitar a mis abuelos en Italia, las vacaciones pasadas no los visitamos y nos extrañan mucho – respondió Vada

Mis abuelos también, por eso les gusta tener en vacaciones a todos sus nietos juntos en la Madriguera, ya se volvió tradición – sonrío recordando todas las vacaciones que pasaba ahí con todos sus primos y las travesuras.

Creo que se está haciendo tarde Al, aún no he terminado de armar mi baúl – dijo un poco sonrojada por dejar las cosas para el último

Sí, yo también, aún no empaco todo – respondió sonriendo, es que tenían tanto en común.

A pesar que ya viene verano esta corriendo un poco de viento ¿no? – preguntó Vada frotándose los brazos

¿tienes frío? – le preguntó Albus, ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza – ven – abrió su capa para que los tapara a los dos, Vada lo miró sorprendida mientras el rubor subía a sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de la situación Albus también enrojeció – para que no tengas frío – agregó

Sí, claro – dijo Vada y fue rodeada por los brazos de Albus, caminaron en silencio hasta los carruajes.

* * *

Freddy– llamaba James – mañana regresamos a casa, no crees que deberíamos hacer una despedida – incitó a su prima con una sonrisa maliciosa

Me leíste la mente Jamsie – dijo Fred dejando su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y sonriendo de la misma manera que James

Creo que Slytherin, sí hay que darles una despedida para que no nos extrañen mucho – dijo James al momento que veía en la entrada de las tres escobas a Lyssander con Eward, sintió el rugido de un león dentro de él mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Fred se dio cuenta del cambió de expresión de su primo y dirigió su mirada al mismo punto.

James – llamo Fred – tranquilízate, no significa nada

Ese tipo lo único que va a hacerle es daño – dijo molestó – no quiero que juegue con ella

Y tampoco quieres que esté con ella, en realidad no quieres que nadie esté con ella – dijo Fred maliciosamente haciendo sonrojar a su primo

Lyssander iba caminando por las calles de Hogsmade buscando a su hermano cuando se encontró con Eward, él le dijo que lo había visto en las tres escobas con unos amigos y le ofreció su compañía y así fue como llegaron.

James – gritó la chica – Fred – tratando de llamar su atención, acto que no resulto difícil

Los chicos la saludaron con la mano y ella se fue acercando a su mesa que estaba rodeada de mesas llenas de chicas que se comían con la mirada a los dos jóvenes, cuando la vieron camino a su mesa la fulminaron con la mirada.

Chicos – dijo ni bien llegó - ¿han visto a mi hermano?

Estaba acá pero hace como media hora que se fue con unos amigos – respondió Fred ya que James seguía en un duelo de miradas con el Slytherin que la había seguido hasta la mesa

Oh – dijo decepcionada – seguiré buscándolo – iba a darse lla vuelta y salir de la tres escobas

No Lys, después lo encontrarás en el colegio, quédate con nosotros – dijo Fred

mmmm…. – dijo pensando – sí tienes razón, luego hablaré con él – y se sentó en la silla vacía que había en la mesa, Eward carraspeó para llamar la atención.

Bueno Zabini, gracias por acompañarla, ella se queda con nosotros, ya puedes irte – dijo James

Eso haré Potter y no porque tu me lo digas, sino que ya tengo que regresar al colegio – lo miro con odio – nos vemos Lys – dijo el chico y se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo enrojecer a James de furia ¿cómo se atrevía?

Parece que se llevan bien – dijo James en un tono tosco, Fred lo pateó por debajo de la mesa pero no le hizo caso porque estaba esperando que la rubio respondiera.

Sí, nos llevamos muy bien, él también creo que los pliempies existen – dijo Lys – hablamos mucho sobre las criaturas mágicas

Sólo te digo que no es lo que parece Lyssander, cuídate de él – dijo James muy serio

Mejor cambiemos de tema – intervino Fred antes que los celos de su primo se hagan notar… más - ¿a dónde viajas para vacaciones?

Justo de eso quería hablarle a mi hermano, mis padres escribieron y dijeron que nos iremos a Sudamérica, dice que hay rumores que por un río que se llama Amazonas han visto una criatura mágica que no se sabía que existía, además ahí están las criaturas más raras – termino de explicar Lys a los desconcertados James y Fred que no entendían porque sus tíos se empeñaban en creer cosas que no eran verdad – me muero por ir

Debe de ser divertido – dijo un poco dudoso Fred aunque la chica no se dio cuenta porque estaba perdida en su imaginación del lugar que conocería.

¿irás por todas las vacaciones? – preguntó James

No, solo será un mes – dijo Lys – oh! Fred no me digas que terminaste con Marian

¿qué? ¿cómo lo sabes? – dijo Fred sorprendido, Marian había sido una de sus últimas conquistas con la que duró 2 meses, era un Hufflepuff

Porque está que me mira como si me quisiera matar – dijo riendo

Es que era demasiado sofocante – dijo Fred

Todas te parecen sofocante – dijo James fastidiando a su primo

Es que deben de entender que me gusta tener mi espacio – dijo Fred inocente

Sí claro, para flirtear con otra – dijo James riendo y causando la risa de los otros dos chicos

¿y tu James? Hace tiempo que no te veo con nadie – dijo Lys, instantáneamente la risa cesó y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como el cabello de su madre.

Yo… yo – trataba de hablar nervioso mientras la rubio lo miraba expectante – es que …

Es que James es gay – dijo Fred, la rubia se río y James lo fulminaba

Deja de decir cojudeces Fred, yo soy bien hombre – dijo alzando su cabeza

Lo que pasa es que nuestro querido Jamsie se enamoró – dijo Fred poniendo una cara de joven enamorada

Ya cállate – James estaba completamente rojo y no se podía distinguir si era por vergüenza o por cólera

¿Se puede saber de quién? – dijo Lys

No – dijo James – es que es secreto… yo aun no se lo he dicho

Esta bien – dijo la Ravenclaw – espero ser la primera en enterarme

De seguro que lo serás – dijo Fred riendo, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de su primo – auch…

Chicos, ya es tarde, yo me voy al castillo, los veo luego – dijo Lyz parándose

Nosotros también vamos – dijo James y también se paró seguido por Fred. Los tres jóvenes caminaron hasta los carruajes que los llevaron al colegio.

* * *

Albus y Vada llegaban a la Sala común de Gryffindor que en ese momento estaba vacía ya que los pequeños había bajado a cenar, entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se sonrieron.

Estuvo divertida la tarde Al – dijo Vada

Sí, la pasamos muy bien, creo que deberíamos repetirla – dijo Albus, se sonrojó por lo dicho – es que salir con Scor y Rosie es peleas aunque ahora se llevan bien

Sí tienes razón – respondió riendo – siempre me divierto contigo

Yo también – dijo Albus y fueron posicionándose frente a frente – te voy a extrañar Vada

Yo también Al – esta vez no pudo controlarse y lo abrazó, se sintió feliz porque Albus correspondió al abrazo, se fueron separando lentamente y sus mejillas rozaron, los dos estaban muy sonrojados, estaban sintiendo millones de maripositas en sus estómagos, los dos fueron cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras sentían sus respiraciones en los labios del otro y por fin la distancia que los separaba se hizo nula.

Los besos eran dulces, muy tiernos, se sentían estremecer con el solo roce de labios, pero como no todo es perfecto fueron interrumpidos porque la puerta de la Sala Común estaba siendo abierta.

Tengo que terminar de guardar mis cosas, nos vemos – y subió embalada hacia su cuarto, Albus también se dirigió a su cuarto.

La sonrisa que tenían los dos era tan boba pero tan dulce, ese beso había significado mucho para ambos.

* * *

Vada cerró al puerta de su cuarto y se quedó apoyada contra la puerta aún con la sonrisa boba, mirando a la nada.

¿Qué pasa Vada? – dijo Rose muy extrañada, recién Vada reaccionó y se dio cuenta que Rose estaba en el cuarto y se sonrojó tanto que llegó a igualar al cabello de la pelirroja.

Yo… Albus – no podía articular las palabras – nos besamos – otra vez apareció la sonrisa tonta

¿Qué? – grito Rose emocionada, fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga – eso es grandioso Vada ¡ahhhhh! Que bien – daba pequeños brinquitos con Vada

Sí, fue tan lindo – dijo Vada echándose en su cama – Merlín están dulce, me encanta

Cuéntamelo todo – dijo Rose

Esta bien – dijo Vada y le fue relatando todo lo que sucedió esa tarde en Hogsmade

Estoy muy segura que le gustas a mi primo – dijo Rose – ¡qué lindo! Sabía que mi primo era muy tierno

Sí Rose, estoy enamorada, espero que Albus me quiera tanto como yo a él – dijo Vada

Claro que sí – dijo Rose – ahora termina de ordenar tus cosas que mañana vas a estar desesperada con todo.

Sí esta bien – dijo Vada y comenzó a ordenar algunos libros que aún seguían en su mesa de noche, volteó y vio a Rose echada en su cama con una sonrisa, hace mucho que no la veía así y sabia que no era solo por lo que le había contado – Rose – llamo la atención de la aludida - ¿qué te paso?

¿a mi? Nada – dijo Rose tratando de aparentar normalidad

Vamos Rose cuéntame – dijo Vada

Esta bien – dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos – hable con Scorpius y nos amistamos

¡ahhhh! Enhorabuena – dijo Vada – los dos se veían muy tristes cuando estaban peleados

Pero ya no – dijo Rose – voy a extrañar mucho el colegio, más que en las otras vacaciones

Yo también Rose – dijo Vada – tantas cosas, este año te conocí, eres mi mejor amiga

Tú también eres mi mejor amiga Vada – dijo sonriendo y se dieron un pequeño abrazo

* * *

Hola! me dijeron que este cap estaba mal subido así que vuelvo a subirlo! No sé si derrepente se han equivocado y salio que había subido un nuevo cap, porque estoy corrigiendo el fic y ya comence con el primer cap! Bueno espero que se disipen sus dudas!

REVIEWS


	16. Te extraño

* * *

Hola!!

Sé que me deben odiar… y no los culpo… nunca me había demorado tanto pero en verdad deben entender que fueron muchas circunstancias y les daré una explicación breve porque sé que la necesitan.

Escribí una semana antes de entrar a parciales que duraron dos semanas y como soy una estudiante muy aplicada ¬¬ (mentira) jaja no sí necesitaba salir bien en parciales… para subir notas.

Después de esas dos semanas vino el descanso en verdad había usado demasiado mi cerebro… ¡ya no tengo las neuronas completas! (es chiste ríanse). Además que vino la ilusión y desilusión de mis parciales, traducción la nota, no salí tan bien como esperaba pero es aceptable.

Y como verá no podía escribir porque no tenía imaginación, en verdad se me había ido de viaje… y no se si ha regresado completa (otro chiste ¬¬)

Bien además no recibí tantos reviews como esperaba L me sentí muy triste TT. Es muy importante recibir reviews ya saben como les digo aunque sea incentivando a que siga escribiendo.

Bien nada más sólo disculpas y escribo antes de entrar a semana de prácticas. (Trataré de no demorarme tanto)y no se olviden de REVIEWS!!

Antes… el cap es transitorio a lo que va a ser el prox, mucha emoción.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

Fabs Wealey: ¡muchas gracias por entender lo que es la universidad! Jaja demasiado y ojalá te guste este cap.

Kili Black: Mi estimada Kili Black que debe de odiarme si porque siempre la dejo mal y más ahora que me he demorado tanto.

Flormania: gracias por tu review si en realidad quería que fuera tierno… además no todo en los hombres es brutalidad jaja ¬¬

Columbine ElfGlitter: gracias!! Si por tu ayuda! Me ayudo mucho y también gracias por revisar el cap… siempre tengo muchos errores ¬¬ ¡muchas gracias por la suerte en los estudios! Y Sí amo a Albus es tan tierno.

Sol Potter Black: la ex odiadora nº uno de Wood jaja que bueno que te gusto el cap, bueno en este no hay de James y Lyssander pero pronto… ¿verdad que sí? Fred es lo máximo, me encanta! Y Albus si es tan tierno, es lindo, bello, etc. Jaja Aquí esta el nuevo cap espero tu review.

Michis; bien en este cap no se verá la broma pero prometo pasarla como flash back. Y que bueno que te gustaron las dos páginas restantes.

Joslin Weasley: Hola! Gracias por tus reviews! Bien si esas parejas son muy tiernas y James es como su abuelo de lanzado pero con Lyssander se vuelve lento ya lo veraz en este cap con Fred. Y si te gusta la pareja James Lily te invita a leer mi fis ¡ESTA VES ES PARA SIEMPRE LILY! Y bueno respondiendo sí es mi fic pero me importa bastante sus opiniones así que cualquier cosa me dices!

DarKetRach: come le dije a Joslin, James es igual a su abuelo, sólo que con Lyssander es diferente así como, no se si recuerdan que Sirius le dice a Harry que su papá actuaba como tonto cada vez que veía a su madre. Y también te invito a leer ¡ESTA VES ES PARA SIEMPRE LILY!

Joyce Malfoy Black: gracias porque siempre encuentro tus reviews! Y de verdad perdona por no actualizar tan pronto.

REBELDE4E: gracias por tu ayuda, sabes que fue muy buena y como recompensa pronto subiré un nuevo cap de Fue un mal entendido.

Romi: Muchas gracias, que bueno que a más gente le gusta, espero verte en este cap.

Ro16black: gracias aquí un nuevo cap espero que te guste y sigas leyéndola.

Dreamhp: que bueno que iniciaste sesión y subas fics! Sigue leyendo mi fic! Yo también leo los tuyos! Muy buenos!

Jessica Black: gracias, gracias y gracias que bueno que te gusto y espero que me enseñes a hacer todas las caritas de tu review y verte en este cap.

Hela Morrigan: Hola! Gracias por leer y si a veces me demoro en escribir… no jures es de ese libro del que hablo me encanta! Y yo también espero que me firmes en este cap.

IDALIA2209: hola gracias por leer mi fic y bueno ya me pase por el tuyo es demasiado interesante espero que actualices eh!

Marisol: sí ya te extrañaba… pensé que habías dejado mi fic TT

Vale: gracias por leer mi fic, y no sabes cuanto me gusta cuando dicen que escribo bien aunque aun no me lo creo jaja… si pronto se verá la reacción de Draco y de Ron pero eso es cuando estén juntos.

Lenn: hola! Bueno ya siempre hablamos por el Chat jaja gracias por leer mi fic en verdad me caes super bien! Y ya sabes cuando este tu historia me la pasas para leer!

Shaniizz: Hola! Gracias por leer y entrar en esta historia, no la abandones! Y gracias por que te hayas gustado tanto! Aquí un nuevo cap!

Farenn: Ahhhh si entonces si te gusto bastante mi fic porque bueno al menos a mi cuando me sucede eso es porque me encanta y no puedo descansar hasta que lo termine.

Solo me queda decir que el cap va dedicado a ustedes! Gracias por sus reviews! Y animo a toda la gente que lee que me deje! Ya saben como siempre digo al menos con un 'sigue' no les quitara ni un minuto!

Además que hacen que la autora le venga más rápido la imaginación J. Espero más de los 22 Reviews en este cap.

Besos.

Diluz

* * *

Se encontraba un joven de finos cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos grises releyendo una carta que le había llegado el día anterior. Ya había pasado un mes de vacaciones y se encontraba muy aburrido, sus dos mejores amigos habían viajado a Francia. Su casa o mejor dicho mansión era muy grande y por eso sentía más soledad. Su amiga Rose Weasley le había mandado una carta diciendo que llegaban dentro de dos días y que sus vacaciones habían estado divertidas, pero lo había extrañado mucho.

_Flash back_

_El tren había llegado a su parada final y todos salían emocionados por volver a ver a sus familias._

_En uno de los últimos vagones se encontraban Rose, Scorpius, Vada y Albus, los dos últimos muy avergonzados lanzándose tiernas miradas._

_- Parece que llegamos – dijo Scorpius en un tono apagado_

_- Si, así parece – dijo Rose en el mismo tono_

_- Espero que todos tengan buenas vacaciones – dijo Vada sonriendo pero con un poco de tristeza – Los extrañaré_

_- Si yo también – dijo Rose – Nos vemos Vada – y abrazó a su amiga - Te voy a escribir seguido, espero que tu también._

_- Sí, claro que si Rose – respondió emocionada Vada, luego desvió su mirada a Scorpius que las veía atentamente – Nos vemos Scorpius – le sonrío y le dio un pequeño abrazo que tomo desprevenido al rubio, él no era muy demostrativo pero le palmeó la espalda delicadamente a su amiga._

_- Nos vemos Vada – respondió Scorpius_

_Pudo ver como sus dos amigos se despedían muy sonrojados (me refiero a Vada y Albus… lo que hablen en ese instante se verá luego), el sonrío de lado, Albus ya le había contado que la había besado y ya se imaginaba que algo pasaba entre ellos._

_Miró a Rose y ella también estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa, al percatarse de la mirada de Scorpius lo miró y se sonrieron de manera cómplice, él se fue acercando a ella._

_- Te voy a extrañar – dijeron a la vez y se sonrojaron – escríbeme Rose – pidió el rubio_

_- Claro que lo haré – respondió sonriendo – tú también_

_- Claro – el Slytherin vio que la joven pelirroja se había quedado pensativa - ¿Qué pasa Rose?_

_- Es que si alguien me hubiera dicho a comienzo de año que seríamos grandes amigos creo que lo hubiera mandado a un chequeo en San Mungo – los dos se miraron y rieron_

_- Tienes razón, creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo o peor, lo hubiera mandado a internarse en enfermedades graves al cerebro – la miró, que bella se veía riéndose, le encantaba el brillo que tenían sus ojos cada vez que lo hacía – Nos vemos Rose, cuídate mucho _

_- Tú también Scorpius – dijo Rose y como el día anterior se abrazaron _

_- Vamos Rose – la llamó su primo Al – Nos vemos cuando regrese de Francia compañero – le dio un gran abrazo y salió del compartimiento seguido de su prima._

_Fin del flash back_

- Ya quiero verte Rose, te extraño mucho – dijo Scorpius para él mismo, guardo la carta en su mesa de noche y salió a caminar un rato por su jardín.

* * *

Los Weasley y los Potter estaban esperando a sus hijos en la Madriguera, esa mañana llegarían de Francia. Se escuchó un ruido en la chimenea y después de un rato empezaron a salir uno por uno con su equipaje.

- Rose – gritaba emocionado su padre mientras la abrazaba – te extrañé mucho hija, has crecido mucho – luego volteó a ver a su hijo – ¡campeón! Has crecido mucho – y lo abrazó

- Papá – chilló Hugo – ¡Deja de hacer eso! Ya no soy un niño

- ¡Lily, Albus! – Dijo Harry abrazando a sus dos hijos – Los extrañamos mucho

- Tranquilos hijos – dijo Hermione después de haber abrazado a su hija – Su padre los extraño mucho y yo también – dijo abrazando a su hijo, su pequeño bebé

- Sólo nos fuimos un mes – dijo Hugo

- Lo sabemos – dijo Ron – Pero creo que extrañamos los gritos en la casa

- James no pudo venir porque se fue con Freddie al cini – dijo Ginny

- Dirás cine mamá – corrigió Albus

- Si bueno, como sea, ya sabes como son ese par, conocieron unas chicas y como son muggles las invitaron a… ese lugar – dijo mandándole una mirada fulminante a su esposo, él se estaba riendo porque no se acordaba el nombre del lugar

- Lily, Albus – dijo Hermione dándole un beso y un abrazo a sus sobrinos - También los extrañamos

- Ahhhh mis queridos nietos – dijo la abuela Molly – los extrañe demasiado, no se vuelvan a ir tanto tiempo, si ya casi todo el año la pasan en Hogwarts y los dos meses que tengo para verlos no están – Molly era muy cariñosa con sus nietos, los abrazaba y besaba – pero miren, necesitan comer, en este mismo instante haré comida, están muy desnutridos

- Mamá – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – ellos están bien

- ¡Chicos! – Llamó el abuelo que había bajado con un artefacto muggle – ¡qué bueno que ya llegaron! ¿Y dónde están Bill y su familia?

- El tío Bill nos vino a dejar y se regresó, había un traslador en el Ministerio que lo estaba esperando, ellos vuelven la próxima semana – dijo Rose como informando las noticias

- ¡Qué bueno que los trajo! No íbamos a soportar más tiempo – dijo Harry – como no estaban en la casa, James se aburría mucho y se fue a la casa de George

- Ya sabíamos que éramos indispensables, pero nunca pensé que tanto – dijo Lily, se parecía mucho a su madre, hasta en el carácter

- Bien chicos pasen a comer, felizmente siempre tengo algo preparado – dijo la abuela Molly haciendo reír a todos – además quiero que me cuenten todo sobre su viaje

* * *

Después de acabar el colegio, Albus había estado escribiéndole cartas a Vada, todas eran contestadas y se sentía muy feliz. Había sido un despistado y no se había dado cuenta de la chica que tenía al frente, sino fuera por la clase de Slughorn con la poción amortentia, no sabría de sus sentimientos hacia ella, Vada era muy bonita, pero no era solo eso, también era muy agradable conversar con ella y esa felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con ella, cuando sonreía o se sonrojaba. Simplemente le encantaba

_Flash back_

_- Parece que llegamos – dijo Scorpius en un tono apagado_

_- Si así parece – dijo Rose en el mismo tono_

_- Espero que todos tengan buenas vacaciones – dijo Vada sonriendo pero con un poco de tristeza – los extrañaré_

_- Si yo también – dijo Rose – Nos vemos Vada – y abrazó a su amiga - te voy a escribir seguido, espero que tu también_

_- Sí, claro que si Rose – respondió emocionada Vada, luego desvió su mirada a Scorpius que las veía atentamente – Nos vemos Scorpius – le sonrío y le dio un pequeño abrazo que tomo desprevenido al rubio, él no era muy demostrativo pero le palmeó la espalda delicadamente a su amiga._

_- Nos vemos Vada – respondió Scorpius_

_Vada miro a Albus y los dos se sonrieron, no habían hablado de lo sucedido la noche pasada porque estaban con sus amigos._

_- Espero que me escribas, nos quedó algo pendiente, quiero que este tiempo… ehhh… pienses en mí porque yo pensaré en ti – estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso, no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle a Vada que quería que piense en la posibilidad de tener algo juntos._

_- Sí – dijo Vada sonriendo con timidez – claro que pensaré en ti y espero que podamos hablar de ese "pendiente" pronto – respondió con una risita tonta, se empinó y le dio un beso a Albus en la comisura de sus labios – nos vemos pronto Albus – y salió del compartimiento dejando a un emocionado Albus._

_Fin del flash back_

Había pasado una semana desde que llegó de Francia, se encontraba en su casa algo aburrido, aunque lo animó pensar en que ese mismo día en la tarde su amigo Scorpius Malfoy iría a pasar las vacaciones con él, su familia encontraba extraña la amistad entre ellos hasta que la navidad pasada conocieron al joven Malfoy, nadie le quitaba que tenía la arrogancia Malfoy, pero la cantidad equilibrada, además se enteraron que había defendido a Rose, méritos extras con la familia Weasley.

Como ya se sabía, las dos últimas semanas todos los nietos Weasley pasaban las vacaciones en la Madriguera (que ahora era mucho más grande y arreglada pero siempre con la calidez típica de los Weasley) aunque se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle con su amigo, sabía que no le iba a desagradar para nada ya que vería a Rose. Todo ese mes en Francia recibía cartas de Scorpius y siempre preguntaba en ellas por Rose, a pesar de que también le escribía a ella, aunque su amigo no le había afirmado que le gustaba su prima, estaba seguro que Scorpius sentía algo más de amistad por ella.

- Albus – gritaba su madre – ya llegó Scorpius, ¡baja!

- Ya voy – dijo Albus desde las escaleras, cuando llegó encontró a su amigo sentado en el sofá conversando con James y Fred que acababan de llegar.

- ¡Oh!, pero si ya vino el aburrido de mi hermano – dijo James en broma – pobre de él que tiene que hacer las cosas sin magia, le estaba contando a tu amiguito que la magia sirve mucho para conquistar chicas muggles, ¿no es así mi querido Freddie?

- Si, muy cierto Jamsie, la otra vez salimos con dos chicas muy lindas a ver unas pelucules y era de "terror" jaja las pobres se morían de miedo mientras nosotros nos reíamos – dijo Fred – luego les hicimos unos trucos de magia y se quedaron muy impresionadas.

- Es películas Fred – corrigió el rubio

- Como sea – dijo Fred – al fin y al cabo la pasamos muy bien

- ¿Y ustedes cuando piensan buscarse una novia? – Preguntó picadamente James – hay muchas chicas bonitas en Hogwarts, hasta Rosie ya tuvo novio y ustedes nada… - ese comentario no le gustó para nada a Scorpius

- ¿Y tu James cuando piensas declararte a Lyssander? – se defendió Albus dejando a su hermano estupefacto

- ¿Qué? – Dijo asustado - ¿de qué hablas?, tu si que estas mal de la cabeza hermanito, ¿Lyssander? ¿No es gracioso Freddie?

- Oh si claro que sí – dijo riéndose burlonamente

- Sí claro, lo que tu digas – dijo Albus rodando los ojos – Vamos a mi cuarto Scorpius

- Los veo luego chicos – dijo Scorpius, luego los miró – Ustedes pueden hacer magia, ¿Me ayudan a subir mis cosas?

- Mmmm no lo sé – dijo James fingiendo estar pensando - ¿tu que dices Freddie?

- Yo creo que no – dijo Fred también fingiendo estar pensando – es bueno que sepan lo que sufren los squib y los muggles.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo James – nos vemos – y los dos primos subieron corriendo a la habitación del hijo mayor de los Potter.

- Ya verán – dijo Albus ayudando a su amigo a subir sus maletas.

* * *

Rose se encontraba leyendo una carta que le había llegado hace unos días de su amigo Chris, parece que se estaba divirtiendo mucho en el campamento de Quidditch, él se había animado a confesarle que le gustaba Valery y creía que a la chica también le gustaba. Se alegró mucho por su amigo, tenía muchas ganas de contarle lo que sentía por Scorpius, pero ni ella lo tenía totalmente claro. Todas las cartas habían sido amistosas pero en ninguna se habían animado a más. Se moría de ganas por verlo, sabía que estaría en la casa de Albus pero tenía vergüenza de llegar de la nada, se iban a dar cuenta que lo quería ver y su orgullo no lo permitía.

- Rose – llamaba su hermano – me voy a ver a Lily ¿vas conmigo?

- No, yo me quedaré – dijo Rose aunque por dentro se moría por ir, su hermano la veía extrañado porque Albus y ella siempre paraban juntos al igual que Hugo y Lily – es que… estoy cansada

- Como quieras – le respondió su hermano encogiendo los hombros

* * *

- ¿y? – preguntó su rubio amigo

- ¿Y qué? – sabía a lo que se refería pero quería que el mismo se lo pregunte

- ¿No me vas a contar tu viaje? – dijo un poco desesperado, desde el momento en que escuchó hablar a Lily de un tal Francois no había estado tranquilo pensando en el francesito y SU Rose.

- Estuvo muy bueno, fuimos a los pueblos mágicos, todo es muy bonito y luminoso y la mansión de los señores DeLacour es inmensa – contestaba su amigo haciendo que el rubio pregunte más – nos divertimos mucho, también conocimos lugares muggles.

- ¿Qué bueno? – dijo su amigo viendo que Albus no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente preguntaba - ¿Y conociste a alguien en especial?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sabiendo que su amigo ya había mordido el anzuelo

- No sé una amiga o un amigo – _Maldita sea Albus, no lo hagas más difícil_

- No nadie en especial, solo volvimos a ver al cuñado de Gabrielle – respondió indiferente

- ¿El tal Francois? – pregunto Scorpius, por fin iba a saber más de él

- Si él, ¿te contó Rose? – preguntó Albus, ya había caído, por fin le sacaría la verdad

- No, ¿paso algo? – tu tono fue duró y serio

- Pues lo conocimos en el viaje anterior, ahora tiene 21 años, está loco – dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos – desde que vio a Rose no se le despegaba

- ¿Así? – su voz sonó arrastrada y celosa

- Sí pero no tienes porque ponerte celoso porque ella no le hizo caso – dijo en tono indiferente Albus

- Mejor – luego se dio cuenta de su grave error, se había delatado – digo… es mi amiga… debo preocuparme por su bienestar

- Y el tuyo ¿no? – respondió Albus sonriendo sin disimulo

- ¿Qué? ¿Mi bienestar? – Dijo el rubio nervioso – no se de que hablas

- Vamos Scorpius – parecía que iba a tener que sacarle la verdad con cucharita - ¿cuándo vas a aceptar que te gusta mi prima?

- No se de que hablas Al – dijo Scorpius ligeramente nervioso – no sé porque sigues con lo mismo

- Scor, soy tu amigo – dijo con una leve molestia - ¿por qué me sigues mintiendo?

- No te miento Al – respondió tratando de sonar convincente – Rose es mi amiga y nada más… además yo también soy tu amigo y no me has dicho nada de lo que tienes con Vada.

- Yo… eh… yo – no pudo ocultar su gran nerviosismo y sonrojo – porque en realidad solo somos amigos pero… ella me gusta… demasiado y no sé creo que yo también a ella, nos hemos escrito mucho y espero que no sean falsas ilusiones – a pesar que Scorpius era su amigo era vergonzoso contarle sus sentimiento.

- Yo creo que si le gustas hermano – dijo Scorpius – no estoy del todo seguro pero… ¿ustedes se besaron no?

- Sí, un día antes de salir del colegio y bueno como que le dije que habían quedado cosas pendientes y ella me sonrío como aceptando, pero no quiero expresarle mis sentimientos por papel, por eso aún no nos hemos dicho nada – dijo Albus.

- Bueno al menos no te hizo nada cuando la besaste y acepto que tienen que hablar de "eso" - dijo el joven rubio sonriendo.

- Sí, espero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo – dijo con una sonrisa de ilusión, los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

- Sí – respondió Scorpius

- ¿Sí qué? – preguntó Albus sin entender a qué se refería su amigo

- Sí me gusta Rose – respondió muy sonrojado mientras que su amigo pelinegro sonreía complacido

- Lo sabía – dijo Albus

- Pero Albus, se llega a enterar alguien y te mato – dijo Scorpius muy amenazante

- No le diré a nadie hermano – dijo aun sonriendo – pero cuéntame

- No sé – dije medio confuso – no sé desde cuando, me imagino que fue desde que el estúpido de Wood se fijó en ella

- Vaya que es bastante tiempo hermano – dijo albus

- Sí, pero no sé como sucedió, nosotros ni nos llevábamos bien si no fuera por ti – siguió el rubio – y siempre la veía solo como tu prima

- Parece que los celos hicieron que te des cuenta – se burló Albus recibiendo la mirada fulminante de sus amigo

- Cállate Albus – respondió con un poco de enfado - y sí, me dieron celos al verla con él ¿contento?

- Ya tranquilo compañero – relajó Albus – además ya no está con él ¿no?

- No, ya no – dijo Scorpius ligeramente tranquilo – pero igual ella… soy solo su amigo

- A veces pienso que tu también le gustas – dijo Albus alentando a su amigo – con Vada tenemos nuestras sospechas

- ¿Y Vada no te ha dicho si yo le gusto a Rose? – Preguntó emocionado - ¿o si le gusta alguien?

- No, la verdad son solo sospechas pero nada más – dijo Albus desilusionando a su amigo - pero mira el lado positivo, ya no está con Wood y ahora eres su amigo – trato de animarlo.

- No sé si sea tan positivo, ya no está con ese estúpido, pero los dos sabemos que hay muchos que se mueren por ella – dijo sentándose en la cama de Albus – Al, Rose es muy bonita – se sonrojó – puede estar con quien desee.

- Pero ninguno es su amigo como tú – dijo Albus – vamos no te desanimes, además tienes mi aprobación

- ¿Tu aprobación? – preguntó alzando una ceja

- Claro – respondió Albus como si estuviera dando la hora – soy su primo casi su hermano, no soy celoso como James o Fred pero siempre voy a estar cuidándola y tú – lo miro como inspeccionándolo – creo que si estas bien para ella – luego agregó en todo burlón – ya que no hay nada mejor

- Idiota – le dijo el rubio lanzándole un libro que había en la mesa de noche y rieron.

- Bueno ahora que lo dices, solo tengo tu 'aprobación', ¿tu crees que tu familia me acepte? - preguntó dudoso

- Vamos hombre, ni que le fueras a pedir matrimonio – respondió Al haciendo sonrojar a su amigo – pero ya sabes, aunque no parezca James y Fred te estiman y bueno… mi tío Ron, él es otra historia…

- Jamás aceptaría que su hija esté con un Malfoy – dijo con resentimiento

- Ahora que lo dices, antes de entrar a nuestro primer año en Hogwarts el tío Ron le dijo que… – luego miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta que habló más de lo que debía.

- ¿Qué Al? – dijo incitándole a seguir.

- Nada ya no recuerdo – trató de mentir.

- Dilo Al – dijo Scor muy curioso.

- Bueno… mi tío le dijo que no sea muy amigable contigo, y que mi abuelo no le perdonaría que se casara con un sangre pura – dijo muy arrepentido – pero no te conocían, pensaban que bueno… tu sabes que nuestros padres nunca se llevaron bien, fue solo por eso, además recuerdas cuando ayudaste a Rose hasta mi tío te agradeció y aunque sea demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, creo que sí le caes bien.

- No lo sé Al – dijo Scorpius entre sorprendido - ¿de verdad le dijo eso?

- Sí, pero fue en broma – respondió sonriendo Albus – además mi tía Hermione le dijo que ella era libre de hacer las amistades que deseara – miró que Scorpius ya sonreía – además no creo que a mi abuelo le disguste la idea, te estima mucho y lo sabes

- Sí, es muy bueno – dijo sonriendo – las pocas veces que he visto a mi abuelo siempre es muy indiferente conmigo, en cambio tu abuelo es genial

- Lo sé – dijo Albus sonriendo – me olvide de contarte, la semana que viene nos vamos a la Madriguera, no sé si te conté que pasamos unas semanas antes de Hogwarts todos los primos Weasley allá – luego sonrío maliciosamente – y creo que te va a encantar pasar tiempo allá, va a estar Rose – miro que su amigo lo miraba entre divertido y molestó – pero por favor no vayas babeando demasiado porque no quiero que mi abuela limpie el doble – esta vez recibió un almohadazo por parte de un molestó Scorpius.

* * *

Rose en encontraba echada en su cama mirando el techo, no sabía que hacer, tenía unas locas ganas de ir a la casa de los Potter porque quería verlo, pero no se animaba, se estaba recriminando mentalmente por ser tan cobarde, ¡Por Merlín!, ella era una Gryffindor, era valiente ¿o no?, También supo que ya había tiempo para verlo, total pasaría dos semanas juntos en la Madriguera y luego en Hogwarts.

Se paró al instante y se acerco a su escritorio, cogió una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Vada:_

_¿Cómo estas? ¿Sigues en Italia? Hace una semana que no sé nada de ti. Yo no tengo nada nuevo que contarte desde que regrese de Francia, sigo en mi casa, nada nuevo._

_Bien… espero saber pronto de ti. Si ya regresaste… ¿no te gustaría venir a mi casa? Además que puedes ver a Albus. Escríbeme._

_Te quiere,_

_Rose Weasley_

Le entregó la carta a la lechuza y le dijo que se lo llevara a Vada, ella aceptó muy feliz y salió volando rápido.

Volvió a echarse en su cama, mirando el techo de su cuarto como si ahí encontrara todas las soluciones a su problema. Tenía que hablar con Vada y contarle los extraños sentimientos que tenía hacia Scorpius, que ella le ayude a descifrar lo que sentía porque nunca llegó a sentir algo parecido por Wood.

Se iba a quedar dormida cuando vio regresar a su lechuza con una carta. Se acercó a su ventana y le dio un pedazo de galleta y agua a la buena lechuza y se sentó a leer la carta.

_Querida Rose:_

_Yo también estoy muy aburrida, ya estoy en mi casa. Estoy sola, mis padres trabajan todo el día y mi hermano sigue en Italia, este verano se consiguió una italiana y como esta saliendo con ella se quedó todo el verano. ¬¬_

_Claro que me encantaría ir a tu casa, cuando mis padres lleguen les pediré permiso, no creo que me lo nieguen ya que en mi casa estoy sola, sí aceptan voy a tu casa la siguiente semana. Estoy muy ansiosa, quiero ver a Albus, lo he extrañado mucho, no te pongas celosa, a ti también._

_Entonces nos vemos la siguiente semana. Besos_

_Te quiere,_

_Vada __Fhettby_

* * *

Como soy buena jiji les dejo unas pistas de lo que pasará o eso creo tengo la idea solo me falta plasmarla:

La Madriguera

Excursión

Albus y Vada

Celos

Rose y Scorpius

REVIEWS NO LES TOMARÁ MÁS DE UN MINUTO! GRACIAS POR LEER!

Antes de terminar quería decirles que no tengo ningún problema con que publique mi fic en blogs siempre y cuando me pidan permiso ya saben que no me negaré pero no me gusta encontrarme con la sorpresa! (Lo digo por el fotolog de RWSM no hay problema en que publiques mi fic es más me halaga pero debiste antes pedir mi autorización).

* * *

Corrección de unos pequeños errores.


	17. Campamento Weasley

Hola!

Sé que no tengo perdón U.U que esta vez me pasé de malvada y too las barbaridades que me quieran decir pero bueno les explicaré algunas razones.

-Entré en examenes finales en la u

-Tuve que entregar trabajo finales

- Mi cerebro se agotó y quemó

- Viaje

No me daba para escribir cada vez que trataba no podía y no saben de verdad estuve re ocupada y lo siento de verdad lo siento mucho, no tengo perdón U.U y la verdad es que me exigí escribir porque no podía dejar que pase más tiempo y aumente su odio, por eso creo q no es tan bueno como deseaba que sea, diculpas.

Bueno, al comienzo pensé no poner todos los agradecimientos a los reviews como siempre lo hago, es que son 32 reviews! no es genial? por un capítulo ya puedo morir en paz jajaja no de verdad muchas gracias, todos los que leen son los que me hacen seguir en esto, mil GRACIAS.

Aun sigo sin creer eso de los 32 reviews! es demasiado genial! mmmmmmm creo q dejaré de escribir más tiempo ;) una pequeña broma no me maten pero ustedes tambien manden reviews para que yo sea feliz!

**Columbine Elfglitter:** muchas gracias en el cap pasado fuiste mi beta, en serio no sabes tu gran ayuda, hubiera deseado que este también pero de verdad está sin corregir no pude esperar más, igual puedes ayudarme y lo reedito. ;)

**Flormanía:** gracias por el review! si verdad que son lindos? ohhh si todos fueran como ellos jaja espero q te guste este, eso es respondiendo al primer review, al segundo ahhhh me desmayó jaja q exagerada soy pero q sea tu historia favorita, me siento muy feliz!

**Joslin Weasley:**jaja ahora te sorprenderá más Albus jajaja sí es un poco más lento por todo lo que conlleva, que sea la prima de su mejor amigo, una gryffindor, su antigua "enemiga" y una Weasley

**IDALIA2209:** para que se hizo realidad lo que dijiste, nuestro dulce Albus ;)

**ANA: **ohhh de verdad creo q debo agradecer q hayas estado en cama para que hayas leido todo el fic! muchas gracias en serio, espero que te unas a mi fic y sigas leyendo n.n

**dreamhp:** gracias por todo, en serio tengo tanta buena imaginación? sera porque paro todo el día en las nubes jajaja no sabes lo dificil q fue para mi tantos cursos ahhh pero felizmente pasé todo y ya comienzo el nuevo ciclo!

**Rianne:** hola no, no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente pero que es de la vida sin ese toque de emción? sería todo igual jaja espero que este te guste!

**lenn:** hola! si hablamos por msn jaja antes era más seguido pero bueno las cosas too pero siempre tu apoyo, muchas gracias! jaja si no hubieras estado detras de mi, de cuando el cap jaja gracias, en serio :)

**REBELDE4E:** rayos! de verdad que ese otro fic esta en nada de verdad me pondré las pilas, lo siento mucho en serio.

**Abril:** hola! muchas gracias por escribir, espero que es este también y que te guste mi fic.

**Fabs Weasley:** no te preocupes, yo mas que nadie entiendo lo del tiempo, gracias por tu review y sí jaja son como los nuevos gemelos U.U bueno espero que te guste este cap.

**Rocio:** gracias, que bueno espero que te guste este cap! y espero tus reviews eh!

**Kili Black (Hela Morrigan) : **por Merlín disculpame, pero no sabes lo mal que yo me siento por lo mucho que tarde, espero que me dejes un review! n.n

**Farenn:** gracias por hacerme caso y bueno espero q te guste para q no te despegues!

**Sol Potter Black: **jajaja como siempre me enantan tus reviews! jaja si son lindos ese par de primos jaja como los nuevos gemelos y merodeadores, cada generación tiene uno jaja... Albus jaja te sorprenderá y la parejita importante también... los celos mmmm los guarde para una mejor jaja

**Marisol:** muchas gracias sé que cuento en este cap contigo jaja ;) jaja si son muy lindos ese par

**Ro16black:** sí es largo porque se lo merecen!

**Victoria Krum:** jaja sí ya te extrañaba pensé que habías dejado de leer mi fin U.U más te vale que sigas!

**Araceli:**jaja gracias! espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y te guste este cap! bueno sí Scorpius es aventado pero con Rose es diferente, está enamorado en serio y eso le trae problemas.

**Andrea Lovegood:** hola! creo que sí te respondí no? gustosa aceptaría que publiques mi fic! jaja de verdad me diento halagada n.n juju q bueno que te guste tanto... y ahora que sabes mandar reviews más te vale mandar en este jujuu

**Alexandra:** la mía también, es mi pareja favorita! bueno sigue leyendo sí?

**Alejandra:** ohhh q bueno q te guste, la verdad deberias animarte a leer más fics de esta generación, son re buenos espero te guste el cap!

**rosa.chocolate:** gracias por lo de freviente lectora! que bueno que te gusto wiiii me encanta tu review porque hablas de todo jaja si Lys es demasiado, me encanta escribir sobre ella, Ron jaaj siempre será Ron, si la clase fue demasiado y no aun no han usado la pocion, esperando el momento

**analu18:** también creo que te respondí que sí lo podías publicar! jaja q halago jaja q bueno que te guste el fic y bueno sigue leyendo

**Lince:** jaja si la tuve en potterfics pero entre muy poco... pero acá actualizo más seguido! espero que sigas eh?

**xxDarcyss: **bueno no fue pronto pero la continue, espero que tu puedas seguir mandando review1

**Iris:** muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que lo sigas por acá! y siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas no? jaja

**Lucía13:** hola! bueno acá estoy y gracias por tenerme entre los mejores! ;)

**Esther:** espero que no te despistes esta vez y me dejes un review jaja te digo lo q hago para no olvidarme, ni bien comienzo a leer abró la ventanita y leeo y voy dejando review con lo q más me encanta jaja n.n

**Andy Potter: **lo siento, sé lo que es sentir eso y lo odio pero ahora que me sucede lo comprendo, el tiempo es el peor enemigo

**M:** jaja aquí la excursión! espero que te guste, sigue dejando reviews!

**Rochio:**pronto pronto mmm pero aca está! espero te guste!

terminé como ven son varios! jaja muchas gracias en serio no saben lo feliz que estoy con tantos reviews por cap! si supieran que al comienzo se me pasó por la cabeza no seguir con en el fic porque no tenía muchos reviews y a decir verdad se escriba nada más que para los lectores!

A lo que leen y no dejan reviews, igual muchas gracias por leer y agradecería que le den al go y dejen review, no llevará mucho tiempo y me hace muy muy feliz, a los que dejaron el fic(bueno eso creo porque ya no dejan review) regresen por favor! y a los nuevos espero que les guste!

No me queda nada más que decir, disfruten y no sé si esté tan bueno... igual espero más reviews jaja :)

besos,

**_Diluz_**

* * *

- ¡Hora de despertarse! – llamaba la abuela Molly a sus nietos hombres – James, Fred, Albus, Louis, Scorpius querido ya es hora de despertarse, ¡Vamos que el desayuno ya esta listo! – caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras – Sus primas ya se levantaron chicos, Al, ya llegaron Rosie y Hugo – comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

- Yo cojo el baño – dijo Scorpius pegando un salto de su cama aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya vete a bañar no peleamos por los baños – dijo Albus

- Hay dos baños y nosotros no nos pensamos bañar, iremos de frente a desayunar ¿verdad Freddie? – dijo James aún adormilado – ¿Freddie?

- Ya bajo a desayunar James – dijo el menor de los primos, Louis

- ¡Ya se las verá!, bajar sin mi – dijo James poniéndose de pie y bajando seguido de Louis – apúrense que no tendrán desayuno.

- ¿Y Romeo? – dijo Albus mirando burlonamente a su amigo – apresúrate bañándote que Julieta no esperara a que Romeo se de su baño de flores.

- Ya cállate Al – dijo Scorpius – tu deberías tomar un baño también

- No gracias – dijo Albus echándose otra vez en su cama – me bañare luego

-Como quieras – dijo Scorpius entrando al baño

Después de quince minutos en los que el rubio se baño, vistió, peino, un gran tiempo record para él que estaba acostumbrado a todo con paciencia.

- Bajemos Al – dijo Scorpius

- Hasta que por fin – exclamó Al – pensé que volvería a dormir

- No me demoré tanto – camino hacia la puerta y salio seguido de Albus.

Scorpius caminaba muy nervioso, después de un largo mes y semanas la volvería a ver, a su Rose, estaba muy feliz, su corazón se había acelerado, rayos cuanto había ansiado verla. Espero a que Albus baje primero que él y caminaron hacia la cocina mientras escuchaban muchas risas provenientes de los más pequeños.

Albus abrió la puerta y se quedó en estado de estupefacción, la chica que le había robado el pensamiento todo el verano se encontraba sentada al costado de su prima sonriéndole y él, pues el apenas si se había lavado la cara y los dientes, su cabello más desordenado que de costumbre y en pijama.

Scorpius sintió una gran felicidad al verla, tuvo unas ganas irresistibles de abrazarla, besarla, demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado, pero solo le devolvió la sonrisa, más feliz de lo que hubiera querido demostrar.

- Hola Al – dijo Rose y se acercó a abrazar a su primo – me olvide contarte que invitaría a Vada.

- Y nosotros que pensamos que también bajarías bañado – dijo James

- Es que Al es medio cochino, cuando era pequeño no se dejaba bañar

- Cállate Fred – dijo Al entre molesto y avergonzado – eso no es cierto

- Hola Al – dijo Vada que también estaba avergonzada y feliz de verlo - ¿Cómo has estado? – le dio un beso en una de las mejillas rojas de Al y luego lo abrazó cariñosamente.

- ehh – dijo Al desordenándose el cabello con la mano, costumbre muy común en los Potter – Hola Vada, gusto de volver a verte.

- Hola Rose – dijo en un tono muy amistoso Scorpius, muy pocas veces se lo escuchaba hablar así con mucha gente, pero los Weasley ya eran más que conocidos, eran como su segunda familia - ¿me extrañaste? – dijo con los brazos abiertos esperando que la pelirroja le corresponda el geste.

- Scorpius – dijo abrazándolo – claro que sí, ¿y tú?

- Como ni te imaginas – le volvió a sonreír, no se habían dado cuenta que muchos ojos estaban atentos a su conversación hasta que Albus carraspeo – ehh…quiero decir…todo el tiempo en mi casa sin hacer nada… tu sabes – se sonrojó notoriamente – Hola Vada, gusto de volver a verte a ti también

- Lo mismo digo Scor – dijo Vada dándole un pequeño abrazo.

- Hola Al – dijo el menor de los Weasley Granger y le dio un abrazo a su primo – Hola Scorpius – le dijo dándole la mano en un saludo amistoso.

- Chicos por favor terminen su desayuno – dijo la abuela Molly – después tendrán tiempo para jugar por eso deben de alimentarse bien – todos se rieron.

- Antes que el dormilón y el chico 'yo cojo el baño primero' llegaran, estábamos planeando hacer un campamento por los bosques cercanos a la Madriguera ¿qué opinan chicos? ¿no les dará miedo verdad? – dijo James

- Claro que no tonto – dijo Albus – por mi esta bien

- Por mi también – dijo Scorpius

- Genial entonces solo falta convencer a Rose, Molly comienza a trabajar y Victtorie está con los planes de su boda – dijo Freddie – los demás ya aceptaron

- Oh vamos Rosie – pidió su primo favorito – serán dos días ¿no chicos? No sucederá nada… anda di que sí ¿ya?

- Pe…peroo Albus – dijo Rose tratando de buscar una excusa – ay esta bien – dijo resignada

- Entonces que comiencen los preparativos para el campamento Weasley – dijeron James y Fred al unísono.

- ¿Salimos mañana? – dijo Rose nerviosa

- Claro pequeña Rosie – dijo Fred, luego se dirigió a su abuela – Abuela por favor prepara mucha comida porque mañana nos iremos de campamento

- Freddie, ¿quién los va a cuidar? – preguntó la abuela

- Nosotros dos ¿verdad Fred? – dijo James fingiendo seriedad

- Claro que si James – dijo con el mismo tono que su primo

- Sí claro – dijo la abuela

- Vamos abuela, confía en nosotros, además el bosque está cerca – dijo James

- Está bien chicos – dijo la abuela – pero cuiden mucho a sus primos más pequeños

- Claro que sí abuela – dijo Fred – tu le dices a nuestros padres

- No, no, no pequeño – dijo la abuela Molly – ustedes le dirán

- Albus – susurró James

- Albuela Molly por favor habla con nuestros padres – pidió Albus con unas muecas muy graciosas

- Oh Albus – dijo su abuela – está bien chicos, iré a escribirles

- ¿Qué fue eso Al? – dijo Scorpius y al instante el pelinegro enrojeció, se había olvidado que no solo estaban sus primos.

- Es que Albus siempre convence a la abuela – dijo Rose – tiene una técnica especial además que es igual al tío Harry a su edad y mi abuela lo adoraba y adora.

- Vaya Al, no sabía de eso, ¿es la que a veces tratas de usar con McGonagall cuando nos castiga?

- No sabía de esa hermano – dijo James burlonamente - ¿y funciona?

- ¿Por qué crees que nunca le han escrito a nuestros padres cuando me castigan? – dijo con aires de suficiencia

- Se nota que eres mi hermano – dijo James orgulloso

Todos estuvieron conversando un tiempo más, luego muy entusiasmados fueron a arreglar maletas y cosas que deberían llevar.

En la noche llegaron los Potter y los Weasley para ver a sus hijos y darles las últimas indicaciones y las muchas instrucciones a los mayores, más que nada a Rose, antes del tan ansiado campamento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano, la abuela Molly ya los esperaba con el desayuno, los pequeños eran los más emocionados y los grandes aún iban soñolientos.

- Deben comer bien porque les espera una larga caminata chicos, Rose en esa cesta hay suficiente comida para todos, por favor llévala tú, la achicaré para que quepa en tu maleta – indicó la abuela Molly

- Está bien abuela – dijo Rose

Después de media hora de terminar de desayunar y arreglar las últimas cosas los Weasley, Potter y sus dos invitados partieron hacia el bosque,

- Bueno chicos que comience la aventura – dijo Fred – los pequeños no se deben alejar porque en este bosque viven criaturas terroríficas – asustó a los pequeños.

- ¿Es eso cierto Freddie? ´- dijo su hermana Roxane que recién este año ingresaría a Hogwarts al igual que su prima Dominique.

- Claro que no Roxi – dijo su prima Rose poniéndole un mano en el hombro – sabes como es de exagerado tu hermano

- Pequeña Rosie no seas aguafiestas – dijo Fred – solo los animaba un poco.

- Los asustabas Fred – corrigió Rose

- No vayan a pelear que falta un largo camino – dijo Albus que a pesar de estar viendo a cada momento de reojo a Vada no perdía el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿El bosque es lejos? – preguntó Scorpius

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te cansaste? – preguntó burlón James – y eso que eres jugador de Quidditch.

- No me he cansado James, solo preguntaba por curiosidad – respondió el rubio.

- Bueno según el mapa que me dio la abuela unos diez minutos más y estaremos en las lindes del bosque, seguiremos un camino y acamparemos cerca de unas cascadas que son geniales – indicó James

- Al menos tenemos mapa y plan – dijo Rose un poco más tranquila

- Tranquila Rose, estamos con tus primos, además ellos ya pueden hacer magia – dijo Vada

- Y eso es lo que más me preocupa – dijo Rose haciendo un gesto demasiado exagerado de preocupación lo cual hizo reír a todos.

* * *

- ¿James seguro que sabes el camino? – dijo Rose un poco aburrida – ya hemos pasado por este lugar al menos dos veces.

- Claro que lo sé pequeña Rosie – dijo James – tu tranquila

- La verdad es que vamos caminando hace una hora sin rumbo James – dijo Lily

- Calla enana – dijo James moviendo la mano para no darle importancia

- No me digas enana – dijo la pelirroja Potter

- Silencio los dos – dijo Albus que siempre era el intermediario entre ellos.

Estuvieron caminando diez minutos más hasta que escucharon ruidos extraños por los arbustos del bosque.

- ¿Qué es ese sonido chicos? – preguntó Hugo

- ¿qué sonido? – respondió Fred y al instante se volvió a escuchar el sonido y vieron que se movían los arbustos.

- No lo sé pero corran – grito James y comenzó a correr seguido de todos los demás que gritaban asustados, en un momento Fred se puso a su costado y se guiñaron los ojos y luego Fred fue sujetado por Roxane que no corría tan rápido y tuvo que desacelerar el paso y perdió de vista a James.

Vada, Rose, Albus y Scorpius corrían en la misma dirección, aunque Rose era la que iba más atrás, Scorpius por verla desaceleró un poco el paso y no supo cuando perdieron de vista a los otros dos.

Rose seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía pero tropezó con una rama y cayó a la tierra.

- Rose ¿estás bien? – preguntó su amigo muy preocupado al escuchar el gritó de la chica.

- No, me duele el tobillo – dijo Rose muy adolorida esperando a que su amigo llegara a ella.

- Parece grave – dijo Scorpius viendo como ella se sobaba el tobillo – al menos ya no nos persigue esa cosa, pero perdimos a Al y Vada.

- Será mejor que los busquemos – dijo Rose que trató de pararse pero casi vuelve a caer sino fuera por la rápida reacción de Scorpius.

- Parece que no puedes caminar – dijo Scorpius

- Maldición – dijo un poco molesta – entonces haremos esto, tu irás a buscar ayuda y yo me quedaré esperando.

- De ninguna manera – dijo Scorpius – no te dejaré aquí sola

- Pero no hay otra solución – dijo Rose

- Claro que sí – dijo Scorpius – te cargaré

- ¿Qué tu qué? – dijo muy sorprendida y sonrojada

- Te tendré que cargar Rose – dijo Scorpius

- Pero Scor te voy a pesar mucho y no vas a poder caminar – dijo Rose

- ¡Ey! no soy tan débil – se hizo el ofendido – además no creo q peses tanto, ya déjate de excusas y sube a mi espalda.

- Está bien – dijo resignada – que conste que te avisé – y se subió con ayuda del rubio ya que ella no podía sola.

- No pesas mucho – dijo Scorpius – sujétate bien

- Sí – respondió ella, cuando se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio sintió un suave rubor en sus mejillas y el delicioso aroma que desprendía el joven, lo que hizo que cierre los ojos.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó el rubio que había volteado a verla y antes la cercanía agradeció que ella estuviera con los ojos cerrados para no ver su sonrisa boba.

- Eh no no – dijo Rose muy avergonzada – solo que no sé, yo… solo cerré los ojos.

Diez minutos después de la larga y dura caminata se detuvieron en las faldas de un árbol para descansar y recobrar fuerzas.

- Te dije que te iba a cansar – dijo Rose

- Pero hemos avanzado bastante – dijo Scorpius sonriéndole – vamos ni que pesaras tanto – el comentario hizo enrojecer a Rose.

- Bueno será mejor que descanses un rato – dijo Rose, él solo asintió y cerró los ojos – Gracias

- ¿Qué? – preguntó anonadado el rubio

- Gracias – sonrío Rose – por no dejarme cuando íbamos corriendo

- Eh sí – dijo nervioso, no pensó que Rose se diera cuenta – no hay de que.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – se animó a preguntar

- ¿Qué? – la pregunta lo dejo muy sorprendido y más porque no podía decirle 'Porque me moriría si algo te hubiera pasado y más si yo podía defenderte, porque jamás me iría sin ti…' y una serie de cursilerías – ehh yo… no iba a dejarte sola, eres mi amiga, me preocupo por ti – el joven rubio le sonrío y ella también, el corazón de Rose se decepciono un poco por la confesión amical.

- Gracias – dijo abrazándolo, el cuerpo de Scorpius se tensó ante la reacción de la chica pero al final le respondió el abrazo, se quedaron unos minutos abrazados, sin decirse nada solo disfrutando del dulce aroma que emanaban.

- Rose – llamó Scorpius, estaba muy nervioso, sí quería un momento a solas con ella, ese era, confesarle su amor o no. La joven pelirroja levantó la mirada y se encontró muy cerca el níveo rostro de su amigo, los dos se enrojecieron pero no se separaron, se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro. Scorpius bajó la mirada hacia los rosados, carnosos y apetecibles labios de Rose, ella se sonrojó aun más al ver la dirección de la mirada de el rubio e hizo lo mismo, miro los finos y sonrosados labios del rubio, deseaba ser besada por él, lo deseaba tanto que inconcientemente se fue acercando a él, sus narices chocaron y cerraron los ojos, Scorpius ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y por fin, después de tanta espera sus labios se juntaron y sus cuerpo se estremecieron por la descarga eléctrica que sintieron, no se separaron, no eso no se le había ni cruzado por la cabeza, Scorpius la pegó mas a su cuerpo mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, solo Merlín sabía con que necesidad se besaba la joven pareja, que hubieran preferido morir asfixiados que parar ese beso.

Rose estaba que sentía mil sensaciones con ese beso, si tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía por Scorpius ya no había ninguna estaba enamorada de aquel chiquillo que alguna vez lo consideró lo peor que el mundo pudo crear, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, ninguno de los besos de Wood le produjo lo que le estaba produciendo ese beso.

- Caminemos por esta dirección Lil – dijo Hugo

- No lo sé Hugo, yo creo q es por allá – respondía la menor de los Potter

Solo al escucharlos tan cerca pararon de besarse, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios muy hinchados, abrieron los ojos y se miraron nerviosos, Scorpius tenía miedo que la joven Weasley lo abofetee por el atrevimiento, pero en realidad ella había aceptado muy feliz ese beso, él le sonrío de manera dulce y el rostro de ella dejó la tensión que tenía para sonreírle de la misma manera.

- Mira Hugo, aquí están Rose y Scorpius – llamó Lily – oh por Merlín Rose ¿qué te sucedió? – preguntó muy preocupada

- No es nada Lil, estoy bien solo me tropecé al correr y me doble el tobillo – dijo Rose

- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien Rosie? – puede que Rose y Hugo no sean hermanos muy demostrativos de cariño pero se quería y preocupaban mutuamente.

- Estoy bien hermanito, no te preocupes – dijo Rose sonriendo

- ¿Y que hacen tan juntos? – preguntó Hugo con una mirada que cualquiera creería que era Ronald Weasley, los dos aludidos se volvieron a sonrojar mientras se separaban ante las miradas inquisidora de Hugo y burlona de Lily.

- Hugo por favor – dijo Rose rodando los ojos – solo le agradecía a Scorpius por ayudarme – inconscientemente se mordió el labio que seguía rojo.

- Será mejor seguir el caminó para encontrar a los demás – dijo Scorpius – se levantó y luego ayudó a Rose que seguía avergonzada por el GRAN beso que se dieron – ayúdenla a subir a mi espalda, no puede caminar.

Los tres comenzaron la caminata mientras que iban decidiendo por donde ir, de vez en cuando Hugo volteaba a verlos muy perspicaz y era jalado por su prima Lily a seguir caminando.

Rose iba sujeta por los hombros del rubio, parece que no se daba cuenta que su respiración en el cuello del rubio le estaba produciendo al susodicho una serie de sensaciones que si no ponía más cuidado los dos terminarían estampados en el suelo.

Una luz de esperanza se formaba en el corazón de Scorpius Malfoy, sí porque ese beso no había resultado nada mal, ella le había correspondido de tal manera que solo pensarlo hacía que se sintiera en el cielo, sí, había una esperanza, talvez hasta Rose Weasley sentía los mismo que él, ya habría tiempo para hablarlo con más calma, ahora lo más importante era buscar a los demás y esperar que no les haya sucedido nada.

Comenzaron la caminata y a los minutos se encontraron con otro grupo, ellos eran Fred, James, Roxane, Dominique y Louis.

- Chicos – llamó Louis que fue el primero en verlos

- Pequeña Rosie ¿qué te sucedió? – preguntaron al unísono los primos mayores, muy raras veces se los veía con tanta preocupación.

- Estoy bien no se preocupen – les dijo sonriendo – solo que al correr me tropecé y me doble el tobillo – sus primas se acercaron y revisaron su tobillo – sean más cuidados – les gritó.

- Lo siento pequeña Rosie – dijo James – yo te cargaré seguro el pobre de Scorpius ya no tiene espalda – el comentario hizo sonrojar mucho a Rose.

- Cállate y no me digas pequeña Rosie – cambia su semblante por uno más dulce después de ser cargada por su primo y le sonrío al rubio – gracias.

- No hay de que – respondió él que no le hubiera importado romperse la espalda si tenía a Rose tan cerca y más después de el beso.

- ¿Albus y Vada? – preguntó Fred

- Cuando caí los perdimos de vista – dijo Rose

- Que malvado, como te pudo dejar así – dijo James

- Todos estábamos corriendo solo que yo fui más lenta y caí, además Scorpius me ayudo – dijo Rose

- ¿Dónde se abran metido? – dijo James, Rose y Scorpius se miraron cómplices porque esos dos estén caminando por el bosque solos, esa mirada de complicidad fue observada por Fred que al instante saco sus conclusiones.

- Por lo que veo mejor para Albus – dijo Fred tanteando su teoría

- ¿Qué, por qué? – preguntó James sin entender y al ver la mirada de James y la de Scorpius (haciendo el que no sabe nada) – ahhhhh parece que mi hermanito se puso las pilas.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Lily muy curiosa

- Eres muy pequeña para saberlo – dijo James

- No soy pequeña James, tengo 13 años – dijo Lily molesta

- Por eso eres muy pequeña, por lo menos hasta los 18 no lo sabrás – dijo James – aunque creo que papá estaría de acuerdo conmigo que hasta los 20 – los mayores comenzaron a reír dejando a los pobres pequeños sin entender.

- ¿Qué cosa James? ¿Por qué tengo q esperar tanto? No entiendo – dijo Lily que al instante haciendo una secuencia de los hechos se dio cuenta de la situación – James Sirius Potter ni creas que mandarás en mi vida.

- Eso lo veremos pequeña, soy tu hermano mayor – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

- No comenzarán a pelear ¿verdad? – dijo Rose – al menos esperen a llegar a las cascadas – todos estallaron en risas.

- Freddie yo no entendí a que se referían – dijo Roxane

- Mejor Roxane, si Lily está pequeña tu mucho más – dijo Fred

Esos eran los momentos en los que Scorpius deseaba tener un hermano o hermana, tener una familia grande con muchos primos y no solo gente de alta sociedad que no tenia tiempo para muestras de cariño. Al menos sus padres, de alguna manera, le mostraban su cariño.

Caminaron ayudados por el mapa que tenían los mayores y riéndose de las bromas de los primos (rayos como me recuerdan a Fred y George y los merodeadores).

* * *

Vada ya no podía correr más, le faltaba aire por eso se detuvo y trató de regularizar su respiración, Albus se percató de eso y también se detuvo y volteó, se sorprendió cuando no vio ni a Rose ni a Scorpius, solo sonrío, al menos su amigo tendría su oportunidad, sabía que la cuidaría.

- Al, ya no puedo seguir corriendo – dijo Vada - ¿Dónde se quedaron Rose y Scorpius?

- No lo sé, espero que no les haya sucedido nada, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Albus.

- Sí, solo un poco agitada por lo mucho que corrimos – dijo Vada sonriendo, ahora que Albus lo pensaba, él también tenía su oportunidad en ese momento.

- Mira – le dijo Vada señalando a espaldas de Albus, se veía mucha luz, como si en ese lugar no hubieran árboles, como si en ese lugar los rayos del sol fueran celestiales.

- Creo que son las cataratas – dijo Albus – vamos

- Sí – respondió y comenzaron a caminar – ¡wow! – dijo Vada impresionada – esto es maravilloso, que bello lugar.

- Sí, es hermosa – dijo Albus mirándola y se sonrojó inmediatamente, sin querer había dicho lo que pensaba, es que Vada y ese celestial lugar eran una mezcla perfecta para él – eh… las cascadas.

- Sí todo el lugar – dijo Vada – parece que somos los primero en llegar

- Albus observó a los alrededores sin encontrar a nadie – parece que sí

Se sentaron en la ribera de la laguna -definitivamente esto es hermoso – dijo Vada – no me cansaré de repetirlo.

- Es aún más hermoso estar aquí contigo – dijo Al muy sonrojado

- Gracias – dijo Vada sonriéndole son las mejillas sonrosadas. Se miraron unos instantes mientras las manos de Albus buscada las manos de la joven.

- Vada – dijo Albus muy nervioso por el paso que iba a dar – creo que es tiempo de hablar de ese pendiente, claro si tu lo deseas – le sonrío dulcemente.

- Sí – respondió Vada – tienes razón es tiempo y no sabes cuanto espere – que vergüenza lo había dicho en voz alta, ya no podía estar más roja porque iban a pensar que se estaba asfixiando. A Albus el corazón comenzó a bombearle muy fuerte y la vio tan adorable con esas mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- Sí yo también – se animó a confesar Albus – yo… yo espero que el tiempo te haya servido, me refiero que bueno tu sabes para pensar en una posibilidad o una oportunidad de… de que pueda haber algo entre nosotros – Albus estaba muy nervioso, se miraba las manos y por ratos veía como ella también miraba sus manos muy sonrosadas – tú… tú me gustas Vada – dijo muy rápido, el corazón de la castaña se emocionó – mucho, no sabes cuanto y… - iba a seguir con su manolo si no fuera porque la chica se acerco a él, le sonrío y se acercó para besarlo, el corazón de Albus palpito mucho más fuerte que si no hubieran estado entretenidos con el beso se hubieran preocupado, el beso fue tímido con ellos, no tanto como el primero porque esta vez se dieron tiempo para conocerse mejor, para dejar que sus emociones fluyan, para sentirse en el cielo.

- Tú también me gustas Al – dijo Vada tímida, le sonrío – te quiero – pobre Albus se sufriera del corazón ya hubiera tenido un para cardiaco al sentirse tan feliz, le sonrío y la volvió a besar. Así estuvieron un tiempo, abrazadas y diciéndose lo mucho que se querían hasta que Al recordó que se le había olvidado preguntarle algo muy importante que talvez ya no era necesario pero él deseaba hacerlo.

- Vada – dijo Al sonriéndole

- Dime Al – dijo dándole un corto beso que enloqueció al pelinegro, como podían ser tan dulces.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – la preguntó con una gran sonrisa (Made in Potter)

- Claro que sí Al – dijo Vada, se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, pobre Al, esos besos lo estaban enloqueciendo, sí así eran sus besos, en ese momento no quería imaginarse nada más porque terminaría tirándose a la laguna.

,  
- Para que ya estamos cerca – dijo Rose – esa luz significa que es un lugar descampado, ahí deben estar las cascadas.

- Muy bien – dijo Fred que en esos momento tenía cargada a Rose – pequeña Rosie, estas un poco pesada – el comentario hizo enrojecer a la joven.

- Eso debe ser por todo los dulces que come – dijo Hugo – es una tragona

- Cállate Hugo – dijo muy indignada y avergonzada por el joven rubio que sonreía por los comentarios – eso no es del todo cierto.

- Vamos – dijo Fred imitándola – no comenzarán a pelear, al menos esperen a llegar a las cascadas – todos rieron.

Y al llegar todos se quedaron con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos por la escena que estaban viendo sus ojos, Albus y Vada devorándose la boca, Rose y Scorpius se sonrieron cómplices y al instante se sonrojaron cuando recordaron su beso.

- Parece que Al se está divirtiendo – dijo James sonriéndole a James – auch Rose – miró ofendido a su prima que le había pegado un manazo en la cabeza.- eso me dolió.

- Entonces controla tus comentarios – dijo ofendida

- Sólo digo la verdad – dijo James buscando ayuda en Fred

- Cierto – dijo Fred – Niñas tápense los ojos, esas con cosas que ustedes no deberían ver hasta los 30.

- Eso no es cierto – refutó Lily – Rose tuvo enamorado a los 14, así que a mi sólo me falta un año – dijo con una sonrisa muy brillante, el comentario molestó al rubio.

- Sobre mi cadáver Lily – contestó James

- No es justo – dijo Lily un poco molesta (Merlín esa niña se dará dolores de cabeza a sus hermanos y padre).

- Bien – dijo James y comenzó a carraspear, a pesar de que solo se escuchaba el canto de lo pájaros y el relajante sonido del agua no escucharon, carraspeó más fuerte sin resultados así q comenzó a toser como un poseso - ¡Por Merlín! Debo ahogarme para que dejen de devorarse las bocas – dijo James q se sobaba el cuello en la parte en donde debía estar la garganta.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron muy avergonzados y se sorprendieron al verlos a todos y más a rose cargada por su primo.

- Rose – dijo Vada preocupada - ¿Qué te sucedió?

- No es nada Vada – dijo Rose – sólo me tropecé, estoy bien y veo que tu también – le guiño un ojo. La castaña enrojeció aún más.

- Yo… bueno – dijo Vada un poco avergonzada por los miembros de la familia que la veían.

- Somos novios – respondió Albus

- Ya era hora – dijo su mejor amigo que hasta el momento había observado todo, se sonrieron.

- Si ya era hora Albus – dijo James – pensábamos que tenías otras inclinaciones – dijo burlón haciendo enrojecer a su hermano.

- Cállate idiota – dijo Albus

- Saben – dijo Fred – tengo hambre esta caminata ha sido muy cansada y más cargando a Rose.

- Ya cállate Fred – dijo Rose

- Nosotros también tenemos hambre – dijo Dominique.

- Entonces será mejor que almorcemos – dijo James.

- Sí – dijo Hugo – muero de hambre

Pasaron la tarde jugando Quidditch, los más pequeños bañándose en la laguna, conversando, riéndose y más que nada fastidiando a la joven pareja.

- Chicos, haremos una fogata – dijo Fred – Albus, Scorpius vayan a recoger leña.

- Pero ustedes pueden hacer magia – dijo Albus

- Oh no Albus – dijo James – ustedes que no pueden hacer magia como nosotros, deben hacerlo como los muggles

- Ya las pagarás – dijo Albus

- ¡Qué rencoroso! – dijo haciéndose el ofendido

- Tú eres malo – dijo Rose – podrías ayudarlos

-Pequeña Rosie, claro que los ayudo – dijo James – los ayudo a ser grandes magos y a ser pacientes, además de ponerse en el lugar de personas que no pueden hacer magia – por primera vez escuchaba decir cosas maduras a James – y yo me beneficio viéndolo trabajar sin poder hacer magia como yo – no era imposible que James dijera algo maduro.

- Tonto – dijo James – llevó 15 años viviendo con él y no le veo nada bueno.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Vada defendiéndolo – Albus tiene muchas cosas buenas – se sonrojó

- Vaya – dijo James sorprendido – después de todo es un Potter Weasley ¿no? y es mi hermano

- Oh gran James – dijo Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco – ya deja de hablar estupideces.

- Yo arreglare la mesa – dijo Vada

- Esta bien – dijo James

- Vada – llamó Rose, la aludida sonrío – felicitaciones, estoy muy feliz por ti y por mi primo, es muy genial

- Sí, hasta ahora no lo puedo creer – dijo Vada – estoy muy feliz, Al fue demasiado lindo, lo quiero mucho

- ¿Y me lo dices a mi? – dijo Rose – yo que te he visto babear por él

- Sí, bueno – se sonrojó la castaña

- Yo también debo contarte algo – dijo Rose mirando a los dos costados – sobre Scorpius

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó emocionada, sabía que al final su amiga admitiría lo que sentía por él

- Bueno, ya vez que me tropecé y me doble el tobillo, él se quedo conmigo y me cargó y bueno cuando descansábamos… este… no sé que nos pasó… pero…pero – Rose tenía las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello – nos besamos…y que beso

- Ahhhhh – gritó emocionada Vada

- Shhhhh – gritó Rose – creo q no te escucharon en la China

- Lo siento pero es una gran noticia – dijo Vada – ya era hora que se dieran cuenta que se quieren

- ¿Qué? – dijo Rose muy impresionada

- Vamos Rose – dijo Vada – ya no te sigas negando que quieres a Scorpius como algo más que amigos

- Eso… eso no lo sé – dijo Rose – es muy complicado, no te puedo negar que siento algo por él pero no sé, es extraño nunca me había pasado

- Será porque te enamoraste – le sonrío feliz su amiga

- ¿De que hablan niñas? – dijo Fred sentándose al costado de Rose

- De… cosas de mujeres Fred – dijo Rose

- Malvadas – dijo Fred – aunque yo sé muchas cosas de mujeres así que pueden hablar

- No estamos hablando de cómo ligarnos a una Fred – respondió Rose – estamos hablando cosas de mujeres, que créeme no te gustaría saber.

- Bien si tú lo dices – dijo Fred y al instante se paró y fue a buscar a su primo.

- Siguiendo con él tema Rose – dijo Vada – creo que deberías hablar con él

- No lo sé – dijo Rose – tengo miedo de enamorarme y que él no me quiera, sería muy difícil pues somos amigos.

- Yo estoy segura que sí le gustas – dijo Vada – es muy evidente y Albus cree lo mismo.

- ¿Albus no lo sabe? ¿Es qué no son mejores amigos? – dijo Rose desconcertada

- Sí pero me dijo que él no le había dicho nada pero estaba seguro que tú le gustabas – dijo Vada – talvez por eso no se lo ha dicho, porque eres su prima.

.- No lo sé – dijo Rose pensativa – pero tienes razón lo mejor es que hable con él.

- Así se habla amiga – dijo Vada – y mira allá vienen

- Sí pero no hablaré ahora – dijo Rose – hay demasiadas personas, será mejor que hablemos cuando regresemos del campamento.

* * *

- Me alegra que ya estas con Vada, Al – dijo Scorpius – debes estar muy feliz

- Sí – respondió feliz – ni te imaginas cuanto, estoy feliz porque ella me correspondió, porque me quiere

- Quien como tú – dijo Scorpius un dejo de tristeza – ella te corresponde

- Vamos no estés triste ahora – dijo Albus levantándole el ánimo – tienes que estar feliz por mí y porque estas viendo Rose todo el día – le guió un ojo y el rubio se sonrojó - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Yo… - lo miro con un poco de vergüenza mirando una rama que sea buena para la fogata – yo…bese a tu prima

- ¿Qué? – dijo Albus incrédulo

- Cuando nos quedamos solos, no sé fue el momento – dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza – y pasó, la bese – dijo sonriendo como enamorado.

- Y por lo que veo no se negó ¿verdad? – dijo Albus más que nada afirmando

- Pues no – dijo recordando el beso – se dejó besar

- Deja de babear que no quiero llevar ramas mojadas por tu baba – dijo Albus

- Idiota – dijo Scorpius

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – preguntó Albus – después del beso

- Llegaron Hugo y Lily – dijo Scorpius con una mueca de fastidio – y no pudimos hablar pero tengo que hacerlo, quiero saber porque me correspondió el beso ¿Es que sentirá lo mismo que yo?

- Ya lo creo – dijo Albus – yo creo que si debe sentir algo por ti

- Tengo miedo a que diga que fue un error – dijo Scorpius – como esa vez – al instante se sonrojó, demasiada información

- ¿Esa vez? – preguntó dudoso – no me contaste de ninguna vez

- Lo siento paso hace mucho tiempo, casi a comienzo de nuestro cuarto año y si te contaba ibas a joder que me gustaba Rose – dijo Scorpius

- ¿Y acaso no es así? – preguntó Albus sonriendo.

- Sí, ahora, pero en ese tiempo no estaba seguro de lo que sentía – dijo Scorpius cogiendo otra rama

- Bueno creo que es tiempo que me cuentes – dijo Albus cogiendo una rama - ¿esta servirá?

- Sí creo que sí – dijo Scorpius mirando la rama – bien fue esa vez que regresábamos para navidad, en el tren, ella salió y yo la encontré en un compartimiento y… no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, esa vez que la ayude de ese grupo de niñas, cuando la abrace sentí algo que nunca antes me había pasado, sabes que no soy mucho de abrazar a la personas, muy rara vez con mis padres pero esa vez sentí que no quería dejar de abrazarla que ella me trasmitía un serie de sensaciones que no podía explicarlas, pero ella estaba enamorada de Wood – dijo con celos en su voz – y esa vez en el tren discutimos y no sé por qué reaccione así, nunca antes había besado a nadie – se sonrojó – y esa vez sentí ganas de besarla y seguí mis impulsos, la besé y bueno ella se quedó muy impresionada – dijo Scorpius sonriendo al recordar su cara – salió del compartimiento y yo me demoré recapitulando lo que había hecho y porqué y lo que había sentido en ese beso, estaba dispuesto a decirle que me gustaba pero al buscarla la encontré con Wood – su mirada se endureció – ella me miró nerviosa y Wood la beso – cerro un de los puños que tenía libres – no pude quedarme ahí y me fui.

- Ahora comprendo el comportamiento de Rose – dijo Albus pensativo – estaba muy triste, confundida, no lo sé pero recuerdas que todo el viaje se la pasó encerrada en sus pensamientos.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Scorpius – yo me sentía igual pero un Malfoy no demuestra sus sentimientos.

- Eso es una tontería – dijo rodando los ojos – pero regresando al tema, es por eso que me negabas que te gustaba ¿verdad?, porque de alguna manera te sentiste rechazado al verla besar a Wood, pues creo que debieron hablar.

- Y lo hicimos – dijo Scorpius – en su casa para Navidad, me dijo que había sido un error, bueno no me lo dijo ella pero estaba a punto y la ayudé a terminar la frase, creo que si lo escuchaba de ella iba a ser peor.

- Vaya ¿Dónde diablos estaba yo? – dijo Albus entre confundido y ofendido – siempre notaba algo raro entre ustedes pero nunca me decían nada, no pensé que fuera para tanto.

- Sí, así fue mi primer rechazo por Rose Weasley – dijo con una sonrisa triste

- No lo veas como un rechazo – dijo Albus comprensivamente – la verdad es que en ese tiempo no eran los mejores amigos, hasta eran enemigos, además ¿no le dijiste que te gustaba, o si?

- No, no se lo dije – dijo con una mirada triste – es que ni yo sabía lo que sentía y al verla con Wood, comprendí que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo

- Eres un tonto – dijo Albus – ni siquiera le preguntaste

- Sabes que no soy una persona acostumbrada a los rechazos, ni a rogar por algo – dijo Scorpius

- Lo sé, pero por esa estupidez perderás a la chica que quieres – dijo un poco fastidiado – hay veces que hay que dejar de ser demasiado orgulloso Scor y ahora es el momento, debes jugártela.

- Esta es una de las pocas veces que confesaré que… - miró a su amigo – tengo miedo de ser rechazado, esa vez mis sentimientos por Rose eran confusos, pero ahora sé – dijo enrojeciendo – sé que la quiero, me enamoré.

- Merlín – dijo Albus – de verdad estás muy enamorado de ella, para que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy diga que tiene miedo

- No bromees Al – dijo Scorpius

- Lo siento – se disculpó Albus – bueno creo que deberías jugártela, yo creo que Rosie siente lo mismo que tú, la conozco y talvez está un poco confundida por lo que está sintiendo, cuando estuvo con Wood no la vi tan… no sé como explicarlo… diferente, pero para bien

- ¿Crees que es por mí? – preguntó esperanzado

- Sí, es desde el tiempo que comenzaron a ser amigos – dijo Albus

- Talvez solo quiera ser mi amiga – dijo un poco triste

- Si solo quisiera eso no hubiera respondido el beso – dijo Albus – y por lo que me imagino fue el beso, porque te ha dejado idiota

- Sí, fue el beso – dijo sonriendo – yo quiero que me quiera de la misma forma en que yo la quiero. ¿Crees que esté lista?, me refiero para saber lo que siento por ella.

- Yo creo que sí – dijo Albus – pero espera que regresemos a La Madriguera, acá con mi familia no hay mucha privacidad, menos con James, Fred y Hugo

- Sí, lo sé, entonces esperaré – dijo Scorpius

- Aunque puedes ir dándole insinuaciones – dijo Albus – para que se dé cuenta.

- Sí, lo haré – dijo Scorpius sonriendo – la quiero y me la jugaré por ella, la quiero de verdad, amo a Rose Weasley

- Ya galán – dijo sin parar de reírse – se nota que mi prima te trae loquito

- Ya cállate – dijo totalmente rojo – creo que ya hay suficientes para la fogata, regresemos

- Sí, vamos – dijo Albus

- Ohhh ¿qué pasa Potter?, te mueres por ver a tu noviecita – dijo Scorpius vengándose de Albus y riéndose del sonrojo de el aludido.

- Cállate o me vengaré – dijo Albus fingiendo seriedad para luego estallar en risa.

* * *

Sé que deben odiarme pero por favor dejenme reviews! además el cap ha estado largo ¿a que si?


	18. Tu felicidad

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bien, bien, como siempre porque esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre ¬¬ MIL VECES PERDÓN, no he publicado hace ufff que yo ya ni recuerdo, lo sé, la verdad es que he estado full, más los tres meses fuera de casa que fueron geniales, ahhhhh un caos y bueno yo soy de las que se sientan y escriben lo que viene a la mente y ni lo revisan, lo sé, es fatal, por eso, creo que mis fics son malos aunque parece que a ustedes les agrada y eso es lo que anima a seguir, como leerán este es uno de mis momentos en que escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza, todo improvisado O_O... es por eso que no escribo tan rapido necesito estar de humor para sentarme y escribir porque si lo intente unas veces, me senté frente a la laptop pero no vino nadaaaaaaaa! frustración pero parece que hoy si funciono. (creo :S)**

**Ya! ahora si acabo de ver los 28 reviews q tengo en los "cap" en que decía que seguía viva! muchas gracias por apoyarme, por esperarme porque como leerán lo reviews que dejo, soy una impaciente que quiere actualización diaria :D y io no lo hago, por eso admiro mucho a kienes si lo hacen! oh si me olvidaba, gracias a los 32 reviews por el último cap que fue verdaderamente cap, se que me olvide de agradecer, como siempre lo hago personalmente, pero creo que ahora están más interesados en leer el fic, así que sin más los dejo para ver si les gustó, disfrutenlo y ia saben, dejen reviews sino me pondré triste U_U, verdad primero publicaré para que sepan que hay nuevo cap! pero luego borrare los tres caps que decian q seguia viva! **a_sí que los que ya hayan dejado review en esos caps lo hagan sin ingresar a su cuenta, por fas._

**A más reviews, seré más feliz jaja n.n**

**los quiero**

**Diluz  
**

* * *

- Abuela, no te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy bien – dijo Rose Weasley

- Pero mi niña, te torciste el pie, deberías estas descansando – dijo su abuela Molly muy preocupada.

- Abuela, en verdad ya no tengo nada, en serio – dijo por milésima vez en el día Rose Weasley

-Señora Weasley, no se preocupe, nosotros la cuidaremos, ella no jugará Quidditch – expresó uno de los invitados de ese verano, Scorpius Malfoy, con este comentario se ganó una mirada furiosa de Rose, pero una complacida de Molly.

-Gracias cariño, ya te dije que por favor me llames Molly, hay muchas señoras Weasley en esta casa – sonrío amable.

-Esta bien Molly – dijo aun no muy convencido de tutearla.

-Así está mejor – dijo Molly – bueno chicos, vayan a jugar que cuando regresen encontrarán la comida ya lista.

-Nos vemos abuela – dijo James y todos salieron detrás de él.

- Scorpius – demandó la pelirroja - no es justo que le hayas dicho eso a mi abuela, yo quiero jugar, estoy bien.

- Es lo mejor Rosie, solo ayer regresamos de el campamento, y con tu terquedad no dejaste que ninguno de nosotros te cargue – dijo el rubio un poco molesto.

- Porque no era necesario – dijo Rose – me encontraba bien y podía caminar sola.

- Sí claro, tan bien, que todos nos demoramos porque querías caminar en vez de que te ayudemos – dijo el blondo, los demás rodaron los ojos, esos dos cabezotas comenzaban una de sus continuas peleas que no tenían final porque ninguna se dejaría ganar.

- Nosotros nos vamos a jugar – dijo Albus como un aviso que no fue escuchado por ninguno de los cabezotas.

- No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, como ahora puedo jugar – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Ahhh porque eres tan testaruda, si tan solo entendieras que es por tu bien – dijo moviendo su cabello con desesperación, de manera que lo hacía verse desordenado pero extremadamente atractivo.

- No soy testaruda – dijo molestándose – solo que me molesta que me tengan que cuidar si estoy bien, ¿y sabes que? no quiero verlos jugar así que mejor me voy a mi cuarto. – sin escuchar lo que decía el blondo subió a su habitación y se echó en su cama mirando el techo. Desde el día que se había besado con el rubio no había podido hablar con él porque siempre se encontraban rodeados de sus primos, especialmente de Fred y James. No quería que pasara más tiempo, necesitaba hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, no podía ser que otra vez ese beso solo fue un error ¿no? ¿y si fuera un error como el anterior? No, no podría soportar otra vez tener que saber que solo fue un impulso, el momento, nada más, no ahora no lo soportaría porque esta vez era diferente, a ella le gustaba Scorpius, estaba segura de eso, pero se sentía confundida, ¿qué pasaría si el solo la quiere como amiga? ¿cómo tendría que actuar frente a él? ¿verlo besarse con otra? Nooooooo!, definitivamente su vida daría un gran cambio, talvez tendría que alejarse de él, no soportaría verlo con otra, que la trate solo como amiga, maldito beso, maldita la hora en que me caí – Maldición! – gritó molesta la pelirroja.

- ¿Tan molesta estás por no jugar Quidditch? – pregunto el rubio desde la ventana, había llegado usando su escoba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó después del brinco que dio al escucharlo, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta el momento en que el había llegado.

- Vine a buscarte – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- ¿Para qué? – dijo alzando una ceja

- Que tu no puedas volar no significa que alguien no te pueda llevar a volar – dijo enseñándole su escoba.

- Tú… - dijo señalando su escoba

- Solo si tu quieres – dijo sonriendo dulcemente

- Vamos – dijo mientras se acercó a él, Rose Weasley amaba volar y no había nada mas relajante, emocionante, donde se sintiera libre que volando.

- Genial – dijo sonriendo, se subió a su escoba y luego ayudo a Rose, quien se sentó delante de él. La cercanía hizo que los dos se sonrojaran, y se pusieran un poco nerviosos – bien,…ehh vamos

- Sí – dijo Rose mientras se cogía del palo de la escoba, estaba muy nerviosa, tendría que soportar estar muy cerca de Scorpius, él terminaría dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero claro, solo siguió el impulso de volar sin darse cuenta las consecuencias que iba a tener.

Volaron a la dirección contraria en la que todos se encontraban jugando Quidditch, Scorpius se sentía nervioso, muy raro en él, un Malfoy nunca mostraba sus sentimientos de debilidad, pero cada vez que estaba con la Weasley no podía ocultarlos, es que si ella supiera todo el poder que tenía en él, era muy raro creer y más de aceptar, pero era cierto, estaba muy enamorado de la pelirroja y era amor verdadero, desde que la vio por primera vez supo que no iba a ser una chica más, lo sabía y aunque trato de negarlo, la verdad siempre sale.

- Este lugar es muy hermoso – dijo tratando de entablar conversación, estaba nervioso, pero más nervioso lo ponía no saber en que pensaba su pelirroja.

- Sí – afirmó Rose – cuando era pequeña mi padre siempre me traía en su escoba a pasear por todo los terrenos de la Madriguera.

- Creo que por eso tu afición por volar ¿no? – dijo sonriéndole

- Sí, creo que sí – dijo sonriendo también – mi padre se esmeró en crearnos esa afición a volar – luego comenzó a reír y volteó a verlo, se encontraban muy cerca, por el aire no había percibido el aliento de Scorpius en su cabello pero ahora que había volteado a verlo se tensó, el aire desordenaba su cabello, lo hacía ver más natural, sus ojos estaban muy brillosos y tenía esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que solo era para ella y como le encantaba.

El estaba oliendo el aroma de su cabello, eso olor que tanto le encantaba, que hacía que se de cuenta que estaba en ese lugar sin verla, ese cabello tan rojo, tan radiante y más con la luz del sol, cuando volteó y vio su cabello moverse con el viento, sus ojos tan azules y brillantes, esa sonrisa dulce, sí definitivamente estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley, se quedaron mirándose, ninguno bajaba la mirada, la mirada era tan intensa – eres tan hermosa- le dijo Scorpius y la hizo sonrojar pero sin perder el contacto visual hasta que Scorpius bajo la mirada a sus labios, los miró y la volvió a ver a los ojos, se acercó mientras cerraba los ojos y junto sus labios con los de ella que respondió gustosa.

- Chicos – dijo Vada tratando de no mirarlos – lamento interrumpirlos, pero tu papá llegó Rose y te estaba buscando – se disculpó ante la cara de disgusto de ambos chicos.

- Mi papá – dijo Rose nerviosa – vamos, antes que salga a buscarnos – le dijo a Scorpius

- Esta bien – dijo el rubio, estaba molesto por la interrupción era el momento perfecto para decirle a Rose lo que sentía por ella. Fueron volando hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde los esperaba Albus.

.-Mas vale que vayas a ver a tu papá Rose, está molesto porque deberías de estar descansando – dijo Albus mientras Rose entraba a la Madriguera.

- Hola papá – dijo Rose cuando entró a la cocina y lo encontró con un gran pedazo de tarta.

- Rose, ¿dónde estabas? – dijo un poco enfadado

- Estaba volando, no jugaba Quidditch tranquilo, solo volaba – dijo Rose explicándole al ver la cara de su padre.

- Rose, sabes que tienes que estar descansando, ese tobillo no se va a sanar si sigues así – dijo retándola.

- Papá entiendan que estoy bien, ya no tengo nada – dijo Rose mirando a su papá con esa mirada que hacía que Ron Weasley hiciera lo que ella quiera – estoy bien papi – dijo mientras lo iba a abrazar.

- Esta bien Rosie – dijo su papá abrazando a su hija – solo no te alejes mucho ¿sí?

- Descuida papá no haré nada para ponerme en peligro – dijo Rose mientras sentía tres pares de pies caminado, se volteó para verlos, eran Albus que venía de la mano con Vada y Scorpius detrás de ellos.

- Buenas tardes señor Weasley – dijo Scorpius educadamente mientras pensaba que haría Ron Weasley al enterarse que un Malfoy estaba enamorado de su hija, ¿le prohibiría salir con ella?

- Scorpius – dijo Ron de saludo, no había desagrado, no, Ron Weasley no aceptaría que le simpatizaba un Malfoy, no, no lo aceptaría y menos si es el hijo de Draco, pero tenía que aceptar que le debía mucho, una vez salvo a su hija de unas estúpidas niñas celosas de ella, es que su hija era perfecta y hasta ahora no había nadie que pudiese ser merecedora de ella. No podía negar que a veces se planteaba que las miradas que se daban su hija con el hijo del hurón a veces eran muy misteriosas, pero no había de que preocuparse, solo eran amigos, nada más, y aunque le costaba aceptarlo, sabía que Scorpius Malfoy no era mala persona.

- ¿Te quedarás a almorzar papá? – preguntó Rose pensando aun en el beso que se había dado con su amigo el blondo, había sido tan lindo y había tenido que ser interrumpido.

- Oh no, lo siento hija – dijo Ron – solo vine de pasada a ver cómo estabas, tengo que regresar al trabajo.

- Estoy bien papá, no te preocupes – dijo Rose sonriéndole

- Sí – dijo mirando su reloj – bueno Rosie ya me tengo que ir – dándole un beso en el cabello a su hija - cuida a tu prima Albus – dijo al pasar por su costado y remover su cabello, más de lo que ya estaba – Al ministerio – dijo cogiendo polvos flu.

- ¿Y la abuela Molly? – preguntó Rose

- Creo que fue al granero – respondió Albus – bueno, de la que te salvaste – dijo mirando a Rose y palmeando la espalda de Scorpius, mientras escuchaban la puerta abrirse.

- Niños – dijo la abuela Molly - ¿ye terminaron de jugar?

- No abuela – dijo Albus – los demás siguen jugando y nosotros ya volvemos.

- Bueno vayan entonces pero en menos de media hora regresan que la comida ya estará – dijo Molly regresando a su tarea.

- Yo me quedaré ayudando a la abuela – dijo Rose – vayan ustedes – dijo mirando que Scorpius iba a reclamar pero ya no era momento para volver a hablar, su abuela se daría cuenta y no sabía como lo iba a tomar.

- Está bien – dijo sin muchos ánimos saliendo de la Madriguera con la pareja.

-Rose, querida – dijo su abuela - ¿preparada para el nuevo año en Hogwarts?

- No mucho abuela, tengo miedo, este año son los TIMOS y debo de estudiar más para poder aprobarlos – dijo Rose con cara de angustia.

- Nada de eso cariño – dijo su abuela – no hay de que preocuparse, sé que lo harás muy bien, eres muy inteligente, no hay de que preocuparse.

- Gracias abuela – dijo Rose – eso espero.

- Es muy linda esa chica Vada – dijo la abuela Molly – Albus y ella se ven muy lindos juntos.

- Sí – dijo Rose muy contenta – Vada es mi mejor amiga, es muy buena y quiere mucho a Albus, ya era hora que esos dos estén juntos – se sorprendió de ella misma al hablar de esa manera con su abuela, nunca había hablado así con ella, pero se sentía bien al hablar con ella, saber que opinaba.

- Es una pena que tu ya no estés con ese chico Wood – me parece un buen chico.

- Sí, lo es abuela Molly – dijo Rose – solo que nos dimos cuenta que solo nos queremos como amigos.

- Lo entiendo Rose – dijo sonriéndole – a veces el amor de tu vida es quien siempre estuvo contigo y no lo notaste, eso me paso con tu abuelo, era mi mejor amigo, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, pero nunca se había atrevió a decirme lo que sentía por mi hasta que se enteró que mi tía Muriel quería comprometerme con un sangre pura, que no lo conocía porque era mayor que yo, Arthur sabía que yo no quería casarme de esa forma y se armó de valor y me dijo todo lo que sentía y me emocioné al saber que era correspondida, yo me di cuenta que sentía amor por él unos años antes cuando las chicas revoloteaban a sus alrededores y moría de celos. Mi tía Muriel por supuesto no tomo bien la noticia porque a pesar de que era sangre pura, era pobre, no me importó todos los peros de la familia, lo amaba y él a mi, eso es lo que nos importaba y cada vez que vemos a nuestra familia, sentimos que fue la mejor decisión, talvez no tuvimos mucho dinero, pero siempre fuimos felices.

- Es… es una linda historia abuela – dijo Rose aun conmovida por la historia de amor de su hija – nunca creí que… que todo eso les sucedió.

- Pues sí hija – respondió acariciando el hombro de Rose – son cosas que uno tiene que pasar para lograr su felicidad, yo creo que tu también la encontrarás o talvez ya la encontraste – su abuela le brindó un sonrisa que expresaba que ella entendía todo – es un gran chico Rose –ante este comentario la pelirroja enrojeció por completo.

- Abuela… - dijo Rose avergonzada – yo…no sé… papá… - miro a su abuela con los ojos brillosos mientras una delicada lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha.

- Oh Rosie, ¿por qué te pones así querida? – le preguntó abrazándola - ¿ es qué acaso sucedió algo malo con él? – inmediatamente comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente - ya me preocuparía, se nota que Scorpius te quiere mucho hija.

- Abuela pero papá no me perdonaría – dijo Rose – papa me odiaría, yo no quiero, no quiero que eso suceda – dijo volviendo a llorar.

- Rosie tranquila – dijo Molly – es cierto que tu abuelo nunca se llevo bien con el abuelo de Scorpius, tampoco tu papá con su padre, pero todos nos hemos dado cuenta como es Scorpius, aunque Ron trate de negarlo, le agrada Scorpius, no lo aceptará porque es hijo de su enemigo pero esas eran rivalidades de colegio, tu padre te quiere demasiado Rose, lo importante es tu felicidad y lo aceptará.

- ¿Estás segura abuela? – preguntó Rose – no soportaría ver la desilusión de mi padre, además, la primera vez que fui a Hogwarts papá me dijo que no me haga muy amigo de Malfoy, que mi abuelo no perdonaría que me casara con un sangre pura.

- Ah… Ron – dijo rodando los ojos – a veces pienso que sigue siendo un niño – dijo sonriendo con ternura – por supuesto que eso no sucederá hija, tu haz visto como le agrada a tu abuelo Scorpius, además, tu abuelo y yo somos sangre puras, y las épocas han cambiado, para eso luchamos, para eso hubo tantos sacrificios como tu tía Fred, los padres de Teddy, para la igualdad, es una tontería la que dice tu padre, no le hagas caso – le sonrío calidamente.

- Gracias abuela – dijo Rose abrazándola – muchas gracias.

- Tranquila querida – dijo su abuela – lo importante es que seas feliz, recuerda eso, si él te hace feliz es porque te merece y lo ha demostrado – dijo sonriéndole – además, es muy atractivo – comentario que hizo que los dos rieran – anda hija, ve a lavarte la cara que ya van a venir todos a comer y no creo que quieras que el te vea así ¿no? – Rose negó con la cabeza, abrazó a su abuela y le dio un beso a la mejilla, luego subió a su cuarto a arreglarse, la conversación con su abuela fue muy reconfortante, su abuela había aceptado la relación y su abuelo también estaría de acuerdo, no podía sentirse más feliz ¿o sí?


	19. Una promesa

Hola!

Sí me volví a ausentar regular y no no estuve de viaje pero bueno recien acabo de terminar el ciclo y como les conte llegue dos semanas despues de comenzado y no saben lo que me costo, ademas de mis tontos problemas sentimentales que bueno ya saben quitan tiempo....

Pero bueno acá esta el nuevo cap! y tengo una sorpresa!!! tengo otro cap bajo la manga, mmmm es decir que tengo el siguiente de este, sí le prometi a Maki que escribiría dos seguidos para que así no esperen tanto!!

Que más qué mas.... ah si bueno como algunos saben puse un poll en mi página pricipal y como se percatarán ya saben que opción ganó, así que ha leer espero que les guste!!! aunque ya saben que los caps nunca terminan por gustarme... pero bueno ya saben que todo es bien recibido no?

Y no me nos importante un saludo para mi amiga **Maki Malfoy** que el día de mañana será su cumple!! Feliz cumple Maki y ya sabes te deseo todo lo mejor y obvio cuando pidas tu deseo, pide dos uno para mi tmb jajaja besos y pasala chvr!!!!

No los molesto más, solo le digo no se olviden de mi cuota de reviews para que pueda poner el prox cap ok? porfa REVIEWSSSSS!!

Bueno antes! gracias por leer!!

besos

**Diluz**

* * *

- ¿Puedes dejar de caminar de un lado a otro Scorpius? – dijo Albus con voz cansina.

- Al – dijo mirándolo frustradamente – es que no sé que hacer!!

- ahhhhhhhhh – dijo Albus pensando - ¿sobre qué? – dijo sin entender

- Albus! – se molesto el rubio – sobre Rose…

- Sí verdad, ¡Qué tonto! ¿En qué mas estarías pensando tu como un loco? – dijo Albus burlándose de su amigo y recibiendo un almohadón

- Idiota! – dijo sentándose en la cama contigua – ni si quiera me ayudas

- Pero Scor – dijo Albus rodando los ojos – ya te lo he dicho mil veces, ve y díselo, estoy seguro que tu también le gustas a Rose, solo que los dos son un par de cabezotas.

- Al, hoy casi se lo digo – dijo cogiéndose la cabeza de manera frustrada – tu tío llegó y nos interrumpió, yo… nos estábamos besando, maldición!

- Vamos Scor – dijo Al pasándose a la misma cama – ella te corresponde

- No lo sé Al – dijo mirando hacia el frente – a veces siento que sí, pero cuando pronuncian el nombre de su padre se tensa, no sé, no sé Al, ella quiere demasiado a su padre y él no soporta a ningún Malfoy, nos odia y ya imagino lo lindo que se tomaría la noticia que el hijo de su enemigo está enamorado de su dulce princesa – bufo fuertemente – me separaría de ella, o talvez nada de eso suceda porque Rose va a preferir a su padre en vez que yo.

- Eres un tonto Malfoy - dijo Albus dándole una palmada en la espalda – ¿es que no te escuchas cuando dices todas esas tonterías?

- Al es la verdad – dijo mirándole molesto

- Lo que yo creo es que eres un cobarde y pones muchas excusas – dijo Albus mirándolo fijamente

- ¡No soy un cobarde! – dijo molesto Scorpius - ¡Los Malfoy no somos cobardes!

- Muy bien Malfoy – dijo Albus rodando los ojos – entonces ve y dile a Rose lo que sientes que no vaya a ser que se canse de esperarte

- No! – dijo Scor solo pensando que eso ocurriera – yo… sí! ¡Esta bien! Se lo diré – dijo entusiasmado – pero… ¿Cómo?

- Vamos Romeo, algo se te debe ocurrir – dijo Albus riéndose mientras el rubio se volvía a parar y comenzaba a caminar de lado a lado.

- Al – llamó su amigo luego de unos minutos de intensa caminata – necesito tu ayuda

- Sabes que no necesitas pedirla – sonrió a su amigo – dime para que soy bueno oh valiente Romeo

- Déjate de tonterías Al, bueno necesito que en la noche tu y Vada nos cubran, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia – sonrío entusiasmado - tengo una idea…

**En el cuarto de las chicas**

- Rose deja de pensar que son impulso – dijo Vada – no te das cuenta de que el chico muere por ti

- Vada pero tengo miedo que sea como la otra vez que me beso y termine siendo un error, yo… yo… lo quiero Vada, demasiado y soy una tonta por estar enamorada de él, vamos es un chico muy muy guapo, además ¿cómo se fijaría en mi si tiene a muchas chicas detrás de el?, además…, mi padre, no me lo perdonaría pero lo quiero demasiado que si el me dijese que me quiere no me importaría nada, hasta huiría con él – dijo sonrojada por lo que su corazón la hacía decir

- Tranquila Rose, estoy muy segura que el te quiere y Albus también piensa lo mismo, le importas Rose y demasiado tranquila – dijo Vada abrazándola

- Eso espero Vada, eso espero – se reconfortaba en el abrazo solo pensando que lo que su amiga le decía era verdad.

- Tranquila Rosie – dijo Vada sonriéndole – todo saldrá bien.

- Bueno me imagino que querrás pasar el resto de la tarde antes de la cena con tu querido novio – dijo Rose sonriéndole picadamente

- Bueno sí, pero para eso tengo mucho tiempo ya que Al es ahora mi novio, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, es como un sueño, jamás pensé que el se fijara en mi y ya vez – dijo soñadoramente – ayyy Rose siempre me caíste muy bien pero los primeros años no hablaba contigo porque siempre te veía con Albus y Scorpius y pensaba que no ibas a querer que estuviera con ustedes, como siempre te veía poco expresiva con todas nuestras compañeras de cuarto, pero ya vez, hasta fue bueno ser pareja de Al en el baile, ahí te conocí y desde eso momento somos las grandes mejores amigas – dijo Vada sonriéndole.

- Ohhh Vada – dijo Rose acercándose a abrazarla – parece que esta tarde estamos muy…. Mmmm…. Como decirlo, muy sensibles jajajaja – se río la pelirroja – sí la mejores amigas Vada, en verdad yo si quería tener amigas, no sabes lo difícil que es no tener amigas cuando tiene once, doce, ya sabes, las primeras cosas de mujeres, yo bueno si lo sé, tampoco hice el mejor intento de conocerlas y solo estaba para descansar y luego paraba con los chicos o en la biblioteca, y tener una amiga y más como tú, no sabes lo feliz que me hace, te quiero como una hermana y bueno ya somos familia no – dijo guiñándole un ojo al cual Vada se sonrojo. Las dos chicas siguieron hablando de tantos recuerdos de ese año desde que se hicieron amigas hasta la hora de la cena.

* * *

- Bueno chicos – dijo la abuela Molly – creo que ya es tarde y es hora que se vayan a la cama.

- Abuela son las once aún es temprano – dijo James

- No creo que mañana digas lo mismo James, sus padres vendrán por ustedes para ir a comprar los útiles así que mejor van a descansar.

- Sí esta bien abuela – dijo Fred – quede con un linda señorita para vernos mañana – le dijo en un susurro a su primo James que sonrió picadamente.

- Buenas noches abuela – dijeron muchos jóvenes mientras se iban a sus cuartos a descansar – hasta mañana abuelo.

- Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos – dijo Vada dando un bostezo – estoy cansada

- Sí tienes razón – dijo Rose – vamos, buenas noches abuelos.

- Vada espera – dijo Albus parándose de la esquina donde había estado jugando ajedrez con el rubio – quiero hablar contigo antes.

- Esta bien Albus – dijo Vada sonriendo

- Yo te espero arriba – dijo Rose hasta mañana

**Cuarto de las chicas**

Rose llegó a su cuarto y estaba buscando su pijama cuando sintió que una lechuza tocaba su ventana, dejó pasar la lechuza que no se veía nada agotada por el viaje sino que se fue rápido después que ella tuvo la carta.

_Rose,_

_Sé que nos debemos una plática y ha sido imposible con toda tu familia rondando pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo, espero que quieras hablar conmigo, sí es que lo deseas tanto como yo te estaré esperando en la ventana de tu cuarto a las 12 de la noche._

_Te espero si así lo deseas,_

_Scorpius._

_PD. No te preocupes por nuestra ausencia Albus y Vada nos cubrirán._

- Oh Merlín bendito – dijo Rose dando un fuerte respiro y se sentó en su cama al tiempo que Vada entraba en su cuarto y la veía con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Vada

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó Rose con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

- ¿Irás? – preguntó Vada

- No lo sé, deseo hablar con él, pero tengo miedo Vada si me dice que prefiere nuestra amistad y se equivoco con todo ¿qué haré con lo que siento respecto a él? Tengo miedo Vada, no sé si quiero escuchar algo malo de su boca, imaginarlo es algo, la realidad es otra.

- Rose – dijo Vada en tono firme – basta de ser tan negativa, me molesta que pienses así, vamos dónde quedó la Gryffindor valiente, la Weasley que no se deja vencer por nada, vamos no te vas a rendir antes de tiempo, sí, vamos las cosas tienen que pasar y tu lo sabes

- Lo sé Vada – dijo nerviosa mirando su reloj – falta media hora

- Bueno, no te preocupes que Albus y yo te cubriremos – dijo tranquila

- ¿Y mi primo no te dijo nada? – dijo Rose tratando de conseguir información

- No Rose, solo me dijo que los cubriríamos, nada más.

- Oh maldición que me querrá decir – decía Rose desesperada caminando de lado a lado con su cabeza creando imagines de Scorpius diciendo que todo había sido un error que el estaba enamorado de otra y que se había confundido con ella, que era su amiga y era la único que podía sentir por ella, o que ya no quería ni ser su amiga que no quería que le vuelva a hablar que sean los mismos desconocidos que fueron todos los primeros años, que como pudo pensar que de verdad podían ser amigos, etc.

- Ya Rose, tranquila, nada malo sucederá – dijo Vada – siéntate tranquila y espera un poco más.

**En el cuarto de los chicos**

- ¿Listo Scor? – dijo Albus dando ánimos a su amigo

- No lo sé Al, tengo miedo si me rechaza y solo quiere ser mi amiga, ¿qué haré?

- Ya deja de crear fantasías locas en tu cabeza – dijo rodando los ojos – dentro de poco ya sabrás la verdad y vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.

- Sí – sonrío de solo pensar en la cara de Rose sonriéndole – todo esta bien planeado, la escoba, el lugar, sí – dijo más seguro

- Así se habla, suerte – dijo Albus dándole unas palmaditas antes que su amigo partiera hacia la ventana del cuarto de las chicas.

**Cuarto de las chicas**

-Rose quédate quieta que en cualquier momento llega y te encontrará así de nerviosa – dijo Vada por enésima vez - ¿quieres que te vea así?

- ¡No! – dijo Rose que se paró al instante – me sentaré tranquila y respirare, uno, dos, tres, cua… - cuando escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la ventana.

- Es él - dijo Vada que se paró al mismo tiempo que Rose que estaba muy nerviosa – tranquila todo saldrá bien, suerte.

- Gracias – sonrío y abrazó a su amiga, luego se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, ahí estaba en la escoba su rubio favorito sonriéndole, ella le devolvió la nerviosa sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba – Hola Scor

- Hola Rose – dijo muy feliz – que bueno que decidiste venir y hablar – mientras se acercaba más a la ventana para que Rose subiera a la escoba – vamos, nos vemos Vada

- Adiós chicos – sonrío Vada viendo como se alejaban hasta el bosque.

* * *

- ¿Cómo estás Rose? – dijo Scorpius tratando de comenzar a hablar con Rose

- Ehhh bien – dijo sin mirarlo - ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó muy curiosa

- Ya lo verás - decía mientras pasaban por arriba del bosque – no te preocupes, falta poco

- Esta bien – dijo Rose y todo el trayecto que faltaba lo pasaron en silencio cada uno ordenando sus ideas.

- Bueno acá es – dijo el rubio cuando Rose miraba todo impresionada y el se movía desordenadamente el cabello.

- ¡Qué lindo lugar! – dijo Rose

- Si bueno esa vez que nos perdimos y comenzamos a correr observé este lugar y me encanto y ayer vine a verlo y me pareció muy hermoso.

- Sí es maravilloso – dijo Rose mientras volvía a observar, era una pequeña laguna que debía de ser una de las desviaciones de la cascada donde habían acampado, el agua cristalina se iluminaba con el montón de luciérnagas que estaban cerca y lo iluminaban dándole al lugar un toque mágico, luego vio una manta donde pensó que se sentarían y se acercó hasta ahí.

- Siéntate – dijo Scorpius mientras el hacía la misma acción, estaba muy nervioso, si grandioso plan, todo previsto pero no lo que le iba a decir, demonios y ahora como se lo decía – Yo…

- Sí – dijo Rose tomando asiento no tan cerca de él porque estaba muy nerviosa y aún no lo veía a la cara

- Roseee- dijo Scorpius como en un susurro cogiendo suavemente su mentón para que la pudiera mirar a los ojos, esos dos luceros que lo volvían loco.

- ¿Síii? – preguntó ella en el mismo tono que el rubio esta vez mirándolo intensamente, acto que hizo que el rubio se armará de valor y acercara su rostro al de ella, inmediatamente ella cerró los ojos acto que lo hizo sonreír de felicidad, ella deseaba el beso tanto como él y no se hizo esperar más y la beso de una forma dulce, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que podía en ese beso, no quiso profundizar mucho en el beso porque si todo salía como pensaba, iban a tener mucho tiempo para besarse. Se separó de ella muy poco, solo para que pueda pronunciar las palabras tan esperadas por la pelirroja.

- Te amo – lo dijo en un susurro muy poco audible para la pelirroja que seguía en el sueño del beso.

- ¿Qué? – respondió confundida

- Yo … - dijo esta vez nervioso el rubio, o ¿es que no lo había escuchado o no quería escuchar esas palabras de el? Se sintió nervioso.

- Disculpa no te escuche – dijo sonrojada y mirándolo tan intensamente esperando que diga lo que ansiaba.

- Yo – volvió a decir el rubio sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla, tenía que decírselo su corazón se lo gritaba – Te Amo Rose

- ¿Qué? – volvió a decir la pelirroja en shock, las palabras que tanto deseaba eran pronunciadas por Scorpius, pero no se las creía pensaba que estaba en un sueño de los que últimamente tenía y Scorpius le decía que la amaba y luego despertaba.

- Yo… Rose – dijo más desanimado el blondo, no le respondía eso significaba que ella no sentía lo mismo, maldición y mil veces maldición, volvió a mirarla a esos ojos que tenía un brillo nuevo que los hacía más hermosos – Rosee

- ¿Qué tu qué? – volvió de preguntar Rose sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- Me gustas, te quiero – lo dijo como un impulso, aunque no deseaba dañarse más porque cada vez que lo decía ya le dolía al pensar que no era correspondido, lo notaba, ella estaba asombrada, pero no le decía nada y no podía, no resistía estar en su presencia, le dolía, más que las veces que la vio besándose con Wood, pensó soportar el rechazo, pero ahora no podía, sí, le dejaría la escoba y el se iría caminando o talvez se quedaba por ahí tirado, ya no le importaba, se iría de ahí – Yo Rose, es mejor que… - no pude terminar su frase ni de pararse porque cuando levanto sus ojos para mirarla ella tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro, oh maldición había salido peor de lo que imaginaba, ahora ella lloraba, tan malo era enterarse que estaba enamorado de ella - ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó angustiado mientras con una mano le secaba las pequeñas gotas que quería salir – no llores, por favor, perdóname, no… - no pude terminar porque su rostro fue sujetado por las manos de la pelirroja y acercado a su rostro, volvió a sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de su pelirroja, sintió como una electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo y llegar hasta el corazón mientras lo hacía bombear tan fuerte que lo sentía explotar, ella termino el beso con pequeños besos haciendo que ninguno pueda terminar, sí como amaba besar a su Rose, era cada vez una sensación nueva que lo enloquecía.

- Yo también te amor Scorpius – dijo Rose aun con la respiración cortante debido al beso que le pareció mucha más delicioso al rubio que sonrío y sintió la felicidad plena – me gustas mucho

- Rose – volvió a decir el rubio demasiado emocionado con la confesión – no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo y no me cansaré de repetirlo Rosie

- Yo también Scor, te amor – dijo Rose sonriéndole y mirándose fijamente a los ojos – no me importa nada, se que no es malo lo que siento porque amar a una persona es el más puro sentimiento.

- A mí tampoco Rosie – dijo demasiado feliz de saber que era completamente correspondido y cuando sabía que había deseado escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su pelirroja – lucharé contra todos los obstáculos que nos pongan pero jamás renunciaré a tu amor, sé que no ven bien a un Malfoy y a una Weasley pero mientras sepa que tu me amas aunque sea la décima parte de lo que yo a ti, lucharé por esa felicidad.

- Ehhh – dijo un poco molesta, no de verdad - ¿acaso crees que mi amor por ti es tan poco?

- No – dijo sonriéndole - sólo sé que mi amor por ti es inmenso, tanto que no lo puedo explicar con palabras solo te lo demostraré por el resto de mi vida – dijo acercándose a su rostro, juntando dulcemente su nariz con la de ella y la volvió a besar de una manera más intensa, como una necesidad, tratando de explicar lo ansiado que había sido ese beso, cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento.

-No me cansaré de repetirlo, te amo Scorpius Malfoy sin importar nada

- Yo también Rose Weasley te amo más que a mi propia vida y ya sabes que eso es decir mucho – dijo tomando su tono de arrogancia Malfoy

- Idiota – dijo Rose riéndose – ya decía yo que no todo podía ser perfecto.

- Ehhh pero que me crees pelirroja – dijo sonriendo – sabes como es nuestro amor, una relación de amor-odio, que tontos fuimos al no darnos cuenta antes.

- Talvez estuvimos mas atentos en buscar las formas de odiarnos para no darnos cuenta de nuestro amor – dijo la pelirroja abrazándose al blondo

- Tienes razón Rosie, pero sí que eres inteligente – dijo juntándola más a su cuerpo.

- Ahhhh – suspiró al aroma de Scorpius – parece un sueño estar aquí contigo y que sepas que te amo y tu también a mi

- Sí Rose un sueño – dijo dándole un beso en su cabello – no sabes cuanto miedo tenía de que tu me rechaces y me digas que solo me querías como amigo.

- Yo también tenía mucho miedo de que tu ni te fijes en mi – dijo Rose sonriendo internamente – sentía que jamás me dejarías de ver como la odiosa sabelotodo prima de tu mejor amigo.

- Estás loca Rose – dijo oliendo el dulce olor a vainilla de su cabello – no fijarme en ti sería estar ciego, por Merlín, eres demasiado hermosa para ser cierto – la pelirroja como siempre se avergonzó – no tiene porque sonrojarte aunque me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te vez demasiado linda, y cuando te enfureces ni te imaginas, creo que por eso me gustaba hacerte rabiar cuando pequeños.

- ¿De verdad? – se sorprendió la pelirroja – yo pensaba que de verdad me odiabas.

- Bueno, nunca te odie – dijo sonriendo – pero al comienzo si me resentí cuando tu no quisiste conocerme ese día en el vagón, cuando nos presentamos y yo ni te conocía y tu me trataste mal

- Perdón – dijo Rose sonrojándose – fui una tonta, tu sabes, escuchar todas las historias y bueno escuchar a mi padre, perdón, no debí juzgarte sin conocerte – seguí muy apenada.

-Descuida – le dijo abrazándola más fuerte sabiendo que nada de eso le importaba ya – fueron cosas pasadas, talvez hubiéramos sido amigos del comienzo y la historia hubiera sido otra – dijo pensando como hubiera sido – pero no me arrepiento del ahora que hemos creado Rose, estar contigo así es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, bueno tu sabes que no me gusta la cursilería pero lo que digo es solo lo que me haces sentir y no me importa si suena cursi, tendrán que aceptar a un Malfoy enamorado – se rieron juntos.

- No suena nada cursi Scor – dijo Rose mirándole a los ojos – me encanta todo lo que dices, eres tan dulce – sonrío mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio con una mano.

- Tu eres la que haces que salga mi verdadero yo – dijo Scorpius – solo contigo puedo ser quien soy, no el frívolo que aparento ser, sólo tu puedes cambiar mi mundo de la oscuridad a luz.

- Ohhh Scor – dijo Rose volviéndolo a besar – te amo tanto

- Yo también pequeña, te amo demasiado – dijo mientras la besaba y abrazaba.

- Rose – dijo Scorpius como un susurro después de haber estado más de una hora en ese lugar de ensueño – creo que ya es un poco tarde y los pobres de Vada y Al deben de estar con sueño.

- Mmmmmmmm – fue la única respuesta de la pelirroja que se había quedado media dormida en el pecho de rubio – sí vamos

- Rose, espera – dijo cuando Rose ya estaba yendo a recoger la escoba

- ¿Sí? – preguntó sonriéndole

- Me olvide de algo muy importante – dijo de forma misteriosa el rubio

- ¿Qué? – dijo la pelirroja aun sin entender a que se refería, el se acerco y la abrazó - ¿Qué sucede Scor?

- Me olvide de preguntarte algo muy importante – dijo el blondo

- Ahhh si es por Chris ya te lo dije solo somos amigos y nada más ya no sucede nada con él – dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos

- No iba a preguntarte eso – dijo riéndose – pero es bueno saberlo – respondió feliz dándole un pequeño beso – porque eres ahora eres mía solo mía

- Vaya, si no digo que se suben los humos – dijo rodándolo los ojos de manera divertida.

- Eres mía Rosie, no soy de compartir y lo sabes, además jamás compartiría a la mujer que amo con nadie, eres mía, solo mía – dijo mirándola intensamente que hice que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja – así como yo también soy todo tuyo en cuerpo y alma desde este momento y para siempre, es una promesa – y la volvió a besar de manera intensa expresando su promesa de ser solo de ella y que ella sería solo suya.

- Es una promesa – sonrío la pelirroja con los labios todos hinchados – solo tuya y tu solo mío.

- Bueno ahora si Rose – dijo sonriendo es que esa noche tenía la sonrisa pegada, no podía dejar de sonreír con lo feliz que se sentía

- ¿Sí? – preguntó sin entender

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia Rosie? – preguntó muy entusiasmado

- Pero claro que Sí Scor – dijo Rose abrazándolo – aún todo esto me parece un sueño

- A mi también Rose – dijo Scor acariciando su rostro – no sabes lo feliz que es saber que eres mi novia, que ahora podré decir que soy tu novio o cuando escuche a alguien decir el novio de Rose ya no sienta celos de nadie porque esa persona soy yo.

- Oh Scor – dijo Rose sonriéndole – que dulce eres, yo no sabía que te hizo sentir mal lo de Chris, yo… - dijo con la mirada en el suelo

- Ya Rose – le levantó la cara – luego tendremos mucho tiempo de conversar sobre todo eso, ahora solo sé que soy el más feliz del mundo porque eres mi novia y me amas como yo a ti

- Sí – dijo Rose – y debemos de ir a ver a los pobres, ya me sentí mal por ellos, ya tendremos mucho más tiempo para conversar todo, vamos…

* * *

**Ya saben no se olviden de mi review! no les kitara tanto tiempo si? n.n además... así más pronto subiré el otro cap!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Irreal

Hola!

Bueno parece que no han leido aun el cap pasado o es que deben de estar muy molestos porque no publique en buen tiempo pero por las personas que siguen con este fic lo seguire además de mi promesa por seguirlo! bueno aca un cap, díria que es un extra, para que se ve la relacion de Scor con Rose! espero que les uste, talvez un poco sweet pero todos tenemos nuestra parte dulce no?

Espero que les guste si? leanlo o y no se olviden de los reviews!

**Diluz ***

* * *

- Niños – gritaba la abuela Molly desde el primer piso – el desayuno ya está listo

- Chicas ya despierten – gritaba Lily mientras movía la cama de Rose – por Merlín que ustedes son muy dormilonas

- Lily, déjame dormir – dijo Rose

- Pero Rose – se sentó en la cama de la otra pelirroja – la abuela dice que el desayuno ya está listo y todos los chicos ya bajaron, mira hasta Vada ya bajo a desayunar, ¿Por qué se te ve tan cansada si ayer te fuiste a dormir temprano?

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba con Scorpius y aun los únicos que sabían de la relación eran sus inseparables amigos Vada y Albus, aunque algunos mayores como Molly y Ginny podían percibirlo con las miradas que se daban, como a veces si se los mencionaba se sonrojaban, a ellas les parecía tan adorable que prefirieron ser cómplices y no decir nada antes de que Ron ponga el grito en el cielo y mucho más.

Como no podían demostrarlo delante de todos y más con James y Fred cerca, la única forma de estar juntos era en las noches cuando se iban al mismo lugar donde se declararon su amor, claro mientras Vada y Albus los cubrían de todos, aunque sabían lo riesgoso que era les encantaba, sí, parece que esos chicos habían nacido con la adrenalina es su cuerpo porque aunque a veces le molestaba tener que ocultarlo, les encantaba tener que encontrarse en las noches, solo los dos bajo la luz de la luna.

- Ya, ya, ya – dijo Rose – tu ganas Lily – se paro y cogió unas toallas y camino hacia el baño – me daré un baño antes – terminó su frase bostezando.

- Buenos días – saludó Rose a todos los que estaban ya terminando su desayuno sintiendo una mirada tan intensa y tan conocida por ella, le sonrío sin que sus primos se percatasen, pero era imposible porque parecía que Fred, James y Hugo estaban haciendo competencia por quien comía más – ¡hey! déjenme algo no?

- Hay pequeña Rosie para que te despiertas tan tarde, últimamente te has vuelto muy dormilona ¿no Freddie? – este comentario hizo enrojecer a la pelirroja y a su novio y que unas sonrisas picaras pasaran fugazmente por las caras de sus mejores amigos

- Sí creo que dentro de poco se parecerá al tío Ron que ni con bombardas despierta – rieron casi todos los de la mesa

- Oh no comiencen tan temprano a molestar ¿No pueden esperar al medio día? – dijo Rose con una voz de cansancio

- Mmmm no lo creo Rosie – dijo James mirando a su primo con una sonrisa pícara – Freddie y yo estaremos ausentes casi todo el día

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Rose entusiasmada, carraspeo y cambio la voz a una indiferente – digo ¿a donde irán?

- Eso es un secreto pequeña Rosie – dijo Fred chocando las palmas de la mano con su primo – son cosas no aptas para niños como ustedes.

- ¿Niños? – dijo Albus enfadados – nosotros ya no somos niños, tengo 15 James y tu 17 solo me llevas 2 años así que no te hagas el muy grande

- Ay pequeño Albus – dijo James abrazando a su hermano como a un hijo que se deshizo rápidamente del abrazo – esos dos años que nos diferencias en este tiempo son un montón hermano como unos diez año

- Sí es cierto – dijo Fred – además nosotros ya podemos usar magia fuera del colegio

- Cállense – dijo Albus

- Niños – dijo la abuela Molly entrando con mas pastelillos - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada abuela – dijo James – solo le decía a Albus las responsabilidades que uno debe de tener cuando cumple 17 y puede usar la magia como un adulto.

- Oh James – dijo Molly sin creerle nada de lo que decía, le recordaba tanto al dúo que hacían sus gemelos cuando eran jóvenes – vamos deja que la mañana comience en paz

- Pero no hice nada abuela – dijo James mirando molesto a su hermano ya que el le sonreía a su abuela como sabía que se la ganaba – bueno nosotros iremos a cambiarnos – dijo levantándose de la mesa con Fred

- Ay esos dos – dijo la abuela Molly mirándolos nostálgicamente - ¿Cuándo se comportarán como grandes?

- Talvez nunca abuela – dijo Lily – mamá dice que esos dos se parecen a sus hermanos cuando estaban en Hogwarts y papá que se parecen al abuelo James, Sirius y Remus, el papá de Teddy.

- Es cierto querida – dijo Molly – ese par… - dijo volviendo a la cocina muy nostálgica

- Bueno – dijo Hugo - ¿Y qué piensan hacer hoy?

- No lo sé Hugo – dijo Rose – verdad, mamá dijo que pasaría por ti, Lily y Louis y Roxane para que vayan al cine.

- Ah – dijo emocionado – si hoy veremos una película muy genial mamá dijo que era de unos carros

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Louis – ya quiero verla, la última vez que fuimos al cine me encantó y esa que vimos con esos lentes fue muy buena

- Sí – dijo Lily - fue increíble

- Yo no he ido nunca – dijo Roxane – espero que sea divertido

- Si Roxy – dijo Lily – esa vez que fuimos estabas enferma ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí sí – dijo aún triste – me dio mucha pena no poder ir y mi papá me dio muchos productos de su tienda para que me anime

- ¡Hay! tío George – dijo Rose sonriendo – no te preocupes Roxy el cine te va a encantar

- ¿Qué es el cine Rose? – pregunto curioso Scorpius

- Oh lo siento Scor – dijo Rose sonriéndole – un cine es un lugar muggle donde pasan películas como la que vimos el otro día en el televisor ¿recuerdas?

- Sí claro – dijo Scorpius entusiasmado – sabes que me fascinó

- Ya el cine es un lugar donde ves la película en un pantalla muy grande y hay muchas butacas y está en oscuro para que se vea mejor.

- Oh – dijo sorprendido imaginándose el lugar

- No te preocupes compañero – dijo Albus palmeando su espalda – un día de estos vamos nosotros

- Sería genial – dijo el rubio mirando intensamente a Rose

- Vamos Hugo – dijo Lily – dijiste que me ayudarías con… el ajedrez

- ¿El ajedrez? – dijo sin entender – yo creí que querías que auch – dijo al recibir la patada de Lily

- Vamos – dijo Lily

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo cogiendo una empanada más y yendo tras su prima

- ¿Y esos dos en qué andarán? – dijo Albus muy curioso

- Ni idea Al – dijo Rose – ya sabes, cosa de ellos

- Louis – dijo Roxane – quieres jugar en el patio mi papá me dio algunas cosas que te encantarán

- Claro Roxy – dijo Louis – ni te imaginas las bromas que podrás hacer con todo lo que tienes a los tontos que fastidian, la otra vez un grupo de Ravenclaw dijeron que uno de mi amigos era un tonto en pociones y … - ya no se pudo escuchar más de la conversación porque los pequeños habían salido a jugar al patio.

- Bueno parece que quedamos nosotros ¿no? – dijo Albus sonriendo - ¿Qué planes pareja? – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- Cállate Albus – dijo Rose – puede bajar alguien y te escucha

- Ya tranquila Rosie – dijo Albus - ¿Y?

- No lo sé Al – contestó Scorpius – pero ya que no estarán ni James, Fred y Hugo hay que aprovechar ¿no? – cogió la mano de Rose debajo de la mesa y le sonrío

- Oh por favor – dijo Albus – demostraciones nooooo

- Cállate Albus que tu cara babeando por Vada tampoco es algo interesante que ver – contraataco el rubio haciendo que la pareja se sonroje – ahora que lo pienso… - dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Oh vaya – dijo Albus – pensabas… ya creía yo que no solo tenías ese nido de paja en la cabeza

- ¿Nido? – dijo Scorpius molestó – es que acaso no has visto tu cabello o proyecto de cabello que parece…

- Ya basta chicos – dijo Vada – déjense de pelear por tonterías ¿Sí? – miro a Albus sonriendo - ¿Y qué es lo que pensabas Scor?

- Yo – dijo también ya calmado – bueno ahora que estaremos solos… los cuatro podemos salir, ya saben por aquí cerca, claro diciendo que salimos los cuatro…

- Es un idea genial – dijo Rose que sabía que significaba estar a solas con Scorpius

- Sí tienes razón – dijo Vada – entonces… ¿a qué hora será?

- Cuando mamá venga a recoger a Hugo y mis primos – dijo Rose - hasta entonces nos vemos luego, ven Vada – las chicas se fueron a su cuarto

- ¿Quieres jugar Quidditch? – le dijo Albus a su amigo que se encogió de hombros y fueron a coger sus escobas

* * *

- Por fin otra vez solos Rosie – le dijo Scorpius abrazándola por atrás, estaban sentándoos en las faldas de un árbol

- Sí – dijo Rose dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla – siempre me cansa despertarme

- Si ya me di cuenta de ello – dijo Scorpius – a mi también pero si deseas podemos…

- No – dijo Rose automáticamente – ni lo pienses, la noche es el único tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos

- Esta bien amor – dijo el blondo y se quedaron abrazados en silencio mirando la laguna, ese lugar ya era suyo, el lugar de sus encuentros clandestino.

- Scor – dijo medio adormilada

- Dime Rosie – dijo Scorpius acariciándole el cabello

- ¿Cómo será en el colegio? – preguntó nerviosa - ¿seguiremos escondiéndonos?

- No Rose – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿estás loca? Que lo escondamos significa que todos esos estúpidos crean que estas sola y no lo soportaría

- Tonto – dijo Rose dándole un suave golpe en el pecho – eres un tonto los chicos no se fijan mucho en mi

- Eso es porque tu no te das cuenta Rose – dijo Scorpius muy serio – eres un poco inocente y no te das cuenta como te miran los chicos pero yo sí y no lo permitiré

- Ya Scor – dijo Rose mirándolo a los ojos – eres muy celoso, me basta con mi familia

- Eso es diferente Rose – dijo mirándola intensamente – a mi hierve la sangre cuando veo que te miran de esa forma

- Pues no debería porque tú eres el único que me importa – dijo Rose – pero no permitiré que ni siquiera me dejes tener amigos, eh!

- Claro que no – dijo Scorpius tranquilamente – jamás te alejaría de Albus, el es tu amigo

- Scorpius Malfoy – dijo Rose en un tono muy parecido al de la abuela Molly

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Scorpius – discúlpame por ser...

- ... tan celoso – siguió Rose – esta bien amor – le acarició la mejilla – todo me parece tan..., tu y yo enamorados, es tan...

- Irreal – completó Scorpius – sí lo es, pero me encanta todo lo que nos esta pasando, no cambiaría nada...

- Yo tampoco – dijo Rose – aún recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños

- Sí, ¿Puedes creer que desde que te vi en el vagón me pareciste bonita? Con todo tu cabello alborotado, eso ojitos todos brillando de la emoción y esa naricita respingona – dijo dándole un toque a su nariz con su dedo

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Rose incrédula – bueno recuerdo que cuando te vimos en el anden con tu padre, cuando mi padre me dijo que te ganara en todo, bueno pensé que eras diferente, tu piel tan blanca, tu cabello tan rubio, eras tannnn...

- ¿Guapo, perfecto, sexy? – contesto pícaramente

- Noooo – respondió sonriéndole – pensé que eras bonito pero luego ya sabes, lo que me dijo mi padre

- Sí – le dijo cogiendo uno de sus rizos – si no me hubieras tratado así, creo que me hubieras tenido atrás tuyo como un tonto

- Tú tampoco fuiste muy amistoso conmigo – contraatacó la pelirroja – siempre me insultabas y yo no me quedaba atrás

- Eso no es cierto tu eras la que me insultabas y yo me defendía – replicó el rubio – jamás me olvidaré esa vez que dejaste de hablarme, bueno una de las primeras peleas fuertes, fui un tonto sabes, no debía de decirte eso y aunque no lo demostré no sabes como me dolió que me ignorarás aún recuerdo tu voz chillona diciéndome "Eres el ser mas detestable que existe en la tierra, TE ODIO! Púdrete"

- Me hiciste llorar – dijo Rose ahora riéndose de lo que le había dicho – me dolió que me digan que no tenía amigas y es que soy muy cerrada para ser amigos

- Lo siento Rose, no lo dije en serio sé lo que significa, Al es el único verdadero amigo que tengo, pero me dolió cuando me dijiste que me odiabas aunque en ese tiempo no lo aceptaba de esa forma, solo me hizo sentir extraño – dijo Scorpius

- Yo nunca te he odiado y se que muchas veces te lo he dicho pero no es cierto, pero sabes que a veces soy muy irritable y tu logras sacarme de mis casillas – se rieron los dos

- Sabes creo que siempre me gustaste pero nunca quise aceptarlo – dijo Scorpius – solo comencé a aceptarlo...

- Vamos – animó Rose – sigue, sigue, ¿desde cuando te guste?

- No se vale, luego me dirás tu – dijo Scorpius sonrojándose levemente porque todo su tiempo de frustración iba a ser contado

- Esta bien

- Creo que todo comenzó las vacaciones pasadas cuando fuiste a la casa de los Potter, y te vi con ese vestido blanco que te quedaba tan bien – dijo mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia – estabas tan cambiada, tan bonita y tu ni me mirabas, después esa misma noche cuando tu prima vino contando que tenías novio, sentí algo raro que ahora se muy bien que es, ... celos

- ¿De verdad, no puedo creerlo? – dijo muy sorprendida por la confusión

- Sí, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que la primera vez fue después que nos peleamos y Wood te estaba hablando, ese idiota siempre metido donde no lo llaman auch – se quejó el rubio – es cierto Rose porque después ya no parabas tanto tiempo con nosotros sino que te veía con el y no sabes lo mucho que me molestaba, no lo aceptaba pero ahhh moría de celos de porque el si podía hablar contigo, recibir tus sonrisas y yo siempre tus miradas frías y tu "púdrete Malfoy" – dijo sonriendo como si recordara – y luego cuando me entere que irías al baile con él y esas estúpidas haciéndote daño, pero eso no fue nada comparado con abrazarte, fue la primera vez que te abrace y nos sabes lo bien que me sentí y el beso en la mejilla que me diste, sabes creerás que es algo tonto pero ¿recuerdas ese día que veíamos esa película de un niño que no quería crecer?

- Sí claro Peter Pan es una de mis películas favoritas – dijo sonriendo

- Bueno cuando Wendy le da su dedal ¿Recuerdas como se puso Peter? – dijo sonriéndole avergonzado

- Sí – dijo aun recordando en su mente

- Así me sentí yo, eso es lo que me produciste con eso beso – la acarició la mejilla y le dio un suave beso - y el baile, no sabes lo que fue verte entrar con el del brazo, demonios Rose te veías demasiado hermosa, como una princesa, no te sonrojes amor, debes ya de acostumbrarte, en serio te veías espectacular

- Claro que recuerdo el baile – dijo Rose – te veías tan guapo con ese traje, no sabes lo difícil que fue bailar contigo sin que notes lo nerviosa que estaba

- Bueno – dijo restándole importancia – no fue tanto porque yo también estaba nervioso pero deseaba tanto bailar contigo, no sabes cuanto desee que solo fueras mi pareja

- Yo también lo desee amor – dijo sonriéndole – tampoco me explicaba lo que sentía por ti, creo que siempre vi a Chris como un amigo

- ¿Ah sí? – dije retándola - ¿Entonces por qué saliste con él?

- Aunque no lo creas fue por tu culpa – contraatacó – esa noche de navidad cuando me dijiste que todo había sido un error, yo...

- Yo nunca dije eso Rose – dijo Scorpius mirándola fijamente – tu lo dijiste y yo no pude más que confirmarlo, tú lo habías dicho, ese día fue la primera noche que pensé que podía haber una posibilidad entre nosotros pero al escucharte decir eso...

- Yo – dijo Rose con voz angustiosa –yo nunca pensé que fue un error pero creo que mi pesimismo me llevó a pensar que eso era lo que tu me dirías y lo dije para no escucharlo de tu boca, escuchar que mi primer beso había sido un error

- ¿Tu primer beso Rose? – Preguntó confundido y luego sus ojos brillaron - ¿Fui tu primer beso?

- Sí – respondió avergonzada – el primero

- Tu también fuiste la primera Rose – dijo Scorpius besándola

- Scor, yo ese día en el tren, yo no bese a Chris – dijo mirándole sinceramente – no lo bese, solo que estaba en shock porque me habías besado y el me llamó y comenzó a hablarme y yo ni lo escuchaba solo tenía la mente en otro lugar y me besó pero me separé de él al instante, en serio

- Te creo Rose pero en ese momento no lo pensé así, además todo se prestaba a mal interpretaciones

- Sí, lo sé – dijo Rose – creo que por eso estabas así conmigo ¿no?

- Estaba molesto – sonrío con melancolía – que nos hayamos besado y luego te veía con él, me dolió, creo que esa fue la primera de muchas, cada vez que te veía con él, como me ardía la sangre, lo único que deseaba es que fuera yo el que te tuviera abrazada, el que te bese, muchas veces renegué de mi apellido porque si no fuera por el talvez nunca nos hubiéramos llevado mal

- Oh Scor, claro que no tienes que decir eso, sabes que la persona es lo que es por lo que es no por el apellido – dijo tristemente – fue una tonta al tomar esa decisión, nunca debí estar con Chris pero creo que me sentí protegida, después que pensaba que todo contigo era un error, sentí que el me quería y podía ayudarme a olvidarme de lo que comenzaba a sentir por ti, pero creo que no lo hizo porque cada vez pensaba en ti mucho más – sonrío

- Siempre trataba de molestarte para que me prestarás atención y no solo fuera de él y cuando nos hicimos amigos fue lo mejor que paso, pero me dio miedo, ya sabes, cada vez más cerca de ti, me daba cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti Rosie – dijo sonriendo

- Lo mismo me pasó a mi – dijo Rose – cada que te conocía me daba cuenta lo diferente que eras, ya sabes siempre pensé que eras el creído arrogante y no digo que no lo eres porque a veces te pasas.

- Ehhh – dijo fingiendo sentirse herido – no soy así

- Si lo eres pero así te amo – dijo sonriéndole y robándole un beso – ya no hablemos más del pasado amor, son cosas que sucedieron por ser unos tontos, pero ya sabes, mamá siempre me dijo que los errores sirven para aprender y creo que ya aprendimos mucho ¿no? – hizo un gesto arrogante nada envidiable al de un Malfoy

- Claro, ahora estaremos juntos por siempre y no dejaré que nadie me aleje de ti – dijo firmemente – nadie podrá separarme de ti Rose, eres la mujer de mi vida.

- ¿En serio Scorpius? – preguntó emocionada

- Sí Rose, bueno, creo que mi madre ya se lo imagina – dijo Scorpius – cuando encontró una foto tuya, le dije mentirás pero ya sabes, dicen que ellas saben todo

- Sí, mi abuela Molly ya lo sabe – dijo Rose sonriendo al ver la cara del rubio – no te preocupes yo no le dije nada, ella sola me dijo que se percató y que estaba bien porque eras un gran chico y me contó su historia con el abuelo y me dijo que ellos no se opondrían por nada.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces Rose – dijo Scorpius – el saber que tus abuelos aceptan nuestra relación es un peso menos pero el único que me preocupa es tu padre

- Bueno – dijo bajando la cabeza – yo... una pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos

- ¿Qué sucede Rose? – dijo Scorpius preocupado

- Mi abuela me dijo que el solo desea mi felicidad pero si se opone a lo nuestro eh tomado una decisión – su voz sonaba muy firme al igual que su expresión

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender

- Te amo demasiado Scorpius y si mi padre no acepta nuestra relación, aunque me duela tanto porque lo quiero tanto, aunque me duela, he decido por ti – lo miro sonriendo – no dejaré que nada, ni nadie nos separe.

- Rose – dijo Scorpius – es una decisión difícil jamás desearía alejarte de tu familia, no quiero eso Rose

- Yo tampoco pero si las cosas se ponen difíciles ya tome mi decisión – dijo sin dar un brazo a torcer.

- Ya también me decidí Rose – dijo Scorpius – me decido por ti así tenga que renunciar a todo lo Malfoy

- Te amo Scor – dijo Rose abrazándose a él

- Yo también Rose, te amo – se separaron un poco - ¿Vamos a decírselos sí?

- Sí, lo haremos – dijo Rose sujetando su mano firmemente

- Le demostraré a tu padre que soy merecedor de su hija – dijo sonando seguro – y que sin importar mi apellido lo único que haré es darle el mundo si es que la hace feliz

- Tu me haces feliz – dijo Rose volviéndolo a besar

- Oh vamos – dijo Albus con voz de súplica - ¿Todo este tiempo y siguen besándose? ¿Qué no se cansan?

- Cállate Al – dijeron los tres a la vez

- Entendí, entendí – dijo levantando las manos en son de paz – bueno creo que es hora de regresar antes que vengan a buscarnos

- Sí vamos – dijo Rose mientras se para al igual que Scorpius

- Esperen – dijo Scorpius – tenemos que decirles algo

- Oh no – Albus suplicando al cielo - ¿Ya viene el primer hijo?

- No – gritaron los dos a la vez muy sonrojados – solo que – continuo Scorpius – hemos decido que hablaremos con nuestros padres sobre nuestro noviazgo

- Es genial – dijo Vada dándoles ánimos

- Sí eso esperamos – sonrío nervioso Scorpius al imaginarse la charla con Ron Weasley.

- Tranquilos ya saben que nosotros los ayudaremos – dijo Albus dándoles confianza que tanto necesitaban en esos momentos.


	21. Una gran perdida

Hola!

Bien ya ven no me he tardado tanto en actualizar!!! a que si? jajaja bueno ante todo muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic!! me hacen demasiado feliz! saber que esperan que publique!! bueno este es cortito pero es más que nada para las fans de James y Lys jaja es que James es tan adorable así torpe y enamorado jaja son preciosos los adoro!!!! bueno aqui esta su regalito!!

ya no molesto más!!! no vemos abajo! y no se olviden que lo que me hace más feliz son los reviews si?

besos, cuidense

**Diluz***

* * *

- Hola Chicos – dijo Lorcan muy alegre saliendo de la puerta trasera mirando a todos los jóvenes Weasley que se preparaban para un día en el lago - ¿Qué hay?

- Lorcan – dijeron muchos entusiasmados - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Llegamos la semana pasada pero ya sabes estuvimos con el abuelo – dijo muy feliz – nuestro viaje estuvo estupendo, era el tiempo de apareamiento de los plimpyes en el amazonas y eso no fue lo más grandioso, vimos a un Vipertooh peruano es maravilloso, es muy rápido, no sabes lo peligroso que es pero nos encanto esta aventura.

- ¿Y Lysander? – dijo emocionado James, sonrojándose un poco por la ansiedad que tenía de volver a verla, solo fue notada por Fred que se río burlonamente y Rose que la miró confundida

- Oh sigue adentro con tu abuela y mis padres – dijo sonriendo, este chico no dejaba de sonreír – debe de estar contando todas nuestras aventuras – miro a todos los presentes hasta que posó sus ojos en Vada y Albus, al darse cuenta Albus inconcientemente abrazó a Vada por la cintura, acto que hizo agrandar la sonrisa del rubio porque era lo que se esperaba, ¿así era el plan no? - ¿A donde van?

- Íbamos al lago – dijo Fred – como hacía calor creímos que sería genial, ¿quieres venir?

- Oh claro, me encantaría – sonrío emocionado – iré a avisarle a Lysander – mientras volvía a entrar a la casa

- Este chico si que es Lunático – dijo Fred en broma causando muchas risas pero James seguía con la vista en la puerta esperando a que saliera Lysander en ese momento recordó como había comenzado a gustarle Lysander, siempre la había visto como su prima la lunática, era cierto que le caía muy bien, siempre tan dulce y cuando eran niños siempre era la que venía con sus danzas raras de animales que solo ella pensaba que existían, siempre era así, hasta el día que la vio con Ferdinand Moore

Flash back—

- Oie James ¿Y que paso con Zio? – preguntó su pelirrojo primo con el que compartía muchas andanzas.

- Oh – dijo restándole importancia sentándose en la falda del árbol más cercano al lago – ya sabes, me cansé, no soportaba un día más sus estúpidas charlas de soy la más bonita y mi cabello tengo que cuidármelo tanto… - imitando la voz de la chica - ¿Esa es Lysander? – miraba hacia el otro lado del lago un rubia cabellera ligeramente desordenada y no la reconoció por ello, sino por los pequeños saltos que daba al caminar era una forma peculiar de reconocerla.

- Sí creo que es nuestra primita la lunática – dijo muy burlón Fred, se llevaba muy bien con ella, aunque muchas veces le causaba mucha risa sus ocurrencias sobre donde podrían estar sus cosas perdidas – vaya parece que se consiguió noviecete ¿será lunático como ella?

- Cállate idiota – dijo James muy molesto aun sin entender porque de su cambio de ánimos al verla con ese chico – no es su novio – se paro y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la pareja, era su prima, sí por eso estaba celoso, era como si Rose o Lily tuvieran novio, solo quería cuidarla – Lysander – dijo muy serio

- James Hola – dijo muy risueña como siempre la rubia que se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estas? Fred Hola – volvió a hacer lo mismo que con James pero a diferencia de James, el pelirrojo no se sonrojó

- ¿Y quién es tu amigo? – dijo James mirándolo de pies a cabeza, su cara le era familiar, talvez del quidditch

- Oh perdón chicos – cogió la mano del chico que había estado mirando la escena un poco receloso de que su novia conociera a los dos más populares de la escuela y les hable con tanta soltura – el es Ferdinand mi novio y ellos son mis primos James y Fred

- Mucho gusto – dijo el chico sonriendo más tranquilo rozándole los labios a su novia, todo lo contrario a James que no entendía porque se retorcía de celos y tenía ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe, lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado, cómo se atrevía a besarla delante de él.

Fin del flashbacks

Desde ese momento, James paraba molesto cada vez que los veía juntos, siempre la buscaba por el mapa del merodeador para saber donde estaba, con quién y lo más extraño era que cada vez que la veía se avergonzaba o decía algo tonto ¿Cómo era posible que James Potter, el gran conquistador se ponga tan nervioso por una chica que conocía de toda la vida, talvez hasta de niño la había visto desnuda, aunque esa idea no le disgustaba para nada, volver a verla desnuda. Fred le dijo que estaba perdido porque todo el tiempo se la pasaba pensando en Lysander que hace más de un mes que no salía con nadie, que era Lysander, su prima la lunática, que el se estaba volviendo un lunático también, le recriminó que ahora no seguiría su ley de enamorarse era para idiotas porque su hermano, su camarada, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado.

- Chicos ¿Cómo están? – saludos muy alegre y risueña la rubia Scammander mientras repartía besos en la mejilla a todos los presentes – oh Albus ya estás con Vada – le sonrío a la pareja – que bueno Al ya era hora, yo pensé que ibas a tener que utilizar la ayuda de los nargles – río al igual que todos los que sabían que ella creía en la existencia de nargles, lo cual hizo sonrojar mucho a Albus - ¿Y tu Rose? – le sonrío guiándole un ojo puede que creyeran que vivía en las nubes pero a veces se daba cuenta de las cosas – Fred, James ¿Qué tal ha estado su verano? ¿Muchas chicas?

- Hola Lys, ya sabes lo de siempre, para no perder la costumbre – contesto el pelirrojo con su tono juguetón

- Lys Hola - dijo James rascándose la nuca, siempre que estaba nervioso tenía la misma costumbre – todo bien, ¿Vas a ir al lago también? ¿Te divertiste en tus vacaciones? ¿Vamos? – y no pude mirar más a la rubia porque sentía que no sabía que decir, y comenzó a caminar sin percatarse que delante suyo había una quafle que llevarían y casi cae.

- Cuidado James – dijo Albus riéndose al igual que todos – ya sabemos eres un torpe pero no nos malogres la quafle.

- Cállate enano – dijo James molesto y muy rojo como el cabello de Lily

- No soy ningún enano, casi te igualo en tamaño – dijo Albus molesto

- Pero no en cerebro – dijo el alzando su mentón orgulloso

- Eso ya te pase hace tiempo, idiota – sonrío con el mismo gesto que su hermano.

- Y ustedes dos pararán ahora – dijo Lily tomando una voz que no se envidiaba a la de su madre – que quedan callados y dejan de pelear si no quieren que mamá les mande un moco-murciélago a los dos – siguió caminando con el mismo gesto que habían hecho los hermanos mientras todos reían por la escena de los Potter.

Pasaron una tarde muy divertida, nadando y jugando en el lago pero antes de la hora de la cena ya estaban regresando todos, por suerte James se paso mucho tiempo mirando a Lysander, tratando de hablar con ella, haciendo torpezas delante de ella y Fred, él solo tenía ojos para reírse de cómo actuaba su querido primo James, fastidiándolo también; los demás chicas jugando entre ellos por lo que Rose pudo estar cerca de Scorpius hasta darse muestras de su cariño sin que se den cuenta.

- Niños – dijo la abuela Molly cuando llegaron a casa – ya era hora, bueno vayan a sus cuartos y cámbiense, esta noche vienen sus padres a cenar y ya tenemos dos motivos importantes, que mañana ya van al colegio de nuevo y que vinieron sus tíos y primos de su viaje – pero que esperan niños, suban, suban ya. Fred y James hoy se me comportan

- Claro abuela, como siempre – dijo James sonrojado por la mirada que les echaba Lysander a los dos de saber como su abuela los trataba como unos niños.

En el cuarto de los chicos

- Albus – dijo el rubio llamando a su amigo – tu crees que esta noche sea la indicada, ya sabes para que se sepa lo nuestro.

- Bueno – dijo pensando bien que decir – creo que sí, estará toda mi familia así que de algún modo todos se enterarán, creo que todos podrían ayudar a que se tranquilicen, aunque no sé, creo que lo deberías de discutir con Rose.

- Sí tienes razón – dijo un poco nervioso ya no quería callar ni un momento más que eran novios pero también tenía miedo que no lo aceptaran y lo alejaran de ella.

- Pero ya sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo – le puso su mano en el hombre y Scorpius sonrío agradecido.

- Gracias Al – cogió su toalla y fue a darse un baño.

En el antiguo cuarto de Fred y George

- James en verdad deja de hacer el papel de idiota – dijo Fred – no sé que diablos te pasa, pero desde que piensas en ella actúas como estúpido, ese día que salimos al cine la chica estaba que se te lanzaba y tu nada ¿Qué te sucede?

- Ya te dije Fred – dijo sonriendo de la lado – estoy enamorado, sé que siempre la hemos visto como una prima pero no tenemos un lazo sanguíneo, no es prohibido lo que siento por ella, solo se Fred que es hermosa ese cabello rubio que brilla cuando le cae el, sol con esos ojitos…

- No por Merlín, no digas más que vomitaré – dijo Fred haciendo el gesto con la cara.

- No lo entiendes Fred pero cuando te enamores me comprenderás – dijo mirando al techo del cuarto como si viera estrellas – pero se siente tan bien

- Oh no Merlín, te perdí – dijo llorando falsamente

El rubio tocó la puerta del cuarto de las chicas mientras se escuchaba que preguntaban quien era.

- Soy Scorpius – dijo un poco nervioso al saber las reacciones de las que estuvieran adentro - ¿Está Rose? Necesito hablar con ella un momento es que – no fue necesario que termine porque la aludida ya se encontraba cambiada aun con el cabello un poco mojado pero muy hermosa – Hola – sonrío el chico embobado mientras ella le cogía la mano y lo guiaba a un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilos.

- Hola – le dijo ella cuando se sentaron y lo beso como había ansiado toda la tarde y el muy gustoso recibió el beso, cogiéndola de la cintura, juntándola más a su cuerpo

- Rose – dijo cuando pararon de besarse – tu abuela dijo que hoy viene tu familia y yo, bueno yo pensé que sería una oportunidad para decirles que estamos juntos, ¿no crees?

- ¿Hoy? – dijo Rose abriendo los ojos con miedo

- Sí bueno, si no quieres podemos esperar, pero no mucho tiempo, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia – dijo dándole un pequeño beso

- Yo también – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente – pero hoy, no lo sé, estarán todos y mi papá, y él, no – decía todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza sin concluir nada

- Con que ese es el problema – dijo sonriendo tristemente – tu no quieres que nadie se entere, quieres mantenerlo oculto ¿Es qué te avergüenzo Rose? Si es eso ¿para que estás conmigo eh? ¿Es porque soy un Malfoy no? – estaba comenzando a molestarse pero más que nada se sentía mal porque creía que no era lo suficientemente importante para que ella se enfrentara a su familia, el lo haría, no le importaba si lo dejaban en la calle, pero la amaba e iba a luchar contra todos, pero parece que ella no lo haría.

- No, no es eso Scorpius, sabes que yo te quiero – dijo volviendo a coger su mano – solo que no creo que este sea el momento

- ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Cuándo Rose? – dijo soltando su mano - ¿Cuándo va a ser ese momento? – el la miró esperando que contestara pero ella siguió con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada y el no espero más y abandonó el lugar caminando rápido dejando a una pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Bien antes que me odien y me manden cruciatus como reviews, debo decirles que solo es temporáneo, ya en el próximo verán!

Bueno les digo que dejaré un poll que espero también lo respondan si? jaja hay algo clave del cap que viene :D bueno ia saben que los reviews me hacen muy muy felices y espero que me digan apoyando con este fic como lo han hecho todo este tiempo, a los nuevos que sigan con el fic!

REVIEWS!!! que son la paga a la escritora por el tiempo dedicado! espero que les guste

*Dedicado a todos mis lectores*Gracias por su apoyo*


	22. Es la hora

Hola!!!

Sí sé que debe ser raro y no creible la actulaización algunos hasta estuvieron pensando que talvez era para decir que dejaba el fic así no más, pero NO! les hice una promesa y aunque me este costando lo terminaré.

Bueno quiero agradecer su gran apoyo a las nuevas personas que se han animado por seguir el fic no saben lo feliz que me hace sentir y solo con decirles que gracias a ustedes es que he seguido con el fic, muchas gracias por darme ánimos, les dedico este cap.

Una buena noticia es que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente así que si me mandan reviews rápido lo tendrán cuanto antes!

Deben saber que las quiero mucho porque ayer recien a eso de la 1 de la madrugada que me puse a escribir, termine a eso de las 3 y algo, así que ni bien me desperté estoy aquí publicándolo, no lo he revisado por lo cual puede tener algunos errores que Word siempre corrige automáticamente.

No los molesto más, les dejo el cap y muchas gracias a:

**_Vanesa Parker, Sui24, clamp-girl, Manee de Laasa, Yesica7448, SmagicRose, Jjaacckkyy, Jos WeasleyC, dark Dragon Hades, MakiMalfoy, Susyh, Helena Ravenclaw Hale._**

Dedicado a ustedes, besos.

**_Diluz*_**

* * *

Sus pensamientos la agobiaban, lo quería y demasiado y el tiempo que habían tenido juntos había sido el mejor de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, era de esas felicidades que la hacían pensar en cosas lindas y tener esa sonrisa tonta en la cara, pero ahora su estado anímico era deplorable, ni ella entendía como se puede pasar tan rápido del cielo al infierno porque es como se sentía y mucho peor con el debate que tenía en la cabeza, Scorpius tenía razón porque esconderse no eran un criminales y mucho menos habían cometido un delito, es decir, el amor es el más puro sentimiento que uno puede tener hacia otra persona y el amor que ella sentía por Scorpius era así puro, único y no entendía porque unos estúpidos apellidos tendrían que complicar toda la relación, porqué ellos tenían que sufrir todo lo del pasado, ya acaso no estaba en el olvido y lo que se quería era vivir en armonía, entonces ¿ por qué su padre le dije esa frase que jamás olvidará antes de subir al tren?, debía ser valiente, pero a quién mentía el único miedo que tenía era a ver la cara de decepción de su padre, siempre su madre la apoyaba en todo pero su padre era como su héroe, cada vez que veía ese brillo en los ojos de su padre por sus logros la incentivaba a lograr muchos más solo por ver ese brillo en sus ojos porque se sienta orgulloso de ella, ahora, contarle lo de Scorpius solo sentiría decepción y nunca había tenido una mirada de esas de él y le daba miedo que esta sea la primera…

- Rose, amiga ¿ te encuentras bien? ¿ qué sucedió? – se encontraban todos en la sala con sus padres que ya habían llegado era una completa reunión familiar de la cual ella se encontraba aislada

- No es nada - trató de sonreír pero fue tan falso que hasta ella se reprendió mentalmente – necesito tomar aire, ya regreso

- ¿A dónde vas querida? – dijo su abuela al verla levantarse de su sitio – ya serviré la cena dentro de unos minutos

- No te preocupes abuela – sonrío esta vez un poco mejor – solo necesito tomar un poco de aire, enseguida regreso – y salió con la mirada de todos en ella

Solo unos pares de ojos la miraban preocupados, entre ellos Scorpius que se sintió un poco triste, talvez debió hablar mejor con ella y no decirle eso, pero se sentía mal, molesto y tenía ganas de gritarle a Ron Weasley que amaba a su hija y por su culpa su relación estaba en juego, porqué tenía que odiar su apellido si le hubieran dado a elegir hubiera no deseado tenerlo si así podría estar feliz con Rose, la amaba demasiado pero si ella no le decía a su padre, él no lo haría.

Albus miraba a su amigo con preocupación al darse cuenta como veía el camino que ella recorrió hasta la puerta, algo había sucedido cuando fue a hablar con ella, pero no lograba entender que los podría molestar pero tampoco ese era lugar para preguntar ya que todos sus familiares se encontraban ahí, se encontró con la mirada de su hermosa novia que era la misma que el tenía en ese momento y si no cambiaban esos semblantes sus padres se darían cuenta, ya que sentía la mirada escrutiñadora de su madre.

- Bueno mejor vayan sentándose en la mesa – dijo Molly Weasley tratando de desviar la atención de todos, sabía que algo había sucedido entre los dos enamorados, lo podía ver en su mirada y por el momento no era bueno que su hijo se enterara, todo cuando ellos deseen decirlo – Albus ve a llamar a Rose por favor

- Claro abuela – salió inmediatamente mientras los demás trataban de movilizarse hacia el comedor.

Llego hacia el lugar que sabía que la encontraría, era el lugar donde lograban esconderse de James cuando pequeños, el lugar donde muchas veces Rose lo había consolado por las bromas que le hacía su hermano, siempre siendo tan buena, defendiéndolo y a veces ganándose la broma ella, sí era más que una prima, si no fuera porque son de diferentes madres y padres el podría afirmar que era su hermana, en la cual podía confiar su vida y verla así, sin esos ojos brillantes y la sonrisa que lo hacía sonreír a el también le preocupaba.

- Hola Rosie – le dijo en un susurro sentándose a su costado ella se sorprendió por su presencia estaba tan metida en su debate mental - ¿qué sucede?

- Yo…yo… - no pude terminar su frase ya que su voz la había traicionado y no había logrado salir, lo que si habían salido eran unas densas lágrimas, rápidamente su primo la abrazó y ella lloró en su pecho

- Ya Rosie, no llores – sintiéndose tan vulnerable al ver en ese estado a su prima – todo estará bien, tranquila, sabes que no me gusta verte llorando.

- Albus – dijo como en un lamento – no sé que hacer, tengo miedo, me siento tan insegura, no sé – y volvió a llorar

- ¿Miedo de qué Rosie? – dijo Albus viéndola a los ojos – eres la persona más valiente que conozco – sonrío juguetón y la hizo sonreír un poco a ella

- Albus, hablé con Scorpius y él quiere que le digamos a nuestra familia sobre lo de nosotros y yo le dije que aun no era el momento, él se molestó, el piensa que quiero esconder lo nuestro y no es así cuanto daría porque todo el mundo sepa pero – dio una gran suspiro – mi padre no lo entendería, me odiaría y estaría decepcionado de mí y yo… yo no podría, no podría, Al y si es tanto su enfado que me dice que ya no me quiere como hija, se que es extremo, pero Draco Malfoy es su peor enemigo.

- Rosie – le sonrío – entiendo tu punto, sé que su relación es muy difícil, un Malfoy y una Weasley, sería una locura en todo el mundo mágico, de acuerdo, perdón – la miró arrepentido ante la mirada furibunda de Rose – no ayudo así, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que ustedes no decidieron enamorarse, mucho menos tener que nacer dentro de familias que se odiaban pero, ustedes no son culpables de nada no tienen que esconder lo suyo como si fuera un pecado, no lo es, solo están enamorados y en verdad aunque tu te demoraste en darte cuenta, Scor te quería desde hace mucho, sabes desde que salías con Wood él la pasó mal aunque nunca le digas que te dije eso porque me matará – cada palabra que escuchaba la hacia sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago, saber lo mucho que él la quería – te apoyaré en todo prima y lo sabes – le dio un beso en la frente

- Gracias Al – dijo Rose aun abrazada a él – sabes, cada vez te pareces mucho más a tío Harry, sabes que decir en el momento correcto – le sonrío y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero Al, no se qué haría sin ti

- Ni yo mismo puedo imaginarlo – dijo con un gesto arrogante más parecido a James – límpiate esas lágrimas que todos nos esperan para cenar – con su mano la ayudo gesto que hizo sonreír a su prima – yo también te quiero Rosie y tampoco sé que haría sin ti.

-Uffff – dijo sonriendo ya con la cara limpia y sin los rastros de ojos llorosos, al menos no notorios – por un momento pensé que hablaba con James, cuidado Albus que parece que te estas pareciendo al arrogante de Jamie – se comenzó a reír

-Ven para acá Rose Weasley – dijo viendo como su prima se había parado instantáneamente – te mataré – Albus detestaba que lo compararán con su hermano mayos – sus risas se hicieron cada vez más fuerte, justo cuando Rose abría la puerta, Albus logró alcanzar a su prima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su prima ante la mirada de toda su familia que también los miraba sonrientes al ver a ese par que siempre habían sido tan unidos.

- Albus – dijo Rose entre risas y ojos lacrimosos – para por favor – suplicó

-Niños ya vengan a la mesa para comer – dijo la abuela Molly sonriendo al ver a sus nietos jugar como niños, como extrañaba esas épocas.

- Te salvó la abuela – sonrío Albus dejando a su prima

- Está me la pagas Albus Severus – dijo con una sonrisa maligna sabiendo como odiaba su primo que le dijeran así, escuchó la risas de James y Fred, acto seguido corrió hasta su padre para que Albus no siguiera con las cosquillas después de llamarlo así.

- Eso es trampa Rose – dijo Albus viendo divertido como su prima aun se protegía como antes con su padre y como este se reía divertido al ver a su hija buscando protección en él – más tarde no te salvarás – sonrío al ver como su prima le sacaba la lengua.

- Se comportan peor que unos críos – dijo Hermione escondiendo un poco la sonrisa para mostrar autoridad – siéntense a comer en paz.

- Es que aún son unos críos Mione – dijo Ron soltando una carcajada junto con Harry que se había quedado callado viendo la escena entre su hijo y su prima, se sentía tan feliz a ver así a su hijo, él era el que más le recordaba a él mismo y no solo por su físico sino por su misma personalidad y viéndolo compartir tanto con su prima cuando el nunca tuvo un familiar así que estuviera siempre con él desde niños, sí se sentía feliz por lo que había logrado.

Ese también fue el momento de reacción de Rose, su padre aún la veía como una niña y no como lo que era ahora una adolescente y futura mujer, si no la veía así como podría aceptar que estuviera enamorada que amará a alguien tanto que duele pensar en separarse de él ¿ qué haría? El cambio de su ánimo fue observado por todos y se sentían muy preocupados este cambio también fue notado por su padre, la cosas no estaban bien estaba seguro, había algo que mortificaba a su pequeña princesa y él movería cielo, mar y tierra para combatir ese problema y ella vuelva sonreír.

No, no era tonto y aunque hasta él mismo trató de mentirse para no tener que pensar en eso que tanto le molestaba, sabía que el problema de su hija tenía nombre y un apellido que odiaba demasiado, Scorpius Malfoy, lo sabía porque podía ver el mismo semblante que tenía su hija en él, y porque también muchas veces lo había pillado viendo a su hija y de una forma que no le gustaba para nada porque significaba que ese malvado monstruo se llevaría a su princesa, sabía que el sentimiento de ellos no era simple enamoramiento porque podía ver en su mirada la misma que el tenía hace muchos años cuando se había dado cuenta que Hermione sería la única mujer con la cual quería hacer su vida. Eso sólo significaba una cosa que lo carcomía completamente, su hija sería una Malfoy, no, no qué crimen había cometido para tener que pagar semejante condena, no lo entendía.

Scorpius se sentía incómodo, sentía algunas miradas encima de él y sabía que muchas personas ya sospechaban que algo sucedía entre ellos, pero no podía decirlo, no si ella no quería, le preocupaba y se moría por salir el mismo y verla y decirle que no la podía ver así, no podía vivir sin su sonrisa y más viendo sus hermosos ojos apagados, pero tenía una dignidad y ella no le permitía hacer eso.

Salió de sus pensamiento al escuchar su risa y eso lo hizo sentirse mejor y aunque trató de esconderla por un momento se le escapó una sonrisa, al verla a ella y Albus, eran unos primos muy unidos, él no había tenido familia cercana sus primos vivían en Francia por lo cual nunca tuvo una relación tan estrecha con nadie como la de esos primos, los envidiaba, sanamente claro está, la facilidad con que siempre se entendieron, como Rose daría su vida por proteger a su primo y Albus también siempre cuidándola y verlos jugar como niños, sí, seguro su infancia debió de ser muy divertida teniéndose el uno para el otro. Algo le impacto, fue ver como después de una broma que ella le hacía se iba corriendo detrás de su padre y en ese momento lo comprendió todo, la relación de Rose y su padre no era la misma que la de él con su padre, ella sentía demasiada cercanía con su padre y él la sobreprotegía, cosa que no era correcta aunque pensándolo bien si él tuviera una hija jamás dejaría que un idiota se le acercase, pudo comprender a Ron Weasley, era su princesa y entregarla al hijo de su peor enemigo es lo peor que le puede pasar. Que la luz de sus ojos le diga que se enamoró del hijo de su peor enemigo sería el golpe más duro que le podía dar a su padre y podría terminar con esa relación tan cercana que tenían, talvez, después de todo era una utopía pensar que podrían estar juntos sin dañar a sus familias, era irreal que ellos se pudieran amar.

La comida estuvo con distintas conversaciones, desde advertencias para los traviesos para que se comporten en el año, hasta algunas anécdotas de esas que siempre se tienen de años pasados aunque algunos parecía demasiado absortos en sus pensamientos, luego todos pasaron a la amplia sala donde siguieron conversando jugando al ajedrez y escuchando música.

Rose volvió a salir a tomar aire, podía ir a su cuarto y decir que se sentía cansada pero sabía que todos irían a ver a su cuarto.

Scorpius la veía preocupado, debía hablar con ella y decirle que entendía que no podía arruinar la relación que tenía con su padre, que talvez, no, no quería volver a pensarlo, subió un momento a su cuarto excusándose de tener que escribir una carta a sus padres.

-Ron – dijo Hermione a su esposo – algo le sucede a Rose y – volteó con su mano el mentón de su esposo su cara para que la vea ya que el intentaba rehuir a su mirada – ambos sabemos que le pasa.

- No sé de que me hablas Hermione – trató de mentir Ron aunque sabía que nunca lograba hacerlo.

- Ronald – dijo un poco molesta – sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

- Hermione – lo miro con los ojos suplicantes – eso sería confirmar algo que me niego a creer

-Ron – acarició la cara de su esposo con ternura – es nuestra hija y siempre la apoyaríamos, además nunca nos ha dado alguna oportunidad para dudar de sus decisiones.

- ¿Está podría ser una? – la miró como un niño pequeño

- No lo creo Ron, creo que está es la decisión más seria que ha tomado y debemos de darle nuestro apoyo aun más – sonrío y le dio un beso a su esposo y se paró para ir a la cocina a ayudar a su suegra.

Su esposa tenía razón pero no entendía que tampoco era fácil para el tener que emparentar con Malfoy, de solo pensarlo le daba ganas de matarse, pero, su hija estaba sufriendo y siempre juro defenderla para que nadie la hiera, mataría a quien siquiera pensara en herir a su hija y en ese momento su hija sufría por su culpa, tendría que comerse todo ese entupido orgullo y ver a su hija feliz.

El momento había llegado pero porqué tan temprano, su hija aun era una bebe y la única instrucción que le daba en serio y la incumplió es que no pude alejarse de ese huroncito, bueno tenía que aceptar que era un buen chico, educado y siempre se mostraba tal como era, además el hecho de compartir la vacaciones con su familia, ser amigo de Albus que lo creía el sobrino con más juicio, talvez no estaría tan mal después de todo, si tan solo no se apellidara Malfoy, maldición y mil maldiciones habían caído sobre él, su hija una Malfoy sus nietos unos Malfoy's, eso sí, por más maldito apellido que tengan serían Gryffindor y fanáticos de los Chudley! Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Su hija aun tenía 15 años y para tener un hijo aun le faltaban otros 15 era un tonto para pensar en eso, no era necesario un descanso sino moriría pronto. Con esos tontos pensamientos se paro y de dirigió a la puerta de su antigua casa respiró profundamente y pudo ver hacia su izquierda el rostro de su mejor amigo por años, al que quería como un hermano más que le daba una mirada de aliento, claro, era obvio que el también sabía lo que sucedía y se sentía feliz de tener el apoyo de su amigo para todo, le sonrío y volteó a la derecha donde pudo ver sonriendo a su esposa mientras asentía con la cabeza, bien esos dos eran unos malvados para unirse y darle alientos de decirle a su hija que aceptaba que se haya enamorado de un Malfoy, el mundo estaba de cabeza, que alguien lo despierte de esta pesadilla, por Merlín que lo hagan pronto, volvió a respirar y abrió el pomo de la puerta viendo la figura de hija cerca del lago en el cual relucía la brillante luna llena y eso lo hizo pensar en el gran Remus Lupin, sonrío, vamos era un gran hombre a pesar de su condición siempre tan bueno y dispuesto a dar todo aunque no tuviera, debió aprender más de él, volvió a sonreír ante el tonto pensamiento que le paso por la cabeza, al menos su hija no se enamoró de un hombre lobo.

Camino hasta llegar atrás del cuerpo de su hija, escucho unos casi insonoros lamentos que iban a acompañados de lágrimas, debía terminar con esa situación si quería que su hija no sufriera más. Respiro una vez más esta vez como un gran suspiro.

-Tenemos que hablar Rose – dijo pausadamente como si cada palabra le dolieran al ser pronunciadas, vio el respingo que dio su hija y la mirada entre asombre y muchos nervios que tenia su hija – creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar todo en claro – se sentó a su costado aun sin ninguna reacción de su hija.

* * *

Dejen REVIEWS, Vamos!! hay como 60 alertas que podrían ser 60 reviews, no les tomará tanto tiempo me interesa su opinión para saber que tal va el fic y si es buena idea seguirlo o no...

cuidense y ya saben! a más reviews más rapido publico! jaa ;)


End file.
